A Purpose
by Warrose
Summary: The Maker has chosen Serene Mourne for a purpose only she can complete. A complete stranger to Thedas and she must attempt to form bonds against her fear of abandonment in order to fullfil her task the Maker has chosen for.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is my first attempt at a Dragon Age fanfic. Its a story idea I've had in my head for awhile and I thought I would get it down so I could work on other stuff. At least I'm writing which at this point, is all that counts. Please bear with me for the first part of this chapter might be a bit confusing. I promise you this is a Dragon Age fanfic, but I thought maybe you'd like to know the main character a bit since she's not the typical origins main characters. Don't worry though, there will be a Cousland in here eventually, just want to give a different spin on the story. Please read, enjoy and comment! 3**

Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters of Dragon Age or the idea of it. If I did, well lets just say I wouldn't be writing fanfiction! LOL! Enjoy!

* * *

Serene Mourne was your typical college student. Well, if you think typical as being abandoned by your father before you're born, left in the toy aisle by your mother at three years old, in and out of foster homes until the orphanage allowed her to live on her own. So in reality, she wasn't so typical after all. As much as life tried to keep her down, she managed to pick herself back up and keep going. There had been one foster family that almost adopted her, but due to a sudden financial situation they had to give her up. After that, she refused to be fostered and worked hard around the orphanage to make things better so others might find their happiness with a new family.

Serene managed to keep her grades up through school. Due to her unfortunate upbringing, she qualified for a scholarship that fully paid for her to go to college for anything she wanted. Some weird and random corporation looking to hand out thousands to kids that were smart but couldn't find a family. Serene didn't care, as long as she got to go to school so she could make herself better than her child abandoning parents.

It was the end of her junior year in college, one more year and she would have completed her degree in English with a minor in mythology. She had just received a grant that would allow her to travel the world in hopes of discovering the story she was meant to write. Serene loved to write and had always wrote since she learned how to write. All she could feel though was pain of being abandoned by everyone she loved. She wanted to see what else there was in the world that might inspire her to write.

Serene scoffed to herself as she got into her car. A few days ago, there was a banquet where she was awarded the grant. Some random act of a random god decided that one of the happiest moments of her life should be tarnished by the sudden reappearance of her mother into her life. The woman had naturally blood red hair with chemically enhanced blonde highlights and bright green eyes. Serene knew instantly she looked like her father, for she didn't look like this woman at all.

Serene was much bigger than her mother, height wise, stood almost a good foot taller than the retched woman. She had long, thick, deep brown-red hair with a few strains of natural gold and a few colored hair extentions of purple and pink. Her hazel eyes tried to surpress the anger in her heart for the woman that begged Serene to meet her for dinner, in hopes to reconcile. She didn't want anything to do with the woman, but decided to give her one night and then she would be gone from her life.

Serene pulled out of the drive way and made her way to a restaurant downtown. She wasn't too keen of the restaurant that her mother had picked out for them to meet, would require her to drink down a dangerously curvy road that many of the teenage kids in the area liked to play chicken on. Serena hoped she was leaving early enough in the night in order to avoid them. She had spent the last of her recent paycheck on a new calligraphy pen and a few unique, leather bound journals. There was no way she could afford to get her car fixed if she happened to get into an accident.

Serene slowed down at a lose curve when she heard a car ahead, maybe a few miles away, screeching down the road. She pinched the bridge of her nose, hoping that either the kid would pass out and drive off the road, turn off the road or the intelligent thing and slow the hell down. She couldn't avoid seeing the idiot, because it was too late to turn around. She continued slowly drive down the road. Suddenly, the road went bright as headlights came around the corner quickly. Serene noticed the car coming from the opposite direction was swerving around the road. She slammed on her breaks and pounded both of her fists into the car horn in hopes of catching the idiots attention. Unfortunately, she was too late and the other car smashed into hers, causing it to fly off the road. Somehow Serene had survived the impact from the other car, but she knew she wouldn't survive the fall.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Serene fell face first into the grass. Her body felt sore and her nose felt like it was fractured. The smell of grass and dirt filled her and she frowned. She was in her car a few moments ago and she didn't recall Superman coming out of nowhere to rescue her. Serene managed to push herself up onto her knees and take a look around. She was in the middle of a vast, green field with no buildings in sight. More importantly, there was no car in sight.

"Great, heaven is just a big grass field?" Serene asked herself as she managed to stand up on her feet to get a better look around. There was nothing but green for what seemed like miles. It might not be heaven, but it sure as hell wasn't New Jersey. She started to run her hands over her body, checking for anything broken or bleeding, in case this wasn't heaven. Everything appeared to be in good condition except for a strange smell and the sound of someone walking on grass coming from behind her.

Serene turned around to find seven men, or what looked like men, coming slowly toward her though a mile away. Apparently she was down wind from them and could smell a foul stench coming from them. They were odd looking, wearing mix match armor and carrying swords and two carried bows. This had to be some sort of dream, because heaven wouldn't have people like this running around, would it?

"Excuse me, do you know where we are? I'm kinda lost and…" Serene stopped as the largest one in the group carrying a large broadsword let out a beastly battle cry and charged her. Serene swallowed hard and decided this was definitely not heaven. The large smelly man held his sword over his head, aiming to slice her in half, but she managed to duck out of the way. He swung it again toward her body and she managed to roll back away from him. Once more he tried to plunge his sword into her, but she moved slightly to the side as his sword plunged into the grass. She kicked the man in the stomach, causing him to fall back away from his sword. Serene drew the broadsword from the ground, swung it around her head, decapitating the man.

Serene stood up and took a defense stance with the broadsword blade across her body. At that moment she fondly remembered the only person who left her not of their will. Her second foster mother, Barbara. The woman was in her fifties and decided to be a foster parent in order to find herself a young companion. Barb ran a sword exhibition and had Serene take lessons on how to use all of the weapons. Barb was also the woman that opened Serene to the world of writing and mythology. Sadly, Barbara had suddenly died of colon cancer just as the adoption was finalized, returning Serene back to the orphanage, though she was still allowed to continue her weapon training lessons with the exhibition.

"Thank you, sweet Barb." Serene whispered as she readied herself as the remaining six men started to charge her. All of them now armed with swords and daggers, charged her at once. If she didn't have such a strong stomach, the combined stench of them all would have killed her. Serene managed to deflect a sword from her right and duck another from her left. She then managed to swing her broad sword around her head and decapitate another man, leaving five. One started to charge her, but she managed to side step it and it killed another. She drew the sword from the last dead guy and plunged it into the recent attacker. That left her with three.

She decided to continue using the lighter sword over the broadsword, giving her a bit more flexibility to make an attack of her own. She charged the one on her right and managed to disarm it in the process and killing it. As she turned to start her attack on another one, it got the advantage on her and plunged it's dagger into her right side. Serene managed to withdraw the offense blade from her side and threw it at her new attacker. The attacker fell to the ground as the dagger hit him right between the eyes.

Serene stumbled slightly as she tried to focus on the last remaining smelly man. Her head was starting to get a bit foggy, whether from the over exertion or the lack of blood in her body. The man gave her one look and started to run away. Serena shook her head. There was no way she was just going to let someone get away with attacking her. She went to pick up a dagger on one of the dead bodies to throw, when she collapsed onto the body. Little did she realize at that moment that the blood of the body beneath her was mingling in with hers.

Serene didn't know how long she had actually passed out, but she came around to the sound of metal clashing and then a body hitting the ground. She pushed herself up off the body to see what was a man, compared to what she thought the things attacking her were, pulling his sword out of the body of the last thing and placing a shield on his back. The man turned to look in her direction and started towards her.

"Hey there, are you alright?" The man called as he started towards her. Serene couldn't really make much out of him other than the silver color of his armor, covered in blood. Everything else about him was blurry. As he got a bit closer, Serene could feel the earth around her shaking. The man didn't look that heavy to cause the ground to shake.

"Look out!" Serene managed to cry as a huge beast, almost three times their size, came charging towards them. Her rescuer, for lack of a better word, turned toward the beast and drew his sword and shield. He let out a battle cry and charged into the beast with his shield. The beast stumbled back at the impact and the man slashed his sword across the beast, cutting its chest open. The beast cried out in pain and swung its arm out, knocking the man down. The beast moved quickly before the man could recover and held it's heavy arms over its head in order to smash the man's body. The man looked up in horror, knowing he would not be able to move away in time only to see Serene ramming a broadsword into the beast's chest and pushing it onto its back.

Serene managed to hold onto the sword as the beast fell down. She withdrew the sword from it's chest and lodged into down it's throat. She stayed there for a moment to make sure the beast was actually dead and then let out a sigh of relief.

"And here I thought I was coming to your rescue." The man said as he held out his hand to help her down from the beast's chest. Serene stared at his hand for some reason, her reactions slow most likely due to the lack of blood.

"Well, you did help if it makes you feel any better." Serene said. The man noticed she was swaying a bit.

"My name is Alistair." Alistair introduced himself, still holding out his hand. Serene was having a hard time keeping her eyes open but managed to find his hand and shook it.

"I'm Serene. Now if you don't mind, I think I'm going to pass out now." Serene said as she passed out. Luckily for her, Alistair caught her before she could hurt anything else. Alistair noticed she had a wound on her side and walked over to a clean patch of grass to tend to her wound. He cut off the remains of the flimsy shirt she was wearing and blushed furiously at the odd looking breast band she was wearing.

"By the Maker, I'm glad no one is around to see this." Alistair mumbled under his breath as he nervously cleaned her wound and wrapped it with a clean bandage in his pack. He pulled out his spare shirt and carefully pulled it on her. Just because he saw her in her small clothes doesn't mean anyone else had to. Besides, it was necessary in order to clean her wounds.

Alistair sheathed his sword and put his pack in place before carefully scooping Serene into his arms. He would bring her back to the warden camp at Ostagar to have a mage better tend to her wounds. Plus, maybe she would make a good recruit for the wardens as well. She had managed to take out five genlocks, one hurlock and assisted him on taking down an ogre. Surely Duncan would agree that she had the potential and they were in need of more wardens. Alistair made his way back to the main road and on his way back to Ostagar.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - okay...so this story has been stuck in my head for a long time and this is the longest chapter I've managed to put out so quickly. If only I could work this quickly on my other projects. i blame it totally on my obession of a certain blonde that shall remain unknown... or until I decide to turn on my game and realize he's like the most durp tank ever who keeps getting killed... well I'll just stop before I go all wowcrackhead here... Just want to say a quick thanks to MoonRune and RubyPele for adding me to their favorites. Always good to know ppl like what I'm writing and that I'm not just doing this to keep my head from exploding! **

**Please, read, enjoy and comment!**

* * *

Serene stood in an empty, dark field. The ground was oddly soft and there was some kind of mist that sat right on the ground. It gave the area that ominous creepy feeling. She usually felt it around older boys in her foster homes.

"Welcome to the Fade, Beloved." Someone behind Serene said. She turned around to see probably the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. The woman was tall, lean and curvy in all the right places; probably had all the men in the world throwing themselves at her feet. She had long, wavy, mousy brown hair that hung right at her waist loosely. Her soft amber colored eyes held a happy loving look that made Serene want to cry.

"Who are you?" Serene asked. The woman shrugged.

"I do not have a name yet, Beloved. I do know yours and I know about you." The woman said.

"How do you know me? And why do you keep calling me that?" Serene snapped. The woman laughed and walked closer to Serene. Serene wanted to groan as the woman's features came into focus. The perfect round eye shape and perfectly shaped face made Serene want to cry. The woman seemed to pick up on her thoughts and placed a hand on Serene's cheek.

"Please don't feel that way, Beloved. Know that it is you I'm here for and no one else. I can only appear to you here and only you can see this form of me." The woman said. Serene frowned.

"Why?" Serene asked. The woman smiled.

"You have a purpose here, something the Maker wishes for you to complete. What that task is, I have yet to find out, but I will do what I can to help you accomplish it." The woman said.

"Maker?" Serene asked. The woman laughed, which sounded like sleigh bells.

"I keep forgetting you are not from this world, Beloved. The Maker is what all the humans believe in. We stand in his kingdom now." The woman pointed to a black palace that seemed to sit in the distance. "That is his city. It was once golden and beautiful, but power hungry mages tainted it and turned it black. For their sin, they were made tainted and whatever they touched became blighted. The creatures you fought today, those are what became of the mages. They became darkspawn."

"There's always some greedy bastard trying to make the world into their own image. Then they screw the whole world up for everyone else. Why can't the gods just flail those that wronged them and let those that love and worship them go on without being punished." Serene mumbled under her breath.

"Perhaps he did it to punish anyone else who would dare try to corrupt his palace. I do not know. But the darkspawn. Everything they touch becomes blighted and dies. Yet there are heroes that fight the darkspawn. The Grey Wardens. They stand against the darkspawn and sacrifice themselves so that others don't have to." The woman said. Serene nodded.

"Like that man that tried to save me earlier." Serene said. She tried to remember his name, but all she

"Yes and as much as I wanted to prevent this from happening to you, I fear you may be like him." The woman said. Serene frowned.

"What do you mean?" Serene asked. The woman went to say something but there was a sudden high pitch roar that caused them both to cover their ears. The woman wrapped her arms around Serene and held her close.

"It is time for you to wake, Beloved. Do not fear the Fade for I will always be here to protect you. Whenever you dream, you come to the Fade and I will come to you when the dreams take you. Now awake, my Beloved. I will see you soon."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Serene awoke in a tent on a small cot. It looked like a kind of medical tent. She looked down at her body to find that her middle was bandaged and she wore a linen shirt three times her size. The left shoulder slid off her shoulder and down her arm, revealing that she still had her bra on. She poked at her wounded side and cringed slightly at the pain.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake. I thought for a moment that Alistair brought back a dead woman. Poor thing." An elderly woman said as she walked into the tent. She had hair that had been gray for so long that it eventually lost all color and was white. It was neatly tied into a bun on the back of her head. The robe she wore was maroon with gold trim. The air around this woman seemed grandmotherly and reminded her of Barbara.

"Alistair was the man that helped me with the darkspawn?" Serene asked. The woman nodded.

"I don't know what scared that poor boy more, the darkspawn or seeing your undergarments. The chantry really keeps their templars in training under harsh reigns. Almost as tight as us mages you might say." The woman answered. Serene frowned. She didn't understand what templars or what the chantry was, but would remember to ask later.

"I'm just glad he showed up when he did. Heaven knows what would have happened to me if that bigger one had showed up when I was alone." Serene said. The woman nodded as she poked Serene's injured side a few times, checking the tenderness of it.

"Well, it appears that you'll live. Riordan, the Grey Warden sub commander, wishes to speak to you. Here are some better fitting clothes for you. I suggest you put them on before Alistair sees you again and his face explodes. Though I found it quite funny when he approached me this morning, carrying you in his arms blushing like he'd seen you naked." The woman said as she placed a linen shirt and a leather vest on the cot next to Serene.

"Thank you very much. I'm sorry, but I don't think I caught your name, Ma'am." Serene said. The woman laughed at her extreme politeness.

"Dear child, it's a rare thing to hear such manners in a place like this. My name is Wynne. And it is I who should be thanking you. If you hadn't gotten hurt, I would have never seen that look on Alistair's face." Wynne said with a soft laugh in her voice.

"Does it bring you joy to see a man embarrassed?" Serene asked. Wynne laughed a bit louder.

"You'll understand what I mean when you're around Alistair more, which I believe will be soon enough. But enough with me, you must go see Riordan before he sends Alistair to fumble around looking for you." Wynne said. Serene nodded and pulled off the oversized linen shirt. Wynne stayed to make sure Serene didn't tie the vest too tight or it might pull her stitches.

"Thank you again." Serene said. Wynne gave her a grandmotherly smiled which caused Serene to wrap her arms around the mage and hug her. Wynne was caught off guard for a moment, but then smiled as she patted the young woman on her back.

"Don't be afraid to come back if you like." Wynne said. Serene nodded and walked in the direction of the Grey Warden camp.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Riordan laughed to himself as he watched Alistair keep an eye on their newest recruits while waiting for Duncan to return from Highever. The rogue, Davies, kept picking the pockets of the templars and the mages, which caused poor Alistair to be the one to return the stolen items. The knight, Ser Jury of Redcliffe, was also a complete join to be around. The man nearly complained about everything.

The pain and torment Alistair endured with the two men was nothing compared to the look on his face when he returned to Ostagar from a hunting trip. The boy was covered in darkspawn blood, but his face was a deep reddish color that could not be explained by blood. The wardens almost thought something was wrong with him until they noticed the woman that he carried in his arms. As soon as he was in ear shot, the comments started coming out and his whole body seemed to radiate heat. It also didn't help that the woman was also wearing one of Alistair's own linen shirts. The poor boy would be teased for months to come.

Riordan was lost in thought when a shadow appeared over him. He looked up to see the woman that Alistair had brought back. He believe that Alistair said her name was Serene or maybe that she looked serene, who knows with the way that boy looked.

"Are you Warden Riordan?" The young woman asked. Riordan stood up and held his hand out.

"Yes I am. And you would be?" Riordan asked. The woman had been staring up at him for a moment for he stood a good head taller than her. It must have been odd for her since she was abnormally tall for a human woman. She shook her head and took his hand to shake it.

"I'm Serene, sir." Serene said softly. Riordan took noticed that her hands were slightly smaller than his own, but just as calloused. Alistair had told him how she wielded the broadsword against the ogre.

"Well Serene, Alistair tells me you took on six darkspawn on your own. Without knowing anything else about you, that wasn't a good idea." Riordan said. Serene merely shrugged.

"I could have just let them kill me, but seeing as dying isn't on my agenda at the moment, I had to fight." Serene said plainly.

"Well I now have another problem. It seems that during your fight, your blood melded with the blood of the darkspawn. You bear the taint like all Grey Wardens. It is customary that our recruits go through trials before we put them through the Joining, but we could only complete the joining to keep you mostly sane. Your body has accepted the taint, but we had to make sure it wouldn't affect your mind. It can sometimes do that to people." Riordan explained.

"Is that why I woke up in Wynne's tent? She's a healer, right?" Serene asked, remembering some of her days with her first foster family that played role playing games together. Riordan nodded his head.

"Though the mages don't know the extent of our Joining, Wynne was able to treat all of your wounds and makes sure the taint didn't harm your mind. Now you are a Grey Warden, but I will not announce it until our commander returns with one last recruit. I will give you a little more freedom than that we give Alistair. He is to keep an eye on the new recruits, attempt to keep them out of trouble. I would have you help him, but I fear that would only hinder him further than what the recruits already give him." Riordan explained. Serene frowned.

"How many of you are going to pick on him for trying to do the right thing?" Serene snapped, trying to defend the man that had attempted to rescue her. Riordan laughed.

"Alistair is a young man, most likely your ages, but he was raised in the chantry and just seeing part of a woman bare was blasphemy. Though he is no longer part of the chantry, he still acts as though the Mother Superior still holds his leash. But that's enough from me. Why don't you go ahead and explore a bit. It is still a few days before we are to go into battle. Just try to stay out of trouble or else Alistair will turn another shade of red." Riordan said. Serene nodded and gave him a slight bow before leaving him. "Strange girl."

Serene found herself at the sparring ring, watching the other Grey Wardens practice. There were some that wielded large broadswords and axes, some dual wielded axes, swords and daggers and then there were the archers. There weren't many that wielded a shield like Alistair had. Then again, each warden seemed to have their own style that worked for them.

"You there, girl. You just gonna stare at the ring or do you wanna try your luck?" A warden wielding a large, haggard looking two handed sword said. Serene nodded and walked into the sparring ring.

"Go ahead and chose your poison. Alistair told us you can swing a two hander like a crazed Hurlock, but maybe I would recommend something smaller or a combination of a sword and dagger. Just to try your hand at it anyway." Another warden said as more wardens started to gather around. Usually at the exhibitions back home, Serene would have chosen a broadsword, but she decided to take the warden's advice and chose a simple longsword and a dar'misu dagger. Serene turned around to face the warden that challenged her and found about fifty faces looking at her.

"Wow, is there a sign or something?" Serene asked. The first warden that spoke to her laughed.

"Alistair went on for an hour about how you took out those darkspawn a few days ago." The man said.

"A few days?" Serene asked. The man nodded.

"It's common for us, but anyway. Let's see what you've got, girl." The warden said. Serene nodded and took a neutral stance. The warden automatically took an offensive stance and suddenly charged at her. Serene slipped into a defensive stance and managed to put her blades up in time to stop his broadsword from slicing her in half. She pushed hard against his blade and found that the lack of the sword's weight on her arms gave her the ability to use the rest of her body.

Serene kicked the warden in his right side and jumped back away from him. The warden managed to keep himself on his feet and lunged at her again, bring his sword up to try to knick her legs this time. Serene used her sword to clash against his blade, using the momentum to spin around him and hit his shoulder with the hilt of her dagger. The warden fell onto his stomach and the ever growing audience clapped. Some of the wardens laughed.

"Way to show the new girl what grey wardens are made of, Michael." One warden said.

"Probably got more fight out of those genlocks than you." Another warden laughed. Serene frowned as she put down the blades and walked over to Michael. She held out her hand to help him up. Michael let out a sigh and took her hand.

"Probably isn't fair that I usually tend to favor broadswords myself. You were the one that recommended I use those." Serene said softly. Michael laughed and smiled at her.

"Well then, I would suggest you stick with those. It's not every day I'm bested by someone new in the order. Welcome, sister." Michael said as he took her arm in a customary warrior greeting.

"So this is the newest Grey Warden I've heard so much about." A man called from behind most of the spectators. Everyone bowed to the newcomer for a short moment as he approached Serene. Michael nudged her slightly.

"That's King Cailan of Ferelden. He's a bit overly excited about us Grey Wardens. Though his excitement might be a bit different for you." Michael whispered. Serene was about to ask him what he meant when she felt her hand being held and rough lips grazing across her knuckles. Serene looked up to see Cailan smiling down at her over her hand as he slowly lowered it from his lips. Serene tried hard to keep the blushing down to a minimum.

"My lady, it is a pleasure to meet you." Cailan announced loudly. Serene took a moment to take in Cailan's appearance. He was slightly taller than her, maybe by a few inches or so. He had shoulder length blonde hair and amber colored eyes. He wore extremely shiny gold armor, almost too shiny like he was overcompensating for something. He was what some of the girls in her science class called handsome and she wouldn't deny that he was, but he was being a bit obvious. Behind her, Michael cleared her throat and cleared her head.

"It's an honor meeting you, your majesty." Serene said with a slight bow of her head. Cailan's mouth broke out in a wide grin.

"I'm sure Duncan will be most pleased with you when he returns." Cailan said. Serene suddenly realized he still had her hand as his thumb caressed her palm, making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Here you are, Cailan. Should have known you'd been gawking over the wardens." A new man said as he walked over to the king. He glared at Cailan when he noticed he was holding Serene's hand. Serene took the distraction to retch her hand away from Cailan and stood behind Michael.

"Good day, Teryn Loghain. We were merely given our new warden, Serene, here some lessons and the king must have seen the crowd gathering. Look there's even mages and templars here." Michael jumped in, hoping to call attention away from what Loghain had noticed. The older man snorted and looked over at Serene.

"Serene, eh? Where are you from, girl?" Loghain asked. Serene frowned and wonder for a moment to figure out what to say.

"I'm not rightly sure, my lord. I was attacked by darkspawn a few days ago and I believe I hit my head during the battle and it's caused all sorts of problems with my memory." Serene said quickly and confidently. Loghain scoffed.

"No need to retell your little battle, everyone in the camp knows it." Loghain turned to the king. "My king, we still have some strategies to go through before the end of the day." Cailan let out a sigh.

"Of course. It was a pleasure to meet you, Warden Serene." Cailan said as he took her hand again and pressed his lips against her knuckles. She could almost hear several of the grey wardens grinding their teeth together at this display. Serene refused to give any more reaction than slightly pink flush on her cheeks. Cailan gave her one last smile and walked away with Loghain.

"What a ham!" Serene groaned when Cailan was out of earshot. Michael placed a hand on her shoulder and laughed.

"I don't think anyone else would be able to compare notes with you one that, Serene. Though I think it might be best if we just keep you busy and away from the king, for everyone's sake." Michael laughed. Usually Serene would be angry that someone was laughing at her expense, but this was different somehow.

"Hey Alistair, you're good at avoiding Cailan. Why don't you drag Serene around with you?" Another warden said as the young man happened upon the crowd around the sparring ring. Alistair met Serene's eyes and blushed slightly at the memory of tending to her side. Everyone except for Serene started laughing as they all noticed him blushing. Serene frowned, walked over to Alistair and pulled him away from the large group of laughing idiots.

"Are they always like this?" Serene asked when they were far enough to where they couldn't hear them talking. Alistair shook his head.

"Not this bad. Granted this is a first in a long time. I've hardly seen let alone heard of female wardens. I'm just hoping that it'll die down once Duncan returns with the last recruit." Alistair answered. Serene nodded.

"Well, I never actually got to thank you for helping me. If you hadn't, that big thing would have smashed me." Serene said. Alistair nervously scrubbed his hands in his hair.

"By the Maker, I thought it was embarrassing when I had to…. But now this…. I…um, if it hadn't been for you, I probably would have been ripped apart by that ogre too." Alistair managed to get out. Serene giggled softly at Alistair's awkwardness. Alistair blushed a bit pinker as he realized that she wasn't laughing at him like the other wardens were.

"Well, that thing was an ogre? Wow, I just realized that I'm completely clueless as to what's going on. Here or with the grey wardens. Care to fill me in?" Serene asked, hoping it would help him calm down and be more comfortable around her. Alistair smiled and cleared his throat as he started his explanation of what grey wardens were and why they were need.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I'm just trucking through this story. I just hope the momentum continues and hopefully carries onto another project of mine. Please read, enjoy and comment! Even if you want to say something bad! Constructive critism is more than welcome. Or else why would I let you read my stories then?**

* * *

Through her conversations with Alistair, Serene learned just about everything about the grey wardens, the mages, the chantry and darkspawn. She also learned a few things about Alistair as well. Michael hadn't been wrong about Alistair avoiding Cailan, and it wasn't just for her benefit. There was some kind of issue between the two men, but since Alistair hadn't pried into her own past, she would give him the same respect.

If Serene had to choose between the two men that looked remarkably alike and Cailan wasn't married, she would still chose to stay in Alistair's company. It was obvious the grey warden had a crush on her, but he was shy about it where Cailan made no attempt to be subtle in his attraction to her. Serene knew how to deal with both situations, avoid Cailan and try not to become too personal with Alistair.

It was mostly Serene's personal fears that made her keep everyone at a distance, though Alistair seemed to be the only one that was able to creep in a bit closer than the rest. She mostly blamed it on the fact he was the only one that didn't talk to her breasts. The other wardens seemed to have a hard time not staring, almost like they had never seen any before. Alistair actually went out of his way to avoid seeing her chest but she found it funny when he would and change different colors.

The morning found Serene in the ruins of Ostagar, looking out into the Korcari Wilds. There was just so much green here than she was use to. She didn't live in the city, but the area she did live in was full of apartments, stores and houses. The occasional tree here and there was about all the green the area had. She enjoyed the fresh air smell over the smog filled once she was use to. It almost made the whole experience worth all the pain she had gone through so far, well more like mental anguish than real pain. Then again, when was her life not full of mental anguish and disappointment?

"There's no happy ending, so they say. Not for me anyway. Should I stop pretending or take a chance to build a brand new day?" Serene sang softly to herself as she lend against a rail. She let out a loud sigh.

"You have a lovely voice." Someone behind Serene said. She nearly jumped out of her skin, but didn't bother to turn around. She recognized the voice and the presence of the person behind her. She tried to ignore him as Cailan slowly made his way toward her.

"You're up early today, your majesty." Serene whispered as she felt the warmth of his body press against her back. She found herself frozen in place and finally understood how all the girls in high school seemed to cry after their football stud boyfriends had their way with them.

"It's the only way it seems to get you alone, my dear." Cailan whispered into her neck before he softly pressed his lips against her neck. Serene squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think of a way out of her current situation. It reminded her of one of the girls that actually talked to her in school, Sarah.

The two shared many things, including being highly shy around guys. Somehow though, Sarah managed to catch the eye of the captain of the football team. The guy was nice enough in public, but he would beat Sarah when they were alone, forcing her into doing things she didn't want to do. It got so bad that when he finally let her go home, she ran to Serene's and a few hours later, died in Serene's arms. Sarah had been her one true friend other that Barbara. One of the few people she had loved that didn't leave her, but was stolen from her.

"Please, your majesty." Serene whispered as Cailan kissed his way to her jaw and soon captured her lips. Serene didn't struggle against him, but didn't encourage him. She tried hard, but couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face. She was on the other side of the camp, away from the other Grey Wardens. There was no one to help her escape, no Alistair, Michael or even Loghain.

Cailan's hand wrapped around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. Serene squeezed her eyes tighter as she felt something hard pressed against her hip. She wanted to cry out, but how could she deny a king? As she felt his hands tug at the waist band of her pants, someone from behind them cleared their throat, announcing their presence. Cailan groaned and Serene let out a silent sigh of relief.

"King Cailan." The intruder called out. Calian unwrapped himself around her and turned to greet the new person in the area. Serene quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks and let out a breath before turning around herself. Standing before her, about ten feet away, was two men. Both men were tall, built men, most likely warriors. One man was young, maybe around Serene's age, with shaggy brown hair that sat just below his ears. The other man was much older, slightly darker skinned with long, dark brown hair tied back in a long ponytail and a neatly trimmed beard.

"Duncan! You've returned. I almost thought you wouldn't make it in time for the battle." Cailan said as he closed the gap between them and shook Duncan's hand. Serene wanted to slip past them unnoticed, but it was too late since Duncan locked his eyes on her.

"And who might you be?" Duncan asked. Before Cailan could open his mouth, Serene nearly jumped across the area to stand between Duncan and the new young man.

"My name is Serene, sir." Serene said. Duncan looked at her closely as if trying to search for something in her. Duncan nodded to her and then gestured to his young companion.

"This is Brandon Cousland. He is the recruit I got from Highever." Duncan said. Serene looked over at Brandon, who looked more broken than Serene.

"I thought Bryce would refuse to allow any of his children join the grey wardens." Cailan said. Brandon fought back the urge to cry again.

"It was the only way my sister and I would survive. My father isn't coming, my lord. Highever has fallen." Brandon said slowly. Serene gave him a sad look of sympathy.

"Fallen? How?" Cailan asked.

"Renden Howe attacked after the Teryn's army left to join you. I managed to save Brandon and Brieanna from being slaughtered." Duncan said sadly.

"We managed to sneak Brieanna into Denerim so that Howe can't find her. I plan on going back to retrieve her and take her the Redcliffe once I have the time." Brandon added. Cailan nodded.

"Well, that should be quite soon with you as the new addition to the grey wardens. Soon we'll have a battle that will go down in history against the darkspawn, stop this before it becomes a blight." Cailan boasted.

"Cailan, there you are." Loghain said as he joined the group. He noticed Serene and glared at her. "I should have known you'd be here."

"Well, there are things I must attend to know, my lord. If you would excuse the three of us." Duncan said. Cailan nodded and Serene was relieved to know that Duncan meant for her to follow him. She didn't' hestitate to join the two men heading away from Cailan.

"Brandon, I will see you have justice once we are done here." Cailan said. Brandon could only nod his head sadly. The three of them walked a bit away from Cailan when Duncan turned to Brandon.

"I'm going to head to the warden camp. Please find Alistair and join me there. I need a moment to speak with Serene alone." Duncan ordered. Brandon nodded.

"I believe Alistair is in the north part of the camp at this time of day. Unless the Revered Mother has him doing her bidding again." Serene added. Brandon nodded again and turned to walk away.

"Walk with me, child. It seems I've missed much in my absence and you hold many of the answers I seek." Duncan said as he strode away from her. Serene jumped and quickly caught up with him.

"Well, sir, I'll answer the best I can." Serene said as she fell into step next to Duncan.

"Please, call me Duncan. From what I can tell, you are a sister now." Duncan said.

"I've been called that before by the other wardens. What does that mean exactly?" Serene asked.

"All grey wardens are brothers and sisters in the fight against the darkspawn. But I will explain that later. My question for you is, how did you become a warden without a joining?" Duncan asked. Serene took in a breath and let it out. She decided that if she was going to tell anyone the truth, she might as well start with her new commander.

"Well, I know this is going to sound absolutely crazy. I'm still rather convinced this is some crazy dream I've been stuck in, but seeing as pinching myself or being attacked by a group of darkspawn won't wake me up, I must really be here." Serene said. Duncan led her to his tent and gestured for her to sit down at the small table inside.

"We have an hour or so before I have to send Alistair into the wilds with the new recruits. Perhaps now would be a good time to start. No matter how crazy you may think your story is, I will not judge if you wish to tell me." Duncan said reassuringly. Serene nodded.

"Well, first of all, I'm not from here. And when I mean here, I mean this world." Serene started to explain.

* * *

**A/N - just thought I would end the chapter like that. Don't think I need to ramble on about stuff we already know. In case you're wondering what Serene was singing before Cailan happened upon her, its from Josh Whedon's Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog. It's quite a funny web series he did during the writer's strike a few years ago. I like that particular part so I thought I would throw it in somehow. Plus, Serene is from our modern world, why not sing some random crazy toon? And for you Cailan fans, sorry I turned him into a giant butt monkey, but I saw him that way... toward the female warden in the game. Admiring the stories of the great Grey Wardens and a chance to rustle around the sheets with one... **


	4. Chapter 4

Serene pouted to herself as she and Brandon's mabari hound, Fawkes, watched as Alistair, Brandon, Davies and Ser Jory head off into the Korcari Wilds. She had asked Duncan if she could go with them, but he told her no. He understood why she wanted to go, but it was a trial for Alistair as well as the new recruits. The look Duncan had given her when she went to protest further told her that he wasn't going to change his mind. He allowed her to take the hound with her, in case someone decided to get a bit hands on, again.

Fawkes whined slightly as he watched his master go off into danger without him. The hound had been particularly overly protective of Brandon since they arrived, and with good reason. Brandon had poured his heart out to her and Alistair the previous night about what happened in Highever. She could feel his pain, having his family stolen from him like that. He had been fortunate that his twin sister had also escaped with him and was safely hidden somewhere in Denerim.

"Well, no use pouting now I guess." Serene mumbled and knelt down next to Fawkes to scar his ears. "Apparently there will be plenty to do tonight."

"Seeing the recruits off?" Someone said behind Serene. Serene looked to Fawkes, hoping the dog would offer her assistance, but all the hound did was bark happily at her. Serene groaned to herself as she stood up and turned to face Cailan.

"Just trying to make sure that Fawkes didn't go bounding after them. He's been Brandon's shadow since they arrived yesterday." Serene said. She looked around, trying not to look frantic, hoping to find an excuse to leave with Cailan putting his hands on her. Fawkes sensed her anxiety and licked her hand.

"Seems like he's become an admirer of yours." Cailan said as he started to take a few steps toward her. Serene swallowed slowly and suddenly burst into nervous laughter.

"That reminds me, I've got some tasks Duncan asked me to do before they all get back. So if you excuse me." Serene nervously said as she managed to force herself to walk away from him. Fawkes followed at her heels. Cailan watched her admiringly in hopes to catch her alone again later. As soon as she felt Cailan's eyes leave her backside, she took off running. After a few moments, she was knocked down and felt a heavy weight on her back. She froze but managed to roll over as Fawkes licked her face.

"Goodness, child. You almost ran into me." Serene pushed the hound off her body to see Wynne standing off to the side. Serene let out a loud sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry, Wynne. I guess I'm a little jumpy with the battle coming up." Serene said. Wynne smiled and held her hand out to help Serene.

"Yes, many of us here in the camp are a bit anxious. I think I saw the king up and around this morning. Very early for him, though. Loghain must be putting a lot of pressure on him." Wynne said. Serene scoffed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he's looking for a release." Serene mumbled under her breath.

"There you are. Good morning, Wynne." Duncan said as he joined the two women and the hound.

"Good morning, Duncan. I see you've given poor Alistair a break from his charge." Wynne said with a slight giggle. Serene shook her head to prevent her face from lightly blushing. Duncan let out a soft chuckle.

"Lets hope this time out in the Wilds helps him clear his head for battle. But first we need to get you fitted with armor and your own weapons. Another reason why I didn't want you to go with them. You will have to be ready for battle by the end of the day and I have much work to do. If you excuse us." Duncan said. Serene gave Wynne a smile before she quickly followed Duncan to the Quartermaster.

After a few minutes of being poked by the Quartermaster, which Serene felt a little more comfortable with than someone else feeling her up, he started to dig through the leather armor for something that might work for her. Finally he found a dull brown colored leather breast plate with matching leggings for her.

"I mean no disrespect, but most of my armor for women wouldn't fit you, in the chest area anyway. Judging by the padding in your, um, under garment." The quartermaster stumbled out. Serene looked at the chest piece, which looked much similar to any of the other Wardens armor, but not like the female knight that had just passed by them. She tried to hide her blush and Duncan laughed.

"Perhaps it will dissuade any unwanted attention you've seem to draw. Go put your armor on and meet me in the sparring ring." Duncan said. Serene nodded and wandered off to her tent to change into the leathers. Fawkes followed behind her and she glared at the hound as she started to change.

"Do you mind?" Serene asked as she was about to pull down her jeans. The hound cocked his head to the side and looked at her questionably. "Fine. If you won't leave, could you at least turn around and guard the door?" Fawkes barked happily at her and turned to put his snout out of the flap of the tent. Serene shook her head and began change her clothes.

Serene was surprised that even with her bra the chest piece was actually comfortable and light. She was glad that the quartermaster had given leg armor cut for a woman. It would have looked rather embarrassing to have protective covering for a body part god decided not to give her. Plus she was pretty sure it would have drawn someone's unwanted attention. Serene let out a sigh and went out in search of Duncan.

Duncan and Michael were in the sparring ring, looking over several different weapons when Serene and her shadow, Fawkes, joined them. It appeared that they were trying to decide which weapons would best serve her better. Michael took notice of her and smiled as he appraised her look in the armor.

"Not bad. For a moment there, I almost thought you were a warden I knew in Orlais. That is until I saw that hair. All you need now is a good helmet and he won't even know who you are." Michael said with a slight laugh. Serene groaned as she ran her fingers through her long her.

"That's until he gets a good look at my back side. It's a good thing this isn't plate or he'd be stuck to me already like a magnet." Serene mumbled. Michael laughed, but stopped when Duncan gave him a look.

"Hopefully things will end well and I will take you, Alistair and the rest of the young wardens to scout for darkspawn. I think you'd agree we need to get as much distance between you and Cailan." Duncan said. Michael chuckled.

"That's if Loghain doesn't kick her out of the country. I've seen the looks that man gives her." Michael said. Serene frowned.

"Why does he glare at me all the time? I actually feel relieved when he shows up." Serene asked.

"Cailan is married to his daughter." Michael said. Serene nodded.

"Come, we can talk about that later. Now I want to see what you can do." Duncan said.

~O~O~O~O~~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~~O~O~O~O~O~~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Alistair had an odd look on his face when he and the recruits returned from their task. He walked off with Duncan as they discussed what had happened. Serene watched them walk away and Brandon stood next to her. Suddenly Fawkes knocked Brandon down and licked his master's face.

"Fawkes! Down boy!" Brandon laughed. Serene laughed along with him as the two other recruits wandered off.

"He's been stuck with me all day. I guess he's excited to be away from me." Serene commented. Brandon managed to push Fawkes off him and scratched the sides of the hound's snout.

"I hardly doubt that. I know I wouldn't." Brandon said as he looked up at her. Serene caught his eyes for a moment and quickly turned around to hide her blush. Serene cleared her throat, hoping to push away her nervousness.

"I've got some business with one of the mages. It'll be easier without Fawkes shadowing me. If you excuse me." Serene said as she started to walk away. Brandon jumped to his feet and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Brandon said softly. Serene shrugged and glanced at him over her shoulder.

"It's okay." Serene said as she shrugged his hand off her shoulder and walked towards the mage camp. Brandon looked down at Fawkes, who was happily wagging his tail.

"Come on, boy. Lets see if we can't find something to eat." Brandon said as the two of them went off in the opposite direction.

Serene wandered off, grumbling under her breath about men. She wasn't really watching were she was going and bumped into someone. She almost fell back on her bottom, but strong arms caught her and held her upright. Swallowing slowly, she looked up to see Teryn Loghain and sighed.

"I'm sorry, my lord." Serene managed to get out. The man was glaring at her like she had done something wrong just by breathing.

"I'm surprised to find you here and not in Cailan's tent." Loghain snorted. Serene returned his glare and stood up straight.

"I'm not sure what gave you that impression, my lord, but I've been trying to keep away from his majesty." Serene snapped. Loghain gave her a hard look.

"Cailan is his father's son. Maric once fought side by side with the Grey Wardens. He's trying to live like his father, the fool. It's not often that female wardens come around. The last one nearly sent Maric to his grave." Loghain said.

"I can assure you, my lord, that is not my intention. If I could be where I want, it would not be here hiding away from some skirt chaser who's wife doesn't know how to reign in his leash. Now if you excuse me, I must find some place to put most distance between him and now you." Serene snapped. She turned on her heels and went to stomp away when Loghain grabbed her arm and spun her to face him.

"Watch your mouth, girl." Loghain growled. Serene tried to free her arm from his grasp.

"Excuse me, you grace?" Both Loghain and Serene turned to see Alistair. Serene sighed in relief at the sight of the man. Loghain growled louder.

"We're done here." Loghain snapped as he released her towards Alistair. Alistair caught her from falling as he watched Loghain stomp off.

"Are you alright?" Alistair asked. Serene let out an exhausted sigh.

"I just want everyone to leave me alone and stop thinking I'm some sex crazed freak of nature. Is that what female wardens are?" Serene asked. Alistair gulped and then shrugged as his face turned a deep rose.

"You're the first one I've met and I don't think you are." Alistair managed to say as his face got redder. Serene laughed softly. She left out a soft sigh and linked her arm around Alistair's.

"Well, enough of that. Tell me what happened with the tasks. It must have been much better than being gawked and harassed all morning." Serene said, knowing that Alistair's face would return to normal once he started to ramble. Alistair smiled and lead Serene off into the ruins where they could talk without anyone stumbling upon them and thinking the worst.


	5. Chapter 5

Alistair sighed loudly as he plopped down next to Serene by the fire. Serene handed him a bowl of the stew that had been made earlier and she had saved for him. He looked completely exhausted as he took the bowl from her and attempted to smile at her. Serene nodded and looked to the fire. Someone must have died during the Joining.

"Two died tonight. At my joining only one died." Alistair murmured as looked into the fire and pushed around the contents of the stew.

"Who survived?" Serene asked. Alistair sighed.

"Brandon." Alistair said softly as he took a bite of the stew. Serene nodded soberly and poked around her stew. She wasn't sure how to react to Brandon surviving his joining. She didn't wish any ill will on the man or anything. He hadn't groped her yet, but he did make her feel slightly awkward around him. Serene could tell that Alistair was trying to gauge her reaction from the corner of his eye. Serene turned her attention back to her food when Brandon, Michael, and Duncan joined her and Alistair at the fire with their own bowls.

"I'm telling you, Duncan, we're eating better than the king's men. Serene made the stew." Michael said as he sat down on the other side of Serene, while Brandon and Duncan sat across the fire from them. Serene snorted and shook her head.

"All I did was throw a few things in. I don't think I could have stomached what you had put together." Serene said. Michael laughed and slapped her on the back.

"That's exactly what my wife tells me when I'm home. I'm sure she'll feel much better that someone can finally cook around here." Michael laughed and glanced over at Alistair, who was now a slight pinkish color. Serene rolled her eyes and pushed Michael.

"Don't start that. Next thing I'll know, your father-in-law will be wanting to join the 'Ban Serene from Ferelden' cause. I'm sure after the battle it will have a grand following that will include wives." Serene said with a sigh. Michael started to laugh louder and even Duncan cracked a smile. Brandon looked across the fire at Alistair, hoping the man would understand the joke. Alistair could only shrug and turned to glaring at his food.

"Probably not as grand following as the 'Get into Serene's…" Michael started to say but Serene smacked him with her spoon.

"Don't even go there, Michael. That's not even funny." Serene snapped. Michael laughed louder and Duncan started to chuckle slightly. Serene shot a look at Duncan who teasingly winked at her. Serene hit her boiling point as she jumped to her feet. "Fine, I hope you all choke on that rabbit." With that she stomped off away from the fire.

"Was it something you said, Duncan?" Michael asked. Duncan laughed a bit louder. Alistair looked at his mentor questionably. Duncan sighed and started to eat some of his stew.

"It would appear you're not the only one being teased around here, Alistair. Though I much prefer that Serene's issues not travel outside the wardens." Duncan explained as he gave Michael a pointed look.

"Only person I'm going to tell is my wife. She'd kill me if she found out from someone else that another woman was cooking food for me. Next thing you know, I'll wake up missing body parts. Most likely the ones she knows I can't do without." Michael said.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Serene stomped over to her tent and pushed aside the flap. As she step inside, she noticed a package with a note on top of her bedroll. She frowned as she walked over and picked up the note. Before she opened it, her curiosity for the package got her more and she opened it. It was a leather bound journal with ink and a quill. It reminded her a little of home as she smiled. She placed the journal into her pack and turned her attention to the note.

'_My Dearest Serene, I overheard you and Enchanter Wynne speaking about some of your writings earlier today. When I saw this journal, I immediately thought of you. Perhaps later tonight, you would join me in my tent to thank me…'_

"Oh my god! Is there no place safe from that man?" Serene snapped as she crumpled up the note and stomped out of her tent. She went to the closest fire, which happened to be the one she had stomped away from earilier. All four men sitting around it looked at her as she angrily threw the note into the fire.

"I just hate it when paper won't just burn anywhere." Michael said. Serene gave him a look, took in a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm resisting the urge to hurt you at the moment since you're closest to me. Please don't push me over the edge." Serene said with a forced calmness. Duncan and Alistair gave her a worried look and Brandon still looked confused.

"Alright. I'm done." Michael said. Serene closed her eyes and took in a breath.

"Is there somewhere safe to hide around here since apparently my tent is fair game?" Serene asked. Duncan covered his mouth to hide the smirk on his face and Michael tried hard to contain himself.

"There's always Alistair's tent." Michael offered. Alistair's face exploded with color and the heat could be felt across Thedas. Duncan shook with laughter and Brandon glared at Michael. Serene pinched the bridge of her nose, with her eyes still closed.

"Because that's the answer to all men problems. To hide from one man, sleep with another. I'm going to see if the mage camp has some space. Hopefully that'll deter that bastard and keep Loghain from skinning me. If you excuse me, I hope that stew keeps you all up all night." Serene snapped and she turned to head off to the mage camp. Alistair got up and quickly went to hide in his tent in hopes his face and whole body would cool down. Duncan let out a sigh as he managed to contain himself and Brandon continued to glare at Michael.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Luckily for Serene, Wynne was still awake and was more than happy to share her tent with her. Serene had explained that she wanted to avoid unwanted situations and Wynne didn't ask for any further explanation. At least there was someone in the camp that didn't want to make fun of her, kill her or sleep with her. Wynne had noticed that Serene was upset and made her some tea to help calm her mind.

Serene managed to go to sleep and soon found herself in the Fade, the woman from before waiting for her. Serene sighed as she saw the woman and wonder what it was all those men saw in her if the maker could make women like this one. The woman smiled and pulled Serene into her arms.

"They clearly see what I see, Beloved. Though I feel most of them are unworthy of you. I would have to say those nobles are a bit full of themselves. Sneaking into your tent like that. And his dreams are worst." The woman said. Serene groaned.

"I wish that man would leave me alone already. Do I need to actually sleep with another man in his tent for him to get the picture?" Serene asked as she wrapped her arms around the woman. The woman smiled.

"Oddly though, he is not the only one that wishes you were in his tent." The woman pointed out. Serene groaned again.

"I think I liked it better back home when I could just blend in the background and no one would notice me. Or at least they didn't come out and grab me." Serene said. The woman laughed and kissed the top of Serene's head.

"Here in the fade, I can see dreams. And I can see that you couldn't blend in if you wanted to. There are some people that would see you regardless. There is one in particular that I like, a sweet man that is more than worthy of you." The woman said. Serene blushed and shook her head.

"I don't want to know." Serene whispered. The woman laughed.

"I wouldn't tell you anyway. Ruin the fun of watching you two figure things out. Though I did grant him a clear night of dreams, sweet dreams." The woman said as she smiled and pulled Serene close to her.

"Only you can get away with teasing me like that." Serene laughed. The woman nodded.

"Now, I am curious about you, Beloved. Tell me why you didn't wish to be in a family." The woman said. Serene sighed and cleared her throat. It was a good thing this was a dream because it was going to be a long story.

* * *

**A/N - I'm not sure who I'm being more cruel to, Alistair or Serene. LOL! Hope you're enjoying and please comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - I do plan on making a bit more progress in each chapter. So many chapters just for Ostager. LOL! **

* * *

Alistair poked his head out of his tent to make sure it was safe. It was early still, but he could smell something cooking so that meant at least a warden was up. Alistair looked out to see Serene and one of the burly warrior wardens hovering over the breakfast. Alistair quickly darted back into his tent in hopes to avoid more teasing as the heat crept up on his face.

"Get, warden Orin! Or you'll have uncooked leftovers with the dogs." Serene snapped as she hit Orin with a large serving spoon. Orin scurried out of her range, which was actually quite long.

"Sorry, Mother." Orin whined. Serene reached for her belt where her dagger was sheathed and Orin quickly left before she could draw it. She let out a loud sigh and went back to whatever was in the large cooking bowl next to her.

"I know you're awake, Alistair. Come on out before everyone else wakes up." Serene said quietly. Alistair nearly jumped out of his tent with fear, though he wasn't sure what he was more afraid of. He decided to just pretend like the whole conversation last night didn't happen.

"Good morning, Serene." Alistair said as he sat down a bit off to her right, hoping to be out of spoon range. Serene laughed and shook her head.

"I won't hit you with the spoon, Alistair. Its just a bad habit that's hard to break. Though you wardens are worst than little boys." Serene said with a slight giggle. Alistair relaxed slightly and peered into the pot. It was the normal porridge they had every morning but it smelled different.

"Trying to poison everyone?" Alistair asked with a slight smirk on his face. Serene gave him a pointed look and then smiled.

"No, though don't think I haven't thought about it since last night. Though I'd rather just get rid of the main problem and everything else will go away. I'm pretty good with herbs though. I also managed to snag a few apples from the mages. Well, actually Wynne forced me to take them." Serene explained as she handed Alistair a bowl full of porridge.

"Testing it out on me?" Alistair asked as he took the bowl. Serene shook her head and laughed.

"Nope, just letting you get some before I actually poison it." Serene laughed. Alistair laughed with her. He suddenly stopped and looked down at the ground.

"Look, about last night…" Alistair started but Serene placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look into her eyes. Both of them fought off the undying urge to blush.

"You, of all people here, have nothing to apologize for. Its not like you made Michael put you on the spot like that. Hopefully the rumors won't blow out of control and I have another wife or girlfriend trying to give my head to Loghain." Serene said as she slowly took her hand off his shoulder and sat down.

"What? Wife? I, um, I was living in the chantry as a templar before Duncan came and invoked the right of conscription." Alistair stammered out, his face turning a light red. Serene nodded and smiled.

"Good to know." Serene murmured to herself. Alistair was about to say something when Duncan and Brandon walked over to them.

"I hope you're not trying to poison us for last night." Duncan said with a grin on his face. Serene let out a loud sigh.

"Only for those allergic to apples." Serene stated. Alistair laughed slightly and Duncan gave her a small smile.

"Well I need you two to come with me. The king has asked for us to join his war counsel this morning." Duncan said. Alistair and Serene groaned.

"Can't we just tell I got sick from the stew last night and not looking too well?" Serene whined slightly. Duncan laughed.

"Sadly, no. Now come on. We all have to do things we find unpleasant in our lives. Best to get it over with." Duncan pointed out. Serene grumbled under her breath as she and Alistair joined them to head towards the meeting.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Serene felt like she was crashing hard after a redbull high. She, Alistair and Brandon were stuck lighting a beacon while the rest of the grey wardens were going to be fighting. All the time she had spent the past week learning with Michael and Duncan seemed like a waste. Why bother giving her all that training in such a short amount of time just to sideline her at the last second. Cailan and his oddly ever present hard on around her was to blame. Didn't want her to trip, fall and skin her delicate knees. She had stormed off from the meeting when it was all settled to cool off, but oddly Cailan was able to find her.

"Serene, I wanted to talk to you about my decision about the battle tonight." Cailan started. Serene turned to face him and shook her head.

"No, let me tell you something. Why can't you get it through your thick head that I'm not interested? Have you forgotten that you're married and her father is most likely nearby to overhear this?" Serene snapped. Cailan looked shocked.

"Now you wait…" Cailan started again, but Serene shook her head.

"No! I don't know if you're use to hearing that, but I'm not going to stop saying it. Whatever random circumstances that have brought me to this place, I doubt they wanted me to be a king's mistress. I like my head where it is and actually I'm glad that at least I'm not going to be near the teryin. I'm sure he's got some kind of plan that makes my death look like an accident of some sort. More power to him, but I don't think I was brought here to die. Now if you excuse me, your majesty. I have to prepare for the battle." Serene snapped out. She tried to walk around Cailan but the man reached out and grabbed her arm.

"There's someone else, isn't there? Who?" Cailan demanded. Serene ripped her arm from his hand.

"That is none of your business. I'm not yours to demand such things from." Serene snapped.

"I am king and it is in my right." Cailan replied. Serene shook her head, trying to keep her anger in check.

"From what I remember being told by both Duncan and Alistair, a grey warden bows to no king." Serene said and she started to walk away.

"Is that who it is then? My father's bastard son? He's unworthy of you." Cailan snapped. Serene was glad that her back was to Cailan to hide the shock on her face. Alistair and Cailan were brothers? She felt slightly hurt that Alistair hadn't told her, but then again she had only known the man for a little over a week. Perhaps this was the reason why he hadn't told her, didn't want her to think that he was like his brother.

"As I said before, it is none of your business." Serene said and walked off, ignoring Cailan's calls. As she returned to the camp, she saw Loghain from the corner of her eye, leaning against a tree.

"I wanted you on the field, you know. Best way to get rid of you." Loghain snapped. Serene fought back the tears that wanted to fall down her face.

"Well I'm sorry that you're disappointed. Maybe some freak accident will happen while we're lighting the beacon and you'll get your wish." Serene replied sadly and then broke into a run to avoid allowing him seeing her cry. Didn't want him to think he had upset her, when it was really everything that had got her to that point.

Serene wanted nothing more than to hide under her bedroll and hope that she would wake up in her own bed. This place was turning horrible for her and was actually missing being ignored and passed over. At least then, people didn't come out and say that they wish she would die. Sad thing was that she wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary to get under people's skin. How she had struck Cailan's fancy or anyone's for that matter? Serene hadn't been paying attention to where she was running and ran into someone.

"Serene?" Duncan asked as he held the poor woman. Serene finally let go of everything and started to cry. She pounded on Duncan's chest.

"I don't want to be here anymore. I want to wake up. I want to go home." Serene cried. Duncan looked down at her sadly and let her take her grief and frustration out on him. He remembered when he first became a warden how hard it was to fit in when it seemed everyone hated him. If it hadn't been his friendship with Fiona and eventually with Maric, he would have given up.

"I know how you feel, Serene. When I first became a warden, I was constantly running away. I could swear that everyone wanted me to have been killed instead of conscripted, but if it weren't for another young warden, I wouldn't be here today. Now, maybe forming a bond like that won't make you less home sick, but it might make the whole experience a bit more bearable." Duncan said in a soothing voice. Serene took in a deep, ragged breath.

"I'm sorry, Duncan. I just have a bad habit of keeping things in and then everything blows up. Well, usually it blows over since I'm not usually in situations like this. Thank you for listening." Serene said as she slowly started to calm down. She wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed.

"We all have those moments. Just know that you're not alone." Duncan said. Serene nodded.

"Right." Serene said. Duncan smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Good, now we should get ready for the battle." Duncan said. Serene nodded and went in search of Brandon and Alistair.

* * *

** I know I'm wrong with how Serene finds out about Alistair's family, but seeing as I'm making Cailan to be the jealous lover type, without actually being the lover, I kinda thought that should be revealed to her now. Further down the road it might work out, who knows. Just gotta keep reading to find out... LOL!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - sorry for the delay everyone. My modem decided to die on me and I decided it would be a good idea to ebay a new one, well new-ish. Then there was actual work to be done. Hopefully I can get back into the groove. I just want to thank everyone that has added this story to their favorites and alerts! Hopefully I won't let ya down! ;)**

* * *

Serene ducked an arrow from a genlock as Alistair shield bashed it to the ground. Brandon quickly jumped to plunge his sword into the creature before it could recover. Neither Alistair nor Brandon realized two hurlocks were behind them until they crumbled after being backstabbed and having their necks sliced open by Serene. Both men looked in shock, mostly because they hadn't noticed the hurlocks were so close. All three scanned the area for any more darkspawn.

"I thought there wasn't going to be any resistance here." Alistair whined. Serene shook her head and cleaned the blood off her sword and dagger.

"Weren't you just complaining earlier about not being in the battle?" Brandon pointed out.

"Every cloud has a silver lining, huh?" Alistair said with a shrug. Serene squinted her eyes to see what was going on ahead of them.

"Looks like there's more up ahead. Come on boys." Serene said before she sprinted off ahead to help a mage that was being overwhelmed by darkspawn. Serene backstabbed one that was almost at the mage's back, Brandon let out a battle cry that drew the darkspawns' attention away from the mage and Alistair shield bashed four of them back in order to increase the range for the mage. Serene moved in and out of the shadows to get behind the darkspawn as Alistair and Brandon kept their attention. The mage quickly recovered and started shooting arcane bolts. It wasn't long before the four of them vanquished the darkspawn outside of the tower.

"It's good you came when you did, wardens." The mage said.

"What happened here?" Serene asked. The mage shook his head.

"I'm not really sure. All of a sudden, they came pouring out of the tunnels under the tower and overtook the tower." The mage answered.

"We have to light that beacon. The king and the other wardens are counting on us." Brandon said.

"I will assist you, wardens." The mage announced. They all nodded and Serene led the way to the tower door.

"Well, here goes nothing." Serene mumbled under her breath as she pushed the door to the tower open. The three men followed closely behind her until she stealthed to scout ahead. After a few moments, she returned.

"Any good news?" Alistair asked. Serene scrunched her face and shook her head.

"Good news, we've got a mage. Bad news is, we'd be up shit's creek without a paddle if he wasn't with us." Serene said.

"How many darkspawn ahead?" Brandon asked.

"10 sparsely around and about 20 in a one room near the stairs. There's no way to avoid them so we're going to have to face them." Serene explained. Alistair nodded.

"Well, I defer to you on this. I was never good at stuff like this." Alistair said. Serene gave him a small smile and then led the group into the tower.

Serene started to notice that when it came to leading, Alistair was seriously lacking confidence in himself, but when she pointed and told him to kill, look out. Brandon, on the other hand, tried his hardest to be one up on Alistair. Yeah, the guy was a noble and had some leadership experience, but that doesn't mean you automatically become the leader. Their fighting styles were different too. Alistair would pull attention and keep them off everyone else while Brandon tried but ended up trying to keep up with her. Serene made a mental note to slap Brandon around after the battle for trying too hard. Hopefully it won't get any of them killed.

"Finally." Alistair sighed as they came to the top of the tower. Serene walked into the room and held out her arm to stop the men from going past her. Alistair and Brandon saw what she saw. There was an ogre sitting in the middle of the room, eating on something.

"What do we do now? We need to get that beacon lit for Loghain." Brandon whispered. Serene went to answer him when the ogre turned its attention to the four of them and let out a bestial roar.

"Well, looks like we're charging in." Serene said as she sped towards the ogre with Alistair right behind her. The mage gave Brandon and odd look before the two of them joined in the battle.

The ogre had pushed Alistair off to the side while it kept its sights on Serene, who was trying desperately to get behind the beast. The mage shot off an arcane bolt that caught the ogre's attention for a moment. Serene managed to get behind the beast to stab at its knees, but only brought its attention back to her. Alistair got back onto his feet and let out a cry as he charged towards the ogre with his shield. Brandon managed to get out of the way in time as Alistair pushed the beast onto its back. Serene gave Alistair a pointed look as she had just managed to get behind the beast and was almost caught under it if she hadn't been fast enough. Alistair gave her an apologetic look before the ogre threw her across the room.

Brandon plunged his sword into the side of the beast and Alistair ran his through the beast's other side. The ogre cried out in pain and flailed out its arms, knocking both Alistair and Brandon away from it. The mage shot off another arcane bolt, unfortunately calling the attention of the ogre. As the ogre started to advance toward the mage, it stopped and let out a loud cry as it tried to pull something off its back. Serene appeared over its shoulder and plunged her dagger into one side of the ogre's neck and then her sword into the other side. The beast fell face first onto the ground.

"Nice move." Brandon said as he held out his hand to help Serene up. Serene ignored Brandon and withdrew her blades.

"Hurry, light the beacon." Serene snapped. Brandon nodded and ran to light the fire. Serene ran over to the window as the fire blazed. Alistair pulled himself and joined Serene at the window.

"There, we did it." Alistair said. Brandon joined them at the window with the mage following him. Serene frowned slightly as she looked down at the battlefield. Even from high up in the tower, Serene could see the gold gleem from Cailan's armor. He was surrounded by grey wardens, and Duncan fighting at his side. Serene noticed that the horde was starting to outnumber the army and looked over at Loghain's men. They were retreating!

"What the hell?" Serene said as she noticed Loghain leaving.

"Were we too late?" Brandon asked. Serene frowned and turned her attention back to Cailan and Duncan. She noticed an ogre coming towards Cailan from behind.

"What do we do now?" Alistair asked. Serene shook her head and watched as Cailan tried to fight the ogre on his own. The ogre let out a roar as he picked Cailan up and crushed his ribcage.

"CAILAN!" Serene cried. Alistair and Brandon watched as the ogre tossed the king to the side. Duncan charged the beast and sunk his blade into the ogre's chest several times before the beast fell.

"We've got to get down there. Duncan needs our help." Alistair announced. Serene and Brandon nodded and turned towards the door. Suddenly the door burst open and the room was flooded with darkspawn. The mage was cut down and Serene was hit by and arrow. Everything seemed black after that.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Serene found herself in the fade and arms wrapped around her tightly. The woman in the was crying hysterically and rocking Serene back and forth. Serene wanted to comfort her, let her know that she was going to be alright when she felt something odd happening to her.

"No beloved. Don't leave me." The fade woman said. Serene disappeared from her arms and the woman sobbed. "Please come back!"

_"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave for now. Visiting hours are over." A woman said. Serene couldn't recognize her voice._

_"Please, that's my baby girl. I lost her once, I won't leave her. Please?" A man said. The voice sounded familiar and Serene struggled to open her eyes. She managed to open them a bit to see a hospital room. The lights were dimmed and the window was dark. It must be night time. Serene looked over at the door to see a nurse and a man that looked shockingly familiar but she couldn't put her finger on the name. The man looked over at her and noticed her eyes were open. He jumped to her side and she took in his features. _

_"Duncan?" Serene asked. The man opened his mouth to say something but her eyes grew heavy and she fell back out of consciousness._

* * *

**I was trying to remember how the whole tower scene but decide to screw it and make it up as I go along. Not like I'm sticking with the original story line anyway :p! Please feel free to leave comments. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - sorry everyone.. i got a little caught up in a new writing exercise that's helping me with my original stories. sadly i've neglected my fanfics, but i'm on fire today and hopefully will be able to keep the ball rolling! YAY for balls rolling! Thanks goes out to all of you that have added my story to your favorites and alerts! you're the inspiration that keeps me working on this! Thanks and please feel free to comment. Just don't be too harsh since i think my sanity is just hanging on a thread!**

* * *

Serene jolted upright suddenly as she regained consciousness. She found herself in a small room on a bed. She put her hand on her head but winced in pain as her arm and side hurt. Where was she and how did she get here?

"Twould seem Mother was right. Perhaps now your templar friend will calm down." A woman who had been sitting by the bed and was now looking over Serene's wounds. The woman was tall, but not as tall as Serene, with short black hair and oddly colored gold eyes. This must have been the woman Alistair and Brandon met in the Wilds.

"Alistair is alright?" Serene asked. The woman nodded.

"And the other as well. Twould seem that Mother managed to save three wardens." The woman snapped.

"What happened exactly?" Serene asked. The woman sighed and stood up.

"It appeared that the man that was to join the battle retired before the battle ended. Your king and your order were slaughtered against the darkspawn. Mother saw the three of you in the tower and scooped you up and brought you all here."

"Scooped?" Serene asked.

"Yes, she flew in and scooped you all up." The woman answered. Serene frowned but decided to drop the whole idea.

"Well, thank you for tending to me. I'm sure it wasn't easy." Serene said. The woman looked a bit shocked at this and nodded.

"You are welcome. I would assume you wish to speak with mother." The woman said and she started to rummage around her things. Serene took this as the hint to get out of the room. She quietly got out of the bed, put on her armor and walked outside. She hadn't taken more than two steps out the door when Alistair nearly tackled her.

"Thank the maker you're alive." Alistair said as he hugged her tightly.

"Alistair, as much as I appreciate the sentiment, I'm not going to be alive much longer if you keep pressing my ribs into my lung." Serene managed to get out. Alistair blushed slightly and slowly loosened his hold around her. She turned to look at his face, which was grief stricken and pale.

"I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I did the same thing to Brandon." Alistair said with a hint of humor. Serene laughed which brightened up his face. He had lost a great deal of good friends and she supposed she could humor him a little.

"Speaking of Brandon, where is he?" Serene asked.

"Ah, and now the last of the grey wardens has finally awoken." A elderly woman, most likely the younger woman's mother, walked over to them. Brandon was following behind her. Alistair quickly unwrapped himself from Serene before Brandon took notice.

"I suppose you are the one to thank for our rescue off the tower?" Serene asked. The woman nodded.

"That I am, girl. My name is Flemeth. I believe you have already met my daughter, Morrigan." Flemeth announced. Serene nodded.

"I'm Serene. Thank you very much for helping us." Serene said. Flemeth nodded and then Morrigan came out of the house.

"I'm readying dinner, Mother. Shall I make enough for two or will we have company?" Morrigan asked. Flemeth waved Morrigan away.

"Keep these boys busy while I have a word with this one." Flemeth said as she motioned for Serene to follow her. Both Alistair and Brandon gave her a worried look, but she smiled at them reassuringly.

"What was it that you wished to speak to me about, Flemeth?" Serene asked when they were out of ear shot from the other three.

"You aren't from this world. You're here for a reason." Flemeth stated. Serene nodded.

"Both points I've known pretty much since I got here. I just don't know what the reason is." Serene said. Flemeth nodded and thought for a moment.

"This is why my name means nothing to you. You do not know the stories of the Witch of the Wilds. The boys fear me, but they have a mind to know why. Our last encounter wasn't quite as enjoyable." Flemeth said. Serene nodded.

"I remember Alistair telling me something about you and your daughter. He was vague about most of it. Is there a reason why you pulled me off alone?" Serene asked. Flemeth nodded.

"I like you, direct and to the point. No wonder they didn't want to leave without you. You are their leader now. The templar is too weak at the moment to take control and the noble will only under mind him to show off." Flemeth pointed out. Serene sighed and groaned loudly. That's why Alistair pulled away went Brandon showed up. Something must have happened between them while she was unconscious.

"Great. I always wanted to be a daycare teacher." Serene said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Flemeth laughed.

"I have no idea what that means, Warden, but you are a strange one. But now that we have this all straightened out, we can go back to the others." Flemeth said and she lead Serene back to the other three.

"So now what?" Brandon asked impatiently. Serene groaned but thought for a moment.

"What about the other wardens, from the other countries?" Serene asked. Alistair shook his head.

"The only way to get ahold of them that I know of is through the compound in Denerim. I'm guessing that Loghain has it watched and will most likely kill us if we try to use it." Alistair explained.

"Brieanna! My sister is in Denerim. She's hidden from Howe, but Loghain knows she's alive and might kill her due to association." Brandon whined. Serene pinched the bridge of her nose again. No way to contact the other Warden orders, a timid senior warden, a overzealous noble concerned with his sister and still no idea why she was here.

"Hopefully she's smart enough to take care of herself for the moment. If this is a Blight like Duncan thought, we've got bigger problems than Loghain." Serene said.

"Wait, what about the treaties we found. The Dalish elves, the dwarves and the circle of magi all signed treaties with the grey wardens to provide assistance with a Blight. We can also talk to Arl Eamon. He was Cailan's uncle and he wasn't at Ostager. He can help us." Alistair said.

"Elves, dwarves, mages and this Arl Eamon? Sounds like an army to me." Flemeth stated. Serene nodded.

"First we might want to see what is going on out there. All we know is that Loghain left the battlefield. Maybe we were too late in lighting the beacon." Serene suggested.

"Then it appears that you are set and need to head to Lothering." Flemeth said. Serene nodded.

"Lothering it is then. Thank you very much for your help Flemeth." Serene said.

"Politeness from one so young. Morrigan, pack your things. You will be accompanying the wardens on their quest to end the blight." Flemeth announced. Morrigan looked shocked at her mother's announcement.

"Very well mother. Don't forget the stew on the fire. I'd hate to come back to a burnt down hut." Morrigan said as she gathered her few things and picked up her staff.

"You'll be lucky if there anything to come back to if this Blight isn't stopped." Flemeth snapped. Morrigan looked sad for a moment.

"Good bye, Mother." Morrigan said. She turned to the road and walked away, not turning back. Alistair, Brandon and Serene ran to catch up to her.

"Do you think this was wise? Bringing Morrigan with us?" Alistair whispered to Serene.

"It can't hurt Alistair. She knows her way around the Wilds and knows magic. Two skills that none of us have. I can understand why you wouldn't want to trust her, but what other choice do we have?" Serene pointed out. Alistair sighed and nodded.

"You're right. I'll just smiled and secretly hope that some darkspawn comes around and kills that bitch." Alistair grumbled. Serene shook her head and patted Alistair on the back.

"Now cheer up, at least Brandon isn't paying too much attention to you now." Serene pointed out. Alistair looked ahead and noticed that Brandon was trying to talk to Morrigan about something. At least now Alistair wouldn't have to worry about that talk the two of them had while waiting for Serene to wake up.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Okay, I have the memory of a peanut. I might have mentioned that before. So if I'm off on some of the game info... it's cuz my mind decided today was a good day for a memory dump instead of a blue screen of death. Hopefully my writing flow will keep on trucking cuz we're just now getting to Lothering. Read, enjoy and comment my dear reader!**

* * *

Serene's eye twitched for an hour straight, trying to avoid strangling all the male people she was surrounded by. Poor Alistair was too dense to feel the tension, but was smart enough to realize that she was upset and didn't want to talk about it. He trailed behind the group with the idea of making sure that darkspawn wouldn't sneak up on them. Serene was comfortable with that, Alistair would try to avoid looking at her back for fear he would burst into flames. Brandon on the other hand, stayed with Morrigan after Serene almost snapped his head off his neck earlier.

Alistair wanted to make sure everyone knew that he didn't want Morrigan travelling with them. He was probably afraid she would turn them all into frogs or something. Serene was about to explain why they needed her when Brandon opened his big mouth and shove his foot into it. He chastised Alistair for letting past experiences cloud his judgment and that any help should be welcomed. Serene slapped Brandon and gave him a look just asked for him to continue. Seeing that Morrigan would only turn him into a frog, Brandon felt safer with her.

If her man trouble wasn't enough trying to keep Brandon from peeing on her and Alistair wondering why, Fawkes had somehow survived the darkspawn attack and managed to knock her onto her belly. She understood the dog's elated attitude towards finding his master and company, but why did he seem to think it was okay to tackle her like she was about to score a touch-down. Yet Fawkes was the only male in the group so far that she didn't to just wish away.

It was mostly the stress from grief that was wearing them all down. Brandon had just lost his home and possibly his whole family, if Fergus was killed while scouting in the Wilds. He was going out of his mind with worry about his sister as well. Hopefully she had the sense to keep in a good hiding place. Alistair appeared to be broken. The wardens were everything to him. Duncan was like a father to him and to know he was dead was killing Alistair. She knew how they felt, to feel completely alone in the world, but they couldn't afford to mope around feeling sorry for themselves while there was likely a horde of darkspawn behind them.

Another thing that plagued Serene's mind was the odd dream she had. Usually when she had a dream, she was with the woman in the fade, talking mostly. For some reason though, the fade woman was crying out to her and Serene couldn't find her. Also that one moment when she woke up in the hospital room and Duncan was there, though it wasn't Duncan. Why was he calling her baby girl?

"Finally, Lothering." Morrigan announced as the small village came into view. Serene was relieved that they had actually made it this far without any darkspawn attacks. Maybe they had a few days head start and could help get the village out of there in time to save them all.

"Ah, look. More refugees." A man approached them as they got onto the road.

"We're not refugees, we gray, OW!" Brandon started but Serene stomped on his foot. His mouth was going to get them into trouble if he wasn't careful.

"Don't really matter much to me. I'm here collecting toll for the imperial highway. Its not in such great condition and the toll is to help pay for the rebuilding." The man said. There were a few others with him and Serene looked them over. They didn't look like anyone that would be working for the king, more like bandits trying to take advantage of the scared people of the village.

"Well are you planning on demanding the darkspawn that are coming for toll as well?" Serene asked. One bandit turned to their leader.

"Them don't look much like common folk, boss. Sounds more like them Grey Wardens the regent's men was talking about." The man said. Serene wanted to slap him mostly for his speech but caught onto the word regent. Someone was already telling the people that Cailan was dead. Who was ruling in his stead?

"The regent?" Serene asked. The leader nodded.

"Yeah, Teryn Loghain has put a high bounty on any Grey Warden and here we have three. After we turn you three in, we can get out of here before the darkspawn come." The leader boasted.

"Wouldn't that mean turning us in first? I doubt we're just going to sit on a platter and put apples in our mouths so you can turn us in. Though I'm sure Loghain would just love that." Serene mumbled the last part under her breath.

"Well, I would hate to hurt something so pretty as you. I'll make you a deal, help me take out the other…" The leader started but Serene stomped on his foot and put his head in a headlock under her arm. She pulled hard on his ear.

"You listen to me. I'm not in the mood to be pawed upon by any man at the moment. The last one who tried got ripped apart by darkspawn. So I'm going to give you a chance to make it out of here without losing a body part you might not want ripped off. Take your men and get the hell out of here. Don't bother with your things because I think the people here could use them. Do I make myself clear?" Serene growled into his ear. The bandit tried to nod.

"Perfectly, my lady." The bandit leader said hoping to appease her into not ripping anything off him. Serene nodded and threw him down to the feet of his companions. She stared at them.

"Well?" Serene snapped. The bandit leader got to his feet and took off running.

"Let's go." The leader said and the other quickly followed with confused looks on their faces. Morrigan laughed. Alistair and Brandon looked a bit shocked.

"Twould seem you are very formidable, Warden. Here I truly thought none of you had any intelligence, but you've proved me wrong." Morrigan said. Serene turned toward her companions and sighed. It was time for that talk.

"Morrigan, would you mind going on ahead? I need to speak with Alistair and Brandon for a moment." Serene asked. Morrigan was a bit reluctant since she could feel the tension and frustration flowing off Serene and wanted to see which one the woman was going to kill first. Serene gave Morrigan a pointed look which told her it was better to leave.

"Fine, but don't expect me to help you get rid of the bodies." Morrigan said as she headed towards the village. Serene rolled her eyes and glared at Fawkes.

"You too. Go dig a hole or something. I don't plan on killing Brandon. Not yet anyway." Serene snapped. Brandon flinched slightly and hoped the mabari wouldn't leave. Fawkes barked happily and ran off. Both men cursed the dog for leaving them alone with Serene. Serene rubbed her forehead wondering how to begin.

"Look, I know this is hard, with everything that's happened so far. We need to get a few things out on the table and settled before we get any further. You two have pretty much lost everything you hold dear and I know how that feels, but I don't think the darkspawn care if you're alone in the world. Don't get me wrong, you need to grieve, but now is not the time. We could be the last grey wardens in fereldan and its up to us to stop this blight. I can't do this on my own. I need the both of you with me, with your head in the game." Serene said.

"It just seems so big for us, Serene." Brandon said. Serene nodded.

"I know, but we have to. We can't just run away and hope someone else will stop the blight. I've heard stories about blights and they all have grey wardens fighting to keep the world safe. There must be a reason why grey wardens are need. We have the treaties and we need an army like Flemeth said." Serene said.

"We have to end this blight, for Duncan and Cailan." Alistair added. Serene nodded and turned away from them.

"Which brings me to my point, even though Alistair is the senior warden here, I'm taking lead in all this. I don't want to, but I'm extremely observation and I won't be lead around by either one of you." Serene turned around to face them. Alistair looked slightly ashamed and Brandon looked like he was going to object to her. "Now before you say anything Brandon, keep it close until I ask for your opinion. Your personality is too dominating and, for lack of a better word, spoiled. You're use to getting your own way and will fight to get it. Alistair would just let you have what you want, but you want to shove off so you put out a fight anyway. There's only one dog here, so let him doing to territorial marking."

"Territorial marking?" Alistair blurted out. Serene gave him a look that quickly quieted him.

"Alistair, you're use to following people around or being told what to do. You do that extremely well. With everything that's happened and all the grief you must feel, you're not ready for the responsibility of leading. I'm not saying to be mean, just saying that following is your strong point and right now that's what we need to focus on, our strong points. Now to get a few things straight. Brandon, I've known Alistair a bit longer than I have known you. He saved me from a group of darkspawn and something else that doesn't need to be mentioned at this point, but that does form a bond. Stop stepping on his toes when you think you can."

"No ones stepped on my toes." Alistair blurted out while he was looking at his feet. Brandon covered his mouth to hide the smile on his face and Serene pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Metaphorically speaking, Alistair. As I'm sure you know what I'm getting at, Brandon. I'm not anyone's territory nor do I have any wish to be so right now. Theres more important things to worry about. Now as for your sister, I'm sure when we can sneak into Denerim, we can attempt to locate her and maybe bring her to Redcliffe. Do you think Arl Eamon would mind, Alistair?" Serene asked. Alistair shook his head.

"I'm sure he will be more than happy to help." Alistair said. Serene nodded.

"Good, then hopefully she's still hidden and will go unnoticed by Loghain. We will have to go to see her soon to make sure she doesn't do anything that would cause us more problems. We'll deal with that later. For now, lets just concentrate on finding out what's going and go from there." Serene said. Brandon nodded.

"I'll try to control my urge to run things. Being a teryn's son, the only ones that told me what to do was my family." Brandon stopped and took a deep breath.

"I know it's hard, but we all have faults that aren't the best. As long as we make the effort to try, the people around you will notice." Serene said but then shook her head. "Sorry, guys. I'm so use to working with children and trying to get them to be better so they can find good homes."

"But some of it applies to anyone. I'll go catch up with Morrigan and see how many people she's turned into a frog." Brandon said as he walked away with Fawkes following close at his heels. Serene turned towards, Alistair who sighed deeply, fighting the urge to burst into tears.

"How can you deal with this so easily?" Alistair asked. Serene sighed.

"I've been in and out of homes all my life, after my mother abandoned me. I learned that crying about something that you lost will only make you hurt longer. It'll hurt regardless, but if you can pick yourself up and keep going, you'll be stronger for it. That's what we need to be now, stronger. We have to prove that Duncan didn't just randomly pick us out of a crowd." Serene said, hoping to cheer Alistair up.

"Well, he really didn't have much choice with you." Alistair added with a slight chuckle. Serene laughed.

"Yeah, I just fell into the sky on top of some darkspawn and was saved by a ex-templar who's face can melt snow." Serene laughed. Alistair blushed slightly and looked away.

"You know, we can just forget about all of that." Alistair said as he stared at his feet. Serene sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, which caused him to look her in the eye. Alistair noticed the slight pinkish tone to Serene's cheeks.

"You are my first friend here, Alistair. Against everything, you've seem to wiggle past every wall I keep myself behind to keep from being hurt. I've lost a great many people in my life as well. Maybe not all at once, but it made an impact on me. I wouldn't change anything about you, Alistair. Well except for the whole letting Brandon push you around thing. That's something you'll figure out along the way." Serene said. Alistair wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded.

"Thank you, Serene. I don't think I would be able to keep going if it weren't for you." Alistair admitted. Serene gave him a sweet smile.

"You're welcome. Now let's hurry up and join the others before Brandon starts to think we're making out over here." Serene said as she started to walk away. She didn't seem the beet red blush on Alistair's face, but she could feel the waves of heat coming from him. She smiled to herself and turned around the corner to join the others.

"Maker, that woman is going to be the death of me." Alistair whispered as he managed to calm himself and followed after Serene.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Sorry it's taken so long for an update. been working the late night oils on original works and blog posts. Plus having actual work to do at work! OMG! GASP! lol! **

* * *

Serene rolled her eyes and pushed the door open to Dane's Refuge. She was close to drawing her weapon and killing everyone but the children, spare them from being killed by darkspawn. This included the wonderful people she was travelling with. Morrigan kept bitching about Serene's undying need to help everyone, apparently Brandon exchanged words with Alistair while she was passed out in Flemeth's hut and Alistair wasn't too keen on pissing him off, and the damn dog wouldn't leave her alone. Serene was in dire need of something strong to make her forget why she hadn't gone nuts already.

"Hey, isn't that the girl the regent was talking about?" Serene heard a man said. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the bar, hoping not to be disturbed.

"I think so, hey woman. What's your name?" Another man said as he grabbed Serene's shoulder and turned her around to face him. The first man joined him standing in front of Serene.

"Yeah, that's the girl that one warden was getting all red faced over. Heard the king beat him to it though."

"It would be smart of you just to drop it and leave well alone. I've had a really bad day and I don't think you want to see how bad." Serene snapped.

"Aw, I'm sure I can make it better for you." Serene was about to draw her dagger when a red haired woman walked over to them.

"Perhaps you two are mistaken. She reminds me of a sister from Highever." The woman said, interrupting the man. The other scoffed.

"Pretty things like you two shouldn't be stuck in the chantry. Besides, I know for a fact this woman is a grey warden. Them grey wardens are the reason the king is dead."

"Excuse me?" Serene asked.

"The grey wardens let the king die."

"According to who?" Serene asked as she slowly put her hand on the hilt of her dagger.

"According to Loghain."

"And what, they just decided to wipe themselves out along with him? Sound pretty stupid to me, the idea anyway." Serene snapped. Both men stood up.

"Are you implying that Loghain is lying?"

"I'm telling you, he is." Serene answered and drew her weapons as the two men, followed by four others drew theirs. She hadn't quite thought this through all the way. Luckily for her, the red head drew her weapons and was siding with Serene.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Alistair decided to go and look for Serene after she had screamed at all of them. He could completely understand her yelling at Morrigan. The woman was a complete and utter bitch that needed to be slapped around. Alistair was disappointed Serene didn't slap her one. It had been slightly humorous to him when she slapped Brandon. He even found it more humorous now since Brandon had made it quite clear that a woman like Serene would never pick him over Brandon, not that he thought of Serene that way.

Alistair shook his head to clear the current thought process out of his head and decided to check out the tavern. The tavern was deathly quiet as Alistair walked in, and didn't have to wonder why for too long. Standing over six dead bodies was a chantry sister and Serene, covered in blood. Alistair raised an eyebrow when Serene saw him at the door.

"They started it. Called me Cailan's hussy." Serene said. The sister giggled slightly and Alistair shook his head.

"Is that all they called you?" Alistair asked as he joined the two of them and investigated the bodies.

"Well, no. They said that Loghain is telling everyone that the grey wardens lead Cailan to his death. He's lying!" Serene said and angrily kicked one of the dead bodies.

"What did he do to you?" Alistair said with a slight chuckle to his voice. He noticed she got a little angry towards people that had wronged her somehow.

"He offered her a good time, but he wasn't expecting her to end it so quickly." The sister said. The woman chuckled and Serene rolled her eyes.

"Alistair, this is Leliana. She's a cloister sister here in Lothering. Apparently the Maker told her to find me and help me." Serene said. Leliana smiled at Alistair and he gave her an odd look.

"Riiiiiight." Alistair said reluctantly. Both women laughed as the door opened again and Brandon, Morrigan and Fawkes entered the tavern.

"Twould seem like we missed something." Morrigan said as they walked in. Fawkes let out a growl and jumped up to lick Serene's face.

"Ugh, now I really need a bath." Serene complained. The bartender cleared his throat.

"They had paid for their room till the morning. Would be a shame to let it go to waste." The bartender said. Serene frowned and turned her attention to the bartender.

"You would let us stay here in their room?" Serene asked.

"They weren't doing much but disrupting my tavern, and you lot are grey wardens. Don't care what the Teryn says. You are alright in my book. Now, I can have a bath sent up to the room and have someone clean off your armor if you like."

"Yes, thank you." Serene said with a slight smile.

"Why don't the rest of you all have a seat and have a bite to eat." The bartender offered and then headed to the kitchen. Serene and the others sat down at a table as a waitress came over with ale and some bread. Soon some cheese and fruit were brought to the table and the group ate their meal in silence.

"Pardon me, warden, but your bath is ready." The innkeeper announced. Serene nodded and sighed. This was going to be the first bath she had since arriving here. There was only so much cleaning to do with just a basin of water and a cloth. Serene got up and quickly went upstairs to the room they had been given. It was a bit small for five people and one dog. The bed was maybe big enough for three people, if they didn't mind being extremely close together. There was enough floor space for everyone else to sleep.

Serene stripped off her armor and under clothes and climbed into the tub of steaming hot water. She could feel her muscles relaxing as she closed her eyes for a moment. As her body started to relax, her mind started to race. On top of everything that was happening now, Loghain had turned his own betrayal into the grey wardens' doing. All of Ferelden was going to be against them, how were they going to unite everyone against the blight? What about this chantry sister that now just joined them. Leilana was an odd sort of woman, but seemed to be a happy person compared to everyone else that she was traveling with.

As Serene started to wash the blood out of her long hair, she realized that she had nothing to change into. All she had was her armor and under clothes. The innkeeper had already had someone sent up to clean her armor and clothes. She remembered she had a spare pair of underwear, but with the fact that she would be sharing the room with Alistair and Brandon, she was going to need something else.

Serene wrapped herself in a towel and glanced about the room for anything she might be able to use for the night. She cursed herself for not seeing about getting a modest nightgown or something before jumping into the tub. She decided maybe she could borrow something from someone else, just for the night. Now to think through who it might be best to borrow something from. Morrigan probably didn't have anything Serene would dare wear in front of people, let alone two men that she didn't know all that well. She didn't know Leliana that well to borrow something without asking. That left Brandon and Alistair. She didn't want Brandon to get the wrong idea, so she dug through Alistair pack for his spare tunic and pulled it on. She took in the sense and giggled slightly. It smelled of manly musk, but in a clean way, and cheese. Alistair obsession with cheese made her laugh a bit louder.

After she arranged Alistair's tunic to sit on her body without showing too much of her body, she sat down and pulled out the journal Cailan had given her. He may have been a bit too bold in his advances towards her, she wasn't about to forget the man that died at Ostager. She wrote down all the names of the Wardens she could remember and anyone else she had met before that night. She jotted down a few things about each person, how Michael seemed to tease everyone including her and Alistair. She spent a few pages writing her feelings about Duncan and one Cailan. She also made a short shopping list of things she would need in the future, something to sleep in and a change of clothes was among them. Serene's eyes started to feel heavy and she fell asleep in the chair next to the window.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Alistair got bored of Brandon's rambling as the man got to know their new companion. Personally, Alistair though she was off her rocker. The maker showed her a vision to join them fight the blight. He was pretty sure that Leliana wasn't mad enough to try and kill them, so he wasn't too worried about her. He did notice that Serene had been gone for awhile and excused himself for the night. Brandon didn't really seem to notice Alistair since he was busy chatting up two lovely women. There was an even lovelier woman Alistair wished to check up on.

Alistair knew he cared about Serene, there was no mistake in that. How could anyone not feel anything towards the woman. She was beautiful, strong and a great leader. He greatly admired her for taking charge when he couldn't bring himself to do so, and the way she slapped Brandon and put Morrigan in her place. There was nothing Serene couldn't do wrong, including sleep in a chair in Alistair's spare tunic.

Alistair's face burst into flames as he opened the door and found Serene asleep in his tunic. He didn't mind that she had taken it, she probably didn't have anything else to wear, but just seeing her like that made Alistair swallow hard. Her legs were exposed up to her upper thigh and Alistair knew he was melting snow as he noticed how low it sat on her. He grabbed one of the extra blankets and placed it on her shoulders, covering her whole body. His face started to recover now that she was properly covered up. He would apologize to her in the morning and hoped she wouldn't be too mad at him. He looked over at the table and noticed her journal was open. It appeared that she had been writing about what happened in Ostager before she fell asleep. Being the gentleman he thought he was, he closed the book and placed it in her pack before anyone else walked in. He knew what it was like to have someone read his journal. Unfortunately it had been Michael that found his. Alistair watched Serene sleep and couldn't resist any longer. He lend down over her and gently pressed his lips on her forehead.

"You truly are a remarkable woman, Serene. If anything, I'm glad that I'm going through this with you." Alistair whispered as he touched her long hair lightly and went to set up his bedroll on the floor.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Good evening, Beloved." The fade woman said as Serene entered the fade. Serene looked around the room they were in. It was a lavishly decorated bed room with a plush couch, the same place the fade woman always brought her to.

"Good evening. Can I ask you a question?" Serene asked. The woman sat down on the couch and motioned for Serene to join her.

"You never have to ask, Beloved. I will always answer your questions. I might not give you a straight answer, but I will give you one all the same." The woman replied.

"If you don't have a name, can I give you one?" Serene asked. The woman laughed and hugged Serene.

"I've been waiting for you to name me, Beloved." The woman said. Serene thought for a moment.

"Since you call me Beloved, I would like to call you Bella." Serene said. The woman nodded.

"Then Bella I shall be. Thank you, Beloved." Bella smiled as she pulled Serene into her lap and kept her warm.

"You're welcome. Its just getting a little weird, not knowing what to call you other than fade woman." Serene said. Bella giggled.

"I have a secret, do you want to know?" Bella asked with a devilish smile on her face. Serene groaned and buried her face in Bella's chest.

"As long as it doesn't have to do with my being in Alistair's tunic..." Serene said as she blushed deeply.

"Oh, but you should have seen the look on the boy's face when he saw you all balled up in a chair in only his tunic. He blushed deeper than when Michael offered you to sleep in Alistair's tent. Though the sweet knight that he is, he merely grabbed a blanket and wrapped you up. I have arranged that his dreams be of you tonight." Bella said.

"Oh, you're just going to make things worst for us, Bella." Serene complained.

"On the contray, it will only strengthen your bond with him, and you do have a bond with him. He deserves a wonderful dream after all he's been through and it will help keep him interested in fighting for you." Bella said with a sweet smile.

"Why would he have to fight for me?" Serene asked, completely confused.

"You'll have many men wanting to pursue you, Beloved. Brandon is merely the first to notice you, though that boy is distracted easily. Too much talk and not enough action to back it up. All those mean things he said to Alistair and now he hardly even noticed you were missing most of the night. That's not a man that is worthy of you, Beloved." Bella stated.

"And Alistair is?" Serene asked. Bella smiled again and nodded.

"Very much so, Beloved. Right now he dreams of a way to offer you his tunic, should you want to keep it. I know you would like that. It didn't pass my notice that you smelled the tunic and enjoyed his smell." Bella pointed out. Serene blushed.

"It smelled odd and I just wanted to know what it was." Serene tried to lie. Bella laughed.

"My Beloved, you cannot lie to me for I see what is in your heart. He did the same to you. He smelled your hair as he left a goodnight kiss on your head." Bella said.

"Alistair did what?" Serene asked. Bella laughed loudly.

"It was not meant to harm you. Sometimes when we start to realize we care deeply for someone, we do odd things. Many men would have taken advantage of a half naked woman, but Alistair has been trained to be good. That is why I know he is more than worthy of your attention and affection. Yet I do believe I've told you too much." Bella said. She stood up and held out her hand to Serene who took it.

"Do you really think I could trust him? I've been hurt so many times before I don't think I could bare to fall in love again." Serene said sadly. Bella held her close and kissed her head.

"Falling in love with someone who is family is different than falling in love with someone you want to start one with. It will help ease the pain of past heart breaks. Now I must let you dream tonight, Beloved." Bella said.

"Why?" Serene asked. Bella smiled and winked at Serene.

"We all have to let our hearts have their desires. How else will you know them?" Bella said and suddenly the room vanished and she was in the room at the inn with Alistair. Alistair shifted his weight from foot to foot and nervously raised his eyes to meet hers.

"Serene I just wanted to apologize for last night. I saw you in my tunic, I just couldn't help it." Alistair said shyly. Serene swallowed hard and nodded. So Bella wanted her to act out her desire, well so be it. Serene took a few steps toward Alistair and smiled.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Alistair. I was merely looking for a way to get under your shirt." Serene said as she blushed. Alistair too blushed furiously.

"You wanted under my shirt?" Alistair asked, but he knew what she meant. Serene nodded and closed the distance between them. Both of the heat from their bodies seemed like it would melt snow.

"And more." Serene said seductively as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to kiss him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - onto one of my favorite conversational characters, Sten. I always thought he gave the group an annoy stoic feel that made me wanna punch his hard head in. At least he doesn't bitch and complain like some people... Anyway, thanks to all that added this story to your alerts/favorites! And a big happy cookie of thanks to those who've commented. It makes me giggle more than putting Alistair on the spot and melting the mountain tops of the Frostback Mountains. LOL! I love you all!**

* * *

Serene awoke early the next morning before anyone else and changed into her own clothes. She headed down to the tavern to get something to eat before taking another look around Lothering. She poked around at her porridge and her thoughts wandered off to the dream she had the previous night. She had just decided to act against her better judgment and let things happen, she never thought how far things would go. It was a dream and wouldn't have to worry about any kind of repercussions.

Alistair washed his face as he tried to cool his face off from his dream. Since his joining, his dreams had been filled with darkspawn and the archdemon. The dream he just had was different, new and slightly disturbing. He felt like he was going to be struck by lightning for just thinking that way, let alone acting it out in a dream. What made it worst was that it was Serene he had done all that with, someone he wouldn't mind actually reacting the whole dream with and had to face her in a little bit.

Alistair's breath stopped for a moment as he got to the bottom of the stairs and caught sight of a woman with brown-red hair pulled up in a neat ponytail. He fought against the blush that crept up on his face as he remembered a moment from his dream when he was behind her. He walked towards her to join her when he noticed the chucks of pink and purple in her hair. How he had just noticed that he didn't know.

"Good morning." Alistair announced softly as he walked toward the table she was sitting at. Serene nearly choked on her porridge when she heard him. She managed to get herself under control when his face came into view. Unfortunately, Alistair's face wasn't under control.

"Morning, Alistair. I'm guessing you were the one that put the blanket on me last night?" Serene asked softly. Alistair nodded and sat down. Alistair swallowed hard as he tried to figure out what to say and cleared his throat.

"I wanted to apologize for seeing you like that. I…" Alistair started to apologize but Serene laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why is it that you always apologize for something that isn't your fault? It's actually I that should apologize for taking your tunic without asking." Serene said. Alistair blushed slightly and smiled.

"That's understandable, Serene. I don't mind you using my shirt. I…" Alistair lost the words he was going to say when he remembered a moment in his dream about her wanting to get into his shirt. Alistair turned deep crimson.

"I hate you, Bella." Serene murmured under her breath as she realized that she and Alistair had the same dream. She could almost hear Bella laughing in her head. She wasn't going to give in that easy though. Alistair shifted in his seat, which brought Serene's attention back to him.

"You can continue to use it or keep it if you like. I can always get another before too long. I know it probably smells funny, but I…" Alistair rambling stopped when Serene put her fingers to his lips.

"I actually like the smell of cheese. Don't worry about it, Alistair or you're head will pop off." Serene said with a sweet smile on her face that made both of them blush. Alistair went to move his lips around her fingers when footsteps came towards them.

"I see I'm not the only early riser." Alistair and Serene turned to see Leliana. She smiled devilishly at them as they both turned red. "Did I interrupt something, no?"

"We were just discussing where we should go once we leave Lothering." Serene said quickly. Alistair merely nodded his head in agreement as Leliana took the seat across from Serene.

"Of course you were. With your red faces and your fingers on his lips." Leliana joked. Serene sighed and Alistair coughed to recover from the blushing.

"That was about something else." Serene said quickly. Leliana giggled.

"Nothing to do with you sleeping in Alistair's tunic and him wrapping you in a blanket, yes?" Leliana asked. Serene swallowed hard and Alistair blushed again.

"I was just doing what was right. She probably didn't know that she…" Alistair seemed to have lost his voice as his face became a darker shade of red.

"Anyway, we should get started with talking about that before everyone else wakes up. Discussions like this might cause problems. Alistair, I think, has had enough teasing to last a lifetime. Maybe let up just a little bit?" Serene said, trying to calm Alistair before Brandon woke up and the situation turn into a grudge. Leliana nodded.

"Of course. Please accept my apologies." Leliana said. Serene groaned.

"That's the first thing I want people to stop doing. There's entirely too much apologizing around here. I swear I'll beat the next person who apologizes to me." Serene snapped. Leliana laughed and winked at Alistair.

"I don't know, I think he might like it." Leliana said and Alistair blushed again. Serene groaned and got up to leave.

"I'm going to see if there's anything else we can do around here before we start with the treaties. Come find me when Morrigan and Brandon are up and ready to go." Serene said as she walked out of the tavern. Alistair gave Leliana a look and the woman giggled at him. It didn't help his current color of redness.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Serene was glad to be away from the whole Alistair situation for a bit. It was quite clear that Bella was using her ability in the Fade to manipulate the two of them to her will. Not that Serene really objected much, there were worst men than Alistair. In fact the only man she could think of that was better than Alistair was Duncan.

Serene's thought wandering led her to the end of town where a large man stood in a cage. He looked like he stood a foot or two taller than Alistair, and well built. Most likely a warrior of some kind. Serene wondered why he would be in a cage like that, waiting for the darkspawn to kill him.

"You are not one of my captors." The man stated as Serene approached him. Serene shook her head.

"No, I'm not. Who are you?" Serene asked.

"I am Sten of the Beresaad." Sten said simply.

"What are you doing in the cage?" Serene asked.

"Standing." Sten said. Serene's eye twitched slightly.

"I can see that. Why are you in the cage?"

"I committed a crime."

"What crime did you commit that required the punishment of being locked in a cage?" Serene snapped.

"I killed people." Sten said simply. Serene pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. Her head was going to start hurting after too long of this back and forth. Sten seemed to be one of those people that only answered the question that was asked and offered nothing more.

"You're a warrior, yes?" Serene asked.

"I am of the Beresaad." Sten answered. Serene groaned again. This was getting her nowhere. She was starting to question why she was even bothering talking to this man. Clearly he was put in the cage for driving people crazy with his speech. As she stared at the cage, she thought of something. The darkspawn were most likely headed toward Lothering and would most likely destroy everything and anyone here, including Sten. It seemed a bit inhumane, even for a killer, to be torn apart by darkspawn because he was left helpless in a cage.

"I'm not sure what that means, but if it means warrior, I need someone like that. I don't know what exactly your killing was, but I don't think you'll find redemption in being helplessly ripped apart by darkspawn." Serene said.

"I am not helpless." Sten stated. Serene nodded.

"Still, I'm guessing you're a man of honor or would at least prefer to die like one?" Serene asked. Sten nodded.

"That is the way of the qunari." Sten said.

"Well, would you find it an honorable death dying to defeat the darkspawn?" Serene asked.

"But I am in this cage." Sten said.

"Oiy. I mean if I could get you out of the cage, would you help me fight darkspawn?" Serene asked as her right eye started to twitch uncontrollably. Sten thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Yes." Sten said. Serene sighed and nodded.

"Good, now I just need to figure out how to get you out and I'm all set." Serene stated, mostly to herself.

"The chantry woman holds the keys to the cage. If you convince her to release me, she will give you the key." Sten said. Serene nearly died from shock. That was actually volunteered information.

"Very well, I'll go speak to the Revered Mother and come back with the key." Serene said. Sten shrugged.

"I will be surprised if you do." Sten said plainly. Serene turned away and stomped off as she rolled her eyes. As much as she needed another stubborn male following her around, at least this one would be quiet and leave her to her own devices.

Serene made her way to the chantry and into the Revered Mother's office. Apparently the woman was an early riser as well. Serene bowed her head reverly as she approached the mother.

"Maker's blessing, Warden. Is there anything else you need of me?" Mother asked. Serene smiled and nodded.

"I came across the qunari at the end of town and was wondering if I might bring him with me in order for him to attone for his crimes." Serene said. The mother frowned.

"He killed a whole family, including the children. Who's to say if I let him out, you and I won't be next?" The mother asked. Serene shrugged.

"He looks like a warrior and I need all the help I can get fighting the darkspawn. Wouldn't it be better than he died protecting the world from the Blight than being torn apart?" Serene asked. The woman nodded and handed Serene the cage key.

"Very well, but if he kills anymore innocents, their blood is on your hands, Warden. Now good luck to you and Maker watch over you." The woman said. Serene bowed her head and took the key. She turned and walked out of the chantry, towards Sten's cage. The others joined her as she passed by the tavern.

"What have you been up to this morning?" Brandon asked as they all caught up with her. He hardly noticed how Serene and Alistair were purposely avoiding eye contact for fear they would both burst into flames.

"Getting one more recruit and then we're heading out. I think to the Circle Tower first. Maybe we can get another mage to come with us." Serene said. Morrigan scoffed.

"What would we need with one of those idiots?" Morrigan snapped. Serene didn't bother turning around.

"We need someone who can heal. Unless you know how to do it, Morrigan?" Serene asked.

"I see your point, Warden. Lead on." Morrigan stated. Alistair covered his mouth to hide the laughter. Hopefully that wouldn't be the last time Serene put Morrigan in her place.

"Now we just need to free this qunari and we're gone." Serene said as she approached Sten's cage.

"Whoa, wait. A qunari?" Alistair asked. Serene turned to him and nodded.

"Yes, whatever that is. I can't just let him sit in that cage and be slaughtered by darkspawn. Besides, we can use any sword we can get, right?" Serene asked. Alistair nodded in agreement and backed away from her.

"You returned. I did not think you would." Sten said as Serene started to undo the lock.

"I hardly lie, Sten. Now you will help us against the Blight or I'm going to flip out on you." Serene said plainly. Sten gave her an odd look.

"What does that mean, flip out?" Sten asked. Serene shook her head and stepped out of the way for Sten to get out of his cage.

"Nevermind. If you're good to go, we can leave now." Serene said. Sten nodded and the group headed for the road out of town. As they came to the road, Serene could feel her spider senses tingling and she drew her sword and dagger, quickly followed by Alistair and Brandon.

"Darkspawn." Alistair announced and everyone else drew their weapons. They ran up the stairs to find two dwarves trying to defend themselves against the darkspawn. Alistair charged into the group of darkspawn with Brandon on his heels and Serene moving quickly to get behind them with Leliana. Sten, unarmed at the moment, stood behind with Morrigan. The group made quick work of the darkspawn and Serene approached the two dwarves.

"Are you two alright?" Serene asked as she wiped the tainted blood off her blades. The elder dwarf nodded.

"Thank you very much, Warden. Bodahn Feddic is the name and this here is my son, Sandel." Bodahn said.

"Hello." Sandel said politely. Serene nodded to the younger dwarf for a moment and turned her attention back to Bodahn.

"Don't mind Sandel, he's a bit simple." Bodahn said. Alistair stepped close to Serene.

"I think he might have had too much exposure to lyrium." Alistair whispered. Serene nodded.

"Are you heading out of town?" Serene asked. Bodahn nodded.

"I heard darkspawn are heading this way, so me and my son are heading away."

"Would you like to travel with us for a bit?" Serene asked. Bodahn bowed his head and then shook it.

"No offense, but there is probably more excitement on your path than my boy and I are up for."

"None taken. We must be on our way then. Good luck to you." Serene said as she started to walk away from the dwarves and everyone else followed her.

"May the ancestors watch over you, Warden!" Bodahn called out to her. Serene turned to look at him and nodded.

"So we're done helping everyone now, Warden?" Morrigan asked. Serene shook her head.

"As long as there is a blight happening, then I'm not done helping." Serene said bluntly. "If it bothers you so much, you are free to leave anytime."

"Twould not be what Mother wanted." Morrigan said. Serene shrugged and quickened her pace.

"Then I suggest you stop complaining if you're not going to do something about it." Serene snapped. Morrigan smiled and nodded. Of the three wardens, Serene was the only one that impressed Morrigan. Alistair was a complete idiot that seemed to cave to the junior wardens and if a woman smiled just right, Brandon would fall over dead. Serene somehow knew how to handle each of them, merely by watching them for awhile. Morrigan would have abandoned them out in the Wilds had either of the men taken control over the group for the lacked the intelligence to lead. Even Fawkes would have been a better leader than either Alistair or Brandon. The only reason Morrigan could think of that Serene still had the two idiots with them was because they were Grey Wardens. As for the chantry twit and the qunari, Morrigan was confused. What could Serene have been thinking bringing that bubble headed woman and the quiet man with them? Morrigan had half a mind to question Serene about it, but she remembered the last time someone questioned her decisions. Brandon still had a bruise from where Serene slapped him for bad mouthing Alistair. Flemeth had an odd fasination with Serene and Morrigan didn't know why, but she would figure it out.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - I forgot to mention in the last chapter to remind you that Serene isn't actually from Thedas... So random thoughts like spider sense will pop up from time to time. I couldn't think of a better way to describe how a grey warden knows darkspawn are around. Though that kind of does explain it pretty good... **

* * *

Serene drummed her fingers on the table as Morrigan refused to leave the inn. It had been quite the argument between the two women when they arrived at the Spoiled Princess at Lake Calenhad. Morrigan was being reluctant on going to the Circle Tower. At first she was curious about the tower, but now seeing it, she wanted nothing to do with it. Serene had already decided who was going to go, which included Morrigan, in case they encountered any problems. If any of them had learned anything about Serene by now, it was that she didn't take too well to changes in her plans.

"Fine, Morrigan. For someone who thinks the mages in the tower are idiots for letting the chantry keep them prisoner there, you sure as hell don't want to be near them." Serene said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. For ten minutes she had let this conversation go on with Morrigan. They were losing time. As much as she didn't want to, she would have to change around her plans.

"Hopefully we can find a mage much more pleasant so you won't have the bitch about us anymore." Alistair added. Serene gave him a pointed look.

"That's enough, from everyone. Since Morrigan insists on staying behind, Leliana would you mind joining us?" Serene asked. Leliana nodded.

"I've always wanted to see the inside of the grand tower." Leliana said happily.

"Of course you would, you airheaded twit." Morrigan mumbled under her breath. Serene sighed and stood up.

"Very well then. Alistair, Brandon, Leliana and I will go to the tower while you, Sten and Fawkes stay here. If no one else has anymore complaints about this, I'd like to leave now." Serene snapped. Alistair and Brandon quietly nodded and headed outside. Sten walked with Fawkes as the mabari followed his master outside to watch him leave. Leliana gathered her things and followed them as well. Serene turned to give Morrigan a look.

"I am not one of your charges, Warden. You will not order me around as such." Morrigan said.

"Then you may as well leave before we return. I'm tired of all the bickering between everyone and you seem to be the source of most of it. I am aware that you're probably only still with us out of curiosity. If behaving at least civil to everyone else isn't worth satisfying that curiosity, then just leave." Serene said.

"Twould not be what my mother…" Morrigan started.

"I don't care what Flemeth wanted. I need help fighting this blight and if you're just going to bitch and complain about everything I do and everyone we bring along, I want you gone. I've had enough people bring negativity into my life to last me until the end of days. I don't need some spoiled brat witch making me want to gouge out everyone's eyes because they don't seem to share her view of the world." Serene snapped. Her nostrils flared as her anger started to grow.

"You don't need to lecture me, Warden." Morrigan said. Serene closed her eyes and let out a long sigh, hoping to calm herself down.

"Would you rather I treat you like Brandon? I believe he still has a mark from his last confrontation with me." Serene snapped. Morrigan was taken back. Would Serene seriously even consider hitting her? The woman wasn't afraid to hit the male wardens, even though neither of them held a candle to her strength. The woman was also unaware of the dangers the qunari posed to the group, but still treated him as if he himself was a grey warden. If she wished to discover why Flemeth wasted her time saving these Wardens, Morrigan would have to cooperate with them and that would mean getting back on Serene's good side.

"Very well, Warden. I will consider what you've said while you are in the tower. Hopefully you will not be in need of me while you are there." Morrigan said. Serene nodded and turned to leave. Hopefully that would be the last time she would have that argument with Morrigan.

"Everything alright?" Leliana asked as Serene exited the inn. Serene nodded and sighed.

"I'm going to say this one last time, so you lot listen good. We're going to be civil to each other, at least outwardly anyway. If you have problems with anyone else in our little party, keep them between you and the maker." Serene said sharply as she stormed off towards the ferry. Alistair quickly followed after her and Brandon and Leliana followed suit.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"I'm sorry, Gray Warden, but the tower is closed." Knight-Commander Greagoir said. Serene frowned and handed him the warden treaty.

"We're here to get the mages' help against the darkspawn." Serene said. Greagoir shook his head.

"Until we templars have control of the tower, the circle is in no condition to do anything." Greagoir said firmly. Serene sighed.

"What are you doing to regain control?" Serene asked.

"We've sent a request for the Rite of Annulment to Denerim." Greagoir said. Serene glanced over at Alistair, hoping he would clarify.

"It's a request to purge the tower of everything and everyone." Alistair explained. Serene looked back at Greagoir.

"Even the children?" Serene asked, sounding shocked.

"There are demons and abominations running lose through the tower. We must assume that the tower is lost and demons have possessed all within." Greagoir said. Serene shook her head.

"Even if I would begin to understand how that would help anything, it could take months to get a reply from Denerim. Apparently Loghain is trying to clean house. We need all the mages to fight against the blight. Is there nothing we can do?" Serene asked. Greagoir thought for a moment.

"If you truly wish to help, I could let you go into the tower and kill all the demons and abominations. Yet once you're pass our barricades, I will not open them for anyone other than the First Enchanter." Greagoir said. Serene nodded.

"Then we will go inside and find the First Enchanter. We can't let innocent people die unless it is absolutely necessary. Now let us through so we can find him and see what we can do about this mess." Serene said. Greagoir nodded and order the templars to let them pass into the next room. The group passed through the large doors and as soon as they were through, the templars slammed the doors shut.

"Lets hope we find the First Enchanter, no?" Leliana said. Serene nodded. She started towards the next room when she heard a commotion. She quickly ran into the room to see about ten children off to the side with a few young mages in front of them. The door way ahead of her had a protective barrier around it and there appeared to be an elderly mage fighting off a demon trying to get through.

"It seems that the children are safe for the moment. Hopefully we can find Irving before the Rite comes in." Brandon said quietly. Serene didn't really pay much attention to what Brandon had said. She was trying to figure out why the mage at the door way seemed familiar. The mage turned to face them and Serene immediately recognized the mage and jumped to hug the elderly woman.

"Wynne! You're alive!" Serene said as she wrapped her arms around Wynne. Wynne managed to keep herself on her feet as the impact of Serene almost knocked her over. The look of shock wore off her face when she recognized the wardens.

"My dear Serene, and Alistair and Brandon. It warms this old woman's heart to see you three are alive and well." Wynne said.

"It's good to see you survived as well." Brandon said politely. He didn't really get much of a chance to know Wynne like Serene had. Serene finally let the woman go and took a step back.

"I thought for sure you had perished at Ostagar." Serene said. Wynne smiled brightly at the young woman in front of her.

"It seems the maker still has a purpose for me." Wynne said.

"Do you know what's going on here, Wynne?" Serene asked.

"I'm not sure. I arrived just before this all happened." Wynne answered. Serene turned to one of the younger mages.

"Are all the children here?" Serene asked. The young mage nodded.

"All that haven't been killed or possessed by a demon." The mage answered.

"Good, we need to act quickly before the Rite of Annulment arrives." Serene said. Wynne sighed.

"Greagoir sent out of the Annulement already?" Wynne asked. Serene nodded.

"If we hurry though, we might be able to save the tower before it arrives." Serene said. One of the other mages laughed.

"What does it matter to you if we live or not?" The mage asked.

"There's a blight out there and I need all the help I can get to stop it from taking too many lives. I have a treaty here asking for assistance from the Circle to the Grey Wardens. If I need to save the tower in order to get that assistance, then so be it." Serene snapped.

"You've come along since the last time I saw you, my dear." Wynne said. Serene nodded and blushed slightly.

"Well, a lot has happened since Ostagar and I've had to put out quite a bit of fires in order to keep everything going." Serene said. Wynne nodded.

"If you're going to save the tower, then I'm coming with you." Wynne said firmly. Serene nodded in agreement.

"That is a good idea. We'll need your abilities as we go along, I'm sure. Leliana, would you mind staying behind to keep the children save in case something gets past us?" Serene asked. Leliana nodded and smiled at the children.

"But of course. Perhaps I can help pass the time by telling a few stories to them, no?" Leliana asked the children. The children looked expectantly at the older mages.

"It would keep them calm in the situation. Children cope better if they are distracted." Serene pointed out. Leliana nodded and gathered the children in a corner to tell them a story. One of the older mages approached Wynne.

"Senior Enchanter, are you sure you're up to this? Perhaps I should go with the gray wardens." The mage offered. Wynne smiled and shook her head.

"There is still life in these old bones yet. Besides, you are needed here to protect the children. Once the barrier is down, you'll have to be ready for anything to get through." Wynne said. The mage nodded and Wynne turned to Serene. "Are we ready?"

"Yes, lets do this." Serene said. Wynne nodded and took the barrier down. At that moment, Alistair was glad for his templar training and hoped that nothing too dangerous awaited them in the tower.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - This is one of my favorite scene of the game and probably where I developed my unhealth obession for Alistair. Plus I was also incredibly freaked out when I was playing the game the first time through. Spent almost two weeks sleeping with the lights on. My son complained that it was bothering him and he's five. LOL! Yes, I have issues! Please enjoy what little I have to offer! Feel free to leave a comment ;) **

* * *

Serene sat on the edge of the bed and tried to calm her mind. It was very generous of First Enchanter Irving to allow her and the others to stay the night at the tower. Serene secretly wished that she had convinced everyone to go back to the Spoiled Princess instead. Irving insisted that they stay since it was so late at night after the fight with Uldred. Serene was officially freaked out about the whole experience in the tower and wanted to get away as soon as possible.

She was alone in the room and jumped at every noise and every moment in the room. There was no way she was going to get sleep tonight unless she curled up with someone else. Who could she truly feel safe with? Though Wynne was sweet and grandmotherly, she was just as vulnerable as any of the other mages in the tower to be possessed. Leliana's storytelling might be able to sooth Serene to sleep, but her mind would be in the Fade and Bella wasn't able to help her with the Sloth Demon. Maybe Bella wouldn't be able to protect her in the tower at all. Brandon was a definite no, she rather take her chances swimming across the lake.

Now Alistair was a good possibility. He had the ability to drain mana, thanks to his templar training. He could stop all the possessed mages from turning her into a mouse again. Serene shivered as she jumped to her feet and ran out of her room. That whole experience in the fade, changing forms, was almost enough to keep her from sleeping. Serene didn't notice she was standing in front of the door to the room Alistair was staying in until he opened the door.

"Serene? Are you alright?" Alistair asked. He swallowed hard as he took what she was wearing, which appeared to be only the oversize tunic she had borrowed from him in Lothering. He tried not to notice that her left shoulder was almost completely exposed and his shirt at least covered her breast. He also tried to ignore the fact that she wasn't wearing anything else underneath.

"I can't sleep." Serene said sadly. Alistair wished he could offer her to sleep with him, but he didn't know how to word it in a way that would end up with her slapping him.

"Afraid some possessed mage will come after you?" Alistair said jokingly. Serene nodded sheepishly.

"I thought since you trained to be a templar, that maybe I would be able to sleep with you. If you don't mind that is?" Serene asked, expecting Alistair to say no. Alistair blushed slightly and swallowed hard. He wanted her to lay with him, just to sleep, but his mind would wander to places that would be inappropriate to be with her in his bed, dressed the way she was. Serene looked into his eyes, almost pleading for him to say yes.

"Of course. Come in." Alistair said quickly without thinking. Serene smiled brightly and quickly ran to his bed. Alistair closed the door and swallowed hard as he took in the sight of her on a bed he would share with her.

"There's also mice running around. It's freaking me out and I was starting to think that I'd rather swim across the lake and sleep with Morrigan than sleep alone." Serene rambled out. Alistair nodded as he sat down on the bed, far away from her. Then he realized that she hadn't thought of him as her first option. She was only in his room because he was in the tower as well.

"Oh." Alistair said sadly. Serene frowned at his tone and pulled him onto the middle of the bed next to her.

"Then I thought, maybe Morrigan could be possessed just like any other mage, right?" Serene asked. Alistair nodded.

"If she's not possessed by some evil bitch already." Alistair mumbled bitterly. Serene laughed and poked him in the ribs.

"Stop that, or I'm going to have to beat you. You're suppose to play nice with her now." Serene scowled. Alistair nodded and gave her a sad face.

"I'll try, Mommie. Hopefully those mean rats get her first." Alistair joked. Serene pushed him back on the pillows.

"Don't even joke about that. After that whole sloth demon experience, I don't want to see another rat again. But back to my story. I remember that you could drain mana from mages and I was hoping that it wouldn't be too awkward for you." Serene said. Alistair swallowed as he looked up at Serene from his place against the pillows. His tunic was sitting dangerously low on her left side and he tried not to stare.

"Oh, I'm sure I can deal with awkward if it'll help you sleep at night." Alistair said nervously as he stared at the ceiling. Serene looked at the ceiling to figure out what he was staring at and then back down. She blushed deeply as she noticed how low on her left side the tunic was and readjusted it.

"I'm sorry, Alistair. At least you didn't take advantage. Another point against Brandon, so you know." Serene said as she laid down next to Alistair and forced his arm around her.

"So you chose me because I can keep the evil mages away and won't feel you up in your sleep?" Alistair asked. Serene laughed and nodded as she burrowed herself into his right side. Alistair started to blush as he placed the arm she forced around her around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"That and I won't have to worry about being cold with all your blushing." Serene said as she started to blush as well, thinking back to that dream Bella put them into. Alistair pulled the blanket up on them.

"Just in case we need it." Alistair whispered. Serene smiled and her eyes slowly started to close as she pulled herself closer to Alistair.

"Good night, Alistair." Serene whispered. Alistair sighed and waited a bit to make sure she was asleep. He placed his lips on her forehead and gently kissed her.

"Sweet dreams, Serene." Alistair whispered against her forehead and he closed his eyes.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Good evening, Beloved. Having a good night so far?" Bella appeared as soon as Serene had fallen asleep. Serene wrapped her arms around Bella and crushed the woman.

"Where were you?" Serene demanded. Bella frowned.

"I've been here, waiting for you." Bella answered. Serene frowned.

"You weren't there in the Fade when I was against the Sloth Demon?" Serene asked. Bella nodded in understanding.

"The demon created that Fade and I couldn't reach you there, if I knew you were there. I'm sorry if it caused you distress, Beloved." Bella answered. Serene nodded.

"At least I was able to fall asleep." Serene said absently. Bella chuckled.

"I noticed that. All tucked in and warm in someone's arms." Bella teased. Serene sighed.

"I'm mad at you about that dream, just so you know." Serene said grumpy. Bella laughed.

"If I hadn't, you wouldn't be all snug, warm and wrapped in his arms right now. He's quite content with the situation, so long as he doesn't see anymore of your chest." Bella said as she laughed. Serene sighed deeply.

"You're hell bent on the idea of the two of us, aren't you?" Serene asked. Bella smiled and nodded.

"Even without my help, you'd end up falling for him anyway. I wasn't the one that made you scared to sleep at night and with the gesture he's thinking of doing, it'll be hard to say no." Bella said. Serene sighed and looked up into Bella's eyes.

"You're going to make me share another dream with him, aren't you?" Serene asked. Bella smiled and kissed Serene's forehead.

"It's the only way I can think of to build his confidence. He would have completely ignored the fact you stole his tunic to sleep in. You probably would have just put the thing back in his pack and pretend like it never happened. Someone was going to have to bend and I just kinda made it be both of you. Now enjoy your dream with him or I'm going to put him in his normal nightmare and make you dream of mages." Bella teased. Serene sighed in defeat and nodded. Serene suddenly found herself sitting on a bed with Alistair standing in front of her. He was fumbling around with something behind his back and she smiled at him.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Alistair awoke long before Serene and he fumbled around in is pack with something. He had been thinking about doing this for a good while now and after the dream he just had and her being in his room, now was as good a time as any. Now all he had to do was figure out how he was going to do it and wait for her to wake up. He didn't have to wait too long because Serene woke up due to the lack of heat against her.

"Alistair?" Serene asked sleepily. Alistair smiled and joined her back on the bed.

"Sorry, I just needed to get something real quick." Alistair explained. Serene sat up as she remembered the dream.

"What was it you needed?" Serene asked, trying to help him get on with it. Alistair sighed and pulled out a rose.

"Do you know what this is?" Alistair asked, putting his heart on his sleeve.

"You're new weapon of choice?" Serene said with a slight giggle. Alistair laughed.

"Yes, that's right! Watch as I thrash our enemies with the mighty power of floral arrangements! Feel my thorns, darkspawn! I will overpower you with my rosy scent!" Alistair announced. Serene giggled.

"I'm sorry, but I think I might actually see you doing that. Sentiment can be a pretty potent weapon." Serene replied. Alistair sighed.

"I picked it in Lothering. I remember thinking how something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness. I probably should have left it alone but I couldn't. The darkspawn would come and their taint would just destroy it. So I've had it ever since." Alistair admitted. Serene smiled sweetly at the rose.

"That's a nice sentiment, Alistair." Serene said. Alistair shifted nervously for a moment.

"I thought that I might give it to you actually. In a lot of ways, I think the same thing when I look at you." Alistair blushed slightly. Serene blushed at what he was implying.

"Thank you. That's a lovely thought."

"I'm glad you like it. I was just thinking, here I am doing all this complaining and haven't exactly been having a good time for it yourself. You've never had any of the good experiences of being a grey warden since your joining. Not a word of thanks or congratulations. It's all been death and fighting and tragedy. I thought maybe I could say something, tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are to find amiss all this darkness."

"I feel the same about you, Alistair. I was thrown into all of this, with no idea what was going on and you've been there to help me through it all. Thank you."

"I'm sorry, I guess it was just a stupid impulse. I don't know, was it the wrong one?" Serene shook her head.

"No it wasn't. Thank you, Alistair." Serene carefully took the rose out of his hands and smiled at him.

"I'm glad you like it. Now if we could move right on pass this awkward embarrassing stage and get right to the steamy bits, I'd appreciate it." Alistair rambled out. Serene chuckled softly.

"Sounds good to me. Off with the tunic and pants." Serene said with a devilish smile on her face. Alistair's face turned to a deep crimson color and he laughed awkwardly.

"Bluff called. Damn, she saw right through me." Serene laughed and placed a hand on Alistair's.

"You're so cute when you're bashful." Serene said softly. Alistair swallowed hard and stood up to stand on the other side of the room.

"I'll just be standing over here, until the blushing stops. Just to be safe. You know how it is." Alistair managed to get out. Serene sighed and hopped off the bed.

"I'd better get back to my room before Brandon and Leliana wake up. We'd never hear the end of it. Thank you for the rose, Alistair." Serene said as she walked over to Alistair and place a kiss lightly on his cheek. Alistair's face became a shade of dark red and Serene ran out in hopes to slip back into her room unnoticed. She carefully wrapped the rose and stuffed in her leather breast plate and smiled. She had vowed a few years ago not to let anyone into her heart again, for it only led to heartbreak and abandonment. Perhaps, just this once, thing would be different and she could live happily ever after. At least until the darkspawn killed them.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - sorry for the delay on getting the update out. I've been quite distracted with work, kid starting school and other writing projects. hopefully the next update won't take too long. FYI, comments are like a hot poker in the bottom of inspiration. The more you poke the more inspired I'll become. Or I might just kick you... hot pokers are hot!**

* * *

Serene sighed in relief as they left Lake Calenhad behind them. She kept a small distance away from Wynne and Morrigan, still a little freaked out about the whole abomination thing. There had been one point where she had stumbled slightly and ended up falling over Morrigan. When the two women looked at each other, Serene had a panic attack and remained at Alistair side ever since. To make matters worst, Alistair kept pointing out rats hiding in the bushes. Serene had Brandon make Fawkes keep to the bushes, just in case darkspawn might be hiding.

"Where are we off to now?" Brandon asked when they stopped for lunch. Serene poked at the fire, not paying attention to anyone else. Her mind was wandering back to when she had been in the Sloth demon's fade world. All she could really remember was abominations, darkspawn, rats and fire.

"Who else do we have to ask for assistance with?" Leliana asked.

"There's the dwarves and the Dalish." Brandon said. Alistair sat down next to Serene and smiled wickedly.

"Yes, Orzammar where there are rats, and the Dalish have apostates." Alistair pointed out. Serene pinched his leg.

"Not even funny." Serene grumbled under her breath. Leliana noticed the exchange and giggled at the two.

"Is there a problem with either of those?" Morrigan asked. Serene let out a sigh.

"Well, we could see how Arl Eamon is. Remember that Ser Donall said that the Arl is ill. Maybe we can find out what's happened and help." Alistair offered.

"Redcliffe is closer than Orzammar and it could take weeks to find the Dalish elves." Wynne added. Alistair chuckled under his breath. Serene shot him a look.

"What? I was just going to point out that there are no mages or rats in Redcliffe." Alistair said. Serene pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Why should she care about rats and mages?" Morrigan asked. Serene sighed.

"Fine, we'll head to Redcliffe to find out any about the Arl's illness. I've had my fill of crazed mages and being stuck in a building to last me for awhile or at least a week or so." Serene said. Both Leliana and Alistair laughed as Serene got up and stormed away from the fire.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"So, you two seem to be rather close since the tower. That doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you were sleeping in his room there, no?" Leliana asked as she walked with Serene. Serene blushed slightly.

"It's not what you think, Leliana." Serene answered. Lelilana laughed.

"And what is it then?" Leliana asked. Serene sighed.

"I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking some demon was going to come up from the floor to possess me or that there was a rat in my room. Alistair's templar abilities seemed to work well during our time in the tower and thought it would keep my mind at ease." Serene explained.

"And the fact that he's extremely handsome and quite taken by you had no effect on your decision?" Leliana asked. Serene sighed.

"More like he's sweet and too bashful to try anything without bursting into flames." Serene admitted. Leliana laughed.

"That will come in handy on cold night, yes?" Leliana joked. Serene laughed with Leliana as Brandon joined them.

"What are you two laughing about?" Brandon asked. Serene thought for a moment, wondering what to say that wouldn't cause Brandon to be at Alistair's throat.

"She was telling me a story about one of the grey wardens she knew at Ostagar." Leliana answered quickly. She had picked up quickly that Brandon wasn't too happy with the fact that Alistair seemed to be getting comfortable with Serene. Plus all her sudden outbursts about everyone playing nice with each other usually happened with either Alistair, Brandon or Morrigan made a smart remark to another. Leliana noticed Serene's face drop as if the woman was remembering something horrible.

"Excuse me." Serene said quietly as she walked ahead of the two to walk with Morrigan. She didn't really realize who she was standing next to until Morrigan spoke.

"Twould seem your experience in the tower wasn't what you thought it would be?" Morrigan asked. Serene sighed and nodded.

"I think it was different for me though. I went looking for the others, had to convince them it was all a dream. And the shape shifting. I know it was just in the fade, but it was quite disturbing for me." Serene explained. Morrigan nodded.

"Seems understandable for one unfamiliar with the fade." Morrigan said. Serene nodded and then remembered something. She reached into her pack and pulled out a book.

"I found this in the tower. Looks like it might be a spell book of some kind." Serene said as she handed Morrigan the book. Morrigan stared at the book in shock. She took the book from Serene.

"This is Flemeth's Grimoire. She had told me that some lucky templar had managed to retrieve it from her once. You're just giving this to me?" Morrigan asked. Serene nodded.

"I don't know magic, so it's of no use to me. Besides, you say it's your mothers, maybe you can learn something that she hasn't taught you." Serene suggested. Morrigan opened the book and glance through the pages.

"I don't know what to say. No one's every given me something without wanting something in return." Morrigan said. Serene shrugged.

"Would it make you feel better if I asked you not to turn me into a mouse in exchange for the book?" Serene asked. Morrigan laughed.

"Very well, Warden. I will not turn you into a mouse in exchange for my mother's grimoire." Morrigan laughed as she walked ahead, glancing through the pages of the books. Alistair came to stand next to Serene.

"Hopefully that'll keep her busy for awhile." Serene said quietly. Alistair nodded and grabbed Serene by her elbow.

"There's something I need to tell you, before we get to Redcliffe." Alistair said. Serene nodded and followed him off away from everyone else. Alistair stopped and kicked around the dirt at his feet.

"What's wrong, Alistair?" Serene asked. Alistair let out a loud sigh and looked into Serene's eyes.

"There's something I need to tell you, before we arrive at Redcliffe. Remember when I told you that I was raised by Arl Eamon and that my mother was a maid in the castle?" Alistair asked.

"I thought you said you were raised by dogs?" Serene said as she giggled. Alistair turned red and shook his head.

"Damn you and your memory. Well, the reason why Eamon took me in was because my father, he was King Maric." Alistair explained. Serene smiled sadly and nodded.

"I've known for quite some time that you're Cailan's brother." Serene said. Alistair frowned.

"How? Duncan didn't?" Alistair started but Serene shook her head and took a few steps toward Alistair.

"Cailan told me. He thought that I was involved with you and told me in a jealous rage." Serene said. Alistair swallowed hard as he noticed how close Serene was to him. There was maybe a good foot between them.

"Cailan jealous of me?" Alistair asked. Serene smiled and nodded her head.

"Of all that, that's the part you caught. But yes, he was jealous of you. He wanted something that he thought you had already. Maybe he saw something that we hadn't noticed yet." Serene said. Alistair frowned.

"What could he possibly want that I have?" Alistair asked. Serene smiled and shook her head. She closed the distance between her and Alistair and blushed as she looked into his eyes.

"Lets just hope this will help you figure it out." Serene whispered and she softly pressed her lips against Alistair's. Alistair froze for a moment, a little shocked by her action. He soon caught on and wrapped his arms around her and deepened their kiss. Serene sighed into Alistair mouth as she melted against his chest, gripping the sides of his breast plate to keep herself standing. After a few minutes, they broke apart and Alistair held her close against his chest.

"Wow, I don't know what to say?" Alistair whispered. Serene sighed and placed her hot cheek against the cool plate of his armor.

"Just so you know, I'll always see you as the knight who tried to save me from darkspawn." Serene whispered. Alistair blushed deeper and laughed nervously.

"Well, I wouldn't have if you..." Alistair started but Serene placed a finger on his lips and looked into his eyes.

"Don't argue, Alistair. I might just have to kiss you again and I'm afraid we'll be missed if we don't hurry back." Serene said. Alistair sighed sadly and kissed her finger. Serene blushed deeper.

"Ahem." Someone behind them said. Both turned around quickly to find Leliana staying behind them. Both sighed in relief, glad it wasn't Brandon. "I'm glad to have found you, for we were starting to think darkspawn had found you." Leliana winked at them. Alistair blushed deeper.

"Well, we'd better get going. We'll want to get to Redcliffe before nightfall." Serene announced. Alistair nodded and Leliana smiled.

"Could you two go on ahead? I'll catch up." Alistair said. Leliana nodded, linked arms with Serene and pulled the woman away from the beet red templar.

"Keeping the mages and mice away indeed." Leliana teased. Serene sighed and allowed Leliana drag her back to the rest of their party.

"Is everything alright?" Wynne asked when Serene and Leliana rejoined the group. Serene nodded.

"Alistair just wanted to warn me that we might have some issues with the Arlessa. She wasn't too fond of him while he was living here." Serene said. Leliana gave her a look and Serene gathered that the bard had overseen the whole thing and knew what Alistair had admitted to her.

"Well, is the idiot going to be much longer?" Morrigan snapped. Serene sighed.

"He'll be fine. Lets just go on ahead, he'll catch up." Serene said. The others nodded and they started to walk away. Leliana pulled Serene closer to her.

"Don't you think the rest of us should know?" Leliana whispered. Serene shook her head.

"That is up for Alistair to decide. If he wants everyone to know, he'll tell them. You don't know either." Serene said with a pointed look at Leliana. Leliana nodded.

"I know nothing of our sweet templar keeping away the mages and mice." Leliana said with a soft laugh. Serene rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Keep that bit to yourself too." Serene mumbled.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - if you haven't noticed already, I'm kinda skipping alot of the fight scenes and in game content. Well, I'm having a hard time as it is keeping my thoughts in the time line... kinda wanna just jump to the landsmeet and such. besides, you should already know what's going on with the in game content. I shouldn't have to write in the game cotent... i hope. lol anyway.. enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright. I think we've done all we can before the fighting breaks out." Bann Teagan announced after the group had worked diligently through the day trying to help. Serene lend against the wall of the chantry, trying not to collapse with exhaustion.

"When do you think the fighting will start?" Serene asked wearily.

"They always come once its dark." Teagan said. Serene nodded and turned towards everyone.

"Alright, so that gives us a few hours. Try to get some rest, because that's what I'm planning on doing." Serene said. Serene slid down the wall and settled onto the floor. Alistair went to join her when Teagan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Could I speak to you for a moment, Alistair?" Teagan asked. Alistair nodded and followed the Bann away from the group. Morrigan and Sten went outside to find some place to rest while Leliana found the spot on the floor right next to Serene was the best spot for her.

"I will try to keep you warm." Leliana teased. Serene shook her head and sighed. She was about to close her eyes when something warm and fuzzy curled up next to her. She looked down to see Fawkes curled up on her other side between her and Brandon. Brandon laughed.

"Sorry about Fawkes. He's been quite the snuggler since Ostager." Brandon said with a sweet smile. Serene groaned to herself at Brandon's attempt to smoothly flirt with her. Thank god the dog caught on faster than his master. Fawkes placed his head on her knee. Or maybe the dog was trying to stake a claim on her too.

"I think I can see the appeal." Leliana whispered as she wrapped her arms around Serene's arm. Serene rolled her eyes.

"Don't make me get up, Leliana. Unless you want a leg warmer?" Serene grumbled under her breath. Leliana pulled closer to Serene.

"Perhaps a little attention from me will get him to leave you alone, yes?" Leliana whispered into Serene's ear. Serene looked over at Brandon, who had turned to face away from them. His face was quite red and Leliana's somewhat intimate gesture put him off. Serene sighed and looked forward to see Alistair looking straight at her, with hurt puppy eyes and fled from the chantry.

"Now what do I do?" Serene whispered. Leliana looked around Serene at Brandon, who was already asleep.

"Go on after him. I'll curl up with Fawkes." Leliana said. Serene nodded and attempted to move the large dog's head off her leg. Fawkes woke up and gave a sad whinnying noise.

"Shush. Stay with Leliana and don't wake up Brandon." Serene whispered to the mabari. Fawkes panted happily at her and curled up next to Leliana.

"Good luck." Leliana whispered as Serene walked out the chantry. She was really looking forward to having a few hours of sleep, but now she was going to have to smooth out things out with Alistair. Hopefully he would understand that Leliana was just trying to give Brandon the idea of the two of them.

Serene found Alistair sitting over by the lake with his legs hanging over the edge of the pier. He was throwing rocks into the lake. Serene smiled as she quietly walked over to him. He looked like a little boy sitting like that.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Serene asked softly. Alistair looked up at her and sighed.

"I'm fine, really." Alistair said sadly. Serene shook her head and sat down next to him, curling up next to him. Alistair blushed and looked away from her. He didn't want to look into her eyes and let her see the pain that was in his.

"She was just trying to give Brandon the wrong idea. Neither of us realized you'd see it too." Serene said softly. Alistair hesitantly looked down into her eyes and she smiled.

"So you two aren't…. lovers?" Alistair asked. Serene laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"As observant as that woman is, I highly doubt she's going to take something away from someone as sweet as you, Alistair. Besides, I've only known her for what, a month? There's only one person I might consider someday to be a lover." Serene said. Alistair swallowed hard at the closeness between them. His curiosity and a certain body part wanted to know who that lover might be though.

"Really? Only one?" Alistair stumbled out. Serene nodded and smiled devilishly.

"Yes, only one. Do I need more?" Serene asked. Alistair swallowed hard and shook his head. Serene sighed loudly as she started to run her fingers through his hair. "Maybe when we have time, I might tell you about him."

"Why not now?" Alistair asked without thinking. Serene laughed as she sat up on her knees and pulled him in front of her.

"I could tell you now, but Leliana has a bad habit of appearing when we talk secrets. She might be keeping an eye on Brandon at the moment, but I'd like to keep you in suspense for the moment." Serene said as she moved in closer to him.

"It's not Brandon, is it?" Alistair blurted out. Serene laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hardly. That man gets distracted by anyone wearing a skirt walking past him. Almost as bad as someone else." Serene said as she closed the space between them, touching her nose to his. Alistair instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body close to his.

"Is it someone I know?" Alistair asked softly. Serene smiled and blushed slightly.

"Maybe." Serene whispered as she brushed her lips against his. Alistair blushed as he kissed her back. After a few moments, Alistair broke their kiss and brushed the hair from her face.

"We'll have time later to talk about this lover of yours. Maybe we should be resting instead?" Alistair suggested. Serene nodded and placed her head on his shoulder. Both of them slowly closed their eyes.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Ahem." A voice woke Serene and Alistair awake. Alistair nearly knocked Serene into the lake when he heard the male voice, thinking it was Brandon. Serene desperately held onto him to keep from falling in the water, or at least falling in alone. If she was going in, he was coming with her. Serene looked over Alistair's shoulder to see Bann Teagan.

"Bann Teagan, is something wrong?" Serene asked. Alistair sighed in relief and turned to the older man. Teagan laughed.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Teagan said teasingly. Serene groaned quietly. Was there ever going to be someone that didn't tease them?

"Not at all. We were just resting before tonight." Serene said. Teagan laughed louder.

"Resting, huh? Is that what you grey wardens call it?" Teagan asked. Both Alistair and Serene turned crimson.

"Of course they were resting, my lord. They are much too shy to take advantage of being alone for so long, no?" Leliana said as she walked over to them. Teagan laughed and Alistair and Serene's blushes deepened.

"This is why I won't tell secrets anymore unless she's otherwise occupied." Serene whispered to Alistair. Leliana smiled devilishly at Serene.

"Did you fear some wicked mage coming to possess you again?" Leliana asked. Suddenly Alistair and Serene burst into flames.

"My, any brighter and the teryin would be able to pinpoint your location." Teagan teased. Serene tried to calm down a bit and cleared her throat.

"Was there something you needed, my lord?" Serene asked. Teagan nodded.

"Yes, forgive me Warden. It's almost night fall, we should be getting ready for the assault." Teagan said.

"Very well, lets start getting ready." Serene said. Alistair stood up and helped her to her feet. Leliana giggled as she followed them back to the chantry. Alistair quickly took to walking next to Teagan as Brandon came into view.

"Where have you two been?" Brandon asked as he glared at Alistair. Serene groaned.

"We were working out a battle strategy with the Bann." Serene said quickly. Brandon frowned.

"Why didn't you come wake me, I could have been help?" Brandon asked.

"I was actually intruding myself. Alistair knows the Bann here and they two of them were talking about it. I merely stumbled in and added my own thoughts. Had I known how really important it was, I would have asked you to join us." Serene said. Brandon glared at Alistair and then looked to Teagan. Teagan smiled and nodded.

"Forgive me if it seems a bit odd, but I haven't seen Alistair since he was sent off to the chantry to become a templar. I wanted to see if he still remembered the layout of the land. As Warden Serene said, she overheard us and joined in." Teagan added. Brandon nodded and turned to join the others. Alistair let out a sigh and placed a hand on Teagan's shoulder.

"Thank you, Teagan." Alistair said. Serene and Leliana left the two men to join the others. Teagan smiled.

"I see the young Cousland doesn't approve of your relationship with the female warden?" Teagan asked. Alistair sighed.

"There's not much of a relationship for anyone to be jealous of." Alistair answered. Teagan shook his head and patted Alistair's shoulder.

"I would be jealous too, Alistair. There is something between you two, I'm not blind like Brandon. I noticed how you two were tangled together on the pier, even if you were just sleeping. Next thing you know, she'll be sneaking into your bed looking for a warm body to sleep with and then you'll be trapped." Teagan said. Alistair coughed hoping not to make his face blush worst than it already was.

"She said that it was to keep the mages from possessing her." Alistair said softly. Teagan laughed loudly and clapped Alistair on his back.

"She has you trapped indeed, my boy. Enjoy it while you can, women like her don't come around often." Teagan said loudly. Alistair burst into flames. Serene felt the heat and looked over at the two men. She stormed over to them and grabbed Alistair by the arm.

"You're worst than Leliana. Now stop it. I don't want to use Alistair to set the oil ablaze." Serene snapped. Teagan fought to keep from laughing as she dragged Alistair back to the others.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - Just fare warning, there is heavy smut at the end of this chapter. I shamelessly admit that I deeply enjoyed writing it! I hope you enjoy too ;)**

* * *

Serene stood outside and watched as Brandon, Morrigan, Sten and Wynne disappeared over the horizon on their way to the Circle Tower. It took her hours to convince Brandon to go with them. He was insisting he stay behind as long as Alistair was. Serene wasn't going to let that happen though, because she wasn't going near the tower right now. Also, Alistair seemed distraught after their confrontation with the demon who was possessing Connor. He had taken to Eamon's side since they check in on the Arl. She wasn't about to force Alistair away from the man. She would let him take his time and then she was going to have a talk with him.

"No mages in Redcliffe my ass." Serene grumbled to herself as she walked back into the castle. If it weren't for the fact that Alistair was visually upset about seeing the Arl in his current condition, she would be stuck to his side. The way Connor's eyes followed her around when she was in the same room with him, freaked her out. She wasn't too happy with Jowan either, but he was keeping the demon in Connor at bay.

"Are you alright?" Leliana asked as Serene stumbled into the library. Serene sighed and collapsed into a nearby chair.

"Would it be okay if we only had two grey wardens in fereldan?" Serene asked. Leliana laughed softly and Teagan frowned from his seat across the room from the two women.

"I think you need as many wardens as you can get, my dear. Besides, Alistair might be the next king and Brandon is the last Cousland." Teagan added. Serene shook her head and waved away Teagan's idea.

"There's a spare Cousland hiding in Denerim. Once we deal with that demon, we'll need to see about Urn. I've heard some rumors about a Brother Genitivi in Denerim. We'll just do away with Brandon, find Brieanna and bring her back here for safe keeping. My life would be ten times better having to keep two children from killing each other than three." Serene said with sigh. Leliana laughed.

"It would make Alistair's life a little easier, no? Not have to jump every time he is alone with you and someone sneaks up on you." Leliana said. Serene groaned.

"Don't get me started with him. Let me be mad at one man at a time." Serene snapped. Leliana laughed and Teagan gave them both an odd look like he was missing out on a joke.

"You could hardly blame him for what happened today. How was he suppose to know that Connor was a mage and that the Arlessa had a blood mage train him in secret?" Leliana asked. Serene sighed.

"Can't I blame him just a little for jinxing it? He did make a point that there were neither rats nor mages here." Serene whined. Leliana laughed again.

"You could make him suffer later. I will make sure I'm on the other side of the palace so I don't accidently overhear you two." Leliana said as she winked. Serene's cheeks turned a slight pink color as she stood up and headed towards the door.

"I'm going to try to get some sleep. Good night, Bann Teagan. Leliana." Serene said quietly. Leliana chuckled.

"Would you like for me to join you to keep you warm until your protector comes to keep away the mages?" Leliana asked. Serene blushed deeper and fled from the room.

"That was an awful thing to do." Teagan commented. Leliana shook her head.

"It's nothing that Alistair cannot fix." Leliana said confidently.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Alistair had spent most of the day sitting by Eamon. First the Couslands, then Duncan and Cailan, now Eamon, what the hell was Loghain thinking? Things just seem to be spinning out of control and didn't seem like they would be stopping soon. Alistair sighed and decided to head to bed. Sitting by the Arl's side was making him think harder than he needed to. Maybe he would talk to Serene about it, whenever he could find her. She was most likely mad at him about the whole Connor being possessed thing. He felt bad for that too, even though he had no idea that Connor was a mage, he had made a point that there weren't any mages in Redcliffe.

Alistair let out a sigh as he opened the door to the room Teagan had let him stay in for their time in Redcliffe. Alistair frowned at the bed as he closed the door. His shield was standing on the top of the bed, by the pillows, oddly on its own. Alistair started to move towards the bed to investigate when a pair of eyes slowly appeared from behind the shield.

"Alistair? Is that you?" The person behind the shield asked. Alistair chuckled to himself as he took off the rest of his armor until he was in his cloth pants. He slowly padded barefoot to the bed and pulled away the shield. Serene shrank back against the headboard of the bed. Alistair shook his head as he tossed the shield onto the floor and reached for Serene.

"Don't tell me you're scared?" Alistair asked. Serene glared at him and pushed him onto his back.

"You said Redcliffe doesn't have mages or mice. You jinxed it." Serene snapped as she crawled up his body and straddled his waist. Alistair swallowed hard as he noticed yet again his tunic was sitting dangerously low on her left side. He tried to focus on the angry look on her face, hoping she would adjust the tunic eventually.

"I'm so sorry, Serene. I promise to make it up to you." Alistair said. Serene harrumphed at him and lend down further, knowing that her sleeping shirt was barely covering her left side.

"I should just take everything off and sleep in the nude, in your bed." At the thought of having her naked body next to his, caused his body to flush and certain body parts to react. It also didn't help Alistair that she sat very close to one of those certain body parts and it throbbed in anticipation. Without thinking things through, Alistair sat up, causing Serene to sit in his lap and on his throbbing body part. Both blushed furiously at their situation.

"I would rather you didn't." Alistair managed to get out eventually. Serene tried hard not to move, even though she desperately wanted to. This felt completely different than when Cailan had pressed himself on her. It must because she wanted to feel it, wanted him.

"Alistair, have you ever, you know?" Serene whispered as her blush deepened.

"Ever what, owned a good pair of shoes?" Alistair answered with an awkward smile.

"You know what I mean." Serene whispered trying to ignore the hardness that was separated by her underwear and his pants to her own heat between her legs.

"I'm not sure I do. Have I ever seen a basilisk? Ate jellied ham? Licked a lamppost in winter?" Alistair said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest and off other things.

"Now you're making fun of me." Serene said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Make fun of you, my dear? Perish the thought. Well, you tell me. Have you ever licked a lamppost in winter?" Alistair asked, his heart in his throat. He was almost afraid she would tell him about some grand lover she once had.

"Well, if we're talking about the same thing, no. I haven't." Serene admitted. Alistair felt like his heart would pound out of his chest and he could feel Serene's heart beating just as hard.

"Nor have I." Alistair whispered. Serene blushed deeper and pressed her lips against Alistair's. Alistair pushed into the kiss, pressing her onto her back in the pillows. He was careful not to press his pelvis against her body, hoping it wouldn't cause anymore problems.

Serene moaned into his mouth as she welcomed his tongue into hers. She wanted to wrap her legs around him and feel him pressed against her, among other things. She remembered the stories the girls she use to share a dorm room with had told her, about their boyfriends and the things they did together. She wanted nothing more than to experience all of that with Alistair. With both Brandon and Morrigan gone to the tower, this would be the best time for it.

"Alistair, I think we have a dilemma now." Serene said as they stopped kissing to catch their breaths. Alistair frowned as he looked down at Serene's face, flush from their kissing.

"What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?" Alistair asked. Serene placed her hands on both sides of his face.

"No. You've nothing absolutely nothing wrong. I doubt you could in my eyes." Serene said softly. Alistair blushed and pressed his lips against hers. Serene placed her hands on his waist and tried to pull him on top of her. Alistair pulled away from her.

"Serene, what are you…" Alistair started but Serene lend up and kissed him.

"I care for you a great deal, Alistair. More than I think I want to admit." Serene said as she managed to bring him down a little. Alistair swallowed hard.

"I care for you greatly too, Serene. I just… are you sure you want me?" Alistair asked. Serene smiled up at him and nodded.

"Even more that you question my need for you. There's no perfect time for us, Alistair. I fear we only have stolen moments until we end this blight. Who knows how long that will take? I don't know how much longer I can contain myself, knowing you feel the same." Serene said. Alistair swallowed hard.

"You want to… With me?" Alistair asked hesitantly. Serene nodded and pulled him closer to her. She kissed his lips and up his jaw to his ear.

"And now." Serene whispered into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Now?" Alistair said with a gulp as he tried to fight the urge to allow her to pull him on top of her. Serene nodded.

"Brandon and Morrigan are away to the Circle Tower. Leliana has promised me that she won't be anywhere nearby to accidently overhear anything. We could never get this kind of privacy again. Please, Alistair. I need you." Serene whispered in his ear with her heart in her throat. She was pretty much declaring her love for him without putting it into words. She knew deep down in her heart that she loved him, but she couldn't bring herself to actually say the words for fear he would leave her. Alistair swallowed hard.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Alistair admitted. Serene smiled and touched his face lightly.

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to know everything, Alistair. I hope you at least know how to get started." Serene joked lightly. Alistair nodded slowly. Serene smiled and lightly kissed his lips. "Then why don't we start from there and let it just happen."

Alistair swallowed hard again and let out a breath he felt like he had been holding in for hours. He was so nervous and he didn't want her to be disappointed in him. He could feel the emotions in her and hard it must be for her to want to let him in. On the way to the Circle Tower, she listened to him talk about Duncan and she opened a little about her life. She never felt like she would be part of a family, letting anyone into her heart. Now she was almost begging him to come into her heart and love her.

He couldn't deny it. He had fallen over the deep end in love with her. Ever since their fight with the ogre, he had been in love with her. There were times in Ostager he wanted to drag her into Cailan's tent and kiss her passionately in front of the man. He was aware of Cailan's attraction to her and felt that if Cailan saw she was with a better man, he would back down. Same thing with Brandon, it would put the damn noble in his place to see the two of them like this. As much as both of those would have brought an amount of happiness to Alistair's heart, it was nothing compared to her actually wanting him in return.

Alistair licked his lips, brushed his lips against Serene's and started to recall the dream he had of her that night in Lothering. He kissed his way from her lips down her neck and to her collar bone. Serene moaned in response to his every touch and dragged her fingers through his short hair. Alistair could feel her nipples press against his chest through the tunic she wore. He pulled away for a moment to pull the tunic over her head and gazed at her bare chest. Alistair had never really seen a woman's bare chest, or naked for that matter, but Serene was perfect.

"Oh, Alistair." Serene moaned softly as he took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth and started to softly suck on it. He kneed her other breast, causing her to squirm and moan. Alistair started to feel like his smallclothes were too tight. He moved his hand down to remove the rest of his clothes and felt the heat between Serene's legs. He hooked a finger into the waist of her smallclothes and pulled it down her legs.

Now that they were both naked, Alistair laid down next to her on his side, admiring the beautiful woman next to him. Serene ran her hands across his chest and down his abs. She admired his body, well muscled and tanned from training to fight. She looked down at his throbbing manhood and tried not to seem too frightened by it. Granted she had never really seen a man full naked, but she wasn't sure what to expect now.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Alistair whispered as he kissed her cheek. Serene flushed and knew that now was the time for them. He wouldn't hurt her on purpose and that's all she needed to know. She placed her hands on his hips and pulled him on top of her.

"I want to, Alistair. I want you." Serene whispered as she moved forward to kiss him. Alistair nodded and lend down to push her into the pillows. He positioned himself between her folds and slowly pushed himself into her sex. He stopped when he met the resistance of her virginity. He slid his tongue into her mouth and they wrestled for dominance. Serene wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

"Serene, I love you." Alistair whispered. Then he pushed through her maidenhead and filled her completely with his hard cock. Serene whimpered slightly at the sudden tear in her body. Alistair wanted to pull out and stop, but she held him tightly to her and shook her head.

"It's okay. It's supposed to hurt the first time. Please don't stop." Serene gasped. Alistair nodded and slowly started to rock up and down in her, causing her to moan slightly. Serene's moans started to arouse Alistair more and caused him to increase the rhythm of his thrusts. As his thrusts increased, Alistair started to moan her name.

After a few moments, Serene wrapped her legs around Alistair's waist, causing his sight to go white as the pleasure increased. He felt like he lost control of everything as they seemed to increase their strokes. She met his every thrust and soon she started to tremble around him. He almost stopped to find out if she was okay, but the sound of her moaning his name in such pleasure only egged him on. He continued to thrust in her as her climax continued. The way her inner walls tightened around him, caused him to finally hit his climax as well. Sweat drenched and exhausted, Alistair rolled off Serene and onto his back. Serene curled up on his chest and let out a sigh.

"That wasn't how I thought it would be." Serene whispered as she rang her fingers across his chest. Alistair frowned and looked down at her.

"I wasn't bad, was I?" Alistair asked. Serene sat up and brought her face to his.

"I've had dreams likes this, but they never felt like this. My dream Alistair would be ashamed." Serene said as she kised him.

"Ashamed, how?" Alistair asked. Serene smiled as she nuzzled her nose against his.

"He never made me feel like I feel right now. Complete, happy and loved." Serene said between kisses. Alistair smiled at the last word she used. As long as she felt love with him, that was all that he needed to be happy. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down to him.

"As do I, my love. Also exhausted and tired." Alistair said. Serene nodded and nestled her head in the crook of his neck.

"Let those mages try to get me now. I'm just drenched in templar now." Serene whispered. She let out a soft yawn and closed her eyes. Alistair kissed her hair and sighed.

"Goodnight, my love." Alistair whispered just before he too joined her in sleep.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Bella sat on her couch as Serene appeared in the fade. Serene gave the woman a pointed look before catching the woman in a hug. Bella smiled widely as she smelled Serene.

"I see you've had a busy night, Beloved." Bella said. Serene gave her another pointed look.

"Don't act like you didn't see it coming, you're the one that orchestrated the whole thing." Serene said. Bella feigned innocence.

"I had nothing to do with it, I swear." Bella said defensively. Serene nodded her head.

"Okay, I believe you, for now. Are you going to keep me company all night or are you going to let me relieve the wonderful night I just had?" Serene asked. Bella giggled at Serene's request.

"Was that not enough for you, Beloved?" Bella asked. Serene shook her head.

"All the time in the world wouldn't be enough time for me to be with him." Serene admitted. Bella laughed and hugged Serene tightly.

"I knew you loved him." Bella said. Serene blushed and nodded.

"More than I wanted." Serene admitted. Bella kissed her head and then disappeared. The scenery changed to a beautiful clearing with a waterfall. Alistair approached her wearing a grey warden armor, shield and a magnificant sword. He was very much the knight in shining armor she saw him as. Serene was wearing a simple, but elegant white dress. Alistair swept her up in his arms and gave her a kiss that made her center melt with heat.

"Come my wife, let us get started with the better part of our wedding night." Alistair whispered into her ear before he started to nibble down her neck. Serene sighed and allowed him free reign of her body.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - Just a heads up... beginning of this chapter is smutty. Please enjoy and feel free to comment! ;)**

* * *

Serene stretched and winced as her right side screamed in pain. She quickly balled herself up against the pillows. Chuckling came from her left as an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to the warm body lying next to her. She let out a soft sigh and curled up on the man next to her.

"It's still bothering you?" Alistair asked. Serene grumbled as Alistair softly ran a hand over the stitches on her right side.

"Shush you or I'm going to sleep with Leliana tonight." Serene snapped. Alistair shook his head and kissed the top of her head.

"You won't. The others are due back today and Morrigan is staying in the room next to Leliana's. Wouldn't want to wake up as a mouse?" Alistair teased. Serene glared up at him and poked him in his side, right where he was ticklish.

"I'll have you know, she promised not to turn me into a mouse, Ser Templar. If you don't behave, I'm going to make your punishment be sleeping in her bed for the night." Serene snapped. Alistair flinched and tried to gently move around her, avoiding aggravating her stitches and avoiding her tickling fingers.

"Why am I getting punished?" Alistair whined. He held her hands together on his chest to stop her from tickling him.

"As I seem to recall, you still owe me for the whole 'there's no mages in Redcliffe' thing." Serene said.

"But I thought having a naked woman in my bed was punishment?" Alistair complained. Serene shook her head and slowly moved on top of him.

"That was before I found that you actually liked it." Serene whispered as she lend down to kiss him. Alistair moaned, let go of her hands and slid his hands down to her bottom. He gently lifted her and angled himself to slide into her. Serene moaned as she plunged her tongue into his mouth as she sheathed Alistair completely within her. She started to move her hips around and grind her pelvis into his. Alistair softly moved his hands, one on the small of her back and the other in her hair. They found that this position was the only one that wouldn't pull any of her stitches.

Serene slid up and down his hardened length a bit slower than Alistair would have liked. She pushed against his chest and sat up on him, and continued to maintain her rhythm. Alistair did enjoy the look on her face as she took control of their love making. He allowed him to take the time and enjoy two of his favorite parts about her body. He rubbed his thumb along the rose colored tips of her breasts as he moaned at the increase of Serene's movements.

Serene moaned out his name as an orgasm hit her and caused her to tighten around him. Alistair at first had been disturbed that she had several while he had one, but he soon found out that the more she did while with him, the more likely she was enjoying herself than anything else. Leliana had teased him about that, women faking in order to appease their bedmates.

There was no way Serene would have to do that though, Alistair went out of his way to make sure she received everything she wanted and more. He loved to hear her sighs, moans and growls of passion whenever he touched her. They were all reactions to things he did and found himself quite proud when she would scream his name in passion.

Alistair felt his own climax coming and gripped Serene's hips and thrust up into her. Serene felt him throbbing inside her and placed her hands on his shoulder to help me his thrusts. She arched her back and moaned as she felt her own climax building. Soon they both exploded with their climaxes together and gasped for breath as they returned to earth. Serene curled back up on Alistair's chest as he sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"That was just sheer torture, I tell you. Ask your question woman, I can't stand your torture anymore." Alistair whispered in between light kisses all over her face. Serene sighed and pulled him close.

"Just you wait until these stitches come off, then I'm really going to torture you." Serene whispered.

It was actually all a crazy accident, how Serene got the two foot long scar from beneath her armpit to her hip. Since Brandon and the others were going to be at least a week travelling to the Tower and back, Serene had asked Leliana to teach her some of the ways of the Bard. There wasn't much they could do while waiting for everyone to return and as much as Alistair wouldn't have mind, they couldn't stay in bed all day.

Serene spent her days sparing with Leliana and evenings reading the history books Eamon had in his library. She was learning quite a lot about Thedas and was content that she wasn't completely clueless about everything. Alistair would standby and help with Serene's bard training when Leliana needed him. He would silently sit with her when she would read until the late night hours. They would talk every now and again, mostly about the grey wardens but sometimes she would speak about where she was from.

The previous morning, Serene and Leliana had started early working on Serene's attack stance. Alistair admiringly watched Serene as she took a stance that reminded Alistair of Duncan. She had trained with the man for a week straight and seemed to have picked up a great deal of his fighting skills. As the two women were sparring, Jowan came out into the area to ask them all a question. Serene saw him out of the corner of her eyes and started to freak. Leliana wasn't quick enough to stop her attack and sliced open Serene's side.

Alistair quickly chased Jowan off while Teagan and Leliana tended to Serene. The mage didn't mean to cause any problems, he just wanted to talk to someone for a bit. Spending your time keeping a demon from completely possessing a child had to have its disadvantages, especially when the woman who demanded they spare his life until the Arl was well again wouldn't go near him. Jowan stumbled his apologies to Alistair as he was escorted back into the room with Connor.

Leliana made it a point to make sure that Alistair didn't do anything to tear open the first set of stitches that Teagan had done to close up Serene's side. Unfortunately, as soon as Alistair went to check up on Serene, her stitches were torn and Leliana stitched them shut tightly, giving Alistair a look that meant there would be teasing later. Leliana would come in every so often to make sure that Serene hadn't torn her stitches again. Hopefully Wynne would be able to heal the wound when they returned.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

A few hours later, Leliana lightly knocked on their door and then poked her head in. Unlike some days she would find the two of them still enjoying an early morning romp, Serene was curled up on the bed with a book, and dressed in Alistair's tunic. Alistair was off in a chair next to the bed, tending to their weapons. They wanted to be ready to leave once the demon was dealt with.

"This is different." Leliana said as she opened the door fully. Alistair blushed and Serene looked up from her book.

"As much fun as using blood for a lubricant was, I think a change was needed." Serene said with a laugh. Leliana joined her.

"Well, Teagan just told me that scouts have seen the others on the road here. They should be here within the next few hours." Leliana said. Serene nodded and Alistair put down Serene's sword.

"Should we start packing?" Alistair asked. Serene thought for a moment and then shook her head.

"We'll want to deal with that demon as soon as possible and that'll wear the mages out. Plus I'm sure they'll be tired and hungry. We can leave in the morning." Serene said. Leliana chuckled under her breath.

"What will you tell Wynne about your stitches?" Leliana giggled. Serene groaned.

"The truth, somewhat. You and I were sparring and you caught me by surprise. She doesn't need to know I've had to be stitched up twice due to someone getting excited." Serene said as she shot Alistair a look. He gave her an innocent look.

"I was not the half naked woman crying that she had a boo boo and I needed to kiss it for it to stop hurting." Alistair complained. Serene laughed and Leliana joined her.

"Perhaps next time you make sure her boo boo doesn't break open in the process, no?" Leliana said.


	18. Chapter 18

"Who stitched you up?" Wynne asked as she admired the stitching on Serene's side.

"Which time?" Serene blurted out. She wasn't quite thinking straight with Wynne poking at the tender skin, Alistair close by, but so was Brandon so she couldn't reach out for his hand.

"You were stitched up more than once?" Wynne asked as she gave Serene a pointed look and then looked to Alistair, who quickly fled the room to hide the warm glow coming off his face. Leliana laughed softly and then cleared her throat.

"Teagan did a quick stitching the first time. I stitched her up the next morning." Leliana said. Wynne gave Serene another pointed look and glanced over at Teagan.

"I hate to ask what you were doing between the stitching." Wynne said as she turned her attention back to Serene, and Serene feigned innocence.

"I'll have you know that the pain kept me tossing and turning that night. You've got quite the smutty mind, Wynne." Serene said with a smiled that only Wynne could see. Wynne nodded her head and laughed.

"Well in any case, they will have to be removed before I can heal the wound. When do we plan on heading to Denerim?" Wynne asked.

"We'll most likely leave in the morning unless healing me takes too much out of you." Serene said. Wynne nodded and turned to Leliana.

"Would you be a dear and get me my sewing kit. There's a pair of scissors I can cut these open." Wynne said. Leliana nodded and left the room. Wynne gave a look at Brandon. "The rest of you lot better follow Alistair's example and clear out. The eyes in here the better."

"Twould seem you would be requiring some poultices for when you're done. I will tend to that." Morrigan announced from the other side of the room and she got up and left. Brandon looked at the door Morrigan walked out of and then back to Serene. He looked like a lost puppy trying to decide whether to go find his mother or his beloved master.

"I believe I heard the cook talking about cookies, Sten. Why don't you and Fawkes go see about them?" Wynne offered the giant man who seemed a bit awkward. Sten nodded and turned towards the door, Fawkes trailing behind them. Wynne gave Brandon a pointed look and he followed suit.

"I'll warn the cook about cookie thieves and keep Isolde out of your hair. I know she doesn't show it quite well, but she is grateful what you've done for her son, Serene. Eamon would be too." Teagan said and then left the room. Serene looked up at Wynne would was giving her another pointed look.

"Hey, you of all people should know it's pointless to fight the evitable, Wynne. It was bound to happen and we sort of took advantage of the privacy." Serene explained. Wynne shook her head.

"I knew the instant Alistair brought you into my tent how he felt about you. I'm surprised it took you two this long to figure it all out. He does have a fragile heart so you must be careful." Wynne said. Leliana walked into the room, carrying Wynne's things.

"I see that something happened while at the Circle, no?" Leliana asked the elderly mage as the woman pulled out the scissors. Wynne chuckled as she started to carefully cut and remove the threads holding Serene's side close.

"That boy is more confused than a drunkard locked in a wine cellar." Wynne commented. Serene frowned and looked at Leliana.

"Apparently Morrigan and Brandon have done some bonding while away." Leliana said.

"Morrigan made a comment about Alistair that Brandon agreed with. Then the boy took it upon himself to get to know Morrigan a little better in the sake of keeping peace with her. She gave her a little trinket while we were at the Tower and managed to steal a kiss from her before she set his hair on fire." Wynne said. The three women started to laugh.

"If he's after Morrigan, what was with that kicked puppy look he had before he left?" Serene asked once she caught her breath. Wynne sighed and removed the last of the threads from Serene's side. Leliana had done a great job stitching; Wynne would only have to heal the wound and not stitch it with magic.

"I think he still holds quite the flame for you and will make sure Alistair doesn't get what he wants. He confessed to me one night after I put out his hair. He knows how Alistair feels about you, but he's clueless about your feelings. I told him he needed to decide what he really wanted. There's more to his little inner workings than just you and Alistair. If he succeeds in what he wants, the four of you will end up alone, if not at least one of you dead. I don't see Morrigan just letting Brandon leading her on to dump her when you decide he's fit for you." Wynne said. Serene groaned and winced in pain.

"I'm trading Couslands when we get to Denerim. That'll solve everything." Serene snapped. Leliana laughed.

"Now, why did you end up with this cut to begin with, Serene?" Wynne asked. Serene sighed and decided that Wynne could be trusted not to be possessed by a demon. She started to recount their time in the Circle Tower and her time in the Sloth Demon's Fade.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Serene found herself sitting in Eamon's study a few hours later, writing in the journal Cailan had given her. She drummed her fingers along the desktop as she thought of what else she wanted to write about. She wrote about her new found pastime of enjoying every bit of Alistair and how much she hoped that once all this blight business was over, they would be able to live a life together. She also wrote her plot to chain Brandon in the dungeon of Redcliffe and hoped that Brieanna had some fighting skills.

Serene decided she would be a bit nosey and started to poke through the Arl's desk. All she could find was his stationery, random pens and finally a pendant in the top drawer. She took it out and placed it on her journal. She noticed a symbol on it and thought back to the late night conversation about Alistair's relationship with Eamon. He told her about his mother's pendant and how he threw it at Eamon in anger and it shattered against the wall. She fought back tears as she realized that the Arl must have taken the time to collect all the pieces of it and put it back together again.

Serene tucked the pendant into her pack, deciding she would give to Alistair after she made him complete his punishment. He would be a little mad at her since it involved Brandon, but if Wynne was understanding what had happened at the Circle, it might get Brandon out of her hair. She would leave out the whole part that it might cause Morrigan some grief as well until after he was done. If she did, he would enjoy it as much as her first punishment idea.

"Looks like something is on your mind." Serene looked up at the door to see Brandon standing at the door.

"Just sifting through events, trying to decide what to do next." Serene said. Brandon nodded and walked towards the desk. Serene tried not to panic at being alone with him.

"Well, we need to see about finding the Urn to help the Arl. His support in the Landsmeet will help greatly." Brandon said. Serene nodded and sighed.

"Thank you so much, Captain Obvious. Tell me something that Teagan hasn't told me half a billion times." Serene snapped. Brandon walked around the desk to stand next to her.

"Sorry, didn't know what all you've got planned." Brandon said.

"Well, the urn is on the top of our list. There's a brother in Denerim that has a good lead on where the urn might be. While we're in Denerim, I suggest you find your sister so we can get her back here. Islode and Teagan have agreed to watch over her until we get a chance to bring Howe to justice." Serene said, laying out her current plan.

"You seemed to have everything under control. Any thoughts on where to go after we help the Arl?" Brandon asked. Serene shrugged.

"Either Orzammar or the Dalish. I'm sure Eamon will want us to be prepared for the Blight more than a Landsmeet against Loghain. I guess we'd better just concentrate on the Urn." Serene said. Brandon nodded and knelt down next to her. He pulled something out of his pocket.

"I found this at the Tower while we were there, and I thought of you. I hope you like it." Brandon said softly. He placed the item in her hand. Serene looked down see a small black leather book in her lap.

"Brandon, I…" Serene started.

"I remembered you had that one journal from Ostagar. I thought maybe it was getting full. Just thought you'd like another." Brandon said. He tried to gauge her emotions and frowned when he didn't see what he wanted.

"Well, that was very thoughtful, Brandon. Thank you." Serene said as she smiled gratefully at him. Brandon returned the smile and sighed.

"I'll let you get back to whatever you were up to. Have a good night." Brandon said sadly. Serene watched as he left the study and put her head on the desk.

"Why me?" Serene asked herself as she started to gather up her things and the pendant to head off to bed.


	19. Chapter 19

Serene plopped down on a log by the fire, a few feet from Alistair. They both glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes, but before they could do or say anything, Wynne squeezed herself between them and Leliana sat on Serene's other side. Serene sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It was you who came up with this clever ruse. Don't pout when it interrupts with the other ideas in your head." Wynne pointed out. Serene grunted and glanced across the fire at Brandon who was helping Morrigan set up her tent. Morrigan wasn't please with the unwanted help that was being given and eventually set Brandon's boots on fire. Everyone started to chuckle as Brandon ran to his own tent to put his boots out.

"Now is a good time to start, no? He might pursue her better if he didn't have to worry about being on fire." Leliana whispered as she lend over to Serene. Serene nodded and walked over to Alistair. She could feel Brandon's eyes on her as she approached the other man.

"Alistair, could we talk for a moment?" Serene asked. Alistair swallowed hard and nodded. He had no idea what was going on and Serene felt it might go better if Alistair didn't know the whole story behind her plot. Alistair stood up and followed Serene out of the camp area. Brandon glared at the spot they disappeared to and sat down next to Leliana.

"What was that all about?" Brandon snapped. Wynne gave him a look and Leliana shrugged.

"I was not privy to their conversations in Redcliffe. I do know they talked about the Arl for some time. He must mean much to Alistair for him to see him so sick to be this distraught about it." Leliana said. Wynne nodded.

"Eamon was the closest thing Alistair had to a father, before Duncan came along. With Serene being an orphan herself, maybe she's just trying to help him work out his own pain. Seeing a loved one waste away to death can worst than the actual death." Wynne said. Brandon nodded but his face remained in a scowl. Apparently he would have to have another talk with Alistair later.

"So what is going on between you and Morrigan?" Leliana asked as she tried to distract him from what was going on elsewhere. Brandon blushed slightly and shook his head.

"Oh, nothing really. I was just being nice. Serene had told us to play nice you know." Brandon said, hoping to avoid talking more about Morrigan. He would admit to himself that he found the dark haired, golden eyed woman slightly more attractive than Serene. It was the challenge of winning Morrigan's heart that drew him toward her, melt the walls of ice she held around her heart and make her his.

"So nice that she set your hair on fire at the Tower for trying to steal a kiss?" Leliana asked. Brandon blushed deeply and glared at Wynne.

"I thought that, you know. Give a pretty girl a gift and she gives you something in return." Brandon stumbled out. Wynne gave him a look.

"And what about our gifts? I know you gave Serene something." Wynne asked. Brandon stumbled for what to say next. Leliana feigned a hurt look.

"Are you saying we are not pretty girls too? I'd give you more than a kiss." Leliana said. Brandon turned bright red and fled to his tent. Wynne and Leliana shared a quiet laugh.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Alistair shifted his weight from foot to foot as he waited for Serene to tell him what she wanted. He wanted to hurry back to camp and make sure that no one thought the worst of them. Maybe she was going to tell him that they were going to let Brandon know he wasn't going to get anywhere with Serene, so long as she hid from the mages in Alistair's arms.

"I think it's time you had your punishment, Alistair." Serene said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She brushed her lips against his. He was slightly confused but shrugged as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I could get use to this kind of punishment." Alistair whispered against her lips. Serene smiled and pulled away a bit.

"No, that was just to soften the blow. Remember in Redcliffe you told me you could teach anyone the templar skills?" Serene asked. Alistair frowned and nodded.

"Well not anyone." Alistair pointed out. The conversation had started about his mana drain ability and went downhill from there, or more like down onto the bed.

"I know that, but you can teach anyone that's a warrior right? Like Sten?" Serene asked. Alistair nodded and wondered where she was going with all of this.

"I noticed earlier today, Wynne was almost knocked out by an emissary while you were busy making sure those hurlocks didn't rip me into two. It's not that I don't appreciate you being there to make sure my back is covered, but you can't be everywhere at once." Serene continued. Alistair nodded.

"So you want me to train someone to be a templar. Alright, that's not too bad of a punishment." Alistair admitted. Serene wrinkled her nose.

"I need you to train Brandon." Serene said quickly. Alistair thought his head exploded. Did she say she wanted him to train Brandon?

"What? You want me to train Brandon?" Alistair asked. Serene nodded slowly.

"He's trying hard to keep up with you. I thought if maybe he were focused on protecting Wynne and Morrigan, he would stop. At least for a little while anyway." Serene explained. Maybe if Brandon has another trick to use on Morrigan, he'd stop looking at her like a kicked puppy. Alistair sighed sadly and nodded.

"Of course." Alistair said with a sad look on his face that made Serene's heart break. He kissed her gently on the forehead and walked back to camp. Serene frowned and took in a deep breath. How did she go from kicking Brandon's puppy to forcing Alistair to eat the puppy she slaughtered right in front of him?

"Could this night get any worse?" Serene asked as she glared up at the sky. She sighed and returned back to camp.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Leliana, Serene and Wynne watched as Alistair instructed Brandon. Serene was quite impressed that Alistair was trying to be a good person and not take advantage of the situation by making Brandon look like a fool. Brandon was also quite surprised as well, thinking Alistair would take the opportunity to impress Serene. Morrigan, curious about all the noise, joined the rest of the women by the fire.

"What does that idiot think he's doing?" Morrigan asked as she stood behind them. Serene looked over her shoulder to see the slightly amused look on her face.

"Alistair is teaching him some of the basics of being a templar. I thought it would be good in order to prevent what almost happened earlier today." Serene explained. Morrigan snorted.

"You've got the bigger idiot teaching a clueless idiot to be a templar?" Morrigan asked. Leliana giggled slight which caused Morrigan to glare at the red head.

"It's a sound decision, Morrigan. The mana drain ability will keep those emissaries from killing us. I highly doubt Brandon is going to want to haul you away to the Circle after Alistair is done." Serene said.

"He'll want to haul her somewhere else though, yes?" Leliana said. Everyone but Morrigan, who didn't hear, started to laugh. Morrigan rolled her eyes and returned to her tent.

"Do you think she knows Brandon is interested?" Serene whispered. Leliana shrugged and Wynne shook her head. Wynne stood up as the two men separated and went towards their tents. Alistair past them and gave Serene a sad quick glance as he passed. He didn't stop for Wynne to look over him. She glared at the back of his head and tried to approach Brandon, but the man already crawled into his tent.

"Well, see if I fix the holes in their clothes." Wynne snapped and walked off to her own tent. Serene shrugged and settled down against the log by the fire.

"I guess you and I are having the first watch." Serene said as Leliana joined her. Leliana nodded as she noticed Sten and Fawkes resting their eyes as well.

"I don't think Alistair enjoyed that as much as I thought he would." Leliana said. Serene sighed loudly.

"I think I slaughtered a dog and made him eat it right after, while it's big puppy eyes watered at him to stop me." Serene said. Leliana giggled softly.

"I'm sure you can make it up to him later." Leliana said. Serene sighed and lend back again the log and watched the stars.

After awhile, Leliana and Serene started to walk around the perimeter of the camp, checking for anything out of the ordinary. As they were coming towards Morrigan's tent, they heard something odd and snuck over to investigate.

"Good evening, Morrigan." Brandon said as he came into the light of Morrigan's fire. Morrigan looked up from the book in her lap and glared at him.

"What do you want, Warden?" Morrigan snapped. Brandon sighed and walked closer to her.

"I merely wish to talk to you, is there anything wrong with that?" Brandon asked innocently. Morrigan snorted.

"Fine, speak your mind and leave me." Morrigan snapped. Brandon pulled something out of his pocket that Leliana and Serene strained to see.

"Do you know what this is?" Brandon asked. Morrigan gave him a look.

"I cannot see what it is from here, you fool. Bring it here so that I may see." Morrigan ordered. Brandon smiled and shook his head.

"Why don't you come here and see it?" Brandon offered. Morrigan grumbled under her breath. She didn't want to approach the fool, but her curiosity got the better of her. She stood up and walked over to Brandon. She looked into his hand and growled.

"Tis nothing in your hand…" Morrigan froze and glared up at Brandon. "You tricked me! Got me on my feet to drain me of my mana. What now, Warden?" Morrigan glared defiantly at Brandon. Brandon boldly wrapped an arm around Morrigan's waist and pulled her against his body.

"I thought perhaps I could set you aflame for once." Brandon whispered seductively. Morrigan narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on his chest.

"Then I shall drain you of something." Morrigan said as she pushed Brandon to the ground and furiously removed all of his clothes. Serene turned away just as his pants seemed to disappear. Leliana watched for a bit longer before turning red and turning away.

"I didn't see that happening." Serene whispered as she and Leliana returned to the main part of camp. Leliana nodded.

"Perhaps now he will be too busy to care about you and Alistair, no?" Leliana said. Serene sighed.

"One can only hope." Serene said.

"Warden." Sten interrupted. Serene turned to see the quarni and the mabari together.

"Yes, Sten." Serene asked.

"Your watch is over." Sten stated. Serene nodded and decided not to prolong the conversation with the silent man or she might kill him.

"Good night, Sten. Leliana." Serene said as she walked over to her own tent and got ready for bed. She wrapped herself in a blanket and trembled for about twenty minutes. It wasn't cold outside but it did seem to be freezing in her tent. She quietly snuck out of her tent and into Alistair's.

Alistair looked like he had been asleep since the training session with Brandon was over. Serene sighed sadly as she noticed the tear streaks on his cheeks. She didn't know how she did it, but she had killed his puppy. Since she couldn't bring herself to wake him up and she knew she would freeze to death if she didn't curl up with him. Slowly she managed to wiggle her way under one of his arms and pressed her body against his. He was exceptionally warm and it wasn't too long before she drifted off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - sorry for the delay. apparently all of september is grandma's 90th birthday and my kid thinks it's all about him. not sure which one i really wanna lock in a closet! doesn't help that fall and rag weed is coming... which i'm highly allergic too. so i've been high off nytquil as well... yay :/ Hopefully I'll be able to keep up. YAY! **

* * *

Alistair awoke with Serene snuggled up against his chest. He smiled to himself, but soon frowned when he remembered training Brandon the night before. He took her request to heart, that Brandon needed to be able to use the mana drain ability. Unfortunately, Alistair assumed that the reason Brandon had to know how to use the ability was to keep the mages away from Serene, making Alistair useless to her. Now she was just trying to make it more painful for him.

Alistair carefully extracted himself from Serene without waking her up and got dressed. He looked sadly at her and felt like she had tricked him well, making him feel like she understood how he felt and then ripped out his heart when he least expected it. He would do the honorable thing though, he wouldn't put up a fight against Brandon. He loved her that much that if it was truly Brandon she wanted, then he wouldn't stand in her way.

Leliana was at the fire, working on breakfast when she saw Alistair crawl quietly out of his tent. She giggled and thought that maybe the two had talked about what happened with Brandon and Morrigan. Leliana was taken back when Alistair turned to face her, with red eyes and the saddest look she had seen on his face. Leliana frowned, Alistair should be grinning like a fool like he always had since he and Serene started sleeping with each other.

"Good morning, Alistair." Leliana said cheerfully, hoping to draw the man out of his sadness. Alistair rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Morning, Leliana." Alistair said. Leliana thought her heart broke for the templar in the tone of his voice. She also realized that he assumed the opposite of his training of Brandon last night. He most likely was sleep when Serene crawled into the tent for the night.

"Look, Alistair, about last night. Serene was just trying to help..." Leliana started to say but Alistair put his hand up and stopped her.

"I know what she was doing. I just feel stupid for falling for it, for her." Alistair said softly. Leliana frowned and jumped to her feet.

"Even if you are right, you're just going to let her go?" Leliana demanded. Alistair nodded sadly.

"That's how much I love her. She went through all of that just to..." Alistair started but Leliana slapped him hard across his face. Alistair fell to the ground, put his hand on his now bruised cheek and looked up at Leliana.

"How dare you just give up, Alistair? You've lost everything you've loved and you're just going to let the one thing that makes all the pain go away go? How Brandon doesn't know that you two are very much in love with each other, I don't know. Maybe because he's spent the past two week trying to seduce Morrigan and successfully managed to get her to lay with him last night, he hasn't really noticed Serene." Leliana snapped quietly. Alistair shook his head.

"Why would he want anything to do with that, bitch?" Alistair snapped. Leliana shook her head.

"I have no idea why he would favor Morrigan over myself or Serene. Perhaps he felt that she was more of a challenge to pursue and she has been since she usually sets him on fire." Leliana snapped. She wasn't bitter that Brandon had chosen Morrigan over her, she was more upset that Alistair would just let Serene go.

"Why would Serene have me train him if not to take my place?" Alistair asked dumbfound. Leliana sighed and knelt next to him.

"Perhaps to keep the rest of us safe from mages since you are Serene's personally mage protection? Or maybe so Brandon could drain Morrigan of her mana so that she wouldn't set him on fire while he spent the night enjoying the ins and outs of Morrigan. If you don't believe me, Serene and I saw at least the first ten minutes of their, enjoyment." Leliana said. Alistair swallowed hard.

"So Brandon doesn't have any interested in Serene?" Alistair asked. Leliana shrugged.

"I can't say for sure, but who cares? Serene has no interest in him and that's all that matters. Last night I saw her first go into her tent and about an hour later she was sneaking into your tent. Something tells me it has nothing to do with mages this time." Leliana said. Alistair put his head in his hands.

"Maker, I'm a fool." Alistair moaned. Leliana giggled and put a hand on Alistair's shoulder.

"That you are, but you are a fool in love. Now go wash up before anyone else sees you and thinks the worst." Leliana said. Alistair sighed and nodded.

"Thank you, Leliana. I would have made a huge mistake if you hadn't been here to talk to me." Alistair said as he stood up. Leliana shook her head and stood up as well.

"On the contrary my dear templar, Serene would have beaten you until you saw it her way. She is the type of woman that won't let something as precious as a love she has with you go. Just next time you feel like you've lost her, ask her before you resign yourself to be a causality." Leliana said. Alistair nodded and walked off towards the stream to wash his face.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Serene slowly opened her eyes as she stretched. She frowned as she felt nothing else in the tent with her. She sat up suddenly and looked around the tent. Alistair was gone and so was his armor. The bedroll where he had been sleeping the night before was cold, he had been up for awhile.

Serene tried hard not to allow the tears to fall down her face as she poked her head out of the tent. Only Leliana appeared to be awake so Serene ventured out of the tent and headed towards her own. She grumbled under her breath as she put her leathers back on and attacked her tent. She knew something like this would happen, things would be great and she would screw it up, forcing Alistair to leave her.

"I'm not patching up your tent if you rip it." Serene turned to see Wynne walking up to her. Serene snorted and sunk down to her knees so she could take the tent apart.

"Having my tent patched is the least of my problem." Serene snapped. Wynne frowned, Serene only snapped when people pushed her to be so. What happened to get her in such a mood.

"Perhaps if you talked about it, you might feel better." Wynne suggested. Serene sighed loudly.

"I screwed up, having Alistair train Brandon. Now he's gone." Serene said sadly. Wynne went to say something when Leliana joined them.

"Perhaps you should wash up before everyone starts to wake up." Leliana suggested. Serene pulled the pendant out of her pack and ran her fingers along the edge. She was going to give it to Alistair last night, but he had been asleep before she came to him. Serene sighed again and nodded.

"I'll be back then." Serene said sadly as she got up and walked off to the stream. Wynne gave Leliana a questionable look.

"She will thank me when she comes back." Leliana answered as she winked at Wynne. Wynne laughed softly and joined the bard working on breakfast.

Serene found the stream and fell down to her knees at the bank. She let the tears fall down her face as she tried to figure out how she was going to attempt to fix things between her and Alistair. He was apparently holding a grudge for making him train Brandon. She turned bright red as she started to remember what happened between Morrigan and Brandon. She clutched the pendant in her hands against her chest, wishing that she had at least cuddled with Alistair last night.

"Morning." Serene turned quickly to see Alistair slowly approaching her. Serene wiped furiously at the tears that were falling down her face.

"Morning." Serene managed to say while trying to avoid sobbing. Alistair frowned, knelt down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"This is all my fault. I'm such a fool. Forgive me?" Alistair plead. Serene frowned and looked into his eyes. She could see the redness in his eyes and she tried to smile.

"How is this your..." Serene started but Alistair placed a finger on her lips. He shook his head and sighed.

"I assumed that since Brandon could keep the mages away, you would go to him. I should have known better. I'll take whatever you wish to give to me, but just don't slap me. Leliana already did that." Alistair said as he wiped tears from her eyes. Serene swallowed hard and tackled him onto his back.

"We're both fools and we'll leave it at that. No more leaving me to freeze to death." Serene declared between kisses. Alistair smiled and nodded.

"You know, it wasn't that cold last night." Alistair pointed out. Serene shook her head.

"I didn't have my heated body pillow that keeps the mages away. So I was frozen. It also didn't help that I was in a mood after seeing what happened with Brandon and Morrigan." Serene said as she blushed.

"What happened?" Alistair asked. Serene giggled as she kissed him a bit more passionately this time.

"He drain her mana and she declared she would drain him of something. Leliana and I saw her do it at least twice." Serene answered and she ran her tongue along his lower lip. He moaned softly and opened his mouth for her to dominate it. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to pull her as close as he could with both of them in their armor.

After a few minutes of heated kissing, Serene finally pushed away to catch her breath. Alistair sat up and wrapped his arms around her. Serene sighed and placed her cheek against his armor. She pulled out the pendant and held it up for Alistair to see. Alistair wrapped his hand around the pendant.

"Is this what I think it is? Where did you find this?" Alistair asked. Serene bit her lower lip.

"I found it in Eamon's desk." Serene said. Alistair took the pendant into his hands.

"This is my mother's pendant and it's all put together." Alistair said. Serene shrugged.

"Maybe Eamon put it together and was planning on giving it back to you." Serene said.

"Why would he do that? I was so mad the last time we spoke."

"Maybe you meant more to him than you thought."

"You remembered me talking about this?"

"Of course, I remembered a lot of what you say. You're very special to me, Alistair. Or have you not figured that out yet?" Serene laughed as she poked Alistair in the side. Alistair smiled happily, completely forgotten what had been going through his head earlier.

"Well you're very special to me as well, Serene. I would take this, but I think it would mean more to me if you wore it. It's the only thing I have that means anything to me, aside from you." Alistair said as he slipped the pendant over her head and around her neck. Serene looked down at the pendant that sat on her chest and then looked into Alistair's eyes.

"Thank you, Alistair. I will take care of it." Serene promised. Alistair lifted her chin and gently kissed her.

"I love you, Serene." Alistair whispered against her lips. Serene sighed.

"I love you too, Alistair." Serene whispered so quietly that she thought Alistair didn't hear. If he did, he didn't react to it. Alistair knew that she said it so softly because she was afraid of what he would do, possibly leave her. As long as he knew that she loved him, that's all he needed. He didn't need to hear the words loudly, her barely audible confessions were enough for Alistair.


	21. Chapter 21

Serene was happily helping Alistair pack up his things as Leliana and Wynne made breakfast. Sten hardly acknowledged the two wardens as they returned to camp with water. Serene placed a basin down for Fawkes to have some water since his owner was apparent indisposed at the moment. Leliana nudged Wynne and directed the mage to look over at the two wardens as Serene pushed Alistair over for something random, but both were smiling.

"I told you." Leliana said. Wynne smiled and nodded. Though she didn't quite approve of the two warden's relationship, it did seem to keep them in high spirits during this time of darkness. She would have to have a talk with Serene at some point. Alistair was a sweet and overly caring boy that would break easily. Wynne could mend anything but a broken heart.

"I don't know which of the two of you is the bigger idiot? Alistair for teaching Brandon to be a templar or Serene for making Alistair do so." Morrigan snapped as she stood above the two wardens, who had just stopped playfully fighting over something. Serene gave Morrigan an innocent look and Alistair buried his face in her shoulder.

"Why Morrigan, you didn't seem to be very displeased with his training last night when he came to your tent." Serene said sweetly. Morrigan frowned.

"What do you know of what he did?" Morrigan snapped back. Serene shrugged.

"Leliana and I were making a round and we heard something odd from your little area and may have overheard you draining Brandon of something." Serene said with a slight hint in her voice. Alistair tried desperately not to laugh. Morrigan's face turned slightly pink as she realized what Serene was getting at.

"You and that nosey bard need to keep to your own vices." Morrigan snapped back.

"We just wanted to make sure you didn't set Brandon aflame again. From what I heard, he returned the favor." Serene said devilishly. Morrigan turned bright red.

"Perhaps I should set you aflame in your sleep." Morrigan snapped. Serene shook her head.

"Before Brandon drains you of your mana or after the two of you wear each other out?" Serene snapped back. Morrigan stepped back away from Serene for a moment. There was more going on than Morrigan thought as she took in Alistair posture around Serene. Morrigan hadn't bothered to notice that the two wardens had become so close since she accompanied Brandon to the tower.

Brandon had spent a great deal of time bugging Morrigan during their trip away from the others, trying to get to know her better. At the time, Morrigan assumed that he was just looking for a placeholder to keep him warm while he was away from Serene. The previous night's events with the dark haired man had confused her beyond belief. How could man completely infatuated with another woman pursue another. As she took in the sight of Alistair and Serene, limps tangled together from wrestling, she realized that Brandon's training was merely a distraction from what was very clear to see if one had some ounce of intelligence.

"Good morning, Brandon." Leliana called from the fire as she saw the warden's tent flap move. Serene and Alistair quickly untangled themselves from each other and Alistair went to help Leliana. Serene stood up and looked at Morrigan questionably.

"Twould seem we have things to discuss, Warden. Another time when a chance to be alone without the males perhaps?" Morrigan said quietly. Serene nodded.

"Of course." Serene answered. Morrigan nodded and headed back to her tent to pack it up. Brandon sleepily pulled himself out of his tent and managed to pull his armor on. He made his way to the fire and accepted the porridge that Leliana offered him.

"Rough night?" Alistair asked as he sat next to Brandon. Brandon sighed and nodded.

"I think I might have pulled a few muscles. Perhaps you could help me, Wynne?" Brandon asked as he looked over at the elderly mage with an innocent look. Wynne snorted and sighed.

"I could have made it to where it wouldn't hurt so much in the morning if you hadn't stormed off last night." Wynne said. She walked over to the dark haired man and casted a rejuvenation spell on him. Leliana lend over to Serene.

"I highly doubt his strains were from his training with Alistair, no?" Leliana whispered. Serene couldn't help but laugh loudly, which caused most of the camp to look at her questionably and Alistair and Leliana joined her. Wynne took her seat next to Leliana after she was done casting.

"Well now that everyone is up and moving around, mostly, we'd better pack up and get going. We should make it to Denerim tomorrow, right?" Serene announced and looked over at her fellow wardens. Brandon nodded.

"We could make it tonight if we pushed our pace a bit. I, for one, wouldn't mind sleeping in a real bed tonight." Brandon said. Serene looked over at Leliana and the two started to laugh. Alistair shook his head, but was glad that someone else was being teased besides him. Morrigan glowered at the back of Brandon's head as he went to pack up his tent. Serene sighed and looked over at Alistair.

"Get everything packed up and head out. Morrigan and I will catch up in a bit." Serene said as she quickly shot a look at Brandon to see if his back was turned and pulled Alistair into a quick kiss.

"I'll only do so in hopes to get another one of those." Alistair whispered. Morrigan scoffed at the sickening display between the two wardens and shook her head. Serene smiled at Alistair and winked as she stood up. She turned to face Morrigan.

"Are you all packed up? I think now might be a good time to talk." Serene said. Morrigan nodded and followed Serene away from camp. Brandon joined Alistair at the fire as the templar put out the flames.

"What's that all about I wonder?" Brandon asked, hoping that Morrigan wasn't about to brag to Serene about last night. He was quite impressed with himself with all the sounds he managed to get out of the witch's mouth, but he didn't want it getting back to Serene.

"Who knows what women do when there's no men around." Alistair said with a shrugged as he started to gather everything up. He tried not to gag thinking of Brandon touching Morrigan. The only way he would touch her was if it was to save her dead body from being tainted by darkspawn blood. She was a bitch, but she didn't deserve to be treated like dead darkspawn. Alistair had some kind of heart.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"You wished to speak to me, Warden?" Morrigan asked once the two of them were far enough distance from the rest of the group. Serene nodded.

"I'm sure you have a concern about the events of last night. I'd prefer we keep this to ourselves for the moment." Serene said. Morrigan nodded.

"Twould be awful for Brandon to find out that his lovely warden was off sleeping with an idiot." Morrigan said snidely. Serene sighed and tried to keep a reign on her anger.

"First of all, neither one of them are idiots. I'll agree that they're slightly slow in some aspects, but not idiots. At least they don't have a good grasp on reality." Serene pointed out.

"And Brandon would be the one not seeing reality?" Morrigan asked. Serene nodded.

"I will admit, of all the men that have attempted to sleep with me, Brandon ranks higher than Calian. Though I think I'd rather sleep in the mud with Fawkes instead." Serene said. Morrigan frowned.

"He wasn't so bad in my opinion. He exceeded a few of my expectations of him." Morrigan pointed out. Serene put her fingers in her ears.

"LALALALA! I'm not listening." Serene said loudly. Morrigan crossed her arms across her chested and waited for Serene to stop. "I don't need to know what you and Brandon actually did. I'm sure you don't want to know what Alistair and I do that makes his face look like that in the morning."

"I merely thought that was how he was born." Morrigan said. Serene rolled her eyes.

"Are we done insulting the men so we can talk about this?"

"Twas something you brought up and not I, Warden."

"Fine, whatever. Point of the matter is, I'm sure you're curious as to why I had Alistair train Brandon only to have him turn his new trick on you."

"Twas quite bothersome at first, especially after his attempt to help me earlier. In the end, I rather enjoyed myself. Am I right in assuming that you have no interest in him then?"

"None whatsoever. Like I said, I'd rather lie down with Fawkes. No offense meant by that. I'm sure you'd feel the same way about Alistair."

"I'd rather lie down with darkspawn, if it weren't for the taint of course."

"So now that we both understand our own intentions, I'd appreciate it if certain things didn't repeat themselves to others?"

"Twould seem best that Brandon not know. He would toss me aside if he knew you and Alistair were sleeping together mere feet away."

"And I feel like that would just be an invitiation for more trouble. Feel free to knock him unconscious. I am seriously considering trading him for his sister, should she still be alive."

"Twould be a good plan, for you. I would not see it as such. I am rather curious about the warden now, almost as much as I am of you. I would like to interact with him more."

"Very well, Morrigan. Just keep your interacting down at night." Serene said with a slight laugh that made Morrigan blush.

"So are we done here?" Morrigan asked. Serene nodded.

"We are." Serene said.

"Very well then. Let us rejoin our group, lest they think something is wrong." Morrigan said. Serene nodded and the two women headed out to find the others.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"So you told her about us?" Alistair whispered to Serene as he watched Brandon flirt with Morrigan. Serene nodded.

"I had to in order to keep the peace. Morrigan is rather curious about Brandon and if her curiosity keeps him out of my hair. More power to her." Serene said with a shrug. Alistair didn't even want to know what exactly caught Morrigan's curiosity, but decided it was for the best.

"Thank the Maker you're here. We need help. They attacked the wagon. Please come quickly." A woman cried as she ran up to the group. She turned and ran back the way she came and Brandon quickly followed after her. Since he had already gone after the woman, everyone else had to follow. Serene got an odd feeling though, her spidey senses weren't tingling like before. This was either something else or it was a trap.

They followed the woman to a clearing of sorts. There was a few large trees that had fallen around, and many places to hide. This whole thing smelled like a trap. Even more so when the woman approached a dark skinned, blonde haired elf. The elf eyed the group and placed a few coins in the woman's hands. He gave them an evil grin and made a gesture. Several dozen men came out of hiding around the clearing. This was definitely a trap and if that woman didn't make herself scarse, Serene was going to make sure the woman paid. A tree fell behind the group, cutting off an escape route.

"The grey wardens die here!" The blonde elf cried as he drew his daggers. He charged straight for Brandon as Alistair held his shield over him and Serene as arrows showered down on them.

"Get those archers down, now!" Serene ordered. Morrigan and Leliana nodded as they started to attack the standing archers who didn't take any cover again the bard's arrows and Morrigan's lightning bolts. Alistair charged into a group of sword wielding attackers with Sten and Fawkes on his heels. Serene zeroed in on the elf that was struggling to dominate Brandon.

Serene waited for the moment when Brandon managed to push the elf off of him before she charged in. She hit the elf in the chest with her shoulder and caused the two of them to roll off away from the main battle.

"Serene?" Brandon called. Serene managed to break away from the elf and got to her feet, as did the elf. The two locked gazes and circled around each other, looking for a weakness.

"Help the others." Serene called out to Brandon without taking her eyes off the elf.

"That was a mistake, my dear. You might be needing his help, no?" The elf asked, his voice accented thickly like it was Spanish. Serene rolled her eyes.

"Maybe it's your mistake for thinking I need help." Serene snapped as she went to attack the elf's right side, leaving her back open. The elf, for a split second went for the opening but turned around to block the dagger Serene had attempted to jab in his leg.

"I now see why someone would want someone as lovely as you dead." The elf purred in her ear as their blades met. Serene pushed hard against him and jumped back away from him. Was this how this world was? Everyman except for Sten was going to hit on her? She was definitely going to drink a few once they got to Denerim and take her frustration out on Alistair in a way he would enjoy.

"Shut up already." Serene snapped as she attempted to trick the elf again by going to his left. When the elf went to defend his right side, he felt the dagger going through his left side. Then suddenly everything went black for him. Serene straightened up as watched the elf lose consciousness. It was a good thing she betted that his cockiness would get the best of him. She quickly joined the others to find they had defeated the rest of the ambush.

"What was this all about?" Alistair asked. Serene shrugged and watched as Leliana looked over the bodies. Wynne was checking if any of the attackers were still alive.

"This one still lives." Wynne announced as she looked over the blonde elf Serene had been fighting. Serene rolled her eyes.

"Well he was a talkative one. Maybe he can tell us who would set up such a wonderful party for us." Serene said. She pushed the elf with her foot and got him to moan painfully. Wynne shot her a look and she shrugged in response.

"Oh, ugh. Oh, my. I rather thought I would wake up dead or rather not wake up at all as the case may be. But I see you haven't killed me yet." The elf managed to get out between moaning and groaning.

"I have some questions for you." Serene said.

"Ah, so I'm to be interrogated. Let me save you some time. My name is Zevran, Zev to my friends. I am a member of the Antivan Crows brought here for the sole purpose of slaying any surviving gray wardens, which I have fail at, sadly." Zevran said plainly. Serene shifted her weight from foot to foot and gave him an odd look.

"I'm glad you failed or else you'd be eaten by darkspawn." Serene snapped. Zevran laughed.

"So would I be if I were in your shoes. For me, however, it sets a rather poor president doesn't it? Getting captured by a target seems a tad detrimental to ones assassination career." Zevran replied.

"Too bad for you then, huh?" Serene snapped.

"Yes, its true. Too bad for me." Zevran said sadly.

"So I'm guessing someone hired you. Who was it?" Serene asked. Zevran coughed and laughed.

"A woman who knows what she wants. I like that. It was a rather taciturn fellow in the capital, Loghain I think his name was. Yes that's it." Zevran said. Serene growled and fought the urge to grab him by the neck.

"So are you loyal to Loghain, will your death put a thorn in his side?" Serene asked.

"I have no idea what his issues are with you, the usual I imagine, you threaten his power, yes? Beyond that, no I am not loyal to him. I was contracted to perform a service." Zevran explained. Serene snorted.

"And now that you've failed at that service?"

"Well, that's between Loghain and the Crows and the Crows and myself."

"And between you and me?"

"Isn't that what we're establishing now?"

"When were you to see him next?

"I wasn't if I had succeeded. I would have returned home and the Crows would have informed your Loghain of the results, if he already didn't know. If I had failed, I would be dead or I should be at least as far as the Crows are concerned. No need to see Loghain again."

"Why are you telling me all of this?

"Why not? I wasn't paid for silence, not that I offered it."

"Aren't you at least loyal to your employer?"

"Loyalty is an interesting concept. If you wish, and you're done interrogating me, we can discuss it further."

"I'm listening, so get on with it."

"Well, here's the thing; I failed to kill you, so my life is forfeit. That's how it works. If you don't kill me, the Crows will. The thing is, I like living and you are obviously the sort that could give the Crows pause so let me serve you instead."

"And what's to stop you from finishing the job later?"

"To be completely honest, I was never given much of a choice regarding joining the Crows. They bought me off the slave market when I was a child for quite a steal, so I'm told. I think I've paid my worth back to them plus tenfold. The only way out is to sign up with someone they can't touch. Even if I did kill you now, they may just kill me on principle of fail the first time. Honestly, I'd rather take my chances with you."

"Why would I want your services?"

"Why? Because I'm skilled at many things from fighting to stealth to picking locks. I could also warn you, should the Antivan Crows attempt something more sophisticated now that my attempts have failed. I could also stand around and look pretty if you prefer. Or warm your bed or fend off unwanted suitors, no?'

"No." Serene said bluntly. Zevran laughed as he noticed both the male wardens glaring down at him. Apparently this beautiful woman had a talent for wrapping men around her fingers.

"I see, well I can also polish armor if you want. I believe I can be of use to you. So what say you?" Zevran asked hoping she would agree. He wanted to learn more about this female warden who could inspire such emotions in men. Serene thought it over for a moment. Maybe this was just a bad day for Zevran and he was as formidable as he was boasting. Duncan had only taught her the basics of lock picking and stealthing. She wasn't too bad at it, but perhaps Zevran could teach her a thing or too.

"Fine, I accept your offer." Serene announced. Zevran smiled and noticed the two men looking shocked.

"What? You're taking the assassin with us now? Does that really seem like a good idea to you?" Alistair asked. Serene sighed.

"Its not the first time we've taken in someone who could possibly kill us in our sleep. Plus I'm sure there are some things he can teach me, in time, that Leliana can't." Serene said. Leliana nodded sadly.

"There are some things that a bard doesn't do that an assassin does. Antivan Crows are the best assassins out there." Leliana nodded. Alistair sighed.

"Alright, alright. I see your point. Still if there were a sign that we were desperate, I think it just knocked on the door and said hello." Alistair said.

"Welcome, Zevran having an Antivan Crow join us seems like a fine plan." Leliana said. Zevran smiled and took in the appearances of the rest of the group.

"Such lovely women that travel with you warden and men as well." Zevran said and he winked at Alistair. He noticed that the blonde human seemed more distraught about the female warden's decision than the dark haired one. Alistair shot a glare and Zevran and shook his head.

"I would test your food for poisons from now on." Morrigan announced. Zevran took in the appearance of the lovely woman who was hardly covered. She seemed much too easy to seduce and turned his attention back to the warden.

"A good idea for any occasion." Zevran responded. Morrigan snorted and walked off to join the qunari and the mabari. Such an odd group of people gathered together, all following this woman. She must be quite a woman to have beaten him as well.

"Well, lets get going. We're behind as it is and we'll have to push hard if we want to make it to Denerim tonight." Serene announced she reached down and helped Zevran to his feet.

"I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you until such a time should you chose to release me from it. I am your man, without reservation. This I swear." Zevran said as he bowed his head to Serene. Serene nodded and turned to Wynne.

"I think I got him pretty deep on his left side. Can you heal him?" Serene asked. Wynne walked over to the elf and examined his wound.

"My, what a lovely bosom you have." Zevran said. Wynne gave him a look and tended to his wound.

"You might want to save your advances for a much younger woman." Wynne said.

"Ah, but in my experience, women get much better with age, yes?" Zevran stated. Wynne smiled and shook her head. She turned away from Zevran and joined with Leliana. Brandon stood next the elf and growled.

"Just watch yourself, crow. Serene might have spared you, but I'm sure someone would hate to slip and accidently run their sword through you." Brandon whispered. Zevran looked at the dark haired warden and smiled seductively at him.

"I can assure you, I'd be willing to take your sword through me." Zevran said. Brandon blushed furiously and quickly moved forward to catch up with the other women. Serene shook her head and motioned for Alistair to move on with the rest.

"Watch who and what you say to them. You might just find you tent on fire while you're sleeping." Serene said as she turned to walk away. Zevran smiled to himself and followed a few steps behind her, admiring the view.

* * *

**A/N - ah Zevran. if I didn't have an unhealth obsession with Alistair, it would be with you. Sigh! I just love Zevran and how he has to flirt with anything that moves. Hopefully you're enjoy and I'd love to hear what ya think! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Serene let out a quiet sigh of relief as Denerim came into view. They had made better time than Brandon had thought. There was still a few hours of daylight that they could use to gather any information they could without stirring up too much attention. Sleeping in a real bed instead of a bedroll was the highlight of making to Denerim.

The addition of Zevran probably had something to do with the speed they were travelling. Despite his assassination attempt, he rather blunt comments towards everyone seemed to motivate them to move faster. Serene tried hard not to laugh aloud since Zevran was walking next to her.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Alistair and Brandon walked on either side of Serene, ensuring Zevran couldn't attack her when she was least expecting it. Serene didn't seem to worried about Zevran though. He appeared to be just as curious about the whole group as Morrigan was, but most likely for other reasons.

Zevran decided to explore the inner workings of his new travelling companions. More importantly, he wanted to know more about the beautiful gray warden and how she managed to get such a group of people, including himself, wrapped up in her quest. The male wardens were easy to explain for they too were wardens. The witch, mage, bard and the qunari were another story though. Now he just needed to get the woman alone to learn.

Getting past the two male wardens was his main problem. Both were obviously in love with her and one was actually sleeping with her. Zevran could see that much and could tell exactly that she was quite taken with one and trying to avoid speaking to much to the other. Brandon was obilivious to the relationship that was just inches to his left. Zevran laughed as he wrapped one arm around Serene and the other around Brandon.

"So my dear wardens, shall we four get to know each other together or separately? I would be more open to together personally. Its not every day you get a chance to be with such a lovely woman and two handsome men, no?" Zevran said as his hand slid down Brandon's back and grabbed a handful of his backside. Brandon turned bright red and ran away from the group, joining Morrigan at the front.

"I'm guessing he wasn't too thrilled with the idea." Alistair said with a slight laugh in his voice. Serene gave him a pointed look and shook her head. Zevran chuckled as he changed arms around Serene so he could also put his arm around Alistair.

"Then perhaps the three of us should get to know each other, no? I could show you many ways to warm your bed." Zevran said seductively. Serene shook her head and laughed softly. Zevran reminded her of a guy friend she had her freshman year of college. He was technically her first boyfriend, though he wasn't at all interested in her. Brian was a bit more flamboyant and preferred bedmates that could give a good pounding.

"There's no problem there. I just need to show a little skin and snow starts to melt." Serene said as she laughed. Alistair shot her a look and blushed furiously. Zevran joined her.

"I could give you a demonstrator on technique, no? Show you how to make her scream." Zevran whispered into Alistair ear. Alistair swallowed hard and managed to break free of Zevran.

"I'm just going to walk with Wynne now. Excuse me." Alistair said softly as he retreated to the safety of Wynne and Leliana. Serene shook her head. Zevran watched her as she watched her companion leave her. She didn't seem at all upset she was now alone with him.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you. You'd have better luck with Sten than me." Serene said as she guessed what Zevran's intentions were. Zevran frowned for a moment and then put on a seductive smile.

"That would make it all the more fun, my dear warden. Sometimes sex is more enjoyable after the thrill of the pursuit." Zevran purred. Serene laughed and shook her head.

"Perhaps, but I much rather the idea of being with only the man I love." Serene said.

"I do not speak of love, warden. I speak of sex which can happen without love." Zevran said. Serene nodded.

"I've seen that happen, but I'm not one to take part in it." Serene said simply, hoping the elf would get the point.

"Perhaps that is your view now, but it will not stop me from changing you mind. We still have time yet before we end the blight, no?" Zevran asked. Serene nodded and laughed.

"If you're hell bent on trying, don't let me stop you. Just don't hold your breath waiting for me to change." Serene answered. Zevran nodded.

"Very well then, Warden. I accept your challenge." Zevran said proudly. Serene laughed and looked forward to see that Alistair had rejoined the two.

"May I speak to you for a moment, Serene?" Alistair asked, mostly addressing Zevran. Serene nodded and glanced over at Zevran. The elf bowed to them both and went to catch up with Leliana.

"What's on your mind, Alistair?" Serene asked.

"Well, right after my joining, I found out my mother had another child, a girl." Alistair started. Serene nodded.

"Goldana, right? I remember from the whole thing in the tower." Serene interrupted. Alistair nodded

"Well she lives in Denerim and I thought while Brandon is looking for his sister, we might go see mine?" Alistair asked as he gave her a hopeful look. Serene smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Alistair. I'm sure everyone is going to want to see to their own vices once we get to the city. I'm sure you mean for me to go with you?" Serene asked. Alistair blushed and nodded.

"I don't think I could do it alone." Alistair said. Serene nodded.

"Well then, we'll just have to stop in and see her then." Serene announced. Alistair smiled and nodded, glad he wouldn't have to go through what would probably be an awkward moment alone.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Alrighty everyone, I'm sure you all want to do whatever now since we're here. We're got a few hours till nightfall, try to get any information about what Loghain is up to without getting arrested." Serene said as they approached the front gate.

"I know the owner of the Pearl, perhaps I shall talk with her and get us rooms?" Zevran suggested. Brandon shook his head.

"I'm not staying at the Pearl. It's a whorehouse." Brandon said defensively.

"The best people in the world have at one point lived in a whorehouse, my dear warden." Zevran replied.

"Well I'd rather not stay at the Pearl. How am I to explain that to my sister?" Brandon complained. Serene thought for a moment, trying to piece together a plan to remain unknown in the city.

"Zevran does have a point, about staying there that is." Wynne said. Leliana nodded in agreement.

"The Pearl isn't exactly where nobleman would go for a drink." Leliana added. Serene nodded and took the ideas in. If there was another inn they could stay at, it would be likely that either someone would see them or the innkeeper might be incline to report their presence. At the Pearl, the owner might want to keep things quiet for the workers, which would include inviting Loghain into the inn.

"Hopefully your sister won't think too harshly of you, Brandon. Zevran's idea is a good one and one I'm gonna have to go with." Serene annoucned.

"What? How can you expect me to..." Brandon started but stopped when Serene looked at him with her angry glare.

"Would you rather we stay at another inn and end up waking up in prison or not at all? I'm sure Zevran wasn't the precaution Loghain has taken to get rid of us. Plus if you're sister is still alive, she might be around the Pearl, thinking the same way we are. I'm sure the owner would be a bit more kindly to our identities than most." Serene said. Zevran nodded.

"To let us be would cause no problems with her, plus I believe a friend of mine is in port and stays at the Pearl. She might be able to help with your sister, yes?" Zevran added. Brandon hrmphed.

"Fine, but if she freaks out, you're gonna have to talk to her." Brandon complained and then turned to head into Denerim.

"Alright everyone, do what you wish as long as you stay out of trouble and be back at the Pearl before it gets too dark." Serene announced. Everyone nodded in agreement and left their own way. Serene stood alone with Alistair and took his hand. She could feel his nerves tense.

"I'm about to meet my sister. My sister! It's so weird to say, isn't it?" Alistair rambled as they made their way through the marketplace and towards a small house. "Maybe we don't have the time to stop by. We should go find Brother..."

"Alistair, lets just rip the bandaid off and do it. I'll be right here with you." Serene interrupted as she squeezed his hand. Alistair swallowed hard and nodded. He sighed deeply and pushed open the door.

"Uh, Hello?" Alistair called as they walked in and closed the door behind them. From the back room, a woman, slightly older than Alistair and Serene, came barging in. She seemed quite angry with their entrance of her home, but apparently allowed it.

"Eh, you got linens to wash? I charge 3 bits bundle. You won't find better, and don't trust what that Natalie woman tells you either, she's foreign and will rob ya blind." The woman snapped. Alistair shook his head.

"I'm not here to get any wash done. My name is Alistair. I'm, well, this might sound sorta strange but are you Goldana? If so, I suppose I am your brother." Alistair managed to stumble out. Goldana looked less than thrilled or impressed at that.

"My what? I am Goldana, yes. How do you know my name? What kind of tomfoolery are you folks up to?" Goldana demanded.

"He's telling the truth. Listen to him." Serene said in a calm voice. She really wanted to just slap the ignorancy out of the woman and be done with it. She was getting a bad feeling that Goldana was not his sister.

"Look, our mother, she worked as a servant in Redcliffe castle a long time ago before she die. Do you know about that? She.." Alistair asked.

"You! I knew it! They told me you was dead. Told me the babe was dead along with mother, but I knew they was lying." Goldana snapped. Serene clenched her fists, something was about to go wrong and not in a good way.

"They told you I was dead? Who? Who told you that?" Alistair asked.

"Thems at the castle. I told them the babe was the King's and they told me he was dead. They gave me a coin to shut my mouth and sent me on my way. I knew it." Goldana snapped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that. The babe didn't die, I'm him. I'm your brother." Alistair said with a hint of hopefulness in his voice. Goldana scoffed.

"For all the good it does me. You killed Mother, you did. And I've had to scrap by all this time. That coin didn't last long and when I went back, they ran me off." Goldana snapped. Serene rolled her eyes and touched Alistair's arm.

"I don't think this was such a great idea." Serene whispered trying to remain calm. Alistair didn't deserve someone like this in his life.

"And who in the Maker's name are you? Some tart following after his riches I expect?" Goldana snapped, most likely sensing she wasn't going to get what she want so long as Serene was with Alistair.

"Hey, don't speak to her that way. She's my friend and a grey warden, just like me." Alistair snapped out before Serene could say anything.

"Oh, I see. A prince and a grey warden too. Well who am I to think poorly of someone high and mighty compared to me? I don't know you boy. Your royal father force himself on my mother and took her away from me and what have I got to show for it? Nothing! They tricked me good. I should have told everyone. I've got five mouths to feed and unless you can help with that, I've got less than no use for you." Goldana snapped.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." Alistair said sadly. Serene ground her teeth together.

"I think all she wants is money." Serene said softly.

"Yes, it really seems that way, doesn't it? I didn't expect my sister to be so... I'm starting to wonder why I came." Alistair said sadly.

"I don't know why you came either, or what you were expecting to find. But its not here. Now get out of my house, both of you." Goldana snapped.

"Lets just go, Alistair." Serene said. Alistair nodded.

"I agree. Lets just get out of here." Alistair said sadly. Serene wanted to walk over and slap Goldana, but that wasn't going to change the fact she was just a money hungry bitch. The two of them walked outside and Serene let out and angry sigh. "Well, that was not what I expected, to put it lightly. This is the family I've been wondering about all my life? That shrew is my sister? I can't believe it. I guess I was expecting her to accept me without question. Is that what family suppose to do? I feel like a complete idiot."

"Alistair, everyone is out for themselves. You should learn that. Its how we ended up here to begin with." Serene said hoping it would help make him feel better.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. I should. Lets just go, I don't want to talk about this anymore." Alistair said sadly. Serene could see he was really hurt by the whole experience. Goldana reminded her of her mother, the last time she saw her. Why did good people have crappy ass families that abandon them? The idea almost made Serene go back into the house to have a talk to Goldana. She watched Alistair turn and start to walk away.

"Hey, why don't you go see if you can find out anything, maybe find any other grey wardens here?" Serene suggested. Alistair sighed sadly and nodded.

"Alright, I'll meet you later at the Pearl then." Alistair said as he dragged his feet away from her. Serene watched sadly as he left. He needed time to think things over and she would make it up to him later.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Serene found herself at the Pearl after spending an hour digging around for Brother Genitivi. He apparently had a house in Denerim and would check it out in the morning. She had to almost literally pull teeth to get that much information from people, she'd rather go to his home with some backup, just in case. Besides it was getting late and if she stayed out much longer she was only going to be sleeping.

As she walked into the common room of the Pearl, she noticed a few men trying to get rough with a woman sitting in the corner. Before she could jump in to help the woman, she managed to take down all of her attacks without a drop of sweat. Serene was captivated by the woman's moves and wished she could learn more. The woman noticed Serene's interested and waved her over.

"Well hello there, pretty. See something you liked?" The woman said bluntly. Serene tried to fight off the urge to blush and nodded.

"That was quite impressive. I've never really seen anyone move like that." Serene said. The woman laughed loudly and motioned for Serene to take the seat across from her.

"Well I'm the best duelist in Thedas. I'm Isabella by the way, Captain of the Siren's Call. Who might you be, or should I just call you pretty?" Isabella asked.

"Serene." Serene managed to get out. Though she wasn't really attracted to women, Isabella was very attractive and her flirtish banter made Serene feel a little flustered.

"Well, Serene. I would be willing to teach you the way of the duelist, but you must do something for me first." Isabella offered. Serene swallowed and nodded.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Serene asked. Isabella laughed.

"Play a hand of cards with me. If you can beat me, I will teach you." Isabella said simply, but caught onto Serene's nervousness which might lead to a very interesting night for her.

"Alright." Serene agreed. Isabella smiled as she pulled out her cards and started to deal them out. Serene watched the game for a moment until she caught a slight movement of the cards. Serene reached out and grabbed Isabella's wrist.

"Something wrong?" Isabella asked.

"You're cheating." Serene announced. Isabella huffed and nodded.

"Oh, very well then. I shall teach you. Let us go over there where there is more room.

After an hour or so, Brandon, Morrigan and Zevran entered the common room as Isabella finished teaching Serene. Serene collasped into a chair and Zevran took the seat next to her. Isabella eyed Brandon as he sat down with Serene.

"Its not everyday one finds two beautiful women sweating together, no?" Zevran said. Serene chuckled nervously and Brandon blushed.

"So this is another of your grey warden friends, Serene? I would dare say he is a Cousland, is he not?" Isabella asked. Brandon frowned.

"What makes you say that?" Brandon asked. Isabella smiled as she sat down next to Serene and looked over Brandon.

"Been hiding a woman for a month or so that looks just like ya. Brieanna is her name." Isabella said. Brandon's eyes went wide with excitement.

"You know Brieanna? She's alive and well?" Brandon asked. Isabella nodded and adjusted her chestpiece.

"Yes, very well." Isabella said as she winked at Serene, which caused Serene to blush and Zevran to chuckle. "She usually comes here at night looking for information of sorts. She been quite upset since Loghain's announcement a few weeks back. I had to work hard to make her smile again."

"I'm sure you rather enjoyed yourself while doing so, yes?" Zevran said. Isabella laughed and nodded.

"You know me and pretty women, Zevran." Isabella said. Brandon frowned and shook his head.

"Brieanna isn't like that." Brandon stated. Isabella laughed.

"Maybe not to your knowledge. I could show you the things she can do and she is very good at what she does too." Isabella replied. Brandon frowned but suddenly jumped out of his seat at the sudden foot that was stroking him from under the table.

"Excuse me?" Brandon asked. Isabella laughed and stood up.

"Come with me and I'll take you to your sister. Perhaps we can have a private moment to chat too. I've always wondered about the infamous grey warden stamina." Isabella said seductively. Brandon nodded like an idiot and followed Isabella out of the Pearl.

"He is in for quite a night." Zevran said. He started to move in closer to Serene when a shadow appeared over them. They looked up to see a woman who looked shockingly like Brandon.

"My, my. What a pair you make." The woman said. Serene shook her head.

"We're not together..." Serene started. The woman smiled and slid into the seat other Serene's other side and placed a hand on her thigh.

"That's good. I'm not good at sharing anyway." The woman said as she slid her hand slowly up Serene's leg. Zevran frowned as the woman that had joined them had just slid in and stole his idea.

"That is quite a flattering idea, but I'm waiting for..." Serene started to say but the delicate finger pressed against the sensitive nub between her legs made her stop to catch her breath.

"We can have a bit of fun while we're waiting, can't we? I'm Brieanna, by the way." Brieanna whispered in Serene's ear as she caught Zevran's jealous glare. Serene swallowed hard and tried to remember anything. All her mind could think of was that finger rubbing her through her underwear. Her face became flush and she was about to close her eyes.

"Serene?" All three at the table looked up to see an angry looking Alistair standing at the door. His anger went away as he took in the scene. Zevran with his hands in his lap and the woman on the other side of Serene looked to be whispering in her ear. Serene looked as if she was flustered or something else. He noticed that the other woman's hand was slowly coming out from under Serene's leathers.

"Shame, you came and spoiled my fun." Brieanna pouted as she licked her fingers. Alistair swallowed hard as he realized just what Brieanna had been doing. He quickly moved to the table and pulled Serene away.

"Excuse us?" Alistair snapped as he dragged Serene off to the room the owner had given him the key for. Brieanna pouted some more.

"I guess me joining you is out of the question?" Brieanna called to them. The only response she received was a chuckle from Zevran. "Well that just puts a damper on my evening. He looked like he could handle two women."

"Perhaps you could find pleasures else where, no?" Zevran said. Brieanna turned her attention to Zevran and looked him over. His long blonde hair and his facial tattoos reminded her of an interesting night in Antiva, but there was no way he was the same elf. That had been almost ten years ago. Besides that, Zevran was more than she wanted for the night, an elf and Antivan. Brieanna licked her lips and smiled.

"And here I thought you were jealous of me." Brieanna said. Zevran laughed.

"Merely jealous that I wasn't not involved with the two of you." Zevran said. Brieanna smiled, stood up and held her hand out to Zevran.

"Well then, my handsome elf, shall we mourn our lost of a wonderful night with her together?" Brieanna asked. Zevran chuckled, stood up and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I will try hard not to enjoy myself too much. Though I think I will fail to do so." Zevran said. Brieanna sighed happily and allowed Zevran to guide her to his rooms. It had been almost two weeks since she had been with a man and was in need of some good sex. Zevran looked like he could screw her good and hard to where she would forget that everyone in her family had just died.

* * *

**A/N - Just fare warning... The next chapter is going to be smut smut and more smut! So tell your friends because there will be smut. Did I mention smut? **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N - As I mentioned at the end of the last chapter... this is pure smut (hopefully at its finest but I wouldn't hold my breath) If you're offended or not interested in reading smut, please stop now and wait for the next chapter. otherwise, enjoy and please feel free to comment.**

* * *

As soon as the door to Zevran's room was closed, Brieanna was tearing off his leathers. Two weeks was too long for her to be without a man and what a man Zevran was. Zevran chuckled to himself as he noticed she had him naked before he could untie her bodice. What surprised him though was she had him in her mouth before he could untie her bodice as well.

Brieanna grasped his hard cock and pulled it into her mouth. She could feel him hardening in her mouth as she sucked hard on his head and jerked along the length of his shaft. Zevran moaned as her seemingly expert tongue wrapped around him. She seemed very eager to give him pleasure, he would make it a point to give her every pleasure he could.

Brieanna released him from her mouth and pushed him onto the bed. She admired his toned, tan body as she crawled up the bed to kiss him passionately. He willingly allowed her to dominate him, seeing as she probably wouldn't allow him to control their activity. He tried not to frown or groan but she was still fully clothed and grinding herself on his hardened length.

"Unless you plan on just pleasuring me for the rest of the night, you are overdressed for everything else." Zevran managed to get out between heated kisses. Brieanna smiled between pants as she ripped over her bodice. Zevran managed to help remove her skirt without too much damage. Zevran admired her lithe body as sat up and rubbed the wet heat between her legs along his hardened length. He had admired this body before, years ago but then it had been a girl fresh into womanhood instead of the sexy goddess gearing up to ride him hard. The years had definitely been very good to her as her hips had grown out and her breasts had filled in.

"It has been some weeks since I last laid with a man, my elf. Forgive me if I seem a bit more enthusiastic than your other lovers." Brieanna moaned as she continued to rock along his sex. Zevran watched as her eyes rolled back as she drenched him as she reached an orgasm.

"Do not feel like you must hold back. I am here to give you pleasure more than getting pleasured myself." Zevran said. Brieanna smiled and moaned loudly as she slowly slid him into her. Zevran moaned in delight, knowing that she apparently had learned a few things as she grounded her hips into him. He placed one hand on her hip and the other between their two bodies, his fingers sliding along her sensitive nub that caused her to tremble.

"Oh, Maker. How I needed this so badly." Brieanna moaned loudly as another orgasm hit her hard. Zevran went to move his hand to her other hip when she held his wrist in place. She shook her head and started to impale herself as fast and hard as she could. Zevran moaned loudly and fought the urge to roll her onto her back, they had all night to try other things, let her get her pleasure her way first. After allowing her to ride him hard for awhile, Zevran grasped both her hips and held her down onto him as he shot his seed into her.

"It has been quite some time since I greatly enjoyed being dominated by such a lovely woman." Zevran said once he caught his breath. Brieanna started to breath slowly and looked down at him. She hadn't noticed before, but he looked familiar. She gently ran her hands along his sides and his chest. Zevran moaned softly as her hands explored him. Her eyes met his and she immediately remembered a time in Antiva when she had gone with Oriana for her brother's wedding. Suddenly the memory reminded her of what had happened to poor Oriana and her nephew, Oren.

"Oh, maker." Brieanna cried as she suddenly buried her face into Zevran's shoulder and burst into tears. Zevran frowned at the sudden outburst, but he didn't nothing to stop her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"Shush now. All will be fine." Zevran whispered. Brieanna sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just remembered about what happened to my sister-in-law and her son. Seeing them lying in a pool of their own blood." Brieanna whispered. Zevran nodded as he recalled a list of things Serene had told him not to bring up around Brandon, his family's death was one of them.

"Perhaps you should see the joy that your brother is alive and the one responsible will pay, yes?" Zevran asked. Brieanna sucked in a deep breath and let it out. She nodded and curled up next to Zevran.

"Thank you. I just, whenever I think of my time in Antiva, I think of them." Brieanna said. Zevran nodded and remembered that she had been there for a wedding and took her brother-in-laws invitation to a local Baron's private party. "So, is your name really Zell or Zevran?"

"And here I thought you would not remember me. It is Zevran, but you may call me Zev." Zevran said. Brieanna laughed as she ran her hands along his chest.

"How could I forget the wonderful elf that I would imagine sneaking into my bedroom and fulfilling my every need every night for at least six years? I was half tempted to see if you were really a servant in the Baron's household and if I could convince him to give you to me, for my silence." Brieanna said.

"Hm, a choice that any man would kill to have for them. I would have killed for the chance to be your personal sex slave." Zevran confessed. Brieanna smiled and hummed contently.

"Granted I would have probably ran away with you eventually. Being a teryn's daughter and having an elven lover would be a scandal that my parents wouldn't allow..." Brieanna said. Zevran noticed her face dropping and pulled her into a heated embrace.

"Enough talk of the past. I believe your master has a task for you, yes?" Zevran asked, remembering the role they played during the last time they were together. Brieanna smiled brightly and nodded.

"Yes, master. It has been quite some time since you've had a task for me." Brieanna answered. Zevran smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled her onto her back and beneath him.

"A task I have for you." Zevran whispered as he kissed her passionately.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Serene giggled as Alistair dragged her back to his room. Granted Isabella had thrown her for a loop and was actually quite flattered at Brieanna's boldness. The situation seemed to stir a streak of jealousy in her lover, and deep down she actually enjoyed it. Even more so when he got her inside his room and behind a locked door.

"Alistair, you seriously don't think I would just give up on you like that? For Brieanna Cousland?" Serene managed to get out between Alistair's onslaught of kisses. Alistair smiled as he hoisted her up and carried her to the bed.

"Perhaps, but even if it's not true, I'm going to make sure no one else can try to snatch you from me." Alistair said as he started to unlatch her armor nimbly. He tossed her chestpiece aside once he unlatched it and kissed her passionately to the point her core melted.

"Hm, if this is what you're going to do every time someone tries to snatch me away, I should have let you invite Brieanna or Zevran to join us." Serene said as she felt her bra come undone. Alistair gave her a look before tossing her bra to the floor.

"I don't think so." Alistair said simply and turn his attention to the rosey tips of her breast. Serene moaned loudly and curled her fingers in his hair as he sucked and nibbled on her. He didn't bother with her other breast, sliding his hand down to undo the laces to her pants. Serene moaned again and arched her back as a thick digit enter her core and slowly pounded into her.

"Hm, maybe I should trade out Brandon with Brie..." Serene started to say but was stopped when Alistair crushed lips against hers. He pressed his tongue against her lower lip and she instantly allowed him into her mouth. As their tongues fought for dominace, Alistair managed to peel off her breeches and pull off his own. He pressed his hardened sex against her wet core. He pulled away from her long enough to pull off his tunic and kissed her again.

"There's only one name you need to be saying now." Alistair whispered in her ear as he positioned himself at the entrance of her. Serene moaned softly and braced herself as he slid his length into her hot channel. Alistair watched her eyes roll in pleasure as he slid back and forth in her slowly.

"Alistair." Serene moaned softly. Alistair smiled and increased the pace of his strokes. Serene wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down to her. She used his body to increase the friction that sent electricity through her body. She wanted to scream his name as loud as she could, knowing they were in a brothel and the rooms were hopefully soundproofed. Alistair captured her lips with his own, muffling the moans and screams of pleasure from both of them.

Serene dug her fingers into Alistair back, her whole body trembled and tightened her hold on Alistair's throbbing length as a massive orgasm hit her like a truck. Alistair growled into her mouth as he increased the pace and started to pound into her harder. Serene loved that about Alistair, no matter how many times they had sex, she always came harder than the last. The fact that he was someone she loved was an added bonus. She had told him that, laughing at one point. It sent him into a sulk that almost made her cry. It didn't help things that he started to laugh at her when she actually did start to cry.

Serene tightened her thighs around Alistair and rolled him onto his back. She let out a growl as she found steel like arms wrap around her back, holding her down on him. Alistair still continued his hard inpaling into her as she twisted her hips, causing more friction than Alistair could handle. It was the same with their sparring, as soon as Serene was able to turn the tables and get the upper hand over Alistair, he wouldn't last long under her.

Serene had always heard from some of the girls she use to dorm with that a man should last for hours. Granted she would like to go for hours with Alistair, but the time they were together felt like it did go on for hours. The best part of their lovemaking, in Serene's opinion, was collasping in exhaustion into Alistair's arms and rest in the afterglow that he helped her attain. It had shocked her how much she enjoyed sex, but after her brief flirtation with Isabella and Brieanna's wandering hand, she knew she would never fully enjoy it as much as she did when she was with Alistair. Having him in her and wrapped around her was more thrilling and exciting than the friction that was caused at the joining of their two bodies.

Alistair let his arms slid down her back and held onto her waist, allowing her to sit up and arch her back. Serene moaned loudly as she arched her back and caused him to hit a certain spot within her that turned her very core to liquid. She started to ride him hard as she continually hit the same spot over and cover again. Alistair smiled as he reached out to take ahold of her harden nipples. He twisted them around, knowing it was sending bolts of pleasure that caused her to clench around him.

Serene could feel the tension building between them as her body trembled with anticipation. Having attention on her breasts and causing him to hit that one spot was causing her climax to come much sooner than she expected. She could also feel throbbing within her, gearing up for his own release. Serene sped up her movements and didn't notice Alistair's hands slowly moving down her body. He quickly grasped her hips, rolled her over and thrusted his seed deep into body as he cried out her name.

Serene sighed contently as Alistair fell next to her on the bed. He pulled her into his arms as the two of them tried to catch their breath. This is what she loved the most about being in Thedas, being in Alistair's arms. It didn't matter if it was because of nightmares, after a battle, heated kissing or the warm afterglow of sex, Alistair's arms made everything just dissappear. No matter what happened during the day, as long as she ended it in his arms, then it was a great day.

"I love you, Alistair." Serene said softly as she looked into his eyes. Alistair smiled down at her and gently moved a hair from her eyes. He'd always heard her inaudiable confessions so her now audiable one touched his heart in was he didn't think possible. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Serene." Alistair said softly as his eyes caught sight of his mother's pendant hanging from her neck. He touched it gently and sighed.

"Did you think I would take it off? It means alot to me." Serene whispered. Alistair nodded pulled her face up to his to kiss her.

"No more allowing others to pleasure you." Alistair said. Serene frowned.

"But if you hadn't caught Brieanna and I, would I have gotten all of this?" Serene asked as she ran her fingers along his chest. Alistair glared at her.

"Not even with Brieanna." Alistair growled. Serene giggled.

"Maybe we should have her join us. She seems to bring out some kind of beast in you and I rather enjoy it." Serene said as she laughed. Alistair chuckled and rolled on top of her.

"Perhaps next time, I will just strip you naked, tie you down and leave you for the mages and mice." Alistair said with an evil grin on his face. Serene gave him a sad look.

"You wouldn't dare leave me all alone, helpless and scared, would you?" Serene said with a frown. Alistair kissed her passionately before falling onto his back.

"Maybe for a minute or two. Just to watch you squirm." Alistair said. Serene glared and straddled his waist.

"I'll give you something to squirm about." Serene announced. Alistair blushed, thinking she meant to tease him, but was soon trying to get away from her hands as she started to tickle him. He managed to free one of his hands and started to tickle her back. The two giggled and laughed like a pair of children. Soon the tickling turned into kissing and petting. They stopped to look at each other while they laid on their sides.

"Do you think we can keep this up?" Alistair asked. Serene looked down at his erection and nodded.

"I think so. Doesn't take much does it?" Serene asked. Alistair blushed and shook his head.

"That's not what I meant. I mean us? Do you think we can keep this going after the blight?" Alistair asked. Serene nodded.

"The only way I will allow this to end is if you or me die." Serene said firmly. Alistair took her into his arms and gave her the kiss that made her whole body melt.

"Then lets hope that nothing will break us until our Calling." Alistair said. Serene nodded. She wanted to make a promise to him, to love him until she died. Yet she knew what happened when people made promises like that. They would need up breaking the promise and she would be all alone again, waiting for someone to come pick up the pieces.

* * *

**A/N - I decided to turn the female Cousland into some sex fiend. I'm quite possibly thinking about starting about another story solely about her adventures. I'm sure you're all curious about what happened with the Baron in Antiva. In my head, it was quite steamy... **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - sorry all for the delay. too many projects, one itty plate. add in my bad feet and there's food all over the floor... takes awhile to clean and the cats... sigh! never helpful or willing to go away so i can work in peace! Hopefully i can keep up the pace... hopefully! please R&R! reviews make me happy in the pants!**

* * *

Serene decided she would walk up front for the day, in hopes to avoid unwanted contact from a certain person that seemed to get off on touching her, especially in front of the two male wardens. It was a varied reaction from both men, Alistair wanted to drag her off somewhere to make her scream in new ways in order to forget about what riled him up in the first place and Brandon would swallow hard for fear the two were gossiping about him.

"So is it always like this?" Brieanna asked as she wrapped an arm around Serene's shoulders. Serene felt like screaming at the top of her lungs. Brandon was a pain in her ass that she merely wished to get rid of. Brieanna and her wandering hands were a huge different problem all together. Not that she didn't enjoy the onslaught that Alistair unleashed on her at the Pearl, it was quite amazing and was half tempted to let Brieanna try again, but it might hurt Alistair than egg him on.

"What do you mean?" Serene asked. Brieanna smiled and turned her head to look behind them. Serene turned as well to see Alistair walking a few feet behind them. He caught Serene's gaze and they both started to blush and smile.

"That. You two are glowing brighter than the sun today. I don't know how Brandon doesn't know you two are having sex." Brieanna said. Serene blushed deeper as she turned back towards the road.

"Well, I'm sure you know how dense your brother can be at times and he is quite occupied with Morrigan. She hasn't made it easy for him to move on." Serene said. Brieanna nodded.

"He made me swear not to tell Morrigan or you what happened the other night with Isabella. Which is all well and good, because I don't plan on telling him who everyone else was doing." Brieanna said with a loud laugh.

"I don't want to know either." Serene said as she shook her head. Brieanna sighed dreamily.

"Why not? I bet we can make a grand night of it. Zevran and I could teach you two a thing or two." Brieanna said.

"Zevran? Really?" Serene asked sounding slightly shocked. Though she probably should have expected it since both of them seemed ready to hit on her in the Pearl before Alistair swooped in.

"Don't sound so shocked. He and I go back a good while. It was quite a night we shared and I use the memory to keep me warm on cold, lonely nights." Brieanna answered. Serene rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I guess I'm not that shocked that much. You two seemed to be cut from the same cloth." Serene said. Brieanna pulled Serene close to her and put her mouth to her ear.

"I'd like to see what kind of cloth Alistair is cut from." Brieanna whispered seductively into Serene's ear. Serene swallowed a bit of jealousy.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Serene growled under her breath. Brieanna laughed softly into her ear.

"I think it would be a great idea for it would be the only way I could see what you look like without any clothes on." Brieanna whispered as she slid her hand down Serene and grabbed the round flesh of her ass.

"Maker's Breath!" Alistair exclaimed as he tripped over his feet while watching the two women ahead of him. Brandon was quick to grab his arm and pull the other warden to his feet.

"Alright there, Alistair?" Brandon asked. Alistair's face was a bit more red than usual and he fought hard to keep it down for fear Brandon might put two and two together.

"Thanks Brandon." Alistair said as he managed to straighten himself up and calm the blush on his face. Brandon laughed and patted his fellow warden on the shoulder only to see the two women ahead of them. What stood out the most to him was the fact his sister had a handful of Serene in her hand.

"Andraste's flaming sword! Brieanna!" Brandon yelled. Both women turned to look at the two wardens, Brieanna's hold on Serene seemed unbreakable.

"What?" Brieanna yelled back.

"What in the Makers name are you doing?" Brandon asked. Brieanna looked down at her hand on Serene and looked back at her brother with a shrug.

"Isabella told me that Grey Warden have firm bottoms. I merely thought it was just with the men, but Serene's is quite firm as well. Don't get jealous, Brandon. I plan on checking yours after I've had a handle on Alistair's." Brieanna said as she winked at Alistair. Alistair turned bright red and started to sputter anything out in his defense. Sadly nothing came to mind.

"Oh my God, Brieanna!" Serene snapped as she pushed the woman away in playful disgust. Brieanna frowned.

"Should I ask Morrigan if your bottom is firm, brother?" Brieanna asked. All three of the wardens turned bright red. Alistair started to kick at the dirt, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Serene coughed trying to fight the blush from getting worst. Brandon stood there, red faced and speechless.

"And with that, I think I'm going to go check on everyone." Serene said suddenly and started towards the mages and the bard. Brieanna frowned and followed after Serene.

"What, was I wrong in asking?" Brieanna asked as the two moved away from the two male wardens.

"Are you alright?" Alistair asked, slightly worried that Brandon's head had exploded. Brandon shook his head and let out a breath.

"I think my world just collapsed when I realized my sister is a female version of Zevran." Brandon managed to get out. Alistair placed a reassuring hand on Brandon's shoulder.

"Just be glad you don't have a sister like mine. Horrible shrew of a woman only out for money." Alistair said. Brandon smiled and nodded.

"I haven't been very fair to you, Alistair. I see the looks you give Serene when you think I'm not paying any attention." Brandon said. Alistair went to protest but Brandon shook his head. "It's alright really. It wouldn't be fair to Morrigan if I kept picking a fight with you."

"I'm still not sure how that even happened. You and Morrigan, I mean." Alistair said. Brandon shook his head.

"I don't know. It just happened, like I was hit by lightening or something. We were camping out on our way to the Circle Tower when I caught her bathing by a stream. Her hair was down and she didn't have her robe…" Brandon rambled about but Alistair quickly stopped him.

"Please, I don't need to hear anymore about Morrigan. It just gives me the creeps that anyone would want to bed a bitch like her." Alistair said with a sneer.

"She's not that bad once you get past all her bitchness. I'm sure Serene can tell you the same. Oddly enough, as angry as she was about me smiting her that night after you gave me the templar training, I hear her thanking Serene. It has been quite an experience being with Morrigan, and I don't think I want to have anything get in the way of that."

"What exactly are you trying to say here?"

"If you wish to be more than friends with Serene, I have no intentions of stopping you. We all deserve a little happiness during all this, don't we?" Brandon asked. Alistair swallowed slowly and nodded.

"I believe we do. Look, I just wanted to tell you that I've actually been more than friends with Serene for awhile now." Alistair admitted. Brandon nodded.

"Morrigan let it slip last night while we were arguing about Brieanna. I was slightly hurt, finding out from her, but I understand why you didn't tell me. I haven't been the nicest person since I got to Ostagar and I'm sorry for that." Brandon said.

"Why the sudden change?" Alistair asked. Brandon smiled.

"Morrigan threatened to back Serene's idea of leaving me at Redcliffe and taking Brieanna with her. Brieanna isn't a grey warden and I'd go out of my mind with worry. She's the last Cousland and will be the teryna once we've dealt with Howe." Brandon explained.

"I don't think Serene was actually going to do it though, just a thought on her mind. I think she's forgotten the idea since Brieanna doesn't appear to be any better." Alistair said as he smiled. Brandon chuckled under his breath.

"Something tells me she'd either try to get into Serene's tent or Zevran's, both ideas are a bit scary." Brandon said. Alistair nodded in agreement.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N - Sorry it's been awhile since the last update. I'm easily distracted these days by shiny things, tv, video games and pouting over other people's fanfics that leave me out to dry! Seriously people... I'm crazy and need something to read... UPDATE FOR THE LOVE OF THE MAKER! (okay... so i may have gone a little over board there..) I've also been struggling with this chapter as I have an idea of the relationship I want Serene and Brieanna to have, but just don't know how to make it work so that one's not afraid the other will jump out and do naughty things that Zevran dreams about. **

**Thank you all for reading my story so far and I know you're out there because I see my traffic bump up every time I post. I greatly appreciate the comments that are left behind and especially the comments I get from those I leave comments for. Not only does it make me happy to know there's people reading my story, but those that I follow religiously are not only reading but enjoying as well! It makes me happy in the pants... (as creepy as that sounds... sigh... nvm...) **

**So please continue to read and enjoy what keeps my sanity in line... or at least hanging by a thread. My sad little ego does need some stroking, so feel free to leave a comment, no matter how random. 3**

* * *

As everyone started to set up camp for the night, Brieanna flopped down by the fire and pouted. It wasn't like she hadn't camped before and she didn't mind it at all. She just didn't have a tent or a bedroll of her own and would have to share. Brandon had volunteered his tent before anyone else said anything, hoping to avoid knowing his sister might be sharing a tent with someone.

During their journey from Denerim, Brieanna spent her time getting to know Serene. The woman was quite intriguing to say the least. The woman's honesty had been something Brieanna wasn't expecting. Serene told her everything, where she was really from and accidently saying that Brieanna's bold move back in the Pearl had intrigued her a bit.

Serene had also accidently mentioned that Isabella's proposition had also intrigued her. The warden was obviously attracted to men, but found the idea of laying with a woman somewhat enticing. Brieanna wanted to make sure that she was the woman that Serene experimented with, but the only way she would be able to do that was to seduce Alistair into the idea of the three of them.

Much to both Brieanna's dismay and delight, Alistair had mixed reactions of rejection to Brieanna's suggestions. It infuriated her when he would at one moment tell her boldly no and the next he would turn bright red and flee. She delighted herself in making him blush so, but didn't like his bold statements. If only he would boldly tell her yes, sweep both women into his tent and allow the three of them to tangle themselves together.

They would be at Redcliffe tomorrow night and that drove her insane. Her two maker sent grey wardens would be leaving her to the evil demands of Teagan and alone to their own devices. They would forget about her and concentrate on this stupid Blight and she would be stuck satisfying herself with the Bann. Not that Teagan was bad, far from it. He held a close candle to the skills of Zevran, and that was saying a lot.

Zevran was a different creature all together for Brieanna. He had awoken feelings that she had thought she had buried not too long ago. His body, his hands and especially his ears made her want to weep for days. She missed Highever so much, all her family, friends and lovers. Sadly almost all her lovers died that night when Howe betrayed her father. With the reappearance of one of the greatest lovers she had been with, she remembered all of her lovers, and everything about them.

Her first real love was one of the knights of Highever, Roland Gilmore. Though she had lain with her elven maid before him, he was the one that took her maidenhead and the only one that truly made love to her. All her other lovers were only for the mere feel of the orgasm they helped induce. Brieanna was never one to give pleasure to herself when there was always someone readily available to give it to her, and hardly anyone said no to her. The only ones that did were those two damned grey wardens that were huddled together with her twin brother, talking about something.

Brieanna was about to yell at them, trying to butt into their conversation that was probably warden business and not hers when Zevran walked passed her and caught her attention. Zevran was quite a creature, alright. Her body still throbbed in the memory of him inside her. She smiled fondly to herself that the greatest sexual moments in her life where with Zevran, who was very much alive and quite willing to bend to her every desire. Perhaps if she couldn't managed to squeeze into Serene's tent, she would see if Zevran wouldn't mind keeping her warm.

"Brie, are you hungry?" A male said that cut through her thoughts. It wasn't the charming, swarthy voice of Zevran and not the uneven voice of Alistair. Brieanna turned to see Brandon holding a bowl of stew out to her. Brieanna took the bowl and stormed over to where Serene was sitting, with Leliana and Wynne.

"I wonder what that was all about." Alistair said as walked over to Brandon. Brandon sighed.

"I broke into a daydream of her. I use to do it for fun, but I think she daydreams now to forget. She lost a lot more than just family and friends when Howe…" Brandon left the rest of it go unsaid. Alistair nodded. The Blight apparently had a way of bringing emotionally scarred people together.

"I wonder what kind of daydream would make such a reaction." Alistair wondered aloud. Zevran came up from behind him to stand next to him, leaning against the blonde warden's strong shoulder.

"Perhaps a daydream of being pleasured by many handsome men and women." Zevran said aloud as he winked at Alistair. The poor templar's face turned bright red and Brandon growled at the assassin.

"That's my sister you're talking about." Brandon growled. Zevran shrugged.

"Perhaps you need to get the idea of the little girl with pigtails out of your head and see the woman that openly lusts for pleasure." Zevran pointed out. Brandon looked over at his sister, sitting with the other women, staring straight at Alistair and Zevran. He wonder what exactly was going through her head.

Brieanna watched as Zevran lend against Alistair, noticing the difference of their skin tone. Her mind was filled with tangled, naked bodies of complementing skin tones of bronze and honey. She blushed furiously at the idea of her pale body tangled around the honey colored skin of the two wardens' and the bronze skin of Zevran's.

Being pounded by the two men while pleasuring Serene with her tongue and then taking Serene into her arms while the two men recovered to pound Serene, it was a daydream that she wanted to live out and soon. The whole idea set her whole body aflame with desire. Brieanna wasn't paying attention to anything about the scene in her head. She didn't notice the giggling around her, but felt a bowl being placed in her lap. Brieanna looked down at the bowl of stew and looked up to see Serene grinning at her like a fool, almost like Alistair.

"What? I wanted my stew to be a bit warmer." Serene said innocently. Brieanna heard Leliana giggle next to her. Brieanna had no idea what Serene was getting at, at first.

"I don't think I've ever seen Alistair that color, have you Wynne?" Leliana asked with her thick Orleasian accent. Brieanna's mind went insane with possible ideas, but was brought back to reality when Serene started to speak again.

"I think Ferelden is about have another river because I think the snow on the mountains melted completely." Serene laughed. The mage and bard joined her as Brieanna looked at them questionably. She had no idea what they were going on about. Serene managed to catch her breath and took the stew from Brieanna's lap.

"Perhaps its for the same reason, yes?" Leliana hinted. Serene blushed at what she was hinting at and shook her head.

"Lets not go there right now. I'm trying to eat and this is actually good. Who was the cook tonight? Please don't say it was Alistair because then I'll have to kill him for the other night." Serene asked.

"I believe it was Morrigan. Apparently she has a bit more free time and nothing to do with it." Wynne answered. Leliana and Serene cracked up.

"Brandon's too busy trying to make sure someone keeps her hands to herself." Serene said as she gave Brieanna a look. Brieanna merely winked at the female warden and Serene sighed. "At least Alistair and I don't have to sneak around anymore.

"Oh? Did Brandon find out?" Leliana asked. Serene nodded.

"Alistair told him, during a chat they had. Brandon said it wasn't fair to Morrigan if he allowed himself to continue to keep me on the side. So to speak." Serene said.

"Hopefully the two of you will keep it down, some of us like to sleep at night." Wynne added.

"We're hardly loud. I've been sleeping in his tent since the Circle Tower." Serene pointed out. Leliana giggled.

"That's not what Bann Teagan told me. He said that he could clearly hear how well Alistair was keeping the evil mages away." Leliana said. Serene's face went white for a moment and she glared at the bard.

"Leliana!" Serene snapped. She got up and fled from the camp. Alistair wanted to go after her, but Brieanna was much quicker than he was. Plus Zevran was still firmly attached to his shoulder and it would take more effort trying to get free of the assassin. Hopefully Brieanna wouldn't take advantage of Serene.

"Serene! Wait!" Brieanna called out as she chased after the female warden. Serene stopped and collapsed by a stream that ran nearby the camp. Brieanna noticed how Serene's shoulders shook and fell to her knees next to Serene. She wrapped her arm around Serene's shoulder. Without thinking, Serene buried her face into Brieanna's shoulder.

"Remember when I told you that I'm not from anywhere on Thedas?" Serene asked. Brieanna nodded and remembered that odd conversation where she tried to explain things of her world. Then Serene started to ramble about everything, Bella, the Circle Tower, Cailan, Loghain and Serene's odd aversion to mages and mice.

"I know what it's like to be afraid, Serene. When I heard about what happened in Ostagar, I assumed the worst. I felt so alone in the world and all the horrible things I saw in Highever, all my friends dying, my father lying in his own blood, it all came back. I would have cried myself to sleep if the commander of the Siren's Call and the cabin boy hadn't come in to check up on me." Brieanna said, hoping to help Serene feel better.

"Is that your answer for everything? Sex?" Serene asked. Brieanna shrugged.

"It's more of a comfort than an answer. It makes the world go away for awhile, even if for a sort while. I'm sure when you're with Alistair, it's like nothing else exists." Brieanna explained. Serene nodded.

"So you're not exactly like Zev, huh?" Serene asked, trying to sound like she was cheering up. Brieanna laughed.

"No, not at all. He takes pleasure where he can get it. I'm just looking for something to dull the pain for awhile. I do feel deeply for all of my lovers." Brieanna said.

"I don't think I could feel deeply for anyone but Alistair." Serene said. Brieanna smiled and sat down, pulling Serene close to her.

"That's because he's your first. You'll love him all of your life and probably deeper than anyone else in your life. He will be a fool if he lets you go." Brieanna said.

"What about your first? Do you still love him?" Serene asked. Brieanna nodded.

"I had many lovers, even at the same time as him, but I love him more now than ever. It hurts me deeply knowing he's gone and I will never be in his arms again." Brieanna said sadly. Serene wrapped her arms around the dark haired woman next to her.

"I'm so sorry." Serene said, thinking she had upset Brieanna by bring up her first lover. Brieanna ran a hand through Serene's hair.

"Don't be. I remember Rory as the great love of my life and the man that died for me. He was my Alistair, a knight in shining armor." Brieanna said. Serene chuckled softly.

"If you asked Alistair, he would say I'm his knight." Serene said softly. Brieanna laughed.

"Now this story I have to hear. How did you save the once pure templar that you've corrupted?" Brieanna asked. Serene laughed and started to tell Brieanna the moment she and Alistair first met.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N - I'm slightly bored at work since I'm a little late on my wireless boardband bill. I'm just typing away. Now if only the time would just go a little faster...**

* * *

Alistair was slightly relieved when they arrived at Redcliffe to deposit Brieanna under the care of Teagan and Isolde. Since the one night where Brieanna went after Serene when the woman took off running for some reason, the two women were attached at the hip. It made both him and Brandon nervous, but Alistair more so because she kept trying to convince him to let her join them in his tent. What disturbed him more was that Zevran was also trying to get into the tent with them and at one point the two pulled together to convince the templar it was a great idea.

Brieanna had never truly had a friend in a woman like she had with Serene. She had at many times female lovers, but Serene was something else to her. Perhaps it was some form of love different from what she felt for Brandon and that of Rory. As the day went by, her constant coaxing of Alistair turned from the genuine need to be with them to merely teasing the poor man until he turned bright red. She was not looking forward to being left behind while those she cared about went off into danger.

"No, Brie. I won't convince Serene that you can come with us. I wouldn't be able fight properly, knowing that you might get hurt, tainted or worst dragged off by darkspawn. At least in Redcliffe you'll be safe and we'll be back." Brandon said as they all sat in a sitting room waiting for dinner. Teagan had insisted they stay for the night and head out in the morning.

"But you'll worry much more about me if I'm not there." Brieanna said, hoping he would consider her idea. Brandon shook his head.

"I've managed to survive being separated from you this long. I think I'll survive a bit longer. Besides, I think it'll be better for Alistair so you'll stop trying to convince him to sleep with you." Brandon pointed out.

"Hey, I was only after Alistair because it's the only way I could get in with Serene." Brieanna pointed out. Brandon's cheek tinged pink and he shook his head.

"No. You're not coming." Brandon said flatly. Brieanna turned her head and pouted. She shot a look at Serene, merely shrugged. Brieanna had tried to convince the woman that she could be of use, but Brieanna pointed out that once Brandon found out about her and Zevran, he'd most likely kill them both. Brieanna then pointed out she would most likely spend her time at Redcliffe occupying the Bann's bed which Serene said was fine with her and thought Brandon wouldn't mind as much as he would Zevran.

The room was overall quiet with everyone whispering amongst themselves. Wynne was whispering quietly to Zevran, while Serene and Alistair discussed warden plans, Leliana quietly whispered to Teagan while Isolde glared at the bard, and Morrigan merely sat next to Brandon looking over a book. Brieanna couldn't understand how calm they seemed to be, that this would be the last time they would all be together and none of them seemed bother that she would not be joining them in the morning, not even her brother.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Isolde give Brieanna a dirty look of jealousy. Brieanna smiled inward and tried not to laugh loudly. Isolde had been trying to seduce Teagan for quite sometime and most likely had a plan to use the time her husband was ill to do so. Yet now with Brieanna underfoot, she wouldn't be able to pursue him, especially since he appeared to be gearing up to entertaining Brieanna. The thought of being in Teagan's bed every night until this whole Blight thing was done was very appealing to Brieanna.

Suddenly a thought came to Brieanna's mind. What if Brandon knew of the relationship between her and Teagan? Would he leave her behind, knowing that the handsome Bann had sex with his sister before and would most likely do it again. Granted she wasn't going to tell him how often she and the Bann met, for Teagan was just as addictive as Zevran was. It was merely a bonus that he felt the same towards her, with no hopes of actually marrying her one day.

"Brandon, you have to take me with you. I can't stay here." Brieanna whispered, starting to work her angle. Brandon rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Because Zevran will coax you into his tent, or Alistair plans to run off with you and abandon Serene. Or that Lady Isolde plans to have her wicked way with you?" Brandon snapped out. Brieanna's blood boiled with anger and she could no longer control herself. She jumped to her feet suddenly, with every eye in the room on her.

"I've had sex with Teagan!" Brieanna said loudly and clearly. Alistair nearly choked on his own saliva while Teagan nearly coughed up his own lungs in surprise. Zevran nodded approvingly at the woman's admission and looked over at the Bann, which caused Teagan to blush uncontrollably. Morrigan raised a curious eye brow for her lover's sister while all the other women, expect for Isolde, snickered behind their hands. Isolde glared at the young woman who had admitting to being with a man that she greatly desired.

Brandon was in shock. He didn't know what to say. He was fairly certain that his sister had slept with a few men by now. The ones he knew of were Roland and for some reason Zevran, but he had looked up to Teagan like he did Fergus. He had always seen him as an honorable man, not a man to take pleasures with a friends little sister. Suddenly anger started to show on his face.

"Brandon, I can assure you that your sister is a dear…" Teagan started but Brieanna stomped her foot.

"If you don't take me with you, I plan on having sex with him until you return." Brieanna snapped. Brandon's face turned red with anger and Serene decide it was enough.

"Brieanna, stop it!" Serene snapped. Suddenly the room was suddenly aware of Serene's strong presence.

"But I don't want to be left behind. I'm a good fighter and…" Brieanna whinned. Serene rolled her eyes.

"You'll cause too many distractions. We've got too much as it is, we don't need anymore. As for your public announcement, what you do when we're not here is none of anyone's business." Serene snapped.

"But you said we were…" Brieanna started again. Serene sighed.

"That's what I meant by distraction. You are a dear friend to me, dispite the whole wanting to sleep with me issue, and I would worry constantly about you getting the taint sickness." Serene explained.

"But everyone else…" Brieanna started. Serene shook her head.

"They've all had combat experience and more importantly, they've dealt with darkspawn. Can you say that much?" Serene asked. Brieanna shook her head and let it hang in defeat. Serene crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Brieanna.

"I just want so badly to be with you all. I've lost so much, I don't want to lose you too." Brieanna whispered. Serene nodded.

"I know, but I'll have Alistair and Brandon looking out for me, I'll keep an eye on Brandon for you, but I think Morrigan will do better than I. Wynne will make sure we're healthy. I'm sure Teagan will know of ways to help pass the time, if Brandon lets him live after this. Lets get you to bed before you cause someone else to have a heart attack." Serene said. Brieanna sighed.

"Will you hold me, just for tonight?" Brieanna whispered with a slight seductive tone. Serene giggled and shook her head. She hugged the dark haired woman and winked at Teagan over her shoulder.

"No, I need to actually sleep tonight. I'm sure someone will keep you warm shortly though." Serene whispered. Teagan nodded as he caught on to what she was going on about and made plans to excuse himself once Brandon left the room.

"Fine, Good night all. Don't forget to say goodbye in the morning or I might just have to come after you all." Brieanna announced as Serene rolled her eyes and dragged the woman off to her room.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Good god, I don't know what's worst with that woman, her hands or her tears." Serene groaned as she collapsed onto her bed and stretched out. Soon arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a large, warm body. A nose pressed against the back of her neck and smelled her. There was a contented sigh and lips pressed against her skin.

"I thought for a moment she actually convinced you to sleep with her. I was preparing myself to join the two of you." Alistair whispered against her skin. Serene moaned softly as he nibbled on her neck.

"I think things would have gotten awkward when Teagan arrived." Serene said between moans. Alistair chuckled and continued his assault on her neck.

"So Teagan showed up? I would have thought Zevran would have…" Alistair started to say, but became distracted by her tunic falling off her shoulder. He sunk his teeth into her shoulder and started to gently suck on her skin.

"Nearly knocked me down when I tried to leave. Half dressed and ready to go it seems." Serene managed to put together in words as she felt a hand slid down her body and down her pants.

"Are you sure that all you want to do is sleep?" Alistair asked as he slid a thick digit along her sensitive nub between her legs. Serene swallowed hard, lend back into his chest and reached down into his pants.

"I'm sure you wouldn't let me, even if I did." Serene said as she wrapped her hand around his hardened length and gave it a tug. Alistair growled and rolled her under him so he could capture her lips with his. They both kept one hand on the other's sex while Serene had the other one his neck and Alistair had his in her hair.

After a few minutes of teasing each other, they practically tore off each other's clothes and Alistair gently slid himself inside her. Serene arched her back and spread her legs out as far as she could to help him get deeper into her. Alistair kissed her deeply to muffle the sounds of their moans and gasps, even though there was no one staying in the rooms near them.

"Love, I want to try something." Alistair whispered. Serene nodded.

"Anything for you, as long as Brieanna isn't about to pop out." Serene said with a slight smile. Alistair growled, grabbed her hips and dragged her to the side of the bed. He stood next to it and hoisted her legs up so that her ankles rested on his shoulders. As he started to slide in and out of her, the sensation was beyond words.

"Maker's breath." Alistair managed to say coherently. He was going out of his mind trying to control himself, but his instincts were telling him to pound away at her. Serene could feel her insides boiling as she arched her back and caused him to slide in deeper to her.

"Don't hold back, Alistair. I'm yours to do as you wish with." Serene said in between moans. All Alistair heard was that she was his. Suddenly the animal inside of him took over, grabbing her hips and started to ram himself deep within her as fast as he could. Serene didn't bother fighting the orgasm that hit her hard as she twisted her hips to add friction. She wanted to prove to him that she meant every word, she was his.

"Alistair!" Serene cried as she hit her peak. Alistair growled deep within his chest as her body trembled around him, causing him to lose control. He relentlessly pounded into her, feeling his climax coming soon. He looked up into her eyes and saw the pure erotic pleasure on her face as he slammed into her one last time, climaxing and filling her with his seed.

"The Maker blessed me when he brought you here to me." Alistair whispered into her ear as he collapsed next to her on the bed. Serene smiled and kissed his lips.

"As he did me, when he sent you to help me." Serene said as she pulled away. Alistair pulled her back up onto the pillows and onto his chest.

"Goodnight, my love." Alistair whispered as he pulled the sheet over their sweat drenched bodies. Serene murmured and buried her head in the crock of his neck. Her eyes slowly closed.

"Goodnight, my heart." Serene murmured.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Serene heard giggling as she enter the fade, or rather the room that Bella brought her to almost every night. She saw the beautiful fade woman sitting on her couch, but she looked different. Her long hair was now a dark strawberry blonde, with more dark red than blonde to it. Her eyes had changed to a dark hazel color. It was odd, but for a moment Serene imagined that if were possible, that Bella looked like how Serene thought a child with Alistair would look like.

"He has come a long way, hasn't he?" Bella asked. Serene blushed and could only nod. Bella held out her arms and Serene jumped into them.

"What's with the change?" Serene asked as she ran her fingers through Bella's hair. Bella smiled and tried to put together an idea on what to tell Serene without coming out and telling her the truth.

"I merely got bored with my previous look. I much prefer this, don't you?" Bella asked. Serene sighed.

"I guess I'll just have to get use to it. My secret dream of children with Alistair." Serene said. Bella laughed.

"The way you two carry on almost every night, it's a wonder you aren't with child already, beloved." Bella pointed out. Serene laughed.

"I've heard its not easy for two wardens to have a child. Plus we're in the middle of a Blight. Alistair would have me locked up in Redcliffe with Brieanna if he knew I was pregnant. Even if it were possible, which I doubt. No one has ever said anything." Serene said. Bella nodded and kissed Serene on the top of her head.

"Anything is possible if the Maker wishes it so. He wished you here and he made it possible." Bella said. Serene nodded and placed her head on Bella's shoulder.

"If he wished it possible." Serene murmured.


	27. Chapter 27

Serene tried hard to dislodge herself from the grip that was wrapped around her. Eventually, Teagan had to have Alistair help unwrap Brieanna from Serene as the woman said her goodbyes. Evidently, Teagan was unable to wear Brieanna completely out since the woman was sitting next to Serene's door when she and Alistair left to prepare to leave for Haven.

Serene understood Brieanna's slight anxiety about them leaving her behind. She cared about Brieanna a great deal. Not as much as she cared about Alistair or even Bella, but she did have a spot in her heart for the young woman. She did not enjoy telling Brieanna no over and over again.

"I'm not going to change my mind, Brieanna. You stay or I'll have Morrigan freeze you to the spot so we can run away." Serene said sternly. Brieanna sighed with resignation. "Don't worry, we'll all be back in a few weeks and then we can have this fight all over again."

"You'd better be back." Brieanna whispered. Serene nodded and slowly turned her back to the woman. Brandon sadly nodded at Serene and Alistair held out his hand to help her down the path. The three of them went outside while Leliana and Zevran said their goodbyes as well.

"We're doing the right thing, love. The only danger she will face here is maybe that glare from Isolde." Alistair whispered as they walked away. Serene fought the urge to turn and look back at Brieanna one last time.

"I know, but it just seems when we think something is going to be easy, BAM! Something happens that sets everything all sorts of wrong. Like the Maker is trying to play a cruel joke or the archdemon is trying to drive me crazy to the point I kill everything." Serene said. Alistair chuckled softly.

"Wouldn't that be something? You trying to kill everything?" Alistair said jokingly. Serene pinched his arm and glared at him.

"Don't try me, I'll start with you first." Serene said. Alistair laughed for a moment and then wrapped his arms around her.

"You won't have to, I'd probably be as crazy as you are and help you kill everything." Alistair whispered into her ear. His breath in her ear sent shivers down her spine.

"Did you not get your fill of each other last night or must you do so in public?" Morrigan snapped as she walked by them. Serene laughed with Alistair as they joined the rest of the group to the road.

"They'll be alright, Brie." Teagan whispered as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her close to him.

"I know, but I would just feel a lot better if I was with them. They're all I have left now, and you." Brieanna said as she turned to face Teagan. He smiled down at the young woman in his arms, lucky that she was content with staying with him.

"Lets go find something to eat and maybe go down to the village to help with repairs." Teagan suggested as he gently tugged on her waist. Brieanna sighed and allowed Teagan to pull her back inside. Perhaps working with her hands would keep her mind off missing her new family.

Teagan was amazed how quickly Brieanna managed to recover from the departure of her brother. Though she had been in mourning for her whole family and everyone that had been in Highever that night, she just seemed so much stronger than she had the day before. It was also inspiring for he feared he might have to draw on that same strength should Alistair and his friends not find the Ashes.

"Teagan? Could you hand me that hammer?" Brieanna asked. Teagan nodded and handed her the hammer she had pointed to. He truly admired her, more than any of his other lovers. She was extremely different than any of the other women he had taken into his bed. All of them were regal women or barmaids, women to pass the night with. Brieanna, on the other hand, was a warrior woman that took what the maker gave her and used it to her advantage greater than any other woman.

It had been at least two months after her sixteenth birthday when the Couslands journeyed to Redcliffe for Eamon's wedding. The whole night, the young woman moved in ways that caught his eye. Sitting and talking with Fergus while trying not to gawk at her was incredible hard. To top off everything she did in front of everyone, Teagan found her in his room, naked. He would have sent her off to her room had she not trapped him and easily seduced him into bed.

Eamon had assumed the two of them were a good match and had discussed a possible marriage between the two of them. Teagan told him that it wasn't. He was right, for one of them would run off to fight, only to eventually turn around to find the other right behind them. Brieanna wasn't the type of woman to sit back and allow others to protect her, especially after what happened at Highever.

It wasn't that he couldn't love her, which he very much did, but that underneath the public appearance, they were a bad fit. They both needed to be with someone they could protect, not someone who would fight by their side, like Serene and Alistair.

Teagan's relationship with Brieanna was how he wanted it. They were good friends and even better lovers. A marriage would just through in politics and would cause Teagan to become a teryn unless the blessed Maker hadn't taken Fergus into his arms. Teagan was quite content with being a Bann and didn't need to be raised any higher than that. As long as either one of wished it, they would still continue to be lovers until either one of them married or Brandon killed them both.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Alistair blushed furiously as Serene stripped him of his armor and clothes. What made the whole situation worst for him was that she had their fur blanket wrapped around her, and nothing else. He saw her shivering and went to wrap his arms around her when she smacked him.

"Not until these frozen things are off. Then we can do all the touching and feeling you want under the damn blanket." Serene snapped.

"Could you explain to me why you're stripping me naked? Not that I'm complaining or anything, I'm just wondering." Alistair asked. Serene finally got all of his armor off and he was down to his smallclothes, which she was sliding down his legs.

"Its fucking freezing outside, Alistair. Body heat transfers quicker when there's nothing in the way. Now, unless you want me to freeze to death so you can really lick a lamppost in winter, I suggest you get down on that bedroll and be ready to keep me warm tonight." Serene snapped. Alistair gave her a mock salute and laid down on the bedroll. Serene quickly curled up onto his side, wrapping his body with the blanket she had wrapped around her.

"Is there anything else?" Alistair asked as he felt her cold body melt against his. Serene buried her cold face into his chest.

"You could pull that other blanket onto us." Serene suggested. Alistair managed to follow her instructions and soon they were both warm under the blankets.

"I can see how people can't freeze to death this way." Alistair commented as he felt her whole body finally warm up. Serene smiled against his chest and looked up into his eyes.

"Why do you think there's so many summer babies?" Serene said with a smile on her face. Alistair frowned.

"What does that have to do with keeping warm in the snow?" Alistair asked. Serene laughed and slowly moved her hand down his side and started to run her hand along the underside of his member.

"Because this Is a surefire way to keep away the cold." Serene purred as she sat up and captured Alistair's lips in a fierce kiss. Alistair moaned into her mouth as her hand grasped him and stroked slowly.

"I definitely have to agree with you there. No way we're going to be cold tonight." Alistair said as he rolled her underneath him and proved just how much heat he could generate between the two of them.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N - Hello all! I know its been a long long time since I last updated. All of November was dedicated to actually writing original works, and was planning on starting to publish. Sadly the novel is incomplete until I can gather my thoughts to finish it. Like so many of mine projects... Anyway, after that I was seriously distracted by other people's fanfics and how they made me go cry in corners or secretly wish to lock Eamon in a closet with a shocky monkey... (well, not just the shocky monkey) I'm finding it rather hard to get through all the blight events and will most likely skip around, jumping from one place to the next. I'm assuming everyone has played the game or knows the story of it, so I don't feel compelled to retell those parts. Plus I'm fighting off my seasonal depression and Alistair can get mushy at times that makes me wanna tackle the nearest blonde man and stab him with a spork. Fortunately all the blonde men i know work next to me are douches so I would be doing the world a favor. *eye twitches out of control* **

**I've noticed recently a spike in my hits and thought I would try to force myself into pushing out a chapter this week. I've been trying to write this chapter for over a month and usually give up within the first five minutes. I've got the whole story planned out and everything, but getting to the point where all the ideas flow is getting to be a problem. Hopefully I'll be able to get the juices going and catch up so we can get this story rolling again. **

**So now less yap yap from me and more story... YAY! **

* * *

Serene sat at in alone in the chantry in Haven while everyone else was gathering up what supplies they could before they started to settle in for the night. The events leading up to acquiring the Ashes of Andraste had moved Serene deeply, more deeply than she lead on. It changed her complete outlook on how life was. She blamed God for everything bad that had ever happened to her, taking away those that she truly cared about. The odd moment at the beginning of the Gauntlet made her start to believe that maybe her mother had lied to her about everything from the beginning, maybe her father hadn't left her at all. Maybe her mother ran away with her just to spite a man for loving his daughter more.

She now completely believed in the Maker and wished to fulfill the purpose he had brought her here for. He had done nothing but bless her with good fortune since she fell from the sky that fateful day she met Alistair, the best thing that had happened to her. Though things might have been rough since then, Alistair was still the bright, shining star that kept her sane and going on. Going through this whole Blight with him by her side made it all worth it, and it made her believe.

"What are you doing, love?" A deep voice followed by strong, loving arms around her waist said. Serene sighed and leaned back into Alistair's chest.

"Would you believe I was praying?" Serene whispered. Alistair let out a soft chuckle.

"You, praying? Miss 'God only exists to screw with my head?'" Alistair teased. Serene frowned and pinched his arm.

"What did I say about making fun of me?" Serene snapped playfully. Alistair placed gently kiss on the back of her neck, right where he knew she would start to melt.

"Be ready for a fight. Which I am." Alistair whispered as his nibbled his way down her neck and into shoulder. Serene moaned softly and wanted nothing more than to let him do with her as he pleased. Alistair's hand was slowly making its way to the top of her pants when the door inched open slowly.

"Tsk, tsk, Wardens. I would not have thought a man such as you would do something like this in a chantry, Alistair." Zevran said as he walked into the room. Serene tried to not the whine too loudly as Alistair's mouth and hands left her body. Alistair sighed and turned his head towards the blonde elf.

"What do you want, Zevran?" Alistair demanded, almost growled at him.

"Wynne has started to make something for us all to eat and wanted me to round everyone up." Zevran said as he eyed the two of them carefully.

"Thank you, Zev. We'll be there in a moment." Serene said as she gave the assassin a look. Alistair stood up and helped Serene to her feet while Zevran watched. He noticed how the soft, tight tunic did nothing to hide the taunt nipples of Serene's breast nor did the linen pants hide Alistair's erection.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance to you. Make things more enjoyable." Zevran offered as he licked his lips and eyed them both. Serene frowned while Alistair swallowed hard and looked down at his feet. He turned bright red, whether from embarassment or anger no one knew, and pushed the elf out of the room and barred the door closed.

"Damn elf." Alistair snapped angrily.

"Should I take that as a no?" Zev asked. He sighed sadly and pouted when he received no response. Serene laughed as she wound her arms around Alistair's neck.

"I think we have a few minutes to spare before they really miss us." Serene whispered against Alistair's lips. Alistair smiled and wrapped hers legs around his waist while they went into the back room where they had found Brother Genitivi.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"I could have shown you how to make her scream so loud they would be hearing her in Antiva City." Zevran mumbled as Alistair and Serene joined them around the small fire Wynne made in the Chantry. Alistair blushed deeply and Serene gave the elf a pointed look. Wynne cleared her throat to catch everyone's attention.

"I hope you didn't do what I think you did, in a chantry no less." Wynne snapped. Serene shrugged.

"If the Maker intended us to make children in a particular place, he would have commanded a house be built for such a thing." Serene pointed out, cheekily. Wynne gave her a pointed look and Leliana laughed.

"You do seem to have a point there, Serene." Leliana said. Wynne sighed and shook her head. She would have thought all the trials they had gone through to get the ashes would make them more serious about the blight and abandon their silly distraction of a relationship. Much to her dismay, it only seemed to strengthen their bond with each other. Wynne had noticed the changes in Alistair and it seemed like the boy was actually improving more than anything else. Perhaps it was good she hadn't spoken to Serene about her concerns.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I've starving." Alistair announced. Serene giggled slightly as everyone started to gather around to eat dinner. Everyone quietly ate their dinner and wandered off to their own little corners to rest before heading out in the morning. Wynne found Serene sitting by the statue of Andraste.

"Odd to find you praying, child." Wynne said as she approached Serene from behind. Serene sighed and nodded.

"I know, I'm surprised myself. I use to blame god for everything that went wrong with my life. Granted I managed to turn out alright, but still, I could have been loved, in a family." Serene said sadly. Wynne nodded and understood how two people like Alistair and Serene could be drawn to each other. Both lost, alone and unwanted children looking for someone to love them and accept them. It was only natural for them to look for that in each other.

"I can understand that. But you are loved and we are as close as a family can be." Wynne pointed out. Serene laughed so hard that she started to snort every so often which caused Wynne to laugh.

"I don't think I see Zevran doing too well in a family where he couldn't hit on everything that walks. Though I don't think he would be bothered too much with incest." Serene laughed. Wynne sighed and shook her head.

"He is a bold one, I'll give him that much." Wynne added. Serene sighed as she managed to calm down and catch her breath.

"What brings you in here?" Serene asked.

"I've noticed how bold and daring Alistair has become these past few months, especially after we rescued Brieanna from Denerim." Wynne started. Serene nodded.

"Alistair is trying a bit too hard, but it's nice to know that he goes through all of it for me. No one's every done that for me." Serene said.

"At first I thought that the relationship between the two of you was a distraction and quite selfish. There will come a time when you will have to decide whether to save Fereldan or save your love. You two are abandon children that have found everything in each other and I feared you would selfishly sacrifice the world for each other. Yet as I've watched you two, Alistair is always stronger when he's around you, fighting by your side. I can see I was wrong and I'm glad I kept to myself about the two of you." Wynne explained.

"I've seen that as well. He has become a bit bolder lately. I'm sorry about what Zevran said and what I said as well. I don't know what purpose I was brought here for. I don't even know if its just to end the blight or something beyond that. I do know that I want a family with Alistair and with the whole ashes, I thought maybe if we... well maybe the Maker would bless us with a baby." Serene said. Wynne nodded and began to understand. She had heard somewhere that it was difficult for a Grey Warden to have children, two Grey Wardens would have an impossible time to do so.

"Whatever purpose the Maker has for you, you must know that you've done much good so far. You've been a great strength for those that would have been completely lost. Even someone like Zevran, even me." Wynne said. Serene laughed and nodded.

"I know, I just wanted something for me, for just once. I've had everything taken from me, no matter how much I fought to keep it." Serene said sadly. Wynne sighed and stood up.

"There is no shame in praying to the Maker. I truly believe after today, he is still watching us, taking care of us when we need it the most." Wynne said as she placed a soft hand on Serene's shoulder. Serene touched the hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"Thanks, Wynne. Thanks for understanding." Serene said. Wynne smiled and left the young woman to her pray. Once Serene heard the door close behind Wynne, she burst into tears. If all the pain, suffering and distress she went through was to mean anything to anyone, she just wanted one thing from the maker, just one.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N - I'm slowly starting to get back into the groove of writing this story again. Thanks to all those that commented. I love to hear from my readers. It makes me all happy in the pants when it is also people that i have followed as well. Please feel free to leave a comment or too. ;)**

* * *

Serene laced her fingers with Alistair as Teagan administered the Ashes to Eamon. She could feel how anxious Alistair was at that moment. Even though his childhood in Redcliffe hadn't been the best one, being forced to live like a servant and sleep in the stables, he still felt a great deal of respect for the man that lay in the bed before them.

Teagan placed a pinch of the ashes in Eamon's mouth and then sat him up to give the sleeping man some water. Serene felt Alistair's grip tighten as his nerves when through the roof waiting to find out if everything they had gone through to get the ashes was worth it. Teagan stepped back from the bed and turned to look at everyone in the room.

"How long do you think it will be before..." Teagan stopped talking when his brother suddenly gasped for hour.

"Eamon, husband! You're alive." Isolde cried. She jumped to her husband's side, opposite of Teagan. Eamon looked from his wife to brother and then took in the image of Serene and Alistair.

"Alistair? Is that you? What is going on here?" Eamon managed to ask in a raspy voice. Serene looked up at Alistair's face and knew from the tears forming in his eyes, he wouldn't be able to answer the man's questions.

"You were poisoned, my lord. We managed to find a cure for you in hopes you will aide us against the Blight." Serene informed him. Eamon frowned.

"I think you owe me a bit more than that as an explanation as to what is going on her." Eamon said as he sat up and looked from Teagan to Isolde and back to Serene.

"Well, to sum things up from my understanding of all of this, Cailan was betrayed by Loghain at Ostager. The majority of the Couslands and the Grey Wardens were also a causality of that betrayal. Alistair here, myself and Brandon Cousland are the only Grey Wardens left in Fereldan. Loghain has accused us of betraying the king, leading him to his death, which has made trying to get allies against this damn Blight harder than trying to change a tire without a jack. And frankly I'm just so tired of it all, being question and having to do everything for everyone." Serene snapped the last bit out and started to cry uncontrollably. Isolde rolled her eyes and turned away from the crying woman while Teagan looked at her with concern. Alistair looked into her eyes and saw the sudden distress in them.

"Serene, are you alright?" Alistair asked. Serene let out a sigh and nodded.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so frustrated about all of this." Serene said softly. Alistair nodded and squeezed the hand that was laced within his.

"I know." Alistair said, hoping she would calm down a bit. Teagan cleared his throat as he noticed that Serene's distress might be about something else.

"Why don't I feel my brother in on everything while you and your companions rest. I'm sure Brieanna would like to speak with you as well." Teagan suggested. Serene nodded and allowed Alistair to lead her out of the room and guided her towards the kitchen.

"Lets go see if there's still any cheese in the lager." Alistair whispered, knowing it would cheer her up. Serene laughed softly and kissed Alistair's cheek.

"You and your cheeses. You better be careful, I might get jealous." Serene whispered. Alistair growled softly in her ear that made her core melt almost instantly.

"I would always choose you over cheese." Alistair said seductively. Then he thought for a moment and pulled her close to him. "That is an idea, you covered in cheese." Serene nearly fell over laughing.

"I didn't think it was possible, but I think you've just turned into Zevran." Serene laughed. Alistair joined her in laughing as they made their way to the kitchen.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"If we're going to be of any help to you warden, we're going to have to stop the civil war that is about to be on our hands." Eamon said. Serene groaned to herself and watched to clock the man in the face. Ungrateful bastard had just been brought back from the brink of death and wanted her to do more for him.

"Loghain has gone crazy it seems. There's no reason behind all that he's done and the Bannorn is in complete unrest because of it." Teagan explained.

"So what can we do to help?" Serene asked, fighting off the urge to growl her question.

"Fereldan will have to unite under a rule with a strong claim to the throne. I suggest that we put Alistair up for the throne." Eamon suggested. Alistair's face went white with shock. Serene tried not to let her anger show on her face. The man had border lined abused Alistair for most of his childhood and then dumped him off on the Chantry when he became an inconvenience. Whatever the reason Maric had for leaving Alistair with Eamon, she was sure that being abandoned and force to a life of lyrium addiction wasn't it.

"I don't want to be king. I wouldn't make a good king. I can hardly lead myself around without getting lost." Alistair finally said. Serene giggled softly at his comment and was glad he left out the part about losing his pants as well. Brandon cleared his throat and all attention in the room fell on him.

"From what I can recall from the stories my father told me about the rebellion, your father was just as reluctant about being king as you are. You wouldn't be ruling alone, no king really ever does. Brieanna and I are trained in politics and Serene can read people better than anyone I've ever seen. Then there is Arl Eamon here and Bann Teagan." Brandon explained. Alistair gave him a wary look and looked down into Serene's eyes.

"I don't want to be king." Alistair whispered to her. Serene smiled and placed a hand on his arm.

"Brandon does have a point, Alistair. You won't be ruling on your own. Contrary to what you might think, I think you would make a great king." Serene whispered back. Brandon chuckled at the look the two were sharing and his mind started working on a plan to make it work, should Alistair take the throne.

"We can discuss this more later. From what I hear, you still have some treaties to get before we can call a Landsmeet. Teagan and I will let all of our allies know what we're planning while you do so." Eamon interrupted. Serene nodded in agreement.

"That sounds like a plan, and hopefully we'll be able to figure out a way to sort out the other issues. If you excuse us, we need to discuss a few Grey warden issues." Serene said. Eamon nodded understandingly and the three wardens bowed to him and left the room. Serene walked into Eamon's study and closed the door behind her after Alistair and Brandon.

"Do I have to say how much I would be a bad king?" Alistair started but stopped when Serene gave him a look.

"Not now Alistair. We'll talk more about that later. From what I'm getting from Eamon, he wants to get this all done and over with. So I'm suggesting we split up, one group go after the Dalish and the other go to the dwarves." Serene explained. Alistair swallowed hard at the thought of being away from her and being in charge.

"Who do you think should come with me?" Brandon asked, assuming that Serene wanted him to take charge of the second group, giving her the opportunity to work on Alistair. Serene smiled and was glad that Brandon caught on so quickly.

"I would suggest at least taking Ste and Morrigan with you, maybe take Leliana or Zevran too. Actually, Zevran being part Dalish and an elf might make the Dalish less likely to kill you on sight." Serene suggested. Brandon nodded.

"I think I will take those three. Hopefully things will go smoothly. Do you want us to meet you in Ozammar once we're done?" Brandon asked. Serene shook her head.

"Come back here and be ready to leave when we get back. I'm planning on taking Wynne and now Leliana with me. I would like to hope that it will go smoothly, but given our track record with our search for help, we'll end up having to do something for them all. I swear, when this blight is over, I want someone to do something like this for me." Serene said, sighing deeply at the last part. Brandon laughed.

"If what you're planning works out, it might be awhile." Brandon laughed. Serene stuck out her tongue and gave him a look.

"Shush, you. Now get going and tell the others what's going on. We're all going to be heading out in the morning." Serene said.

"Well then, goodnight and good luck." Brandon said as he walked out the door. Serene turned to Alistair and pulled him back towards their room. Alistair pouted the whole time, wanting to build his argument about him not being king.

"Do you plan on pouting all night, because if you are I'm going to see if Teagan won't mind me joining him and Brieanna. That is if she hasn't curled up with Zevran for the night." Serene teased. Alistair growled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't want to be king, Serene." Alistair whined. Serene shook her head.

"Don't knock it until you try it. I'm sure Brandon is going to see about making it legitimate that I'm a noble." Serene said.

"Why would he do that?" Alistair wondered aloud. Serene giggled and kissed him softly.

"Unless you intend on marrying Brieanna or Anora." Serene said. Alistair shook his head in disgust.

"That would just be... no. If I'm to be king, I will only have one woman as my queen and that will be you." Alistair said firmly. Serene nodded.

"I do believe that was the plan. So you wouldn't be ruling all by yourself. Heaven forbid you end up staying at your coronation with no pants on." Serene said with a slightly laugh. Alistair growled and lifted her up and placed her on the bed.

"I think I might be open to the idea, ruling with you as my queen. I do think I need some convince though." Alistair said as he let his hands run up and down her body. Serene moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I think I can manage to convince you, even if it takes all night." Serene said as she pulled him down to her and kissed him deeply.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N- Just want to say thanks to alyssiacousland for her wonderful review. I love reading reviews! they help keep the bored monkey busy so I can manage to write for awhile. I'm starting to get back into the groove of writing again... could be because the stories i've been following aren't updating as quickly as i like, but I can't really get too upset because I've done the same to you. Thank you all for reading and please feel free to leave a comment! remember, I love reading reviews! :D**

* * *

Alistair insisted that they stopped and rested for awhile, if only for a few hours. Serene had become overly aggressive and snappy at everyone, including Wynne. They did have a good laugh when Serene had took off one of her leather boots and threw it at the head of their newest companion Oghren. The drunken dwarf gave her an odd look and then started to chuckle as he made some lewd comment about a statue.

Alistair knew what part of Serene's problem was. She had been secretly hoping that they would walk into Orzammar, ask for their help and be half way to Denerim by now or maybe still waiting for Brandon in Redcliffe. She nearly cut Loghain's men in half at the city gate for demanding that she be killed for treason. Now they were being asked to go deep into the deep roads to find Branka, who happened to be Oghren's wife, to get her support for the new king. He was proud of her for not killing everyone in the assembly along with the two candidates.

Serene was getting out of control with her anger, forcing them to go further without rest. There was something else that was causing her to be a little more testy than usual. Alistair merely assumed that it was something to do with the taint and being in the deep roads. The others accepted his assessment and put no addition thought to her behavior.

"Alistair, we need to keep going, the quicker we find that short bastard's crazy wife the sooner we can get the hell out of here." Serene snapped as Alistair unrolled their bedroll. They had found an abandoned house in one of the Thaigs that made a secure place for them to rest.

"Wynne is having a hard time keeping up, Serene. I know she has that spirit helping her and all, but she is still much older than us. Plus your temper is getting out of hand." Alistair said firmly. Serene frowned and thought for a moment. She didn't really think she was too bad but then it was also hard for her to see her own faults at the moment.

"Fine, I guess we can rest for a bit. Not too long though. I want out of this place." Serene snapped. Alistair chuckled softly and sat against the wall, pulling her into his arms.

"I have to agree with you. Being so close to the horde has put me on edge too. I think the archdemon is down here as well. You and I need be calm for the others." Alistair said. Serene giggled slightly and kissed soundly.

"Look at you, telling me what to do. What should I call you now, your majesty or my king?" Serene asked. Alistair growled and kissed her deeply. When he finally broke away, he placed something in her hand and sighed.

"I would much rather you call me husband. That would mean more to me than any throne." Alistair whispered into her ear. Serene opened her hand and found a simple, silver ring in her hands. She smiled widely as she handed the ring back to Alistair and held out her hand to him. He quickly caught on and placed the ring on her finger.

"I think I would prefer husband as well." Serene whispered back as Alistair held her hand. He smiled and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep, my love. I need you to be rest to keep us from losing our pants." Alistair said. Serene laughed softly as her eyes started to droop.

"I don't need to be rest for that to happen." Serene whispered seductively. Her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep before she could hear Alistair's response.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Bella's domain in the fade was different this time. It reminded Serene of her apartment back in New Jersey, but slightly more comfortable and homey. Serene only had the essentials in her apartment, a couch, bed, kitchen things and a television. The living room here was a combination of Serene's apartment and Bella's fade. Serene spotted the strawberry blonde woman sitting on the couch and ran over to her.

"What's with the change of scenery, Bella?" Serene asked as she wrapped her arms around the woman. Bella chuckled and shrugged.

"I saw the images in your head and wanted to see what it was really like. I don't care much for your furniture taste though. Perhaps the Orlesian or Brieanna will break you out of picking random things. I highly doubt that his majesty will be any help. He would just agree blindly to jump off a bridge for you." Bella said as she laughed again. Serene chuckled and then sighed sadly.

"Do you know why I'm being so snappy towards everyone?" Serene asked. Bella bit her lower lip and tried to figure out what to tell her.

"I fear I may be the cause of that. You will see the real me soon." Bella said after thinking for a moment. Serene nodded.

"The archdemon?" Serene asked. Bella nodded.

"I had hoped that you would have gone after the Dalish and never seen my true form. It is quite frightening even for myself. You and your grey wardens will rid me of that body though, set my soul free." Bella said.

"So it is something with the taint that's making me all bitchy and snappy?" Serene asked. Bella laughed and pulled the woman close to her.

"If that's what you want to call it, yes." Bella answered. Serene sighed and rested her head on Bella's chest.

"What will happen to me, once the archdemon is dead and you're soul is free? Will I got back to my world or will I die?" Serene asked. Bella shook her head.

"Kill the archdemon is merely a step in your purpose here, Beloved. I believe you have been brought here to set all of us that the darkspawn that wish to taint free. To end all chances of another blight." Bella said. Serene frowned.

"That seems to be a bit big for just me to do, all on my own." Serene said. Bella chuckled and held Serene's right hand up, bringing the ring that Alistair put on her finger into view.

"This is a symbol that you will never do anything alone. He will help you until the end." Bella said. Serene looked at the ring on her finger and beamed brightly at it.

"I don't think I could live without him, you know. I don't think I could be in a world without him, being by his side. Can I at least stay that long, to have a full life with him? At least a full a life as I can being a grey warden?" Serene asked sadly. Bella sighed sadly, understanding what she was asking.

"I don't know if I can answer that question for you, Beloved. I will see if I can find out. There are some spirits here that speak with the Maker. Perhaps I can find out a way to let him know what you wish, if he doesn't already know." Bella answered. Serene nodded and sighed softly.

"So I can just pray to him and he'll hear what I ask for? How will I know if he's heard me or will grant me what I ask?" Serene asked.

"There are seven of us, Beloved. It will take you quite some time before you can free all of us from being tainted. He may not answer you right away, but he will answer you. It won't be an actual voice, but more like a sign that he has heard you and such." Bella explained.

"So pretty much ask him for a little favor after everything I've been put through and hope that he's benevolent enough to grant my request? That's pushing my limit in all of this a bit too far." Serene grumbled. Bella laughed and shook her head.

"Don't judge the Maker so poorly just yet. He has heard your prays and answered them. You just won't notice the answer right away." Bella replied. Serene rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"Will no one with answers give them to me straight?" Serene asked.

"No, Beloved. It isn't our way." Bella answered. Serene sighed and looked around.

"So, is there a reason we're in my crappy ass apartment tonight?" Serene asked.

"I have told you before that I'm extremely curious about you, Beloved. You can discover much about a person by what their home looks like." Bella pointed out.

"All this says is that I'm not picky when I'm desperate." Serene commented.

"You give new life to things that would have been thrown out. The couch you stitched closed and put new fabric on it. It has a new life now, in your little apartment." Bella said.

"You're one of those bright, cheery people that'll see the good in anything, huh?" Serene grumbled. Bella laughed and hugged Serene close.

"At the moment, I am. I am pleased and happy about where I am and where I'm going to be. But enough talk. It is time for the handsome king to wake his queen." Bella said. Serene went to say something but the Fade blurred around her as Alistair woke her up.

"It's time to wake up, Love." Alistair said gently. Serene grumbled slightly but he had been right, a few hours rest would make her a bit more pleasant.

"I'm up. Lets hurry and get this over with. I prefer cuddling on a nice soft bed instead of this stone floor." Serene said as she stood up and then lend over to kiss Alistair on the lips.

"As you wish, my queen." Alistair said as he stood up beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I could get use to being called that." Serene whispered softly. Alistair smiled as shook his head and kissed the top of her head.

"Lets hurry up and get the others up before you distract me with all your talk and we'll never end up leaving here." Alistair said. Serene laughed and allowed Alistair to drag her out of the room and helped him gather the others. Bella was right, the Maker had answered one of her prays. She would get to be Alistair's wife, if only for a little while.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N - Just want to thank everyone that is reading the story. Also like to point out that I love reviews and appreciate more :D Thank you alyssiacousland for your comments as always ;) I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far as we get to that epic moment in the Landsmeet. As I planned when I started this story, it will go on until Serene's death. Whether that will be when she takes her calling, dies killing the archdemon or by something else, I won't let you know until it happens. Just know now there will be no happily ever after to this particular story of mine but there might be a happy life until that ending. You'll have to stick around and find out.**

**If I haven't mentioned it before, I don't own anything of this story but the idea, Dragon Age is owned by Bioware. If I did own Dragon Age, I'd be married to a man named Alistair and have a hot blonde pool boy named Zevran. Whether either of them like it or not, or else I go find me an Anders.. lol!**

* * *

"Its good you've returned, Wardens. I will let the assembly know and you can give them your decision in the morning." One of Bhelen's lackeys said to them as they arrived back at the inn. Serene rolled her eyes.

"Why wait? Why not just push those bastards out of their beds and get this over with?" Serene snapped. The dwarf frowned and Alistair laughed nervously as he pulled Serene away from the dwarf.

"Please forgive her, my friend. Being in the deep roads has affected her mood a bit. It does that to wardens from time to time." Alistair explained, hoping the dwarf wouldn't been too offended. The dwarf nodded.

"I understand, Warden. I've seen what kind of madness can come out of those tunnels and I can understand her need to hurry and move on. I'm sure once a king has been crowned, he will help you in you battle against the Blight. As for now, I have seen to you accommodations and you will be made most comfortable tonight." The dwarf said. Before Serene could snap out another comment, Leliana quickly covered the woman's mouth and smiled at him.

"Thank you so much. If you don't mind, we'll be on our way. Our short tempered friend here needs to get some rest." Leliana pointed out. The dwarf nodded and bowed to them.

"Serene, I have some tea that might help you relax, shall we have some?" Wynne asked. Serene nodded and allowed Leliana to guide her back to the inn with Alistair following with Oghren.

"You've got quite the feisty one there. Bet she's a raging demon in the sack." Oghren chuckled as he nudged Alistair. Alistair frowned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Alistair said innocently. Oghren laughed loud and then burped.

"You two ain't rolling oats?" Alistair gave Oghren an odd look. "Polishing the foot stones? Tapping the midnight still, if you will?" Oghren rambled out. Alistair frowned and tried to distance himself from the dwarf.

"I think I'll just go over here now." Alistair murmured under his breath. Oghren laughed and smacked Alistair on the back.

"Come on, a woman like that to follow around and you're not forging the moaning statue? Bucking the forbidden horse? Donning the velvet hat?" Oghren asked. It finally clicked in Alistair's head what the dwarf was going on about. He turned bright red and fled into the inn leaving Oghren laughing behind him.

Inside the inn's common room, Alistair found Wynne and Leliana sitting by the fire drinking tea and Serene had dozed off. Alistair went to wake her up when Wynne shook her head.

"She won't be waking up anytime soon, Alistair." Wynne said. Alistair frowned as he looked down at the sleeping woman.

"Why not?" Alistair asked.

"She's been becoming rather erratic and overly emotional since we've arrived in Orzammar. You may be right that it has something to do with the taint but its getting to the point it might anger the new king and cause him not to assist with the blight. I hope you can understand." Wynne explained.

"I understand. She has been rather short, even with me. I just hope once we're back on our way to Redcliffe she will be back to normal." Alistair said softly as he gently ran his hand over her hair. He was extremely worried that maybe the taint was effecting her in a way that might force her to take her calling soon. Leliana saw the worry on his face and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"She will be fine, Alistair. Once we're back on the surface and in the sun, she will be back to normal. You'll see. Now why don't you take her to sleep on a bed. This chair isn't that comfortable." Leliana suggested. Alistair nodded and gently lifted Serene into his arms. He relaxed a little as she sighed quietly and nuzzled close to his chest.

"Good night." Alistair said softly and he left the common room. Leliana turned to Wynne and let the worry show on her face.

"I don't think Serene is like this because of the taint." Leliana said. Wynne shrugged.

"I don't know much about Grey Wardens and the affects the taint has on them. I've also never encountered a female Grey Warden either. I think it might be best if I keep her in her current state until we're back in Redcliffe. If her temper is with her when she's been away from this place, I will have to look into other things. I just don't want to upset Alistair more than he already is."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Alistair, Welcome back. I see things went well in Orzammar." Teagan said as he greeted them in the village. Teagan had taken notice of the small regiment of nervous dwarves behind his group.

"Where's Serene?" Brieanna asked with a slightly panic to her voice. Alistair pointed at the wagon that was following them.

"Wynne thought it best if she slept all the way back from Orzammar. She was having a hard time keeping control of her temper. It sometimes happens to Grey Wardens and one's that join during a blight have an even harder time with it." Alistair said sadly. Brieanna sighed at the look on Alistair's face and place a hand on his arm.

"Well, you're back now and will have some time to rest before we have to leave for Denerim. Brandon sent word that there was a set back with the Dalish." Brieanna said. Alistair shook his head and sighed.

"Just don't let Serene hear about it. She nearly threw our new smelly friend here at a group of darkspawn for asking us to help him find his wife." Alistair said quietly as he pointed to Oghren. The red headed dwarf chuckled and let out a loud belch.

"That woman's got the makings of a berserker. A damn good one if she can keep her hands off this pike twirler's sword, that is." Oghren said. Alistair blushed deeply with understanding and Brieanna laughed.

"I like you. You've picked up on my favorite pastime, but I do hope you goal is only to make his face turn that shade of red." Brieanna said, giving Oghren a look.

"Hey, the only sword I wax is my own. But if you're offering..." Oghren let his message go unsaid as Teagan gave him a look. Alistair cleared his throat to try and defuse the awkward moment.

"We'd better get Serene into a real bed and get things ready to depart when Brandon arrives." Alistair announced. Brieanna gasped and wrapped her arms around Alistair in a hug.  
"Look at you, ordering us all around like you're the king. I'm so proud." Brieanna said with a sniffle. Alistair looked over at Teagan, who was laughing.

"You must admit. That was quite impressive, but an order all the same. Lets get you all settled in before Eamon calls on you. Your majesty." Teagan said, exaggerating the last part. Everyone started to giggle as Alistair's frustration started to show. Brieanna led Alistair and the others inside while Teagan went to get the dwarves situated in the barracks.

"Ah, Alistair. You've returned with a small army of dwarves. I'm glad you were successful in Orzammar." Eamon said as he caught up to Alistair, who was heading towards the kitchen.

"Yes we were. If you don't mind though, my lord, I'd rather not talk about it." Alistair said quietly. Eamon nodded understandingly.

"How is the other warden, I believe her name is Serene?" Eamon asked.

"Serene has been resting for her sake. She is a new warden and I think being in the deep road effected her more than we thought. Wynne has given her something for her nerves and hopefully being out of there will do her some good. As I understand, we have a bit before Brandon joins us." Alistair answered.

"Yes, that will do her some good. Brieanna tells me that Serene is the daughter of a Duke in Antiva. Her house was slaughtered when she was 4 and she was sent to live with the Couslands, is that right?" Eamon asked. Alistair was glad he had hear mention of a story before hand and nodded.

"She doesn't remember much but she did say she was raised with Brandon and Brieanna." Alistair replied. Eamon nodded as he thought.

"Well, we might have to tell the nobles that she's a charge that Bryce took under his wing instead, should the person that slaughtered her family still looking out for her." Eamon said. Alistair frowned and wondered what Eamon was getting at.

"What are you trying to say here?" Alistair snapped. He gave an apologetic look at Eamon soon after. Eamon nodded and smiled.

"Brandon made a point and Brieanna has been strengthening the idea in my mind. Serene may be a stranger to Fereldan nobility but I can't see you becoming king without her. From what I've over heard from you companions and the dwarves, you've taken charge of things while she had been out of commission. I'm proud of you, my boy." Eamon answered.

"Thank you, Eamon. That means a lot to me." Alistair said. Eamon smiled and placed a hand on Alistair's shoulder.

"You're father would have been proud of you too." Eamon said. Alistair swallowed hard, took in a deep breath and let it go.

"I'm going to see about getting something to eat for Serene. She hasn't been up to eating the past few days so I'm sure she'll be hungry. If you'll excuse me." Alistair said. Eamon nodded and watched as Alistair headed towards the kitchen.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" Brieanna asked as she stuck her head into the room Serene was in. Serene sat up in the bed and felt like she'd been hit by a dump truck.

"My head is a little foggy, but other than that I'm good." Serene said. Brieanna slowly made her way into the room, making sure to close the door before she continued in.

"So Brandon and I came up with a story for Eamon, though I think he's going to put his own spin to it." Brieanna said.

"What did you tell him?" Serene asked, not surprised that the two had already cooked up a plan to convince Eamon she was a noble.

"That you're some Antivan princess who's family was killed by the Crows and that Zevran is just twitching to find out the truth about it." Brieanna said. Serene shook her head.

"So I was sent to Highever to avoid being killed by the sex crazed crow, huh? How old was I?" Serene asked as she laughed.

"Four or five maybe. I'm sure Eamon is going to change the story though, to protect you from any chance the crows might recognize you." Brieanna answered.

"Well, at least I won't hear any complaints from him. I was starting to believe he was ungrateful for all the crap I went through to make sure he lived. First person that's tried to be thankful that I've gone out of my way for them." Serene snapped and Brieanna noticed what Oghren had meant when he called her a berserking bitch hurlock.

"Well, I'll have you know I offered you time and time again on how grateful I am that you've keep my brother alive and whisked me away from Denerim." Brieanna said seductively as she fluttered her eyelashes at Serene. Serene giggled and gave Brieanna a look.

"You keep doing that and Alistair will have a heart attack when he walks in." Serene asked. Brieanna smiled when she noticed that Serene hadn't said no to the idea.

"Well, we could always make him feel better once he comes to." Brieanna pointed out. Serene snorted as she laughed hard.

"I don't know what he would do if he were to find us in such a way." Serene laughed.

"He'd probably beat us until our bottoms are raw only to show off that warden stamina or maybe even watch. I could show him a few things that I beat not even Zev would know." Brieanna pointed out.

"As very tempting as your offer is, as always, I'm going to have to turn you down or his majesty might have you publicly punished." Serene said. Brieanna pouted and turned her back to Serene.

"Now who's being ungrateful?" Brieanna whined. Serene laughed and hit Brieanna with a pillow.

"What is going on in here?" Alistair asked as he walked in the room with a tray full of food and a relieved look on his face to see them both fully clothed.

"Your better half refuses to show me her assets." Brieanna said. Alistair frowned as he placed the tray down by the bed. Serene smiled widely at him before she picked up a few things and shoved them into her mouth.

"Assets?" Alistair wondered aloud. Brieanna nodded and walked over to him. She gave him a seductive smile as she grabbed the waist of his pants.

"Yes and I would be happy to see yours as well. My first service to my king and queen." Brieanna purred. Alistair glared at her, grabbed her by her shoulders and carried her out of the room.

"No." Alistair said firmly and he closed the door in Brieanna's face. She stuck out her tongue at the closed door.

"You say no now, but one day you will say yes and I will make sure you don't regret it." Brieanna yelled at the door. Alistair rolled his eyes and turned towards Serene. The woman had already gone back to sleep and had cleared the tray he had brought in of food. Alistair sighed as he kissed her forehead.

"I'll let it slide this time since you haven't been feeling well, but there will be consequences for those that eat my kingly cheese." Alistair whispered. Serene smiled sleepily.

"I'll believe it when I see it, your majesty." Serene whispered in her sleep. Alistair laughed and kissed her softly on the cheek before gathering the tray to get his own food.

"Sleep well, my love." Alistair whispered.

"Bring back more food." Serene murmured.

"Your wish is my command." Alistair said as he bowed to her sleeping form and left the room.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N - First off, thank you so much for the alerts and favorites. Makes me all happy in the pants :) And thank you to Elizabeth-chan, Jinx1983 and alyssiacousland for your wonderful comments! It makes me almost as happy as having a blonde antivan pool boy. Almost... cuz the only thing better than that is adding in a certain ex-templar ;)**

**Don't be shy everyone, I know you're reading the story, so please leave a comment or two! ;D**

* * *

"So let me get this straight, after we've saved the Circle Tower from abominations, cured Arl Eamon with the Ashes of Andraste, crowned King Bhelen with a crown that the Paragon Caridan made, saving the Dalish from werewolves, you want me to save Anora from Arl Howe?" Serene snapped out as she rubbed the temples of her head. Anora's maid, Erlina, stood back a few feet away from the angry warden. Alistair and Brandon saw to it before they all walked into the room with the elf that Serene was unarmed.

"Please, the regent has gone mad and I do not know what they have planned for my lady." Erlina plead. Serene rolled her eyes and looked over at the male wardens.

"Do we really have to? The woman couldn't even keep her husband in her bed. I wouldn't blame Loghain if he wanted to beat her." Serene grumbled. Alistair gave her a look and Brandon shrugged.

"Personally, I wouldn't mind paying the Arl a visit. I'm sure he would love to be introduce to our raging hurlock bitch." Brandon said with a slight laugh. He saw the look Serene gave him and he raised his arms up defensively. "Oghren's words, not mine."

"Fine! We'll go save the dumb shit that got captured in the first place and smack around the Arl. I'm so damn tired of people asking me to do things just to get their help and that bitch better help me or not even the maker won't stop me from shaving someone bald." Serene snapped as she stormed out of the room. Erlina watched as the female warden left.

"Is she alright?" Erlina asked.

"I think she was down in the deep roads too long or perhaps with us being so close to the archdemon, it has affected her more than us. We will be ready to leave in a bit." Alistair explained. Erlina sighed with relief and bowed to them.

"Maker bless you Wardens. I will wait for when you are ready, but it must be soon." Erlina said and she left the room. Brandon gave Alistair a worried look.

"I'm starting to think we should have left her in Redcliffe." Brandon pointed out. Alistair shook his head.

"We'd all be too worried about her to keep on task. Perhaps visiting the Arl, as you put it, will help work out some of her stress. I'll go see if Wynne and Zevran are up for a visit with the Arl as well." Brandon suggested. Alistair was about to argue Brandon's choices, but he understood why the man had picked them. Both Wynne and Zevran could subdue Serene should neither male warden be able to do so.

"I'll go see if Serene is alright and get her ready to go." Alistair said. Brandon nodded and left the room in search of the others. Alistair walked to the room that he shared with Serene and opened the door.

The sight inside took his breath away and nearly gave him a heart attack. In the five minutes apart, Serene had made herself extremely comfortable on their bed without anything on and was pleasuring herself. Alistair swallowed hard and closed the door behind him. Her soft moans caused his arousal to harden painfully against his armor.

"I know you enjoy hearing me moan, but I think you will enjoy it more if you were the one causing them." Serene said seductively. Alistair didn't bother to think about the sudden change in her mood as his lower brain had taken over any thoughts he might have had. Alistair peeled off his armor and was naked by the time he was crawling up the bed to her side.

"You are one evil little minx, you know that." Alistair whispered against her skin. Serene moaned as she grabbed onto his head and pulled him into a fierce kiss of passion.

"I need you in me now, my love." Serene whispered. Alistair growled as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Your desire is my command, my love." Alistair said softly before filling her completely. Serene bit into his shoulder to contain the scream of pleasure that wanted to be released from her lips. She thrust her hips hard against, causing everything to intensify and Alistair lost control. Something about her demand for him, wanting him made him go out of control. His thrusts were hard and fast, causing Serene to cling to him. Suddenly he felt her tighten around him as she let out a loud moan of ecstasy that caused him to have his own release, shooting his seed deep within her.

Alistair hovered over Serene, sweat dripping off him from their furiously fast lovemaking. Serene smiled happily up at him, looking like she was finally relaxed and not about to kill someone. He gently pressed his lips against hers, thanking the maker for bringing her into his life. Alistair was about to say something to her when someone started to bang on their door.

"Perhaps if you are done dealing with our beautiful warden's stress, we could go save the queen, yes?" Zevran asked from the other side of the door. "Perhaps next time I can join you and she shall not have to worry about anyone asking for anything."

"Way to ruin a perfect moment, Zev." Alistair grumbled. Serene giggled and kissed him softly.

"It's not ruined. Every moment with you is perfect." Serene said sweetly. Alistair smiled and was glad to see the old Serene was back, hopefully for good.

"Well, he's got a point. We'd better get cleaned up and off to save Anora." Alistair pointed out. Serene sighed and started to put her armor back on.

"Lets hurry and get this over with. I think I need to have an encore of that performance you just gave." Serene whispered against the skin on the back of his neck before she kissed it.

"Stop that right now, you minx or Anora would probably die and all of Fereldan for that matter." Alistair pointed out as he fought the urge to throw her onto the bed to give her more than an encore. Serene giggled and walked out of the room.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Ah, at last. Bryce's little soldier still trying to play hero." Rendon Howe said with a sneer on his face.

"And what are you play, who's the biggest jackass?" Serene snapped. Howe turned his gaze on her and smiled wickedly at her.

"And I finally get the meet the bastard prince's warden whore. I have plans for you." Howe snapped back. Alistair growled and Brandon tried to put himself between Howe and Serene.

"You're going to pay for what you did to my family, Howe. To my parents and even my nephew." Brandon said firmly. Howe laughed and turned to his men.

"Kill them all except for the woman. The regent and I have plans for her." Howe ordered and his men attacked. He thought he was more than prepared for this moment, but he soon found Serene suddenly in front of him, slashing her weapons towards him.

"Maker's hairy balls, how did she get over there? Zev, help her." Brandon yelled over all the sword clashing. Zevran was already on his way around the room to where the Arl and the warden were slashing at each other.

"I like spirit in a woman. Makes it more enjoyable when I break them." Howe said as he jabbed at Serene's arm. She jerked back as the blade drew blood and she growled.

"Too bad you won't get the chance, either you or I am dying today." Serene growled as she harnessed the anger she had felt the past few months. All the requests for help in order to get aid for stopping the blight. This bastard in front of her was one of the causes as to why she had to fight so hard to get aid and survive.

Zevran suddenly appeared out of nowhere, causing Howe to turn away from her for a moment. Serene lost control of herself, launched herself onto Howe and repeatedly stabbed him all over. Everyone watched as she sobbed and watched the lights slowly leave his eyes.

"I deserved more..." Howe said with his last breath. It took all three men to pull Serene of the dead body. She was hyperventilating and seemed to be going wild that they all feared she might try something else. As her eyes started to dart around, looking for something, she suddenly fell into Alistair's arms.

"I don't think I can keep her satiated for long. We should get her out of here." Wynne suggested. The men nodded and headed towards the door. Brandon stopped for a moment.

"You two go on ahead. I want Zev to stay with me. For some reason or another, I want to check out this dungeon and then I'll free Anora." Brandon said. Alistair nodded and led Wynne out of the Arl's estate and back to Eamon's. Thankfully, they didn't run into anyone and Serene didn't wake up.

As soon as they arrived back at Arl Eamon's estate, Wynne went to work on Serene's arm. She was more worried about the woman's temper. There was something more than just the taint that was feeding it, but she knew she wouldn't have the time to look into it until after the Landsmeet.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Are you sure, you're alright?" Alistair asked for the trillionth time. Serene sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know. At moments I feel fine and then I suddenly get so angry at the littlest of things. I don't know why." Serene said sadly as she pulled herself close to Alistair.

"I've spoken to Riordan and he doesn't know what might be causing this either. There's not many records of female wardens during a blight." Alistair said, trying to soothe her.

"Do you think that I might have to take my calling now?" Serene asked softly. Alistair shook his head.

"No, I won't let you. After our business with the archdemon is done, we'll send word to the other wardens, asking for help. Who knows, maybe with the archdemon dead, you'll be better." Alistair said hoping to reassure them both.

"I hope so, Alistair. I hate feeling like this. Like I want to rip someone apart one moment and the cry about it the next. I just can't keep a hold of myself." Serene said.

"Just know you're not going through this alone, my love. I will always be here for you." Alistair said.

"You promise, that you'll never leave me?" Serene asked. Alistair nodded.

"I promise I will never leave you so long as you want me to be with you." Alistair promised. Serene pulled him close and sighed contently.

"Then we'll be together until the end." Serene whispered.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N - And here we are at the Landsmeet. As you may have noticed, I've jumped around alot to move the story on. It's hard for me to remember the storyline of the game so I'm just skipping the parts and going to the main events. I know I ended the last chapter all happy and sweet and such... **

**Anyways, damn Blizzard decided to do maintenance today so two chapters... YAY!**

**Lastly I would just like to say I love you to alyssacousland and Elizabeth-chan for their reviews. please be kind! ;D**

* * *

"I yield, Warden. Make it quick." Loghain snapped as he looked up at Alistair. The Landsmeet had voted against him and he challenged Alistair. Loghain wasn't much of a match for Alistair and was probably looking for an honorable death.

"Please, don't kill my father." Anora cried as she fell to her father's side. Serene could feel like her heart break at the scene in front of her. She knew Loghain deserved to die for all that he had done, to Fereldan and her people, but did he have to die like this? Cut down in front of his daughter?

"Wait, Alistair. Loghain is a briliant mind and a cunning warrior. Plus there are some compelling reasons to make him a grey warden. We have too few numbers here." Riordan injected. Alistair turned and looked at the older warden, shocked and appauled.

"You want to make this man a warden? After what he did to Cailan, to Duncan?" Alistair snapped.

"Yes, that would be the best way. Let him take the joining, if he dies, you get your revenege. If he lives we have another warden to battle against the archdemon." Riordan pointed out. Alistair shook his head and looked over and Serene, who was actually thinking about the option.

"Are you seriously even thinking about this? After everything we've gone through?" Alistair snapped. A tear fell down her face.

"For all I know, I was stolen from my father. I can't stand here and let you be the one to take Anora's father from her." Serene said as she silently wept. Alistair's face grew red with anger.

"He tried to kill you, specifically you, several times. All because Cailan took a liking to you. You didn't offer Howe the same." Alistair snapped.

"Alistair, please listen to me. Riordan has a point and maybe there is something he cannot say in front of non wardens. Please consider this." Serene pleed. Alistair shook his head again and threw down his sword.

"If he's is to be a warden, I want no part in it." Alistair announced. The whole room went quiet aside from the soft sob from Serene. She could feel her heart about to break and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Something inside her was telling her that they needed more wardens.

"Please don't make me chose, Alistair. You always said that we would never have this choice, between each other and the wardens. Don't make me choose." Serene cried. Alistair turned his back to he.

"I've made my choice. Goodbye." Alistair whispered as he strode towards the door and walked out. Serene went to run after him but Eamon grabbed her arm.

"Without Alistair, what do we do now?" Eamon demanded from her, angry that she had caused Alistair to leave. She ripped her arm from Eamon's grip and glared down at Loghain and Anora.

"Brandon is next for the throne. He'll marry Anora once this whole Blight business is over." Serene said flatly. Brandon shook his head.

"It would be better if you..." Brandon started but Serene stopped him.

"No it won't. You will be king with Anora as your wife and that is final. Prepare for Loghain's joining." Serene snapped. Riordan could see the tears streaming down the woman's face and he nodded. As soon as the attention left her, Serene went running out of the hall and towards her room at Eamon's estate.

The room was as they had left it before the Landsmeet, except that the gifts that she had given Alistair lay shattered on the floor. Serene swallowed hard and ran out to see if she could find someone who had seen Alistair. The servants had lead her to the pier where she found Alistair getting ready to board a ship.

"Alistair!" Serene cried. Alistair turned to look at her, his eyes just as red and puffy as hers.

"What do you want now, Serene? Shatter what little heart that isn't broken yet?" Alistair demanded. Serene walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"Alistair, I love you. You promised you would never leave me." Serene said as the tears fell down her face. Alistair's features softened for a moment and almost went to warm his arms around her. He then remembered why he was on that pier about to board the ship behind him.

"I always wondered why anyone would want to leave you. Now I know why." Alistair snapped. Serene shook her head and wept harder.

"Please, Alistair. You're all I have here. This place has no purpose for me without you. I'll die." Serene cried. Without thinking, Alistair drew his hand back and slapped her across the face. The impact caused her to crumple to the ground. Alistair turned her back on her.

"You can die for all I care. You never loved me and the biggest mistake I ever made was loving you." Alistair growled as he made his way up the ramp and onto the ship. Serene didn't bother getting up. She couldn't find the strength to want to move at all. She wept as she heard the ship pull out of port and take the only thing that meant anything to her away.

Several hours had gone by when a pair of strong arms hoisted her up and pulled her close to a warm body. She didn't bother to look at whomever it was or speak to them. All she knew was that it wasn't Alistair. She sighed softly as she pondered what she would do next. The person placed her into her bed at Eamon's and she curled up within the cold sheets.

"Has Riordan put Loghain through the joining?" Serene asked.

"Si, Loghain is now a warden." Zevran said softly. Serene hiccuped and turned her head slightly.

"I don't think I've slept alone for almost a year." Serene whispered. Zevran could feel his heart jump at the chance to erase the damage Alistair had caused her.

"If you wish I bring you pleasures you have yet to dream of..." Zevran started. Serene let out a weak chuckle and shook her head.

"I just want you to hold me, if you don't mind." Serene said softly. Zevran nodded as he kicked off his shoes and curled up against her back. Serene turned and buried her face his chest.

"Shush, my beautiful warden. Now is not the time to mourn. Sleep and be strong. I will not leave you." Zevran whispered as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. Serene shook her head.

"Don't say that. Everyone that's said that always leaves. You might not leave right away, but you will leave eventually when you get bored. I should have known better. Everyone leaves." Serene murmured as she drifted off to sleep. Zevran held her tightly. He swore to himself that he would not leave her side unless death or the crows takes him.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Warden Serene. I'm glad you are alright. Now that we're all here, I need to tell you why I had insisted that we make Loghain a warden. Did Duncan ever explain why it is that a warden is needed to end the Blight?" Riordan asked. Brandon and Serene shook their heads. "The darkspawn taint the soul of the old god in order to make it an archdemon. When it is killed, it goes in search of the untainted to be reborn. If a grey warden is the one that takes the final blow, the soul of the archdemon and the grey warden absorb each other and destory one another."

"So the warden that kills the archdemon, dies to end the blight?" Serene asked. Riordan nodded. "Fine. Loghain will do it."

"I can understand your decision, but I am senior warden here and I'm not too far from my calling. Should I fall, then I guess the duty is left up to Loghain." Riordan said. Serene nodded and she walked out of the room. Loghain got up to follow her.

"So insistant that I die here, warden?" Loghain snapped. Serene spun on her heels and with all the force she could muster, backhanded Loghain, causing him to bleed.

"You have no idea what I lost so that I could spare your daughter the pain of seeing you die like that. I will make sure that my decision wasn't in vain. I swear to you, Loghain, die before we reach the archdemon and I will see that some man about your size gets the royal treatment passing over to the other side. I will put your body under a huge pile of darkspawn and burn you with them. For all I can, you might as well be darkspawn." Serene snapped. Brandon stood behind Loghain, seeing the anguish in Serene's eyes. She was beyond broken.

"Well, if you don't mind, I would like to say good bye to Anora before we leave." Loghain said. Serene snorted but walked away from him.

"I don't care. Just be ready to move out in the morning." Serene snapped as she disappeared down the hall. Loghain turned around to see Brandon.

"You will take care of her, won't you?" Loghain asked. Brandon nodded sadly and watched as the man walked away. Brandon sighed to himself and wondered how he was going to work things out that would make almost everyone happy. Serene would probably never be happy again, truly happy. Maybe once the Blight is over he can find some way to get a message to Alistair. Maybe if the man knew why grey wardens were needed to end the blight, he would come back.

"Brandon. We have a problem." Wynne said as she spotted the man in the hallway. Brandon frown to see the worried look on the elderly woman's face.

"What is it, Wynne?" Brandon asked.

"It's Serene. Her temper is getting worst and I don't think it has anything to do with the taint." Wynne said.

"Have you talked to Riordan about this? He would know more." Brandon asked. Wynne shook her head.

"I can't even get Serene to respond to me. Other than her snappy attitude filled comments, I've only seen her talk to Zevran in a civil tongue." Wynne said. Brandon nodded.

"I will see about asking him to talk to her or perhaps she'll talk to Brieanna as well." Brandon offered.

"I think she's looking to fill the void that Alistair's leaving has caused. It might be better for her to speak with Brieanna. I fear her becoming attached to Zevran will only cause her to hurt more when he eventually leaves her too." Wynne pointed out. Brandon sighed.

"I would never leave her. I should have never given up on her." Brandon said to himself, but loud enough for Wynne to hear.

"You knew the moment you saw those two gazing into each other's eyes that you had no chance. She needs a friend now more than anything else. Be that for her." Wynne said. Brandon nodded and smiled sadly at her.

"I'll go find Brieanna. Thank you, Wynne for always looking after us." Brandon said and he started off to find his sister.

"If I didn't look after you all, who would?" Wynne asked with a slight chuckle.

Brandon found Brieanna with Serene, the two women sitting by the fire. Brieanna heard him come in and looked up at him, but Serene didn't even blink.

"Can I talk to you, Brie?" Brandon asked. Brieanna nodded and joined him by the door. "How is she?"

"I can't really tell at the moment, Brandon. She hasn't said much to me and the same goes for Zevran. She had asked him to lay with her last night, in the sense that she just needed another body in the bed with her. Every so often she mumbles about Loghain killing the archdemon and something about how everyone leaves." Brieanna explained in a soft voice.

"We're all worried about her, Brie. She's whats been holding us all together." Brandon whispered. Brieanna nodded.

"She is very special, even to me. I've managed to get her to grumble in agreement that she'll stay here long enough for the wedding and corination. She wants to go off and be a warden, maybe help rebuild them here in Fereldan." Brieanna said. Brandon nodded.

"That's understandable. I will be king and she will be the only other warden here." Brandon said.

"I'm going with her. I won't leave her. I'm going to prove her wrong. Not everyone will leave her, not me." Brieanna said.

"Brie, being a grey warden, she'll be dealing with darkspawn and won't want you to get hurt." Brandon said. Brieanna shook head.

"I will not leave her, never!" Brieanna snapped as she turned on her heels and rejoined Serene by the fire. Brandon wanted to argue more with his sister but he understood why she was insistant about this. They had left their parents to die in Highever to save their own lives. He would allow her to go with Serene, since he could not follow her himself. He silently cursed himself for being weak and left the two women to the fire.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure there's a good deal of people who will most likely write something mean now, which I completely understand. From here on out, its going to be an emotional rollercoaster for Serene and everyone who loves her. This is how I wanted things to play out and hopefully you will at least enjoy it even though the idea is sad. It was rather hard for me to write seeing as there is something else going on that I've hinted but not actually come out and said it. Hopefully all of you will continue to read as we ride the coaster with Serene. **

**Don't forget to review! Even if its to call me a visous bitter bitch... because its mostly the truth anyways... :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N - Thank you so much for those that have reviewed. At this moment I'm quite exhausted from spending my vacation day cleaning my 5 year old's room, so I will just say that I love you all for reading and leave it at that!**

**I would also like to remind everyone that I do skip around, not wanting to go through the actually game play unless it's absolutely vital to the story. There is a lot of skipping here but I hope its not too confusing.**

* * *

Serene threw an urn across the room and it shattered into pieces as it hit the wall. Everyone had cleared out of the room except for Brandon, Brieanna, Zevran, Loghain, Oghren and Sten. Riordan had left the room, sensing the woman's temper was about to be out of control and wanted to be far away from it. Serene picked up another urn and threw it across the room.

"Cunt suck whore of an asshole. Why the fuck is this not getting any easier?" Serene screamed at the wall. Brieanna and Zevran chuckled under their breath while Brandon blushed deeply. Oghren laughed loudly and smacked Serene on the bottom.

"Not bad, Boss. Maybe we need to get some ale in ya." Oghren said. Serene panted with anger.

"No. No drinking." Serene snapped.

"More for me then. I'll drink a few for ya." Oghren said as he walked out of the room. Loghain snorted and shook his head.

"We're wasting time watching her at like a two year old." Loghain snapped. Everyone in the room moved away from him as he was knocked down onto his back and held down by Serene.

"I'm so fucking sorry this isn't going your way, your grace. Maybe if you hadn't abandoned Cailan at Ostager, we wouldn't be in this god forsaken position. No one asked you to watch me so you can get the fuck out of here." Serene snapped as she pressed her elbow into his neck. Loghain didn't try to fight her, knowing she'd probably snap and break his neck.

"We've both made mistakes." Loghain pointed out. Serene snorted and rose to her feet.

"Get out of my sight before I decide to rectify mine." Serene snapped. Loghain stood up slowly, watching her watch him. When he was sure she wouldn't attack him again, he turned and left the room. As soon as the door closed behind Loghain, Serene collapsed to the floor and burst into tears. Brieanna wrapped herself around Serene, trying to comfort the distressed woman.

"Sten, why don't you see if everyone is ready to go for the march back to Denerim? I think Serene is done attacking the wall." Brandon said. Sten nodded and silently left the room. Brandon wanted to help Serene and it killed him to watch her fall apart like so. There was nothing he could do now, not with the blight or the impeding marriage to Anora. He would have to leave things in other hands.

"Why don't you get some rest too, Brandon? I think Zev and I can handle her crying fits." Brieanna suggested. Brandon nodded sadly and left the room. He walked straight to his room, deep in thought and he almost didn't even notice Morrigan when he walked into his room.

"Good evening, Morrigan." Brandon said when he noticed her. The two of them hadn't really been civil towards each other since the Landsmeet and it bothered him.

"I've come with an offer, an offer that will make sure that your Serene will live." Morrigan said.

"Of course Serene is going to live. She sacrificed her possible marriage with Alistair to ensure we both survive." Brandon pointed out. Morrigan shook her head.

"She knows as well as I, Loghain will not live to see the archdemon. Without Alistair in her life, she will take the final blow." Morrigan pointed out. Brandon shook his head.

"That would also mean that Riordan would not make it either. The odds of both of them dying before..." Brandon stopped when Morrigan let out a soft sob.

"I cannot bear the fact you will have to marry that wretched woman, she will have your children but never love you as I have. I love Serene more than I should, like a sister. I can see her heart is almost gone for the lost of the idiot Templar and she will take the blow if Loghain can't. Flemeth knew the Maker had brought her here for a purpose and I want to make sure that she lives to accomplish it." Morrigan said as the tears stream down her face. The sadness in her eyes was so uncharacteristic of her and it broke Brandon's heart. As much as he held a spot in his heart for Serene, he also held Morrigan close to his heart as well.

"What would you have me do?" Brandon asked.

"Tis a ritual..." Morrigan began.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Come, my beauties. Let us move to a more comfortable setting for this." Zevran said as he tried to help Brieanna get Serene to her feet. Serene sniffled and tried to laugh.

"All those times you've tried to get into my bed, sad how its now you are able to." Serene said sadly.

"Are you saying you wish for me to pleasure you int every way that I can?" Zevran asked with a slight seductive purr that caused even Brieanna to get a little wet. Serene hiccuped softly and relaxed into Brieanna's arms.

"Not tonight, Zev. I think I just want to sleep again. Will you two stay?" Serene asked. Brieanna chuckled as she nuzzled her cheek against Serene's.

"Nothing would make me happier." Brieanna said. Zevran laughed.

"I am sure something else would make you happier." Zevran suggested as he wiggled his eyebrow at the two women. Brieanna shrugged and helped Serene get ready for bed.

"Of course I would, Zev, I've been dying to for months. I want her to want it too though. If all she wants to do is sleep and that'll make her happy, then that'll make me happy." Brieanna pointed out. Zevran sighed and nodded. He had hoped the insatiable woman would help convince Serene that a night of blissful sex with the two of them would make her forget about everything.

"I appreciate it the offer and maybe if we all survive, I will be looking to take you up on that offer. For now I just want to sleep." Serene said. Zevran smiled as he kicked his boots off and curled into the bed with two beautiful women.

"I must say that this is a first for me. Being in bed with two beautiful women and being nearly fully clothed." Zevran pointed out as he pulled Serene into his arms. Brieanna chuckled as she curled up against Serene's back.

"I'm sure this is up there with your worst nightmare." Brieanna chuckled. Zevran sighed dramatic.

"The worst would be you two bringing in some prostitute to please you while I'm forced to watch and do nothing else. I would simply kill myself to put me out of my misery." Zevran said. Serene chuckled and

buried her face into his chest.

"I promise that when I give in to Brieanna, you will be an active participate as well Zev. I can assure you once this whole blight is over with, I will submit myself to your evil plans for me." Serene said. Brieanna spooned closely to Serene's back and kissed the back of her neck. Serene closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh.

"We could do it now, if you want?" Brieanna murmured against the skin under her lips. Serene swallowed hard as she lend into Brieanna's mouth. Zevran smiled as he noticed this and lend forward to kiss the lips he had longed for. Serene moaned into Zevran's mouth as she demanded entrance, which he willingly gave to her. Two hands made their way down Serene's body and tangled together as they both gently caressed the space between Serene's legs.

"Make me forget and give me memories to remember." Serene thought sadly to herself as Brieanna and Zevran fought over who would do what to Serene first.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

They had managed to march to Denerim by twilight the next day. The darkspawn had already assaulted the city and buildings were set aflame. The archdemon flew above their heads as they managed to secure one of the main gates.

"We'll have to take a small group into the city to defeat the archdemon. I will go seek it out, but you should search for its generals throughout the city. Can you feel them through the taint?" Riordan asked. Serene nodded and turned to Brandon.

"We need to decide who should stay and who comes with us." Serene said. Brandon nodded and sighed sadly.

"I think we should take Morrigan, Wynne and Oghren." Brandon suggested. Serene nodded in agreement and turned to Zevran.

"I want you to hold down the fort here." Serene said. Zevran nodded and pulled the woman into his arms. He had only know her for a little while, but the taste of her was still on his tongue and he wanted more.

"Don't forget that you and I have plans once this is all done, no?" Zevran said. Serene laughed softly and nodded.

"I won't. Take care of Brie for me." Serene said as she placed a soft kiss on Zevran's cheek. She pulled out of his arms and was quickly pulled into the fiery embrace of Brieanna. There were a few nervous chuckles around them and Brandon trying desperately not to be disturbed.

"Take care of Brandon for me, and yourself. You two are all I have left now." Brieanna said. Serene nodded and managed to wiggle her way out of Brieanna's grasp. Loghain snorted impatiently as he waited next to Riordan.

"Alright, lets get this over with." Serene said as she walked into the gate, followed by the wardens, Morrigan, Wynne and Oghren.

"Here is where I leave you. Good luck." Riordan said as he took off running. Serene nodded and started towards where she could sense an emissary.

"Is your head on right, warden?" Loghain snapped.

"You should ask yourself that. Just remember what I said before." Serene snapped back as she charged into a group of darkspawn. Loghain followed the others as they charged into the fray after her.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

This was it, they were at the top of Fort Drakon. The archdemon was on the other side of the door, waiting for them and they were down two wardens. Serene thought it was somewhat poetic that Loghain's body was crushed by an ogre. Just like the fate he had left Cailan to endure. Hopefully she would be strong enough to kill the archdemon herself and would die knowing that Zevran would carry out her wish.

They were all resting for a moment, hearing the battle cry of the archdemon that waited for them. Wynne healing them a little while they all gasped for breath that seemed to be eluding them. Serene went around a corner to be alone for a moment and found herself crying.

"You need not cry, my sister." Morrigan said as she appeared around the corner. Serene wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed sadly.

"I can't help it. Everything we've done since Ostager has led up to this one moment and I don't know if I'm strong enough to do it. What if my soul isn't strong enough to destroy the tainted soul of the archdemon?" Serene asked, her mind filling with doubt. Morrigan knelt beside the woman she thought of as her sister. She knew that Flemeth was powerfully, but she had nothing of the power that Serene had. She had the ability to rally people to her aid, convince people to do the impossible and triumph in the face of certain death. There was nothing Serene couldn't do.

"Now is not the time to doubt, my friend. You must know that you are ten times as strong as that of Duncan. This is your moment here and no one else can do it. You must give Fereldan this one last thing and you will be able to rest." Morrigan said, slightly surprised that she was actually saying it. Serene scrubbed her eyes of the tears and looked into Morrigan's eyes.

"You think I can do this, that I can kill the archdemon?" Serene asked. Morrigan smiled and nodded.

"You will kill it and you will survive." Morrigan said firmly. Serene stood up and Morrigan rose to her feet as well.

"Then lets get this over with. Are we ready?" Serene asked. Morrigan turned to see Brandon and the others behind her.

"Lets end this." Brandon said. Serene nodded and opened the door to the roof of the building.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Serene went at full speed, grabbing a random broadsword along the way, as she charged at the archdemon. The beast had slashed its tail into her side and the world was getting a little hazy from the lack of blood. As she charged, the beast tried one more time to stop her charge by swiping her face. The deep gash on her face didn't deter her from her path as she sliced into the archdemon.

Soon she found herself at the beast's body. She held up the sword and plunged it deep into its body, twisting it for good measure. Suddenly, a bright light emitted from the beast and enveloped her. Serene could hardly see her hands in front of her, but she could feel the pain of the tainted soul trying to escape.

"I'm sorry, Alistair. I can't live in a world where you don't love me. You want me dead and so I am. I'm sorry Zev that we won't have another night. Last night meant more to me than you or Brie will ever know. Take care of her and yourself. Make sure that bastard, Loghain, is under a large pile of darkspawn before you set them on fire. I destroyed my life so he could live, now I want you to destroy his body. I'm sorry Brandon that I couldn't love you. I don't think I ever could, even if I hadn't fallen for Alistair. Be a good king and don't hate Alistair. I should have let him kill Loghain. Be well, my sister. I never had a real family of my own, but I would have wished for a sister like you, Morrigan. Good bye Brie. You touched my heart more deeply that I ever let on. Last night will always been in my heart as will you. Please don't forget me, when I'm gone." Serene said in her mind as the pain became unbearable and she passed out.

* * *

** I do hope to post another update before or on Christmas. Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger, just remember that I love you and please don't be shy about a review! ;D**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N - Just want to say thanks to alyssacousland and Elizabeth-chan for the awesome reviews. I hope this chapter makes things better!**

* * *

"_So you wouldn't guess what happened to me this weekend. Brandon and …... and is eight months pregnant. Can you believe it? I thought I was going be saved from having to see …... but I guess I'm going to see him since ….." Someone said as Serene slowly started to open her eyes. Her eyes were having a hard time focusing the person sitting by the bed she was lying in. _

"_I wasn't suppose to tell anyone, but I know you can keep a secret. I just can't wait for when you finally wake up …... so much we can do and I'll have to introduce you to …..." Serene manage to focus in on the dark haired woman that sat beside her. The voice sounded familiar and only one name came to mind._

"_Brieanna?" Serene asked hoarsely. The woman turned to look at Serene with a shocked look on her face._

"_Serene, you're awake?" Brieanna asked. Serene went to respond, but her eyes grew too heavy and she fell unconscious again._

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Brandon, we have a problem." Wynne said as she approached Brandon and Eamon in the king's study. The plan was to have the wedding and the coronation at the same time. The two men were planning coronation while Anora and her maid were planning the wedding. Brandon looked up from the paperwork Eamon gave him and smiled at the elderly mage.

"Excuse us, Eamon." Brandon said as he stood up and led Wynne into a room where they were alone. "How is Serene?"

"We've been able to get her stable, but I came across something I didn't think was possible." Wynne said. Brandon frowned.

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked. Wynne shifted nervously from foot to foot. Since Serene had killed the archdemon, Brandon had been hovering over the woman almost as much as Brieanna. The whole thing was making Anora suspicious as well.

"She's pregnant." Wynne said. Brandon's heart dropped all the way to his feet. How could this have happened to a woman like Serene? She didn't deserve this, first being abandoned by the man she loved and then to find out she was pregnant with his child.

"Can you tell how far along?" Brandon asked. Wynne nodded.

"She's around seven months pregnant." Wynne answered. Brandon frowned.

"How could Alistair not notice her gaining weight or the baby bump?" Brandon asked.

"There are some women that don't show until almost the last month of pregnancy. Though she has been overly emotional and moody for at least four months. I had accepted Alistair's reasons that it was just her reaction to the taint and being so close to the archdemon while we were in the deep roads." Wynne answered. Brandon sat down and sighed deeply.

"What about the baby? Does it have the taint?" Brandon asked. Wynne shook her head.

"It's quite amazing to see this. The baby and the womb are free of the taint, as if the maker wanted them to have a child of their own. Brieanna has already asked Leliana and Zevran to find Alistair, to at least let him know what he has here." Wynne said.

"Well, seeing as Anora might not be able to conceive a child, I want to see about making her child the crown heir. I'm sure she won't be too happy, but since it'll be a Theirin, it only makes sense." Brandon said.

"You might want to let Anora know first. I'm sure she'll wonder why you are planning on making a child from a woman that you have strong affections for. She will automatically assume that it is yours." Wynne said. Brandon sighed and sat down.

"If only I wish that were true. If she would let me, I would rather her still be queen. I would be able to do all of this better." Brandon said. Wynne shook her head and sat down. Neither of them knew that someone was standing outside, listening to their conversation.

"You know that she wouldn't be pleased with that. Given that she's still in love with Alistair and she can't love you the way you wish." Wynne said.

"I know, I just wish I could make her forget about him." Brandon sighed as he stared into the fire.

"You'd have to get past Brieanna first and I'm sure there is a good reason why Zevran has gotten as close as he has." Wynne pointed out.

"I try not to think about that. If I do, I won't think about anything else until I kill him and probably Teagan too." Brandon said as he rubbed his temples. He didn't really want to think about the relationship between Brieanna and Serene, other than close friends. Anything else between them mad his head explode worst than the thought of her being with Zevran or Teagan.

"Well, I'm going to go see how she is doing. I thought I would let you know how she is before the servants start to spread rumors. One of which you had better talk to Anora about before she hears it from someone else." Wynne said as she stood up and started for the door. Brandon nodded and stood up.

"Thank you, Wynne. I will make sure to talk to Anora tonight." Brandon said.

"Good luck with that talk." Wynne said and she walked out of the room. Brandon let out a loud sigh and collapsed into a chair. Things were just getting better and better.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Serene came to, confused and disoriented. She was starting to wonder what was real and what was a dream. She turned to her side to see Brieanna curled up in the bed next to her. Serene smiled down at the woman and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Morning." Serene said softly as Brieanna's eyes opened. Brieanna smiled and sat up.

"I could say the same to you. You've been out of it for a week now." Brieanna said.

"What's going on now?" Serene asked.

"Well, Brandon and Anora are planning the wedding and all. All the nobles are trying to help rebuild the city before the wedding. As for all of our friends, Morrigan disappeared after you killed the archdemon, Sten went on home, Oghren is drunk somewhere in the place, Leliana went to Antiva and Zevran went off to Orlais."

"I knew he would leave. I'm not surprised." Serene murmured under her breath. Brieanna shook her head.

"I asked him to go because Alistair deserves to know." Brieanna said.

"Know what?" Serene asked.

"That you're pregnant with his child." Brieanna answered. Serene paled in a second at what Brieanna said. She had been wishing and praying for a child and apparently the maker had heard her. He apparently had a sense of humor since he decided she would raise her child on her own.

"Just my luck. Find out I'm pregnant right after he leaves me. I hope Loghain is rotting in hell." Serene said. Brieanna chuckled and placed her hand on Serene's.

"Well, just know you're never going to be alone in all of this. I will always be here with you, no matter what. Even if you tell me to leave, I won't." Brieanna said. Serene smiled and tears fell down her face as her heart seemed to break at Brieanna's devotion to her.

"Thank you, Brieanna. You don't know what that means to me." Serene said. Brieanna smiled and then hugged Serene tightly.

"So, do you have any idea what you're going to name it?" Brieanna asked.

"If its a girl, Bella, and I'm not sure if its a boy." Serene said. Brieanna nodded and thought for a moment.

"Well we still have a few months before we have to decide on a boy's name. We might get lucky and it'll be a girl." Brieanna said.

"We, huh?" Serene asked. Brieanna nodded and gave Serene a look.

"Only person that's going to take me out of this baby's life is the maker. I don't care if Alistair comes back, I'm not going anywhere." Brieanna said firmly. Serene smiled and wrapped her arms around Brieanna.

"Thank you." Serene said. It was the only thing she could say.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Anora had been avoiding Brandon and waiting for Brieanna to leave Serene's room. She wanted to have a conversation with the warden. Now that Brieanna had gone to fetch something for the woman to eat, now was Anora's chance. She walked into Serene's room to find her throwing up into a basin.

"Feeling alright, Warden?" Anora asked bitterly. Serene turned towards Anora and gave her a look.

"Does it look like I'm feeling alright?" Serene snapped. Anora snorted and walked to the far side of the room. She did hold some respect for the woman that spared her father's life.

"Must be hard, seeing him getting ready to marry another woman while you're pregnant with his baby." Anora snapped.

"Where did you get that idea, Anora?" Serene asked as she eased herself into the bed.

"I heard Brandon talking to the mage about making your baby the heir to the throne." Anora answered. Serene shook her head and fought off the urge to slap the blonde.

"Did it ever occur to you to approach him first before getting into my face about this?' Serene snapped back.

"Why bother, I won't change his mind, but I can get you to leave." Anora answered. Serene shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Let me make myself clear before this goes any further and we both do or say things that'll make this more awkward. This child of mine isn't a Cousland, unless there is a way women can do that to each other." Anora blushed deeply at what Serene was leading on. "If Brandon was talking about making it the heir, it probably is free of the taint. I can only assume that this will me a precaution in cause you can't carry a child without the taint. Also, my child's father is Alistair and is Maric's blood grandchild. Should you two not have a child, at least the Theirin line will be continued and rule Fereldan." Serene said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Anora said.

"Yes, well perhaps you should be a bit more grateful for what I did for you. I may have spared you the pain of watching your father die before you, but in doing so I have caused my child to spend its life with only one parent." Serene pointed out. Anora blushed with embarrassment. She hadn't want to talk to Brandon, but now she felt extremely foolish.

"I don't know what to know to say." Anora said. Serene shook her head.

"There's nothing to say, because nothing will make it better, other than Alistair coming back. I don't see that happening anytime soon unless Leliana or Zevran gets lucky and finds him. I'm sure that no one will let me leave here before the baby is born, so you're going to have to get use to me being her. Once the baby is born, I plan on going off to try to rebuild the wardens. Hopefully you'll only have to deal with me for a few months." Serene explained. Anora shook her head as the tears fell down her face.

"No, you will always be welcomed here, Serene. I'm sorry I've upset you. I overheard Brandon and I assumed what he was talking about. If you need anything, you just ask me." Anora said. Serene nodded and gave Anora a forced smile.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get some rest for now." Serene said.

"Of course. I'll leave you to it." Anora said. She quickly fled from the room, feeling beyond stupid. Serene sighed and settled into the bed. She caressed her belly and sighed sadly.

"Don't worry, baby. We'll be alright. Your aunt Brieanna and Uncle Zevran are going to help us. We'll be alright." Serene said as she sadly stared at her belly. They would be alright, even without Alistair.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N - Merry Christmas all! I had plans to make this one long chapter, but it would have been over 5k words. Perhaps I'll have another post before the end of the day, but I doubt it. I've been bitten by an evil spider on my left thumb and it hurts like a bitch. It hurts to type but I wanted to get this chapter out to you today. Thank you so much alyssacousland and Elizabeth-chan for the wonderful reviews. Hopefully the semi-happiness of this chapter will make your day. Be warned there will be some naughty bits here and there, Serene is becoming worst than Brieanna. **

**Thank you everyone that has been reading, please make my christmas by post a review. I always love to hear what you think of my story, good or bad. otherwise, happy holidays!**

* * *

"Excuse me, Lady Brieanna." A maid said causing Brieanna to stop ordering the cook to make Serene's breakfast a certain way. The woman had put a little too much cheese in her eggs one more and nearly used the plate to cut off poor Teagan's head off. Serene's temper had gotten worst over the past month as they all waited for the baby to arrive. Some of them had been quite humorous to everyone and some almost caused harm to others.

"Yes, what is it?" Brieanna asked as she took the tray of food from the cook. Serene was at a point that she refused to let the servants wait on her for some reason. She had enjoyed the idea of Brieanna waiting on her hand and foot. Somethings were quite enjoyable for both of them and some of them were a pain in Brieanna's ass. She couldn't wait for that damn baby to be born.

"It's Lady Serene. She's locked herself in her room and refuses to allow us to ready her for the wedding." The maid said. Brieanna rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

"I'm going to hunt down that bastard templar and force him to put up with her bitch temper. This is all his fault in more ways than one. Have you heard any word from Antiva or Orlais?" Brieanna asked. The maid shook her head.

"If you mean the pretty bard and that silver tongue elf, no one as." The maid said. Brieanna laughed guessing the maid had an encounter with Zevran.

"Well, let me know if you hear any whispers. I know you are in and out of these halls more than most. I'm tired of playing nursemaid and I think it's time she had some time with Zevran, if you know what I mean." Brieanna said. The maid giggle and nodded.

"I've seen his highness try to spend some time with her and get quickly thrown out of her room." The maid said. Brieanna gave her a look and she nodded. "I know better than to spread that kind of rumor. I was tending to the Queen that day when they were yelling and the Lady Warden slapped her."

"Neither one of those two will get it through their thick heads that Serene wants nothing to do with him." Brieanna pointed out. The maid nodded and stepped close to Brieanna.

"After their run in, the Queen has been trying to convince his highness that he should turn his affections elsewhere as well." The maid whispered. Brieanna frowned.

"How would you know this?" Brieanna asked.

"I was preparing the Queen's room for the wedding when I overheard them. I do believe that her majesty wishes to have a baby as soon as possible." The maid said. Brieanna laughed and adjusted the tray in her hands.

"Well, just make sure the other nobles don't hear about it. Not that either of them were virgins going into this marriage, but we don't want everyone know what they do when we're not watching them. Now speaking of watching, I'd better go see what the queen warden is upset about this time." Brieanna said with a slight grumble to her voice.

"Good luck, my lady. If you need my help getting her into her dress, please let me know." The maid offered. Brieanna nodded and left the kitchen. When Brieanna got to Serene's room the door was unlocked and she could hear Serene moaning inside. Either the woman was pleasuring herself again or finally listened to Brieanna and asked Teagan to have a chat with her. The sight she saw when she got inside the room wasn't what she was expecting at all.

There was a elegantly carved Orlasian crib against the wall, all set up and ready for a baby to be put in it. On the bed, Serene was still in her nightgown, though it was bunched up over her overgrown belly, stuffing chocolate and strawberries into her mouth as Zevran whispered and caressed her belly. Neither of them had even noticed Brieanna walked in.

"I'm terribly disappointed in you, Zev." Brieanna said as she placed the tray of food on the table. Zevran looked over at Brieanna and smiled.

"I'm merely making sure she is not immune to my charms like her mother." Zevran pointed out. Serene giggled and made a face as Zevran jumped back as well.

"She likes Zev though. She's been kicking up a storm since he touched her. Or maybe she's trying to moon him, I don't know." Serene said. Zevran chuckled.

"I would much rather you moon me, my dear." Zevran purred as he curled up on her side. Serene laughed and smiled brightly at Zevran. Brieanna smiled as well, glad that Serene was happy for a bit. The past two months had been spent either in tears or yelling.

"I would so like to do so, Zev and more but Brieanna is here to make sure I get into that god awful dress for that damned wedding this afternoon." Serene said. Brieanna shook her head and handed Serene a plate of eggs.

"I don't know why it bothers you so much, at least you're not being force to wear my dress." Brieanna pointed out. Serene shook her head.

"I wouldn't wear it if they wanted me to." Serene said. Zevran wrapped his arms around Serene and kissed her neck.

"Perhaps if you wore the dress for awhile, it would give me idea's on how I might get it onto your floor later." Zevran purred suggestively. Serene purred in response, enjoying the feel of Zevran's lips on her skin.

"Why don't we just skip the wearing the dress part and throw it on the floor." Serene moaned. Zevran chuckled against her skin.

"As tempting to have you know, dressed as you are, I find gazing at you fully clothed more enticing. Unwrapping a present is some times better than the present itself." Zevran whispered. Serene grumbled and sighed loudly in defeat.

"Fine! I'll wear the damned dress, but only if you'll escort me and after you open your damn present, you'd better make my water break. Or at least die trying." Serene snapped. Zevran sat back and feigned a shocked look.

"You would simple use me for your own purpose in such a way?" Zevran asked. Serene gave him a look.

"You'd enjoy every damn minute of it, so don't try that with me. In case you haven't noticed, I'm fully lactating now, thanks to Brieanna." Serene said as she gave the woman a look. Brieanna winked and she went to fetch the dress.

"Is that what that is? I merely thought you desired me so that you were oozing with desire." Zevran whispered. Serene wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed her lips against his. She had longed to feel his lips on her again for so long. She had secretly been upset with Brieanna for sending him away. He was one of the very few people that made the hole in her heart stop aching.

"I've been oozing with desire for you since that night before the battle of Denerim." Serene whispered against his lips.

"If I knew that was all I had to do to get you to desire me so, I would have attempted to steal you away and this would be mine instead of..." Serene stopped Zevran before he could mention Alistair's name.

"Don't say it. I don't want to think of that when I'm with you. I'm sure you don't want me to think that either. I've missed you, Zevran." Serene said. Zevran nodded and nuzzled his face against hers.

"Then I shall spend my days pleasuring you as best I can. I missed you too, my beautiful warden." Zevran said. Serene blushed.

"I'm a fat cow, Zev." Serene pointed out. Zevran smiled as he caressed her swollen belly. They both smiled as the baby inside kicked firmly at Zevran's hand.

"No matter how big you might get, you will still be beautiful to me." Zevran whispered. Serene blushed deeper but then in the back of her mind she wondered if Alistair would have thought the same as well.

"Well, lets get you into the bath and into this dress. No more arguments." Brieanna snapped as she walked into the room with a lavender dress. Serene pouted and sighed.

"Only if you wash my back." Serene said. Brieanna sighed and laughed.

"Of course." Brieanna said.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The wedding was beautiful in the opinions of most. Serene tried desperately not to roll her eyes as she was forced to watch. Zevran tried to keep her well distracted by making a comment about her oozing bosom or trying to find out if she was wearing small clothes. Eventually she told him if he kept his hands to himself for the rest of the ceremony, she would let him pull her off into a dark corner so he could investigate without having Eamon glaring at them.

Brieanna had suggested to Anora to place Serene as far away from anyone that might know her as possible, during the wedding. At first Anora didn't understand why since she thought Serene was important to Brandon, but soon found out when she asked for Serene's opinion on something that it was best no one could overhear her. Anora had tried desperately to bond with the female warden after one of their fights, but all Anora could think about was the wedding. Serene's reaction to the wedding plans was to hiss bitterly and storm out of the room. Brieanna explained that Serene was suppose to be marrying Alistair regardless if he was king or not.

Teagan had volunteered to also keep Serene company throughout the ceremony and celebration. He remembered how Isolde was when she was pregnant with Connor and thought he might help Zevran avoid certain situations. Serene was calm for the most part, except for the random bitter comment during the vows which caused both men to snicker behind their hands while Serene rolled her eyes. Once the banquet started, the problems started.

Serene was towards the end of her pregnancy but still had a particular diet. Most smells made her vomit uncontrollably and most of those smells where being served. Brieanna's clever thinking placed Serene as far away from the wedding party and explained to the waiting staff what to bring to the pregnant woman. Also, there was to be no cheese set up anywhere in the hall or else Serene would go berserk. It was bad enough that they had to deal with a drunken Oghren, they didn't need a berserk Serene.

"Care to dance with me, my warden?" Zevran purred into Serene's ear once the music started. Serene had been antsy for a bit and decide it would help move the baby along. Serene nodded and held out her hand for Zevran to help her to her feet. Zevran could tell that the normal dance everyone else was partaking in would be much to difficult for Serene to keep up with so he merely swayed her around the dance floor, holding her close to him.

"I'm ready to move on now, Zev. Go on to Amaranthine and start rebuilding the wardens here." Serene said. Zevran nodded, understanding why she wanted to leave.

"Understandable, yes, but what would happen if darkspawn were to attack, on the way or there? I would be most heartbroken if something were to happen to you and this baby of yours." Zevran stated as he gently caressed her belly. The baby kicked at his hand, almost agreeing with his statement.

"I don't know how much more of this crap I can put up with. Everyone smiling at me, asking me how the baby is and all, but I can just see Eamon's thoughts. When he's not cursing me for allowing him to leave, he's laughing at me because I'm suffering so much. The rumors about the baby being the heir to the throne until Anora has one is driving both of us crazy. Though I've heard that tonight will not be their first night together. I want to be able to yell at people and not have to worry about apologizing about it later. I want to be able to cry and mourn for things I will never have. I can't do that here." Serene said sadly. Zevran nodded and then smiled devilishly at her. He pulled her closed against him so she could feel him on her leg.

"Perhaps I can think of ways to keep you smiling. Many have said you seem happier today than you have since it happened. I do not want you traveling though, not until you've had the baby and she is ready to travel. If I have tie you down a ravage you every night to keep you here, I will make that sacrifice." Zevran whispered in her ear. Serene laughed loud and she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Its not a sacrifice if you enjoy every minute of it." Serene said.

"Si, but I also enjoy torture and assassinating people. Are those not sacrifices?" Zevran asked.

"Fine, I will stay as long as you want me to so long as you help me try to get this baby out of me." Serene said.

"And how would you propose I do to help?" Zevran asked innocently. Serene rolled her eyes, laughed and pulled him off the dance floor to a dark corner. She kissed him passionately.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Serene offered. Zevran knew exactly what she was getting at. He lifted up her billowing skirt and hid underneath it. He found her slippered feet with no stockings, leggings or socks of any kind on her feet. He gently kissed her swollen ankles and made his way up to her thighs. Just as he made it above her knee, he could taste her juices on her skin and they were fresh. As he suckled at her skin, her felt her lend against the wall. She moaned impatiently as he slowly made his way to the source of her sweet juices.

Zevran couldn't fight it off any longer and let his tongue investigate the space between her luscious thighs. The only resistance he encountered was the tendrils of hair that covered the lips of her delicious cunt. He buried his face between her legs and lapped away at the nectar that oozed from her. He slid a finger between her lips , took her clit into his mouth and sucked hard on the sensitive nub.

Serene fought the urge to scream in ecstasy as she exploded on Zevran's hand and face. She was even more turned on by the face that most of Fereldan's nobility was feet away from them and anyone of them could walk over to her. She thought the only thing would be even more thrilling was if Zevran decided to have sex with her right here, but something else happened that excited her even more. Teagan started to approach her and she covered her mouth as the evil Antivan under her dress made her come again.

"Serene, are you alright? You seem very flush." Teagan asked as he noticed her red cheeks and sweat appearing on her face.

"I'm, ugh, fine, really. I just need some rest." Serene managed to say without screaming as Zevran pressed another finger into her. Teagan frowned and wondered what she was hiding. He then noticed that the elf that had been at her side for all day was missing.

"Where's Zevran?" Teagan asked. Serene moaned softly and nearly collapsed against the wall as a huge wave of pleasure hit her. Teagan watched her carefully. Serene gave him a look and remembered some of the stories Brieanna had shared with her about Teagan and their adventures in the bed room. There had been a few times while Zevran was gone that Brieanna had made a comment about Teagan joining them for the night. The idea made Teagan blush and but he never said no, but he never came either.

"He's a bit busy at the moment, investigating a leak, so to speak." Serene said. Teagan watched as another wave of pleasure hit her and he could clearly tell what kind of leak he was investigating. He took a few steps closer to her and was hit by the smell of her sex surrounding her.

"I can tell." Teagan purred. Serene opened her mouth to let out the sounds of her orgasm when Teagan's mouth crushed against hers. Even if she didn't have Zevran's fingers within her and his mouth suckling upon her, Teagan's tongue sent electricity through her body. She managed to find the strength to pull Zevran out of her skirt and lend against him.

"I'm going to rest now. If you would be a dear and let everyone know, I would greatly appreciate it. I'd also find that I might need to be checked on in a bit as well." Serene said as she reached out and caressed Teagan's hardening arousal. Teagan looked at Zevran and decide that it wouldn't be so bad laying with another bed if it meant being with a woman like Serene.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure." Teagan said as he lifted her hand to his lips and pressed his lips against her knuckles. Serene blushed deeper and lend further into Zevran. Teagan winked at them and turned to let Brandon know Serene was retiring for the night.

"You are quite a charmer, my warden minx." Zevran said.

"I've learned from the best. Now I want to be out of this damned dress and have you at least once before Teagan joins us." Serene demanded. Zevran crushed his lips against hers and swept her into his arms.

"As you wish." Zevran whispered as he carried her off to her room to carry out her orders.

* * *

**Sorry I'm ending it here as a kind of cliff hanger, but there's just so much information I want to put here but I'm sure you don't want to spend all day reading just one chapter. You'll find out soon enough what happens when a pregnant Serene gets pleasured by Zevran and an extremely curious Teagan. **


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N - I decided to leave out the events of the night since I've had a few comments about it being a bit on the creepy side. Though the actions that are left out actually lead up to what's about to happen, I wanted to make everyone happy and hopefully everyone is reading still. Thanks again to alyssacousland and Elizabeth-chan for your wonderful reviews. **

**I hope everyone is having a great holiday break and please feel free to leave a comment ;)**

* * *

The three of them had gone into the wee morning hours before they collapsed together on Serene's bed. Teagan had heard that Zevran was quite talented and tried his best to at least keep up with the elf. All he could tell by the moans that escaped the woman's mouth, she was overly pleased by both of them. Teagan regretfully withdrew from her and then something happened, causing the bed to become soaked.

"Maker's Breath!" Teagan exclaimed as he saw that the sheets were dampened.

"Braska." Zevran cursed. Both men started to glare at the other, thinking they did something to hurt her. Serene sat up and noticed what they were seeing. She gasped as then pulled Teagan to her to kiss him passionately and then did the same to Zevran.

"Stop that growling you two, this is what I wanted. Zevran, help me get dressed and into the other room. Teagan, go get the midwife, Wynne and Brieanna. You might want to let a servant know that I've made a mess of the sheets and they need to be washed." Serene said as she tried to get out of bed. Both men looked at her confused as they helped her out of the bed. Serene sighed and rolled her eyes. "That was just my water breaking you damn fools. I'm about to have a baby. Get those naked rumps moving and help get the world ready for her."

"Right. Midwife, Wynne, Brieanna, servant." Teagan said as he tried to pull his pants back on. Serene rolled her eyes as Zevran helped her put on a dressing rope.

"I swear, it's like I'm having his baby the way he's acting. You might want to help him when I get into the next room." Serene said to Zevran as he put on his own pants. Zevran chuckled nervously.

"You have put out a good deal of orders after such an event my dear. I don't think I can think straight either." Zevran said. Serene shook her head and kissed his cheek. Suddenly she doubled over in pain, clutching her belly. Both men jumped to her side, nearly having a heart attack.

"Contractions, boys. Now get moving." Serene managed to say. Teagan managed to pull on his shirt and ran out of the room with no shoes on. Zevran helped her into the next room, which they had set up as the birthing room. He walked as she gingerly curled up on the bed and then clutched at her belly in pain once again.

"Does it hurt much?" Zevran asked as he had never seen a woman give birth before. Serene glared at him as she settled down into the pillows at the head of the bed.

"I'd rather go through the joining again and kill the archdemon again. Something tells me she's not going to ease on out of me like I'm a giant slip and slide. Now go help Teagan before he forgets what he's doing." Serene snapped at him. Zevran smiled and kissed her gently on her lips.

"Of course, my warden." Zevran said and he moved towards the door. Wynne was walking in as he was leaving and she gave him a look.

"So her water mysteriously broke and you and Teagan just happened to be around when it happened?" Wynne asked giving him a look. Zevran smiled devilishly at her and winked.

"You know me too well, my lovely mage. I could not resist when a woman such as her demands me to service her." Zevran said. Wynne shook her head.

"Either way, I've sent of the midwife and let a servant know to change the sheets in her room. Brieanna should be up here in a little while so why don't you gather all the wake men and go see if you can find anything of use in the marketplace." Wynne suggested.

"Why do I have the feeling you are just trying to get us all out of the palace?" Zevran asked.

"I don't need you all underfoot and I know you and at least Brandon will be standing at the door. Serene will be in a lot of pain for at least a good twelve hours. Its best you all have something to do. Childbirth is not a walk in the park, I speak from experience." Wynne pointed out.

"Is there anything else I should be doing?" Zevran asked. Wynne sighed.

"I know you won't be happy with the idea, but I want you to keep an eye on the pier. Serene has been asking about Leliana and someone else. Should either or both show up today, it will help her. If the birth is easy on her, we won't have to worry. She does have a death wish though and I don't know if her baby will be enough to keep her from going into the fade." Wynne said.

"Maybe I should..." Zevran started to offer but Wynne shook her head.

"I know you'd like to think that you've managed to make her forget, but she'll never forget him. I could see it in her eyes after she woke up those first few days after we found out she was pregnant. She is going to forgive him if he comes back. I know you say you're content with helping her dull the pain of her lost, but I see the look in your eyes when she's not paying attention. You're almost as devoted to her as Brieanna and that woman will blindly follow Serene into the Deep Roads and onto the Black City. Please be careful because she may eventually break your heart and you will hurt her without knowing it." Wynne explained. Zevran sighed, knowing the mage was right.

"I will do what she needs of me." Zevran said. Wynne nodded and watched as the assassin fled from the room. Brieanna walked over to Wynne and watched Zevran disappear.

"I know how he feels, wanting something badly enough but knowing it'll never really be yours." Brieanna said sadly. Wynne shook her head and walked into the room.

"Couldn't wait for the baby to come on its own?" Wynne asked. Serene glared at the elderly mage and grumbled something out. Brieanna laughed.

"The way Teagan looked when he nearly ran me over, its almost like you are having his baby." Brieanna said. Serene gave Brieanna a apologetic look and Brieanna shook her head. "We have an understanding, Teagan and I. I am slightly disappointed you two went off with Zevran instead of me."

"I just couldn't help myself. Zevran was under my skirt when Teagan came over and the idea just sent a thrill through me." Serene blurted out. Wynne blushed and Brieanna laughed.

"Well, if we're all done with that, I believe there is a certain someone that wishes to join us." Wynne said as she walked over to the bed and placed her hands on Serene's belly.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The men had made the room outside the birthing room into a sitting room, having brought a few chairs and couches for anyone to sit. There was always someone in the room, most of the time it was Zevran but others would sit by the door for hours. Brandon would try to go inside to see if they needed anything and was quickly sent on errands for the women within. Teagan sat for a few hours a day, worried that he might have hurt the baby and had been cause for the delay. Eamon would stop in every so often to offer condolences to the men sitting around. Even Fergus, who was still recovering from his accident in the wilds, sat outside the door hoping to speak with his sister.

"I have not missed the little one, yes?" A voice purred in Zevran's ear. Zevran awoke and fell out of the chair he had been sleeping in. He looked up to see the red headed bard he had come to adore.

"Three days we've been out here, my beloved bard. I am guessing since you are alone you were unable to find..." Zevran stopped short of saying his name. Leliana frowned and nodded.

"I made sure that there were rumors of the birth of child in the royal palace and I informed a few bards I know about it as well. Hopefully they will reach him." Leliana said. Zevran nodded slowly. There was a part of him that wished that Alistair never heard the news so that he might keep Serene for himself, and then the other part that only wished to see her truly happy again, even if it wasn't with him.

A sudden loud scream of pain broke Zevran out of his thoughts and got him to his feet. Leliana giggled as Brand and Teagan fell to the floor at the sudden noise as well. All three men stood before the door to the room Serene had been in for three days, wondering what was going on. Leliana smiled and shook her head.

"I think it might be best if you three found somewhere else to be, no?" Leliana suggested. Brandon frowned and managed to pull Teagan away. Zevran refused to move. The door suddenly opened and Brieanna stood in the door. Both Zevran and Leliana noticed how her left arm dangled at her side oddly.

"Yeah, that was me. She twisted my arm out of socket. Would you like to sit with her for awhile?" Brieanna asked. Leliana and Zevran both rushed into the door to see how their friend was doing. Wynne walked past them and gave them a look that told them to be careful and she followed Brieanna to help her with her arm.

"Leliana?" Serene groaned as she felt a contraction rip through her body. The red head jumped to Serene's side and took her hand.

"Why look how beautiful you look?" Leliana said. Serene grumbled something under her breath and then her face lit up.

"You're not alone, are you?" Serene asked. Leliana looked down sadly, not wanting to tell Serene she hadn't been able to find Alistair. Serene's face fell when she noticed Leliana was followed by Zevran.

"I've contacted a few people I know in Antiva to look out for someone of his description and let it slip about a baby being born in the palace. He may not be here for the birth, but he should be here soon." Leliana said. Serene sighed and winced painfully as another contraction took a hold of her.

"I think I've given up that he will come back. I think that would be too much happiness for the maker to give me. I think I'll be able to live with just my baby." Serene said. Leliana nodded and kissed her hand gently.

"We will all be here for you." Leliana said. Serene smiled for a moment and then let out a scream. The midwife looked down between her legs and nodded.

"It looks like she's ready to come out now. Would you like for me to send them away?" The midwife asked. Serene shook her head and held out her other hand to Zevran, who jumped to her side, forgetting how Brieanna left the room.

"I think I'm ready." Serene said softly as the pain nearly took her voice. The midwife nodded and regarded Leliana and Zevran.

"I've never worked with someone so strong. The poor king's sister wasn't expecting her to dislocate her arm and she was just having a contraction. Prepare yourselves for the possibility she might hurt you while she's pushing." The midwife said. Both of them nodded and squeezed her hand.

"It'll be just like fighting darkspawn, won't it?" Leliana said cheerfully. Serene shot her a look and rolled her eyes.

"Unless I'm about to give birth to darkspawn, no it's not." Serene growled. Leliana giggled and felt an extreme pain in her hand as Serene squeezed.

"Alright, breath like I showed you and push as hard as you can." The midwife instructed. Serene took a few short breaths and then strained her body to expel the small object within her. She let out an exasperated cry as she stopped and felt no progress.

"You are doing good, my dear." Zevran purred as he brushed the hair out of her face. Serene started to sob hard as she tried to catch her breath.

"I don't to do this anymore." Serene cried. The midwife chuckled and spread Serene's legs apart. She smiled as she saw a tuff of hair on the head of the baby.

"Just a little more, my dear and you'll be done. Just remember you'll have this beautiful baby for the rest of your life." The midwife said encouragingly. "Now push as hard as you can this time. If we can get her head out, the rest will just slip out."

"We are here for you, you can do this." Leliana said. Serene nodded and took a few deep breaths. She pushed as hard as she could and after a few moments, she felt something slip through her and then slide completely out of her. She fell exhaustively onto the bed, fighting off the sleep that wanted to take her.

"Good girl, you're all done and your daughter is here." The midwife said. Serene forced herself to sit up and watch as the midwife cleaned off the baby. Serene held out her arms, wanting to hold her baby.

"Can I hold her now? I want to hold my Bella." Serene asked. The midwife chuckled again nodded as she wrapped the baby in a blanket.

"So Bella is this little one's name. She does look very beautiful." The midwife said as she gently placed Bella into Serene's arms. Serene gasped in surprise and secret wanted to curse. She should have known when Bella changed her appearance in her fade domain that it meant she was pregnant. The Bella in her arms and the Bella from the fade where both the same now and Serene was never going to let her go.

"Welcome to the world, Bella." Serene whispered. She could feel herself losing the battle against exhaustion and her eyes slowly closed. The midwife took the baby from Serene's arms and handed her to Zevran. Zevran awkwardly held the baby in his arms and instantly fell in love with her.

"Why don't you two go show little Bella here to everyone outside and sent some servants to help move Serene into her room?" The midwife suggested. Leliana nodded and pulled Zevran out of the room. Outside in the sitting room, just about every noble in the palace, Wynne and Oghren jumped to their feet as Zevran and Leliana walked into the room.

"Serene is resting and we would like for you to meet Bella." Leliana announced. Everyone flocked around Zevran and looked at the small baby in his arms. Anora seemed pleased that the baby had a dark strawberry blonde tuff of hair on her head so that no one would be able to mistaken her for a Cousland. Brieanna pointed out that the baby favored Serene more than Alistair aside from having the blonde tint to her hair.

Eamon looked at the girl sadly, remembering when he had received Alistair so many years ago. Hopefully the boy would come to his senses and return to Fereldan. It had taken him awhile to understand the warden's reasoning for sparing Loghain, but he felt bad that she was suffering so because of it.

Brandon watched as Brieanna managed to coax Bella out of Zevran's arms and she placed a kiss on the small child's head. Brieanna would make a good mother one day, if she didn't decide to stay with Serene exclusively until either the woman took her calling or Alistair returned. Brandon longed to have his own child now and was actually imagining Anora, her belly swollen with his child.

"Anora, could I speak to you for a moment?" Brandon asked. Anora looked into his eyes and noticed how they darkened with desire. Ever since her argument with Serene that left her face marked from being slapped, Brandon had been willing to accept her affections. Since the wedding, he would randomly pull her out of a room, with an excuse of needing to talk to her, and ravish her in ways that Cailan never had. She thoroughly enjoyed it and wondered if she wasn't already pregnant.

"Of course." Anora said as she blushed deeply and let Brandon led her out of the room. Brieanna chuckled as she watched her brother leave the room.

"Might have to get a room ready for Anora like this." Brieanna pointed out. Zevran chuckled with her and looked her shoulder at Bella. Bella's little arms stretched out of the blanket and her mouth made a giant O as she yawned. She opened her eyes and little hazel eyes looked up at the two above her.

"She has Serene's eyes. I will have to start making plans to keep suitors away." Zevran chuckled as he gently ran his finger along her small cheek. Bella wrapped her little fingers around his and squeezed. Zevran's heart broke at that instant, knowing that this child was not his and her father would most likely not be part of her life.

"I know how you feel, Zevran. We just have to accept that for now until Serene does." Brieanna whispered. Zevran nodded and then the midwife came into the room.

"Well, she's a strong one, that warden. She's resting now. I have a wet nurse in there waiting to feed our little princess here. Go on and take her to get her meal." The midwife said. Brieanna nodded and she walked out of the room. Brieanna found the wet nurse sitting next to the bed and placed Bella gently into her arms. The wet nurse uncovered her breast and placed Bella on her to begin her feeding.

"I will stay in the next room afterward in case the lady can not get her to feed." The nurse said. Brieanna nodded, sat down and watched as Bella suckled on the woman's breast.

"It's amazing how much pain and suffering she's gone through for such a small thing." Brieanna said. The nurse smiled.

"She has been given a precious gift for all she has done for the Maker. No matter how small Bella seems now, she will grow and become someone we can be proud of, knowing we were here to see her being brought into the world after such sadness and despair." The nurse said. Brieanna nodded and continued to watch Bella.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N - I hope everyone is having a good holidays. I'm a little mrphed at Santa, as always. I asked for a naked Antivan crow or possibly an ex-templar for christmas. All I got was money from my grandma. Thanks Santa, could you just leave me chocolate instead next year so I have comfort food to cry with? Thanks! Well, I've been on a semi-vacation until my little monster protested about going to daycare when I got to stay home all day. I've found it rather difficult to do anything now since he's under foot and wants to help do EVERYTHING! You'd think he'd be busy with all of those games and movies Santa bought him... NO! He wants to help mommy play on her laptop. Sigh...**

**Anyway, We're slowly getting into the Awakenings part of the story. I haven't been able to play through that. I find it rather distrubing when I do try and someone goes to his room, grabs his wooden swords and shoves them down the back of his shirt. Its cute for the first hour he's trying to be like my warden, but when he starts attacking the TV with his swords trying to help kill darkspawn... that's where I draw the line. **

**Anyways... I'll have the characters, Oghren, Anders and Nathaniel... but I probably won't follow the idea of it. Does it really matter though, its mine story and i'll tell the way i want too...**

**BTW... I don't own anything, this is all Bioware's... /cry**

* * *

Six months had past since the day Bella Theirin was born. Though only the close circle of people that Brandon trusted with the knowledge that Bella was a Theirin knew that, most people knew her as Bella, daughter to the Hero of Fereldan. Both Serene and Brandon didn't want it getting out that the baby was the last of the Theirins, it might cause unrest in the Bannorn or cause more stress on the pregnant queen.

Another reason Serene wanted her daughter away from the public eye was because of the moments of pure intelligence that Bella displayed. Bella was indeed an old god reborn and sometimes wished to speak with her mother. It had frightened both Serene and Zevran one night when the tot had cleared her throat and started an adult conversation with the two of them. It was only that one time she had a conversation with them, other times it was just bits of words trying to get what she wanted.

Bella had explained that she rather enjoyed being a child, though she had the power to accelerated her growth, she preferred to live as the maker intended her to. She also enjoyed how everyone would dote upon her so much, even more so that when she had in her old life. She would only speak from time to time to let them know what they needed to know or what she wanted.

There was one time that Bella spoke to Serene alone, she warned her about the next god wanting to be born. She wasn't sure how they would come to her, whether through the fade or somehow manipulate the taint to appear. Bella wasn't sure how the other gods would take to being in mortal form again, how badly they wanted to be free from the Darkspawn.

After their talk, Serene was a bit more cautious around everyone. She was afraid maybe the next god would do something that would force her to do something she wouldn't have any control over. Those that still stayed with her were precious to her and she didn't want to lose them.

Then there was one night, in her sleep, she appeared in a clearing with Bella. It was a beautiful day and the two of them had gone off together to enjoy the day. As she sat down to play with Bella, Serene heard someone walking towards them, crunching the grass under their feet. Serene turned quickly, hoping to see Alistair, but instead she saw a dark haired woman with golden eyes.

"Morrigan?" Serene asked as she moved to stand up. Morrigan nodded and gave Serene an oddly happy smile.

"I've finally found you, sister, and I see you're not alone." Morrigan said as she gestured to the infant in the grass. Serene smiled and hoisted Bella into her arms.

"This is Bella. Bella, this is one of my closest friends, Morrigan. She would be Aunt Morrigan if she stuck around long enough, but we won't go into that." Serene said. She tried to keep the bitterness out of the last part, but Morrigan winced all the same.

"I am sorry for that. It was an agreement I made with Brandon. Do you seriously think I would have stuck around by your side to see him dally around with her?" Morrigan asked. Serene sighed and shook her head. Then she noticed something in Morrigan's arms.

"Who is that?" Serene asked as she readjusted Bella on her hip. Morrigan smiled at the small infant in her arms and pulled him out for Serene to see him better.

"This is my son, Brand." Morrigan said. Serene looked the small boy over. The boy had his mother's dark hair, but everything else screamed Brandon. Serene gave Morrigan a curious look.

"Tis what you think, my friend. This is Brandon's son. I was not aware of your purpose or your pregnancy until a few months ago. My goal was to bear what you have already, sparing you from the death you were looking for." Morrigan explained.

"That's why Brandon wasn't shocked you disappeared after the archdemon's death?" Serene asked. She sat down and placed Bella in the grass. Morrigan following suit and watched as Bella took Brand into her arms and giggled.

"Yes, I promised that if he would lay with me, I would bare a child of the taint that would absorb the archdemon's soul and give it new life, sparing yours. Had I known that you were already the chosen vessel for the soul, I'm pretty sure I would have tricked Brandon into doing the same thing." Morrigan admitted shamefully. Serene shook her head and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I don't think I would have done things differently either. Well, I wouldn't have told Alistair about the baby until after the battle. I would have let him kill that asshole though. Don't be ashamed that you wanted something to remember Brandon by. I try to tell myself everyday that having Bella is enough." Serene pointed out. Morrigan uncharacteristically wrapped her arms around Serene and held her close.

"I would not have been able to endure the pain, had I gone through what you have. You are so much more stronger than Flemeth had thought. I admire you, sister. More than I've ever admired anything in my life." Morrigan admitted. Serene blushed slightly, both thrilled and embarrassed at what Morrigan had said.

"Why are you here now?" Serene asked.

"I've been trying to find you for some time. Your fade is well protected by your daughter. She seems to keep the bulk of your nightmares away. Did she do that during the blight?" Morrigan asked. Serene nodded.

"There were some she couldn't keep out, but most of the time she just manipulated my dreams to coincide with Alistair's." Serene answered. Morrigan looked at the small girl who was playing with her son.

"She apparently thought he was worth to be her father, a shame he proved her wrong." Morrigan said.

"I don't think he would have left, had he known about her. I would like to believe he would have stayed, grumbled under his breath about dealing with Loghain and dealt with it. Alistair always talked about having a family one day, if we could. Or at least adopting a baby to raise as our own if we couldn't." Serene said. She stopped and started to sob. Morrigan slowly patted her hand only Serene's head, trying to sooth her tears.

"We've all made mistakes my friend." Morrigan said. Serene pushed away slightly and shook her head.

"My mistake not only screwed up my life, but yours as well. If Alistair had taken the throne, you could have lived with Brandon, raised your baby with him as a family." Serene pointed out. Morrigan shrugged.

"I don't dwell on the 'could have beens' Serene. Do I wish that Brandon was with me when I had Brand, yes, but I must do what I must." Morrigan said. Serene sighed sadly and buried her face in Morrigan's chest.

"You are much stronger than I am." Serene said. Morrigan shook her head and pulled Serene's face up to look into her eyes.

"You are a powerful woman. You've done the impossible with so little given to you and still managed to survive. After the Blight, the Maker's purpose for you is merely a cake walk." Morrigan pointed out. Serene scoffed softly and shook her head.

"I had a hard enough time as it was giving a new life to one old god, I've got six more left and I've only got about thirty years to do it in. That seems a bit much for me to have them one at a time." Serene said.

"Perhaps you will have them in pairs or more." Morrigan pointed out and laughed as the face Serene gave her.

"Thinking of shooting more than one out of me is scaring, but three or more? No way, not on my own anyway." Serene said. Morrigan watched as Serene slipped into a depression.

"What is it, sister?" Morrigan asked. Serene sighed as she watched the two infants giggle together.

"What happens when I've had them all? Will I die and leave them here to fend for themselves, no better than my own mother? I want to see them grow up and maybe have children of their own one day. Its bad enough that Bella won't have her father for sometime, but I don't want her to lose me as well." Serene said.

"You will have to leave her eventually, with the taint flowing through you." Morrigan pointed out.

"I just wish I had a way to find out more. If there was a way I could bargain with the maker. Let me live out my life here in Thedas with my children and died when the calling comes." Serene said.

"I remember those idiots in the chantry saying that the maker can hear you. Didn't you once pray to him for a baby? Merely ask of him and he will hear you." Morrigan said.

"How will I know if he agrees though?" Serene asked. Morrigan shrugged and went to pick up Brand.

"There is something nearby, trying to nudge me out. I will find you again, if I can. Take care of yourself and your precious Bella." Morrigan said. Serene got to her feet and went to touch Morrigan when her eyes opened and she awoke.

Serene found herself alone in her bed. It was unusually cold and looked over to her left at where Zevran usually was. A single piece of paper sat on the pillow and Serene's hands trembled as she reached out for it. Somewhere inside, she knew it was his goodbye, that she had finally driven him away. She pulled her hand back, refusing to see what she had done to drive the assassin away.

"Good morning, Serene." A voice said from the other side of the bed. She turned her head to see a young man, maybe a bit older looking than her, standing by her bed.

"Who are you?" Serene snapped as she glared up at him. He smiled softly and he vaguely reminded her of how Bella looked in the fade when she first met her.

"I haven't a name yet, but I'm here to tell you, you must go to Orlais. Tonight, or it'll be too late." The man said.

"Who are you to tell me where I must go? If I'm going to be anywhere, I'll be heading to Amaranthine." Serene snapped. She got up from bed and moved towards the man, only to find herself going through him.

"Please, you must not delay this any further. I want to be born." The man insisted. Serene turned on her heel and gave him a look.

"You are the next god?" Serene asked. The man nodded.

"I will not accept anything but full blooded siblings to my sister." The man stated. Serene shook her head and laughed.

"I have things to attend to here in Fereldan. If you're so insistent that Alistair be your father, bother him about this. He doesn't have to rebuild the wardens here." Serene snapped. The man sighed sadly and shook his head.

"I can't speak to him as I can do to you. He wouldn't be able to see me. I've come to protect you because the veil is so thin around you. It won't be long before the demon's realize this and try to take you." He said. Serene rolled her eyes as she began to pack her things. She wanted to be ready to leave in the morning.

"I'll be fine. I've been able to handle demons before." Serene said.

"You don't have your templar here to protect you." The man snapped.

"Then I will find a new one." Serene yelled back. Both of them started growling at each other when a soft knock came to the door and then the door opened to reveal Brieanna.

"Serene, are you alright?" Brieanna asked softly. Serene shook her head and then sighed.

"How soon can you be ready to leave?" Serene asked as she walked over to the note on Zevran's side of the bed.

"In an hour if you like." Brieanna answered.

"I want to be in Amaranthine tomorrow, do you think we can make it?" Serene asked.

"We could be there before nightfall tonight and head up to the keep tomorrow if we leave before noon." Brieanna said, finally noticing that Zevran wasn't in the room with them.

"No, you need to head to Orlais." The man snapped. Serene whirled around and was nearly nose to nose with him.

"Unless you plan on making me turn into a bird, there's no way I will get to Orlais tonight. So shut up about it." Serene snapped. Brieanna took a step back, watching as Serene yelled at no one. She couldn't see the man that was speaking to Serene.

"I'll just go pack my things and get a servant to get supplies for our trip." Brieanna said quickly and fled from the room. Serene sighed sadly and pinched the bridge of her nose before sitting down on her bed.

"You have to realize, I'm not going to abandon what I have to do for these people." Serene said.

"You've done and given so much to them. Why not take this time for yourself. Rebuild the wardens in a year or so. Fereldan will not die without them a bit longer." The man said. Serene shook her head.

"Its a part of who I am. I have a job to do here. Alistair knows where I am and if he wants to come back, he will. I will forgive him everything and then we can have all you. If you want him to come back, why not mess with his dreams." Serene said.

"I don't have the powers that Bella has. We're all different in our own ways." The man said. Serene nodded and then started to pull at the bed coverings.

"What should I call you, since I'm sure you're going to be around for awhile?" Serene asked. The man shrugged.

"I have no been renamed yet, that is for you to chose." The man pointed out. Serene thought for a moment.

"If you're going to be Alistair's son, I guess he would insist you be named Duncan." Serene pointed out. The man nodded and smiled brightly.

"Duncan, I like that. Its much like how you named Bella. It means something to you and it'll make me more human than I once was. Now, about Orlais..." Duncan started but stopped when Serene gave him a look.

"I'm not changing my mind on that, Duncan. Perhaps when the wardens are rebuilt here in Fereldan and there's someone I can trust to take over, then I will go about Thedas looking for him. I am not a woman that will go hunting down the handsome prince and live happily ever after. There's no happy ending to this story so far." Serene pointed out.

"But the maker's purpose..." Duncan started again.

"Then the maker will bring him back when he sees fit or will have us cross paths. I've made my decision, Duncan and its final!" Serene snapped. Duncan suddenly disappeared and Brieanna stood in front of her, with Bella.

"Serene, are you sure you're alright?" Brieanna asked. Serene sighed sadly and nodded.

"Nothing to worry about. Lets just get out of here." Serene said as she grabbed her pack and pushed Brieanna out the door. On the bed was Zevran's letter:

_Beloved Serene,_

_For so long I thought I could convince you that it is me that you should love and no one else. He doesn't deserve the loyalty of your heart, but it saddens me that you will never see this. I have fallen in love with you and to spare myself the pain of watching you love someone else, I must leave to tend to other matters. I hope in time my love for you will dull or that idiot will realize what he has left and come back on his hands and knees. I promise I will return to you one day, I just need to deal with the face you will never love me as I wish to be._

_With all the love in my heart, I am you man. This I swear, forever._

_Zevran_


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N - I meant to finish this last night, but my network cord kept falling out of the slot... (something i'm sure Zev never had a problem with... hehehehehehe) I nearly had a rage fit and almost broke another laptop... (don't ask) i lost like an hours worth of writing and ended up changing how the chapter was. This was also at 2 am, so being dog tired didn't help either. I think next time I will make sure the chapter is completely done before uploading.**

**Thank you to everyone that has commented and added me to favorites and alerts. It makes me all happy in the pants! ;) **

* * *

"Something is wrong. We should have been greeted by someone by now." Mhairi wondered aloud. Brieanna nodded.

"Unless this place has seriously gone down hill since Howe was in charge. I'm sure even Grey Wardens would have met us by now." Brieanna said. Serene frown and froze. She felt her skin crawl and her hair stand on end. She slowly handed Bella to Brieanna and drew her swords.

"There's darkspawn crawling all over the place. Be ready, Mhairi and be careful, Brieanna. I don't want the darkspawn getting too close to Bella." Serene ordered.

"This is why I suggested leaving her back in the city." Mhairi whined. Serene shook her head and slowly made way to the gate.

"Now is not the time to argue about that. We need to find out what's going on in there." Serene pointed out. The two women followed the Grey warden until they reached the gate and a guard approached them

"Warden Serene? Thank the Maker you're here." The guard said. Serene frowned.

"What the hell is going on here. I can sense darkspawn all over the place. Aren't there wardens here?" Serene asked.

"Brandon got a missive from the first warden the other day saying at least twenty wardens for Orlais. There should be wardens here." Brieanna added. The guard nodded.

"They arrived a few days ago. These darkspawn just came out of no where and surprised everyone." The guard said.

"Well I guess we don't have time to worry about that. Lets see if there's anyone alive and clear these bastards out." Serene said. Brieanna nodded and the guard frowned.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" The guard asked. Serene gave him a look and shook her head.

"Unless there's a damn archdemon with them, I'm sure I can handle a few dozen darkspawn. Head to the city and see if you can get a message out for help." Serene ordered. The guard nodded and ran down the road they had just come down. Serene charged into the gates first with the two women behind her. Brieanna kept to the shadows, hoping to keep Bella out of sight. Every so often she would come out of the shadows to finish off any darkspawn that did get close.

The three managed to clear the courtyard of darkspawn and forced their way inside the keep. As Mhairi looked about the main hall, Serene was looking over Bella to ensure that none of the tainted blood got on her. Mhairi gasped as she saw a few wardens strewn across the floor.

"Lets hope there's some alive around here." Serene said as she went to open a door and go inside. Just inside, there was a mage fighting off a Hurlock with an ice bolt. As soon as the Hurlock fell, the man turned to the women at the door and then looked around at the carnage of Darkspawn and templars.

"I didn't do it." The mage said. Serene first started to giggle and then was full out laughing at the scene. Mhairi gave the warden an odd look and Brieanna shook her head.

"I fail to see the humor in all of this, Warden." Mhairi said. Serene managed to calm down and wipe a tear from her eye.

"When we were about to go up on the roof of Fort Drakon, there was a similar sight there. Though it was a dwarf and all he could say was 'Enchantments?'" Serene said as she took in a deep sigh and then looked at the mage. Her smile fell as she took in his features. He had the same blonde hair and honey colored eyes. He was built a bit leaner but everything else was the same. Brieanna touched Serene's arms softly, wondering what was wrong.

"Serene?" Brieanna asked, wondering what was truly wrong. Serene had been acting odd for the past few days. Serene shook her head and turned to address the mage.

"What is a mage doing here?" Serene asked.

"Ah, well, you see these templars were taking me back to the tower." The mage said. Serene raised an eyebrow.

"Back?" Serene asked. The mage chuckled.

"Well, yes. I managed to escape for the seventh time. These templars found me in the pleasures of a brothel in Orlais." The mage said. Serene sighed and shook her head.

"And the moment has passed. Well, I guess you're not too bad with magic. Are you any good at healing?" Serene asked. The mage nodded and took a reluctant step forward.

"Why yes, I'm very good with healing and a few things to relieve tension." The mage said as he smiled widely at Serene.

"Yup, the moment has definitely passed for me. What's your name?" Serene asked.

"You may call me Anders, my dear, and who are the rest of you lovely ladies?" Anders asked.

"I'm Warden Serene. This is Mhairi, Brieanna and Bella." Serene said, noticing the small child had taken an interest in Anders' appearance as well. Anders bowed to them all.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Anders said. Serene rolled her eyes and took Bella from Brieanna and handed her to Anders.

"I'm sure you know how to keep your distance from darkspawn. I need Brieanna fighting with me. I also want to stress how much I need for Bella to stay away from the darkspawn." Serene said. Anders nodded slowly as he took the infant into his arms. "I don't need to stress upon you what will happen to you if she gets hurt, do I?"

"You can do whatever you want to me as long as you don't send me back to the tower." Anders blurted out. Serene nodded, understand his dislike of the tower. She remembered her own time there and quickly turned away from everyone to hide the tear that was falling down her face.

"Alright, lets see if we can't find anymore survivors here." Serene said as she led the group out of the room. They fought their way around the keep, avoiding being blown up by one of the engineers and found themselves in a room with a berserking dwarf. Serene didn't recognize him at first, she had turned her attention to making sure the darkspawn didn't get close to Anders.

"By the ancestor's tits, if it ain't the raging hurlock bitch herself." The dwarf said after they finished the darkspawn and Serene was looking over Bella again. She turned on her heels, about ready to attack the dwarf and nearly fell to the ground in surprise.

"Oghren? What the hell are you doing here?" Serene said as she managed to keep herself upright. Oghren laughed deeply and yanked his ax out of the head of a hurlock.

"Got bored playing soldier so I thought I might give being a warden a try." Oghren said.

"Its not something that you give a try. You're a warden for life once you take your joining, Oghren." Serene pointed out.

"Aye, I hear ya. I still won't mind being one though. Missed seeing you snap people in two just by looking at them." Oghren said with a slight chuckle. Brieanna giggled slightly with him. Serene groaned.

"In case you forgotten, I was pregnant at the time." Serene pointed out. Oghren chuckled and walked over to Anders to look at Bella.

"Yeah, I remember. I see she turned out as pretty as her mom. Hopefully you've got that temper too and not that pike twirler's issues." Oghren said to Bella. The infant giggled and pulled at his beard. Mhairi grew impatient and cleared her throat.

"Perhaps it would be best to save this until after we've cleared the keep of darkspawn." Mhairi suggested. Serene sighed and nodded.

"Alright, lets save these Orlesians from the darkspawn." Serene said as she lead the group deeper into the keep.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Well, that was not exactly what I thought I was in for when I said I would be the Warden Commander here. At least it's over now." Serene murmured to herself as she tucked Bella into the large bed of the room she had been given. Anora had insisted that Brandon make the Commander of Fereldan in charge of the Arling of Amaranthine. Serene had no idea what to do and was extremely thankful that Brieanna had decided to come with her and help.

"My lady, we're ready to start the joining." Varel, the Senechal of Vigil's Keep announced to her. Serene sighed and picked Bella's head. Brieanna stood at the door and watched Serene. This was sadly the most interaction she had seen the woman have with her daughter.

"Very well, I'll be down in a minute. And please drop the lady crap. Commander or Serene is fine." Serene insisted. Varel nodded his head and bowed.

"Of course, Commander." Varel said and quickly left.

"Brie, would you mind watching over Bella while I handling the joining?" Serene asked. Brieanna nodded.

"Sure, I won't sit here and bitterly wonder why you won't submit me to the joining as well." Brieanna mumbled. Unfortunately it was just loud enough for Serene to here.

"Weren't you listening to me when I told you what will happen in thirty years? Why I agreed to have you travel with me so Bella would be accustomed to you?" Serene snapped.

"To hell if I know, Serene. Really, all I know is that I'm just a nurse maid for her, to watch her when she becomes too inconvenient for you." Brieanna snapped back.

"What happened today here isn't just some random thing, Brie. I don't know what these new darkspawn want, but it could be possible they are looking to make Bella an archdemon again. If that happens, I don't know if I could bring myself to kill her like I did before." Serene snapped. Brieanna took a step back. She didn't realize just exactly Serene had been trying to tell her for so long.

"Still, you should be more active in her life." Brieanna argued. Serene pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Twenty grey wardens died here within the last twenty-four hours. Somehow I manage to evade them from killing me, but what happens to Bella when my number is up? I don't want her to be alone and she will be alone. She'll have to look up to someone once I've gone, whether by an early death or I take my Calling in the next thirty years. I want her to have this bond with you, so she will have you to lean on when I'm gone." Serene pointed out.

"Can you at least try to be with her more often? You've been withdrawn from her since we left Denerim. I know it hurts, knowing she won't have her father around, but don't deny her of her mother as well." Brieanna said.

"I will try, that's all I can say for now." Serene said as she turned towards the door and left the room. Brieanna walked over to the bed and sat down next to Bella.

"Don't worry. She's just going through a hard time. Things will be better soon." Brieanna said as she brushed a stray hair off Bella's face.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Serene woke up to the sound of someone knocking on a door. She looked around the room to find herself in her office. She didn't quite remember how she ended up in the office but then noticed the bottle of wine next to her and then sighed. She had been drinking a bit more than usually since Zevran had left, but at least she had the sense to tell Oghren no when he asked her to play a game with him and Anders. No good ever came from playing games with Oghren.

"Serene, are you in there?" Brieanna called from out in the hall. Serene jumped and placed the empty bottle in one of the desk drawers and walked over to the door, which was locked. She probably locked it to keep everyone out which was probably a good thing at the moment.

"Sorry, I guess I dozed off in here after the joining. Morning." Serene said. Brieanna gave her a look as she had Varel and the other two wardens behind her.

"Dozed off huh?" Brieanna asked. Serene nodded and before anyone else could say anything, Brieanna smashed her lips against Serene's. Her tongue ran across Serene's lower lip and then plunged into her mouth. After a few moments, Varel coughed awkwardly in hopes to break up the scene in front of them.

"Antivan Red." Brieanna said. Serene rolled her eyes and turned away from Brieanna and the others. Oghren chuckled as he noticed Anders trying to pick his jaw up from the floor.

"Better get use to it, Sparkle Fingers." Oghren said as he pushed passed both men to find a chair to plop into. Anders blinked a few times and walked into the office.

"Oghren is just jealous because I won't lower my standards." Brieanna joked. Brieanna sat down on the desk that Serene sat behind.

"Ya tumbled around with the elf." Oghren said.

"He at least smelled clean. I may enjoy sex,Oghren, but I prefer not to vomit while doing so." Brieanna said as she gave him a pointed look. Varel cleared his throat again in a desperate attempt to get the conversation away from the current topic. Serene chuckled and shook her head.

"Behave you two. I think Varel here is uncomfortable and I think we've lost Anders." Serene said. Everyone looked at the shocked face mage, who didn't seem to be moving. Serene chuckled when Anders managed to blink and turned her attention to Varel. He took this as his cue to speak.

"My lady..." Varel started but stopped when Serene started to groan.

"Do we really need to do that in here, Varel? You're among wardens and Brieanna, who is the only noble here and far from being a lady." Serene said. Brieanna chuckled and winked at Serene. Varel tried to fight off the urge to roll his eyes, but at least the banter around the keep was much better than that of the prior owner.

"Very well, Serene. The things that the King brought with him for you have all been set up in your rooms. We've also sent word to Amaranthine for a nanny for your daughter." Varel said. Serene nodded and sighed.

"I just hope she doesn't freak anyone out." Serene murmured. No one heard her and Varel continued.

"Tonight is the fealty ceremony and some of the nobles in the area have started to arrive already. And we caught a thief trying to break in the other night. We were waiting for you to arrive so you may pass judgement on him." Varel said. Serene groaned and stood up.

"I guess that means I have another appointment with a dress maker, huh?" Serene complained. Brieanna shook her head and giggled.

"There is a surprise outside, hopefully that'll make it all better." Brieanna said. Serene rolled her eyes and turned to Varel.

"I'm sure you've told the servants to see to our nobles as the arrive. I'm going to see what the surprise is and then meet our thief. Please make sure that someone watches Oghren so he doesn't get into the alcohol before the ceremony. And do take a bath sometime today as well. Brie is right, you stink worst than a chamber pot." Serene said. Varel nodded, bowed and left the office. Oghren grumbled under his breath and stumbled out of the room.

"So, um, what do you need me to do?" Anders asked, surprised that he was able to talk after what he had seen and heard.

"You might as well come with us. There are a few things I need to tell you anyways since you'll be sticking around for a bit. I'm sure that templar is just itching for an excuse to hang you." Serene said. Anders nodded and fell in behind the two of them, rather enjoying the view and the images in his mind.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Maker's Breath, that's Nathaniel Howe. Rendon's oldest. He use to come to Highever to see Fergus from time to time. They tried to pair us off, his mother and mine, before Rendon decided to ship him off to the Free Marshes." Brieanna said as the came into the dungeon where the thief was being kept. Serene looked at the man who was casually sitting on the ground, like he wasn't about to die or that he didn't care. She could see a vague resemblance in him of his father, but not enough to where she might jump him and stab him repeatedly.

"He's a feisty one at that. Took four grey wardens to bring him down." The guard said. Serene nodded and turned to regard the guard.

"Open the cell and then leave us. I think I can handle him myself." Serene said. The guard nodded and did as she asked. Brieanna frowned as she watched Serene walk into the cell to speak with him.

"So you're the warden bitch that killed my father." Nathaniel spat. Serene slapped him across the face so hard everyone heard his jaw crack.

"That bastard deserved to die. Maybe not by my hand, but he deserved it. It would have been more fitting for him to be killed by Brandon, but it was hard not to charge him after implying I would be his whore after everything was done. I am not a person who sits back and takes commands like a dog." Serene said. Nathaniel chuckled slightly.

"From what I've heard, you do." Nathaniel said. Suddenly he felt his jaw hang from it hinges as Serene slapped him again, dislocating his jaw.

"Perhaps I should just leave you in here. Forget to have the dwarf come in here and patch up everything. Would be a shame if the darkspawn were to find you here, all alone and defenseless. Granted that would have been a better death for you father." Serene snapped.

"My father was a good man." Nathaniel said. Brieanna snorted and shook her head.

"Like hell he was. He slaughtered everyone in Highever, even Oriana and Oren." Brieanna said. Nathaniel tried to focus on Brieanna, but he was having a hard time due to the pain in his jaw.

"Brieanna?" Nathaniel said as he recognized her voice. "Father had sent word to me that you were dead, along with your father who was betraying the king."

"It was your father and that bastard Loghain that betrayed Cailan. Abandoned him on the battlefield at Ostager." Serene said.

"So what, you're saying my father lied to me? That you're the hero in all of this?" Nathaniel asked Serene. Serene rolled her eyes and snorted.

"That's just a title Brandon saddled me with and the people ate it up. I am no hero, I did what had to be done, unlike some people." Serene snapped.

"Isn't that what a hero is?" Anders asked. Serene sighed and bent down next to Nathaniel.

"They say it took four wardens to take you down, yes?" Serene asked.

"Yes, what of it?" Nathaniel snapped.

"I am in dire need of wardens and it seems you need to make a name for yourself. All being a Howe will do elsewhere in Fereldan is get you hung just by being his son." Serene said.

"You want me to be a warden? How do you know I won't slit your throat while you're sleeping?" Nathaniel asked. Serene shrugged as she stood up.

"Some of my closest friends have tried to kill me. The Maker wouldn't find it too humorous if he let me die like that." Serene said. Nathaniel thought for a moment and then nodded.

"You're crazy to trust me, but I will do my best." Nathaniel said. Brieanna's face paled and she shook her head.

"You're making him a warden, after all that his father did? To my family and to you?" Brieanna snapped angrily. Serene narrowed her eyes at the woman and tried to control her emotions.

"I've made my decision. Anders, please heal his jaw before we put him through the joining." Serene said as she pushed pass Brieanna. Brieanna caught up with Serene as she got into the courtyard.

"I don't believe this. You're seriously letting him be a warden?" Brieanna snapped. Serene turned on the woman and pinned her again the door.

"Hurry on and leave then. It still hurts from when Zevran left me, leave before it heals so it won't hurt as much. I love you, Brie. Just as I love Zevran and Alistair. I guess I pushed everyone I love away. Maybe that's why my mother left me as well." Serene snapped. She quickly turned on her heels and ran into the keep, not bothering to look back at Brieanna.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N - Just to let everyone know there's a bit of smut coming your way. It's followed by sadness so I hope you've put your seat belts on, because this roller coaster is spiralling upside down. lol!**

**Thank you to alyssacousland and Kiki Aries for their wonderful reviews. It keeps the wheels turning. LOL! Please don't be shy and feel free to leave a comment or two or three...**

**Now remember, keep your legs and arms in the ride at all times and try not to vomit on the person sitting next to you.**

* * *

Serene collapsed into the chair behind her desk and let out a loud sigh. Aside from the Couslands, whom all seemed to want to have some kind of intimate moment with her, including Fergus, the nobles were self righteous bastards. She could almost smell the bullshit coming out of their mouths as they swore fealty to her and the wardens. At least it was all over now and she had three new wardens.

Serene reached into one of the drawers of her desk and smiled. The servant she had spoken to before the ceremony was good enough to place a full bottle of bourbon in the drawer when no one was paying any attention. After she snapped at Brieanna about Nathaniel, she hadn't seen the woman all day. Varel had managed to find a maid to watch over Bella until a proper nanny was found.

Serene took a deep drink of the bourbon has the door to her office opened. She quickly turned away, hoping to hide her indulgence when she heard Oghren laughing. She turned back around to see Nathaniel and Anders walking in with him. She motioned for them to have a seat and walked over to one of her cabinets to pull out a few glasses.

"This was my mother's study." Nathaniel said as he took the offered glass from Serene. Serene sighed and plopped down next to Anders on the couch.

"Thank god. I don't want to be in the same room that bastard was ever in. I'm not sleeping in his old room, am I?" Serene asked. Nathaniel laughed and shook his head.

"My mother's as well. It seems Varel decided you needed rooms that had been used by a woman." Nathaniel said.

"I'm sorry if I get a bit crude talking about him, but the things he had planned and the things he did. I doubt being the Arl of Denerim was his last stop." Serene said. She took another long drink from the bottle.

"By the ancestor's kid. You learn that from me?" Oghren asked as he watched her finish the bottle. Serene laughed.

"Some, but don't expect me to piss all over the place and then case the dog around with no pants on." Serene said with a slight slur to her voice. Oghren laughed as he pulled out his own ale and held it out to her. Serene shook her head, knowing she shouldn't have anymore.

"So you said there was somethings about being a grey warden we needed to know, aside from having to serve under such a beautiful woman of course?" Anders asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. Serene laughed loudly and pushed him away.

"I've been pulled in by that before. It won't work twice. Yet you do have a point. There are some things about being a warden you need to know. The taint that is in our blood allows us to sense the darkspawn, but at a price. Slowly our bodies will give into the taint and we go off to the Deep Roads to kill as many of them as we can, or so I'm told." Serene explained. She leaned her head against the back of couch and watched the ceiling move around. She perhaps had downed her drink a bit too fast.

"That's more like it. Go down in a blaze of glory." Oghren laughed. Serene sighed and sat back up again. She fought the urge to vomit.

"The normal warden has roughly 30 years of life before he takes his Calling. Aside from the dying young, you have an increased appetite and stamina." Serene said. Oghren laughed deeply and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I bet you can speak from experience, hey boss?" Oghren asked. Serene jumped to her feet and steadied herself. She glared down at Oghren and fought the urge to cry.

"Excuse me." Serene said as she managed to walk to the door and open it. She stumbled slightly as she got outside and was glad none of them saw her. She knew how well the warden stamina was and longed to feel its strength within her again. She stumbled just right outside of her room and strong arms caught her and held her close.

"Good thing I came along." He said. Serene started to cry at how similar his voice was, maybe a bit deeper than Alistair's. He didn't smell the same though, no cheese what so ever. She missed the smell of cheese. Anders lift her chin up so he could look her in the eye. "Don't cry, it's okay."

Serene couldn't stop what happened next if she tried. Slowly Anders moved in to kiss her and she let him. He pressed his soft lips against hers, those tasted different as well. He ran his tongue along her lips and she opened her mouth so she could taste his tongue. It was all so different, but her body was reacting all the same. She wanted Anders and she wanted him now. He pressed her against the wall and she could feel his need for her as well. Then suddenly her mind cleared and she broke away from Anders.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. You're a fellow grey warden and the last thing I need to deal with is you running back to the circle trying to get away from me. As much as I would love to continue this, I just can't. It'll just make everything worst. Good night Anders." Serene said as she managed to push herself out of his arms and sneak into her room.

"Good evening, Commander." Serene noticed an elf sitting by her daughter's crib.

"Who are you?" Serene asked.

"My name is Kara, my lady. I was asked to watch your daughter this evening." The elf asked. Serene started to strip out of her clothes and went into her dresser to find something to sleep in. Her eyes came upon the tunic she had taken from Alistair, so long ago in Lothering. She pulled it on and turned to regard the elf. She was a pretty woman, lean with pale skin,dark red hair and green eyes.

"Very well, I wish you come back in the morning. I have some things to investigate throughout the arling and Bella will need someone to watch her." Serene said. Kara nodded quickly and went to leave the room.

"Is there anything you need of me before I leave for the night, my lady?" Kara asked.

"That you please call me Serene when it is just you and me or around the wardens." Serene said. Kara nodded reluctantly.

"You are very different from the nobles around here. I hope you will forgive me if I slip up every once in awhile." Kara said. Serene nodded and waved the woman out of the room.

"Get going now and feel free to smack the man outside around if he gets a bit fresh. I kinda left him high and dry, if you know what I mean." Serene said. Kara giggled softly and bowed to her before disappearing out of the door. Serene sighed as she took in the scent of the tunic she was wearing and cried herself to sleep.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Love, you should cut back on the drinking. I maybe a grey warden but you're going to make it fall off." Alistair laughed as he collapsed next to her on the bed. Serene sighed contently and held him close. She couldn't believe he was back home and soon they would have a new addition to their family. She knew it was only a matter of time before she got pregnant again.

"I've missed you so much, I don't think I can let you go even to get up to eat." Serene said. Alistair buried his head in her neck and nibbled on the exposed, sweaty skin there.

"I think I've found something to eat right here." Alistair murmured against her skin. Serene moaned softly and sighed as Alistair made his way down her body.

"And here you were complaining I was insatiable." Serene commented. Alistair grinned up at her from between her legs.

"I have no problems when I'm down here." Alistair said and then he lean in to flick his tongue on her clit. Serene moaned in pleasure as Alistair continued his ministrations. She climaxed loudly as she noticed that Anders had suddenly appeared.

"Anders?" Serene asked, surprised at the mage's sudden appearance. Alistair turned to regard the mage and then back to Serene.

"Excuse me,love. I will deal with this mage." Alistair said. Serene frowned and placed a hand on Alistair's arm.

"He's a fellow warden, love. Though I find it odd that he's here in my room right now." Serene said as she gave Anders a look that screamed, get lost.

"Ah, well, I see that I've interrupted something here. Not sure how I got here, but I'll just go now. Forgive me." Anders said. He sighed to himself and wondered why he would dream of Serene naked and in the arms of another man. Quite an odd sight, even in the fade. Maybe darkspawn would pop out in any second to make some sense to all of this. Though it was odd, the man he saw looked very much like him, but a bit more built. Like he was a warrior of some kind, but had some kind of disdain for him, like the man was a templar or something of the sort.

"I thought you were going to make yourself scarce, mage." Alistair snapped. Anders swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yeah, sure. I was just on my way out." Anders said. He noticed that Alistair pushed him out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him. Anders turned around and glared at the closed door and then suddenly felt something caress his cheek. He turned around to see a desire demon.

"Why not leave her to her devices? She is much happier there." The demon said. Anders turned back to the door and frowned.

"You're doing this to her?" Anders asked. The demon laughed as she pulled him away from the door. She slowly changed her shape to look like Serene, wrapped in a thin silk sleeping gown. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"I can give you what you wish too. You can do as you wish to me and I will do everything you want." The demon said. Anders frowned but his thoughts were turned to the warm mouth that had found its way onto the head of his erection. Her mouth felt so good and her tongue swept up and down his shaft. He almost gave into the feeling when he realized this wasn't Serene that was pleasuring him, it was a desire demon. He pushed the demon Serene off of him reluctantly.

"This isn't real. And I can't let you suck the life out of her. What about her daughter?" Anders asked. The demon Serene glared at him and got to her feet.

"It will be a matter of time before the darkspawn come after her. The woman knows it and I'm protecting her from the pain of losing her daughter. Why can't you be happy here as well?" The demon said. Anders shook his head and looked around the room for anything he could use to attack her, hoping to avoid using his magic. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could use so he would just have to trick her.

"Perhaps you're right. It's not like I can compete again Mr. Muscles in there. Why do we go get comfortable on the couch here?" Anders suggested. The demon Serene nodded but started to frown when she couldn't move. Anders smiled and threw a fire ball at the demon.

"You think by killing me, you've saved her. You're wrong, mage." The desire demon said as she let out a shriek before she died. Anders sighed and then burst into the room as Serene and Alistair were in the middle of another bout of sex. Anders had to admire the man's stamina and hoped that it was really what the grey warden stamina was.

"What the hell are you doing in here again, mage?" Alistair snapped as he thrust deeply one last time before filling Serene with his seed.

"This isn't real, Serene. We're in the fade. He's just a desire demon." Anders said as he started to cast a spell. Alistair stood up, full monty, and drained Anders of his mana.

"I won't let you hurt her." Alistair said. Anders fell to the ground and panted, looking for another way to kill him. "She is mine as she always has been. If you know what's good for you, you will leave this place. Leave her with me."

"Alistair, Anders is a little like Zev. Maybe he can't take a hint, but you don't need to do this. He's a good man. Can't you feel him through the taint?" Serene asked, also fully naked. Alistair frowned, confused by what she was talking about. Anders watched helplessly as he saw the look on Serene's face. She had suddenly realized that Anders was telling the truth.

"Perhaps we should go from this place since he will not." Alistair said. Serene nodded and grabbed something from the bed. Alistair turned to glare at Anders, not noticing that Serene had pulled out her dagger from under her pillow and sliced open his throat from behind. Alistair slowly changed into a dead desire demon and she crumbled onto the bed. Anders managed to get up and slowly made his way over to the bed.

"I'm sorry, Serene. I couldn't let you be drained like that. I mean, what if he does come back and sees you trapped like this. And Bella needs you too." Anders said as he settled on the bed a few feet away from her. Serene let out a sob and wrapped her arms around Anders.

"I just miss him so much." Serene sobbed. Anders nodded and wrapped his arms around her.

"I understand. That's how they managed to find people. The plague on the ones that have lost someone or crave something so much. If you like, I can see about making a ward for your room, to keep the demons away." Anders said. Serene let out a soft sob and buried her face in his chest.

"That's what he use to do for me. He kept everything away, kept me safe." Serene cried. Anders nodded and kissed the top of her head. He hoped that he could keep her safe from the demons, but deep down inside he hoped that this Alistair would wake up and realize what's waiting for him. Lucky bastard!


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N - OMG EVIL SITE IS MAKING ME ALL PTSD TWITCHY NOW! NEED MY POOL CLEANED! **

**Okay, I think I'm better now. website has been acting like a red headed step child high off of pixie stix. I'm just waiting for another random chapter to pop up and make me wanna kill the neighbor's stereo again for having the base up too loud... /eye twitch**

**Sigh, as I wait for my hot, blonde, antivan pool boy to come clean my pool... (hehehehehe he's gonna play in my pool!) I just want to thank everyone that has been reading, adding a commenting. You guys totally rock my pants off and help the pool boy do naughty things. lol. Comments only heat the pool up... if you get what I'm saying... ;-)**

**And a heads up... there is a bit of steamy smut towards the end of this chapter.. enjoy and comment... make the water warm.**

* * *

Serene came into consciousness the next morning with someone wrapped around her like a blanket. She sighed slightly, think it was Anders and ran her hands up his chest. It was odd though, she thought his chest was a bit broader and last time she checked he didn't have breasts. The sensual moan that came as a result of her exploring the chest assured her it wasn't Anders that was in bed with her.

"I was only gone for a few hours Serene and Bella is about to wake up. Surely you don't want your grey wardens to walk in on us as well. Well, I wouldn't mind Anders walking in on us." Serene flew open her eyes to see Brieanna smiling at her.

"I thought you were gone because of Nate." Serene said. Brieanna sighed sadly and pushed a stray lock of hair out of Serene's face.

"I was a bit shocked about the whole thing. After everything that Rendon did and all, sparing his son and making him a warden. It probably was the same situation you were in when you conscripted Loghain, kinda." Brieanna said.

"It sure as hell felt that way. I thought I had lost another person I loved dearly." Serene said as she held Brieanna close.

"I wasn't planning on leaving you, Serene. I just needed time to think. I went down into the city for awhile, it's been almost fifteen years since I've been in Amaranthine. I came across Deliah, Nate's sister. She seems happier now than I remember her, and pregnant too." Brieanna said.

"So you're not leaving?" Serene asked. Brieanna shook her and smiled widely at Serene.

"Takes more than just a Howe to scare me off, you know that. I have a few fond memories of Nate and its hard not to see him as the boy he once was. I'd be careful if Fergus comes around. But then all you'd have to do is show him some skin and he'll forget everything else." Brieanna said. Serene rolled her eyes and hit Brieanna with a pillow.

"You Couslands and your odd obsession with me." Serene said as she laughed. Brieanna laughed with her as she tried to fight the pillow away from Serene. They paused for a moment as someone was knocking softly on the door and Kara slipped into the room.

"Good morning, my... Serene." Kara said, catching herself before she addressed Serene wrong. Brieanna sat up and wiggled her eyebrows at the lovely elf that has walked in.

"Well now. Aren't you pretty?" Brieanna said. Kara blushed furiously and Serene smacked her with a pillow.

"Pay her no mind, Kara. Brie is just a horny man trapped in a woman's body." Serene said. Kara giggled and Brieanna growled.

"That's right, and I must have every woman I see, starting with you." Brieanna said as she lunged at Serene. Serene laughed and dodged the attack.

"Now behave woman. I have wardening to do today. Unless you want to stay here like a good wife and take care of the baby, I suggest you get ready to go because you're coming with us." Serene said.

"Oh, wardening. Is it as kinky as it sounds?" Brieanna asked. Serene sighed and pushed the woman off the bed.

"I'll give you kinky if you're not careful. Now go get ready. Apparently I've got to wipe noses and change diapers all over the Arling." Serene said as she pulled herself out of bed. She didn't feel too groggy after the alcohol she had consumed the night before. Maybe Anders did something to make it less like to have a hangover.

"Is there anything in particular you would like for me to do today?" Kara asked as she stood next to the crib. Serene shook her head and joined Kara, watching Bella sleep.

"Just keep her inside for the day. I do want you to know that if there is a slight chance that darkspawn might be entering the keep, I want you to get her out of here as quickly as possible. Do you know of any ways out of the keep?" Serene asked. Kara laughed and nodded.

"Several, my lady. I have worked here since I was a little child. I know the keep almost better than warden Nathaniel." Kara said. Serene nodded.

"We might be gone for a few days. Are you okay with staying here in the keep and watching her?" Serene asked. Kara nodded and smiled as Bella slowly started to wake up. Kara picked up the small child and carried her over to the bed to change her diaper.

"I'm quite fine staying here, unless you think it would be safer for her to stay with me in the Alienage." Kara asked. Serene thought for a moment. Then she looked at Bella's face which was all crinkled up in a frown.

"I don't think Bella wants to go to the Alienage, but you are welcome to stay here if you like. I will let Varel know before I leave so he can make sure to remind the soldiers whom you work for. Now this is a trial for you, Kara. If I come back and Bella is upset, I will have to send you back to where you came from." Serene said. Kara finished changing the diaper and cooed at Bella.

"I'm sure we'll get along just fine. No reason for anyone to get upset, yes?" Kara said to Bella. Serene laughed at the face on Bella, bright and happy. It caused a sharp pain in her heart because she looked so much like her father at that moment. She sighed and tried not to cry.

"I won't get too much more in detail about Bella, but she's not an ordinary child. She might get frustrated and just tell you want she wants. Hopefully you will be around more often and you'll eventually experience it. Don't worry too much and I'll explain everything when I get back." Serene said as she walked out the door. Kara chuckled and shook her head.

"That's what babies do, they make sure we can understand what they want." Kara said as she placed Bella on her hip and headed towards the kitchen for some porridge and milk. Bella giggled and closed her eyes for a moment. Then she opened them and they started to glow a bit.

"Mother does have a tendancy to understate things from time to time. I like you though, you smell warm. She will tell you what I am." Bella said. Kara felt her jaw hit the floor as she watched the baby on her hip close her eyes and the glowing stopped.

"Is there no way we can just pretend that didn't happen?" Kara asked. Bella giggled and shook her head. "Well, I guess this is still better than scrubbing the floors. Just give me a heads up next time you do that so my heart won't stop, huh?" Bella giggled again and nodded her head.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"What I wouldn't give for an archdemon to swoop down and eat these damn bastards." Serene grumbled as she sat down next to Brieanna by the fire. Brieanna and Oghren chuckled as Anders and Nate wondered what they were talking about.

"I think once we've dealt with the talking darkspawn issue, we should all just run away. I love Antiva this time of year." Brieanna said. Serene rolled her eyes and Anders nodded.

"I hear there's all sorts of parties, of initmate nature." Anders said as he raised his eyebrows at the two women. Brieanna chuckled and Serene pushed her over.

"Ew, you met Zev at one of those parties?" Serene asked.

"It was more like he stumbled upon me and the Baron. Those Masquerades are my favorite kind of party. Maybe we should have one." Brieanna suggested. Serene snorted and shook her head.

"No way, I don't think so. Of all the people here I'd rather not see Oghren naked. I still have nightmares about the time Fawkes actually did steal his pants." Serene said as she cringed in disgust. Everyone else but Oghren, who was laughing, cringed as well.

"So you'd like to see Nate and I naked?" Anders asked. Serene laughed hard.

"Over a naked Oghren, I would rather see darkspawn naked." Serene said.

"Hey, I ain't that bad looking. Manage to keep Felsi happy enough." Oghren whined slightly. Serene laughed and noticed Brieanna inching her way closer to the two human wardens.

"I wouldn't mind seeing the two of you naked." Brieanna said suggestively. Nate turned a deep shade of red while Anders jumped to sit next to her.

"Hopefully just one at a time." Anders said. Brieanna smiled and inched closer to him.

"I actually think I would be more turned on if you were together." Brieanna whispered. Anders swallowed slowly, trying to guess where she was going with this.

"Perhaps we could talk Nate into joining us. Twice the grey warden for you." Anders said suggestively. Brieanna giggled and moved away from him.

"Silly mage. I meant it would totally turn me on to see the two of you naked together so I can satify our lovely commander here." Brieanna said loudly. Oghren bleched loudly and passed out. Nate looked like he was about to die of embarassment or shock and Anders looked like he'd been kicked in the balls.

"Way to cock block that activity for him, Brie." Serene laughed. Brieanna stood up, walked over to Anders and placed her hands on the sides of his face.

"Maybe if you're a good mage and behave, I might let you come join us. I hear that a low voltage of lightening in certain places is very pleasurable and I have yet to have it. Think about it, two pretty girls, shooting lightning through their sensitive bodies. It would be like a dream come true, wouldn't it?" Brieanna whispered to him. Anders nodded dumbly and tried to fight the urge to pin her down and have his way with her right there in the middle of camp.

"Very much so." Anders managed to say. It was hard to concentrate on anything but the way her breast seem to be calling him and his painful erection. He would have to make a note not to wear smallclothes around this woman. Brieanna gently pressed her lips against his and then suddenly pushed him onto his back. She stood up and grabbed Serene to drag her to the tent.

"Well, you boys have the watch. Wake us up in a few hours to relieve you." Brieanna said as she pulled Serene into the tent.

"You're a bad woman." Serene said. Brieanna shrugged as she worked to get the armor off Serene.

"What's the point of having men like that around if you can't tease them?" Brieanna asked.

"I think I lost Nate or his brain exploded. Anders is probably hiding in a bush somewhere, working out his problems." Serene said. Brieanna pulled the last of Serene's armor off and pushed down onto the bedroll.

"Lets help him along then. Can't be a good watch if he's busy beating himself off to the idea." Brieanna whispered as she moved her mouth down Serene's body.

"Just what did you tell Anders that got him so bothered like that?" Serene managed to get out between moans as Brieanna flicked her tongue at the swollen nub between her thighs.

"That if he was a good little boy, he could come play with us one day. More me than you, but you know me. I hate sharing my favorite toys." Brieanna said as she slid a finger between Serene's wet folds. She slowly inserted another finger into Serene and took her clit into her mouth.

"You keep doing that and everyone in the area will know what you're doing." Serene managed to get out. Brieanna looked up at Serene between her legs and smiled.

"What makes you think that's not what I have planned?" Brieanna said. She returned her attention to the sweet nectar that was flowing from Serene. All Serene could do was lay back and moan. She knew better than to do anything else when Brieanna set her mind on something.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N - okay... i just want to let all of my readers know that I love you and I think you're awesome. With that being said... please don't hate me for what I'm about to do to poor Serene. **

**Just remember that I love you and everything is going to be okay!**

* * *

Serene shrieked as soon as they got into the keep, all the way to her room. She slammed the door and flopped face first into the bed. Kara and Bella, who had been playing with small blocks, watched as Serene screamed into the mattress. Kara slowly stood up and approached the bed.

"Are you alright?" Kara asked. Serene pushed herself up and looked rather insane.

"Ever since I came here, everyone has been crying for me to help them. They want this or they need that. Oh noes, my penis will fall off if you don't come into my tent tonight. I need you to take my daughter with you so she will be more powerful when I posess her. I'm a stupid bitch that was selfish and I need you to get the ashes of a dead woman to save my husband. Save us from the archdemon. Save us from the darkspawn. I need your blood, warden. You need to give birth to all the old gods in order to cleanse the taint from my golden city. Everyone wants me to do something for them, and expecting me not to want anything in return. Do you want something from me?" Serene snapped quickly. Kara took a few steps back, putting herself between the angry warden and her daughter.

"I'd want you not to hurt me, I actually like working for you." Kara said quietly. Serene gave her a pointed look and sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"I've done everything for everyone here and all I've gotten is a damn broken heart and a stupid baby I'm stuck raising alone. Not to mention the next god wanting to be born is haunting me everywhere I go." Serene snapped. Bella, understanding completely what Serene was yelling about, started to cry. Kara sunk down to the floor next to Bella, trying to calm the child down.

"She's just angry, Bella. She didn't mean it." Kara whispered, holding the child close to. Serene looked over and watched as Kara comforted her child. It reminded her of the police man that told her that her mother wasn't coming back.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm just so frustrated about everything." Serene said as she sunk down to the floor next to them. Bella sniffled and forced her way into Serene's lap. Serene sighed and burst into tears as she held her daughter close to her. "I won't leave you. I won't give up like that."

"I'll go see about having her lunch brought in here today. Would you like for me to bring something up for you as well?" Kara asked. Serene wiped a few tears off her face and nodded.

"Whatever they've made for the other wardens. Make sure none of them follow you back up here. I'm not in the mood to deal with more people today." Serene said. Kara nodded and quietly left the room. Serene picked up Bella and carried her over to the bed.

"I know I'm not the best mother in the world, but I'm trying not to be the worst. At least I'm not like Goldanna." Serene said with a slight laugh to her voice. She watched quietly as Bella crawled around the bed and wondered how much more of her life she would miss because of the grey wardens.

"At least you're the world's most beautiful mother." A male voice said. Serene looked up towards the door and her heart stopped. Alistair stood at the door, wearing that goofy crooked grin of his. She jumped off the bed and jumped into his arms.

"You're back." Serene cried. Alistair wrapped his arms around her body and held her close to him.

"How could I stay away from you? Once I heard about Bella here, I came running back. She's so beautiful, love." Alistair said. Serene kissed his cheek, but was soon pulled into a fiery embrace of Alistair's.

"I missed you so much. Wait till you meet everyone, but first, you need to meet our daughter Bella." Serene said as she pulled Alistair over to the bed. Bella looked at Serene oddly, wondering what the woman was going on about.

"She's almost as beautiful as her mother." Alistair said. Serene chuckled and shook her head.

"Not hardly, you're just trying to butter me up for something aren't you? Here, why don't you hold her?" Serene offered as she picked up Bella and held her out to him. Alistair shook his head.

"I'd rather hold onto you while you hold her. You two look beyond beautiful together." Alistair said. Serene blushed as she held Bella close to her and Alistair wrapped his arms around them.

"How did I end up so lucky as to fall for someone as sweet as you?" Serene asked. Alistair smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

"There's something I want to show you. Come with me." Alistair said as he pulled Serene along. Serene smiled and blindly let Alistair guide her out of the room. As they walked around the keep, they stumbled upon Brieanna and Anders, huddled up about something.

"Oh, look, its Brieanna and Anders. You remember Brieanna, right?" Serene said. Alistair nodded and tried to pull her away from the others. Brieanna smiled and joined them.

"Taking Bells for a walk?" Brieanna asked. Serene nodded.

"We're going to see a surprise." Serene said. The two women giggled and missed the look Bella shot at Anders. Alistair pulled hard on Serene, pulling her away before Anders could get too close.

"Have fun you two." Brieanna called as she waved. She smiled to herself, glad that Serene was using the time off to be with Bella. Anders came to stand next to her and frowned.

"Did you see that look on Bella's face. Something is wrong here." Anders said. Brieanna rolled her eyes and turned to face him.

"The only thing that's wrong here is that you're using your mouth to talk." Brieanna snapped. Anders smirked and pulled her close to him.

"Whatever you wish, mistress." Anders said seductively as he pressed his lips against hers, forgetting about the look the baby had given him.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Serene spent the day showing Alistair around the keep, trying to wait patiently for whatever he wanted to show her. She hadn't paid much attention to those she chatted with throughout the day, all were giving her odd looks. Varel was completely confused by the warden's behavior and Oghren merely passed out when she mentioned Alistair. Nate found the whole sitiuation was rather odd and decide to follow Serene.

Alistair lead her one of the catwalks on the battlements and showed her an odd look thing that looked more like a portal.

"What is that, Alistair?" Serene asked.

"It's a portal. We can go back to your world and forget all about this one. All three of us." Alistair said as he looked down at Bella and smiled. Serene frowned as she struggled to keep Bella within her arms. The girl was acting like Anders' damn cat.

"Bella, calm down. It's not going to hurt us, is it?" Serene asked. Alistair shook his head.

"I found a way to open them while I was away. I know you aren't exactly happy with things here so I thought maybe if we went back to your world, we could find new life for us. No fear of the taint claiming us." Alistair said. Serene, deep down, knew it was too good to be true.

"So this will take us back to where I'm from, all of us?" Serene asked. Alistair nodded and he placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Go on, my love." Alistair whispered. Bella did everything she could to get free from Serene. This wasn't right at all and for some reason she couldn't do anything to stop it. Serene slowly moved towards the portal when Duncan appeared.

"Don't do this, Mother. I want to be born. Remember about your purpose." Duncan said. Serene shook her head and held tight to Bella, who was looking at Duncan for help.

"I can have you all in my world and we can see such things you'll never believe here." Serene said. Duncan shook his head and frowned.

"This is not the way to your world, Mother." Duncan said. Serene waved her hand dismissively at him and continued forward. Nate walked outside to see Serene on the catwalk and wondered what she was doing up there.

"Go to her, fool." A woman's voice appeared behind him. He spun around to see a scantily clad woman with golden eyes and black hair in front of him. She glared at him before huffing and transforming into a crow. The crow took flight up to the catwalk. Nate shook the shock out of his head and made his way to Serene.

"Bells, you will like it there. There's so many colors and things to see and I'll never have to leave you. Right?" Serene said as she turned to look at Alistair. Alistair smiled and nodded.

"You will never have to leave any of us. Just step through the portal." Alistair said. Serene nodded and took another step towards the portal. She was about to step into it when someone tackled her from the left and knocked the wind out of her. Alistair growled at Nate as Nate stood up and plucked Bella from Serene's hands.

"Nate? What the hell do you think you're doing?" Serene snapped.

"Saving both of your lives." Nate snapped back. Behind them the crow transformed back into the mage and she placed a paralysis glyph under Alistair.

"Clever, but not clever enough, demon." The mage said as she sent lightning through Alistair's body.

"Morrigan! NO!" Serene cried as she pushed away from Nate to help Alistair. As soon as she got close enough she realized it wasn't Alistair's body that lie before her feet, but that of a desire demon.

"Very good warden. Why don't you take Bella down to her bed. She must be exhausted. I can handle Serene from here." Morrigan commanded. Nate nodded and held Bella close to him. Bella gave Morrigan a sad smile as she past her.

"Why?" Serene asked as she fell to the ground. Morrigan felt empathy for the first time in her life. The woman she saw as her sister was deeply tortured by fade demons and there wasn't many around who could stop it. She sat down next to Serene and hesitantly placed a hand on hers.

"Perhaps they do not wish for you to continue living, or that your world excites them. I'm sorry I had to do it in such a fashion, but tis what saved you from falling to your death." Morrigan explained.

"Why is it always Alistair?" Serene asked.

"He is your weakness, sister. They will use it until you are too weak to fight them." Morrigan pointed out. Serene let the tears fall down her face and buried her face in Morrigan's chest.

"It hurts so much, seeing him die. Then only to find out it wasn't him to begin with. I don't know what to do." Serene cried. Morrigan slowly started to stroke Serene's hair.

"Brand has been thinking of his time in the fade with Bella. I can see she has decided she will allow him to shower her with his affections. We shall remain here until it is known who Brand's father is." Morrigan said. Serene sat up and looked at the woman.

"You're going to be staying?" Serene asked. Morrigan nodded and gave her a look.

"Do not expect me to do things like that damn sister of Brandon's does. I will help protect you from Fade demons and allow my son to be around your daughter." Morrigan pointed out. Serene nodded and laughed.

"I was almost starting to miss you being around." Serene said as she hugged Morrigan. Morrigan smiled to herself as she held Serene close.

"I missed you too, Sister. More than I will ever let you know." Morrigan thought to herself warmly.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N - Just want to say super thanks to alyssacousland and Kiki Aries. You guys rock my socks with your comments! Keep them coming!**

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, please don't hesitate to leave a comment... it makes me happy in the pants when i see I've got a review in my inbox... ;-) so don't be shy!**

* * *

"Good morning, Morrigan. How is she doing today?" Brieanna asked as she came to stand next to the mage and watch as Serene played with Bella and Brand.

"She has adjusted, trying to keep her emotions under control. There are several tears in the veil around her. I've tried to attempt to mend them myself, but I cannot keep them closed. Though as long as she remains calm, we won't have another overly emotional break down that'll cause her to kill herself." Morrigan said.

"I've asked Oghren to lock the alcohol in the cellar and give Varel the key. That will avoid that kind of problem there. Anders said she also left with a demon in the fade after she had finished off a bottle of bourbon on her own." Brieanna said.

"This Varel, do you think he won't be easily charmed by her?" Morrigan asked, knowing well Serene's ability to get anyone to do anything she wanted.

"The man is a rock. He's been here for as long as I can remember. If he can put up with Rendon and not break, Serene is a cake walk. I've warned him that she might try something, so he is ready." Brieanna said.

"I was not there when she killed Howe, but I saw the look in her eyes when they brought her back, even sedated she looked a bit wild." Morrigan said. Brieanna nodded sadly.

"If only she wasn't so determined to do everything herself." Brieanna said. She started to brighten up as Serene got knocked down by the two infants, who were crawling all over her.

"I would keep a closer eye on her in the days to come. I'd like to talk with your mage and see if maybe we should just put her to sleep for the next week." Morrigan said. Brieanna blushed and shook her head.

"Anders isn't mine and why would she need to sleep for a week?" Brieanna asked. Morrigan gave her a look and sighed.

"It will be a year, tomorrow. The Landsmeet." Morrigan said. Brieanna instantly knew what Morrigan was talking about. Not matter what was going on around the keep, she would be reminded of what happened, and it would be a huge beacon for the demons waiting to attack her.

"Fereldan will want to see their hero though. Brandon will most likely send an escort to fetch her if he doesn't come himself." Brieanna said. She saw the cringe that Morrigan made at the thought of Brandon coming to Amaranthine.

"When you approach her with the idea of going, try to avoid mentioning the Landsmeet and that they will want to celebrate what she has done for everyone." Morrigan said.

"What about you and Brand?" Brieanna asked. Morrigan sighed and turned away from the three crawling around the floor.

"I promised Brandon he would not see us again. I can't go. I think I would prefer to stay here for the time being." Morrigan said.

"Serene said something about you staying here until your mother comes looking for you?" Brieanna asked, trying to figure out the mage.

"My mother sent me with the wardens in hopes I would perform a ritual that would absorb the soul of the archdemon. Brand was suppose to be that child, but I did not know of the purpose Serene was brought here for. As for Flemeth, she was unable to acquire my body when hers died. She will eventually find another and come after me. If she senses Bella, she will do what she can to acquire her body and power. When I sense Flemeth is near, I will leave." Morrigan said.

"What about Brand, will you take him too?" Brieanna asked. Morrigan sighed sadly and shrugged.

"I do not know. I would hope by that time, he would have grown into a man that can take care of himself. Even now, he has his heart set on Bella and I can tell she has no qualms with that." Morrigan said.

"I could claim him as mine or we could say he was a child of Fergus'. He's been lonely and has been sneaking off to certain types of places for company, now and again." Brieanna explained. Morrigan frowned and shook her head.

"That would bring him too close to Brandon." Morrigan said.

"Regardless of what you do, it'll bring him close to Brandon and we both know it. Anora has her retched heart set on having her baby marry Bella. Granted she had a girl, so that would be a problem. She might be able to have another child eventually and when she does it might be a boy. She wants a Theirin back on the throne, Morrigan. If Brand doesn't stay here to stake his claim on Bella, she will be sought after by just about every noble in Thedas." Brieanna explained.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have come then, left them to their flirtation in the fade." Morrigan said.

"Perhaps, but what would have happened to Serene and Bella if you hadn't shown up that day. No one thought twice that she was acting odder than usual, except for Anders. Though he was thoroughly distracted. Nate wouldn't have been up there if you hadn't yelled at him." Brieanna pointed out.

"Then perhaps there should be more mages around with you not trying to disrobe them." Morrigan pointed out. Brieanna laughed and took a step closer to Morrigan.

"Would you like for me to disrobe you?" Brieanna asked seductively.

"You are a sick woman. You shall keep you hands to yourself and away from me." Morrigan snapped and she stormed away from Brieanna.

"Brie, what did you do to Morrigan?" Serene asked as she noticed the mage stomping away. Brieanna chuckled.

"I merely offered her a massage like I give Anders." Brieanna said. Serene shook her head.

"You'd better be careful with Morrigan. The only reason Brandon lasted as long as he did with her was because he kept draining her mana." Serene said.

"Well, Brandon probably did things that deserved that he be turned into something." Brieanna said.

"Just stick with messing with Anders. It'll make everyone happy." Serene said.

"So, you're okay with it. Anders and me that is?" Brieanna asked. Serene sighed and shook her head as she smiled.

"Brie, I'm glad you've found someone you think might be able to make you happy. You knew that any hope of an us was never going to happen. Now, I am quite bitter, but for other reasons." Serene said.

"Well, you know there's always an invitation to join us." Brieanna said. Serene laughed hard.

"I'm gonna have to say no for now. I think it's better I just concentrate on just loving Bella right now. Doing any more and I might end up jumping off the side of the keep again." Serene said.

"Well, its on the table, and if you really want, we can just kick Anders out and it'll be the two of us." Brieanna said. Serene chuckled and was glad to have a friend like Brieanna.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Isn't it enough that I agreed to be there, now I have to wear a dress?" Serene complained to Brieanna as the royal seamstress worked on her dress for the celebration of the end of the Blight. The seamstress huffed angrily and sat back on her heels.

"This is for the ball tomorrow night. I've got several things I have to do to this dress in order for it to be perfect. His majesty said he wanted you to shine so the people of Fereldan would know you are their hero and savior." The seamstress said. Serene rolled her eyes.

"What about my ceremonial warden commander armor that Wade made me? We can shine it up and I'll sparkle like a star at night." Serene suggested. The seamstress shook her head and poked Serene with a pin.

"The more you complain, the longer it'll take. Now shut it or I'll make you wear the heels instead of those clever looking boots I brought with me." The seamstress snapped. Serene looked at the two pairs of shoes sitting off in the corner. The heels were something that Leliana would have loved to see let alone wear. The soft, leather boots looked comfortable and were the same color as the dress. The evil seamstress had used them before to keep her still. With a sigh, she conceded to the woman.

"Fine, but next year I'm either hiding or wearing my armor. Brandon is not worth wear a corset for." Serene snapped. Brieanna giggled and shook her head.

"Just don't let him hear that. I think he still has a thing for you." Brieanna said. Serene rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, that's just what I need, another Cousland secretly pining away after me." Serene grumbled.

"What about little one? He's not pining over you." Brieanna said. Serene rolled her eyes.

"That's because I'm much too old for him. He picked the next best thing." Serene pointed out. Brieanna laughed and sat back down. Serene did look gorgeous in the gown she was in.

The dress was floor length, perhaps a little longer to hide the fact she would be wearing boots underneath. It was made of a pale rose colored silk, embroidered with thick silver that contrasted quite well with her fair skin and reddish brown hair. The bodice of the dress had only one thin strap over her left should and exposed most of her right side of her chest to about an inch about her right breast. The skirt of it was slinky and clung desperately to what little curves she did have. The embroidery was an intricate stitching of a gryphon, making sure everyone knew she was a grey warden.

"Well, I can tighten the corset a bit to make it look like you have a bit more curve to your waist. It's alot easier trying to create the curves than trying to slim them down. Some women just don't understand that there's no way to hid a big ass." The seamstress said. Brieanna giggled along with Serene.

"I don't think I could ever have that problem. All the food I pack in always seems to be burnt off rather quickly. That's probably why you never see any fat wardens, just well built ones." Serene said. The seamstress laughed and shook her head.

"They say a few kids will put hips on any woman. You find that right man and come back to me. I'll make you a dress that'll put this one to shame." The woman said. Serene sighed sadly as Brieanna groaned. She had hoped that any subject that might cause Serene to remember Alistair wouldn't be brought up.

"It's okay Brie. I knew very well what today was for awhile now. I've been rather calm about it and I just might take her up on her offer, someday." Serene said as she walked around a screen and took of the dress.

"I just thought if you were reminded of it, you wouldn't think of him and the demons would stay away." Brieanna said. Serene sighed and came out from behind the screen in a green linen dress. She handed the silk dress to the seamstress.

"I always think about him. I wonder if he's still alive, if he's well. I wonder if he still loves me and thinks about me. Just because today is the day he abandoned me, doesn't mean I'm going to think about him more or less. Besides, I have a parade to be in today. Somehow I think that was all Anora's doing. Still think we should have left her in Howe's estate." Serene said. Brieanna laughed and the seamstress bowed to them both.

"I'll have this all ready for you by the morning. Have a good day, my ladies." The woman said and she left. Serene sat down in the chair next to Brieanna and sighed. Brieanna ran a finger across the scar that went from above Serene's right eye brow to the left side of her jaw. Even after a year, it still looked angry.

"Perhaps we can find someone that can cover it up for the parade." Brieanna said. Serene shook her head.

"I got this scar saving them, let them see it. If I could, I'd wear something that showed off the other scar." Serene said. Brieanna giggled.

"If you're going to do that, might as well go naked. Half the noble men would love to see what the Hero of Fereldan looks underneath all her clothes." Brieanna said. Serene laughed and shook her head. She lightly scratched at the large, angry red scar that traveled from below her armpit to her hip on her left side. It was the last things the archdemon gave her while trying to save itself.

"Alright, lets get out of here before Brandon is forced to send out a search party. Heaven forbid, I show up late to a party in my honor." Serene said as she rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I heard Fergus is going to be there. He got to Denerim last night." Brieanna said. Serene shook her head.

"If you three aren't careful, I'm going to tie you all up together." Serene said. Brieanna laughed and followed Serene back to the palace.

"What do you think life would have been like, if you had been crowned queen?" Brieanna asked, avoiding mentioning Alistair. Serene shrugged.

"I might have been happier. Probably pregnant again like a damn mabari broodmother." Serene said.

"Granted people would still be asking you for help." Brieanna pointed out.

"Yeah, but they would actually be asking Alistair and not me. I would be able to sit back and laugh as he would complain to me at night about it. Then fiercly apologizing for making fun of me when I did it during the Blight. Things would have been happier than they are now." Serene said sadly.

"Could be worst, it could be Cailan you'd have to be married to." Brieanna teased. Serene groaned and rolled her eyes again.

"I'd hang myself. Now lets go." Serene said as she linked arms with Brieanna and pulled her back to the palace.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N - Thank you so much to everyone that has been reading and adding to their favorits and alerts! Though I would like to hear your thoughts on the story, I am grateful you are reading! Special happy cookies go out to alyssacousland and Kiki Aries for the wonderful reviews! If anyone else wants special happy cookies, please leave a review! **

* * *

There was no doubt about it. Serene was the belle of the ball. Granted it was the anniversary of the end of the Blight, which she brought about, so she was suppose to be the center of attention. It was just a bit more attention that she thought or even wanted. Every single eye was on her for most of the night. All the men and a few women looked at her with lust swimming in their eyes and the women who weren't lusting after her were looking at her enviously. It was overall a very disturbing, at least for Serene.

She had brought only Anders and Nate with her to Denerim. She thought it would be best to keep Oghren away since he was almost as bad as she was drunk and she didn't want him accidentally letting it slip that Morrigan was in Amaranthine. She also wanted someone she could trust to help watch over the keep in case the Architect decided to come for her blood early than agreed on. She didn't want him anywhere near Bella.

Everyone was so in awe of Serene's appearance that they didn't even bother to blink at Nate, who was her escort. Everyone, expect for Brandon that is. The moment the herald called out the warden's name, Brandon was glaring at him when Serene wasn't watching. He was able to accept her attachment to Zevran and her love for Alistair, but Nathaniel Howe was not a man he wished her to share her bed with.

"Good evening, your majesties." Serene said as she curtsied slightly. Anora smiled happily at Serene and coughed to hide the frown when Brandon took her hand to kiss it.

"I must say you really stand out tonight." Brandon commented. Serene forced out a laugh and Nate cringed slightly. What neither Anora or Brandon had noticed was that Serene had an iron grip on Nate's arm. He could almost swear her nails were digging into his skin.

"Yes, well I had wished to wear my armor. At least I would feel comfortable in it." Serene said.

"Wade would have been happy too, people would be admiring his work as well." Nate said with a slight wince as he felt her nails dig in further.

"I was sadden to hear you didn't bring Bella with you, Serene." Anora said.

"Well, we've had a bit more issues in Amaranthine recently and I thought it would be best if we kept her there under Oghren's watch. I would have left Nate behind as well, but Brieanna insisted that I have an escort and blah blah blah." Serene said. Brandon nodded.

"I would have liked to have seen that smelly dwarf. I can't believe he's a warden now." Brandon said.

"Well this is really all of the Hero of Fereldan, though." Anora added.

"Yes, what a wonderful remind of all I did." Serene grumbled under her breath as her grip tightened. Nate winced again and cleared his throat trying not to cry out in pain.

"Well, I think we'd better let everyone else have a chance to speak to the king and queen. Excuse us?" Nate said. Anora smiled and nodded, Brandon merely glared as Nate dragged Serene away.

"Thank god, I thought I was going to slap her in her mouth. Ungrateful bitch." Serene snapped when she let go of Nate. Nate pulled back his tunic sleeve to reveal where her nails had cut into his skin.

"Never again will I escort you anywhere if I can't wear my leathers, woman." Nate snapped as he showed her his arm.

"Aw, poor baby. Did I scar you for life because I was forced to wear this damn dress? Go ask Brie what happened to her arm?" Serene snapped back. Nate glared at her, and then suddenly felt the warmth of healing magic. He turned to see Brieanna and Anders behind him.

"She's right, I'd rather have claw marks than have my arm dislocated. She truly is a raging hurlock bitch." Brieanna said. Serene stuck her tongue out and caused the other three to laugh. Anders wrapped his arms around both women and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Don't you two ever change. Life would be just boring if you did, right Nate?" Anders asked. Nate sighed and nodded.

"As long as I don't have escort you again without some kind of armor on." Nate said. They all chuckled and then Serene sighed.

"I guess I had better get mingling before Anora starts glaring at me again. You three behave." Serene said. Anders and Brieanna gave her an innocent look and she shook her head, laughing. She gave them a look before heading into the sea of nobles. She wasn't in the fray for a minute when someone asked her for a dance. She was relieved when it was Teagan that pulled her out onto the dance floor.

"How are you this evening, my lady? Besides absolutely beautiful." Teagan asked. Serene gave him a pointed look and then laughed.

"I think I'm slowly getting comfortable with all this attention. The shit isn't so deep here than it is in Amaranthine. But then I have darkspawn that keeps scaring all the nobles up there." Serene said.

"How is Bella these days? I keep meaning to come up for a visit." Teagan asked.

"Well she seems to have this odd dent on the back of her head. Almost like something rammed into it before she was born." Serene said. Teagan's face paled, thinking it was all his fault since Bella was born three days after he and Serene had been intimate with each. Serene suddenly giggled and pulled him close to her. "I'm kidding, Teagan. Bella is perfectly fine. I had to see that look on your face though. It reminded me of that night when my water broke."

"Don't do that. My heart nearly stopped thinking I did something to her." Teagan said. Serene laughed and shook her head.

"That would take all the fun out of being here tonight, though. You're a bright spot in all of this horrible reminder." Serene said. Something caught her eye and she noticed that Eamon and Isolde, who was glaring daggers at Serene, walking over to them.

"If it isn't the woman of the hour." Eamon said, trying to be civil to the woman. Serene smiled and nodded to Eamon, thinking it would better than to open her mouth and start yelling at him, again.

"You could not find someone to cover that scar up?" Isolde asked. Serene tried to keep her emotions in check, but decided it would be better if she snapped the woman down a peg.

"Does the evidence of my sacrifice to Fereldan offend you, Arlessa? Or would you rather I take off this dress and parade around the other scar as well?" Serene snapped. Isolde took a step back, shocked at the sudden outburst. Before anyone could say anything, Fergus magically appeared and placed a hand on the small of her back.

"Good evening Eamon, Teagan, Lady Isolde. I need to speak with the Commander here if you don't mind me stealing her." Fergus said. Teagan nodded quickly, hoping that it would avoid a scene. Serene being bitter about Isolde's comment, lend in next to the woman to whisper into her ear.

"I bet it drives you insane, knowing you'll never have Teagan. He is quite a lover though, fucked me so good that it broke my water." Serene whispered to Isolde. All the color drained out of the Orlesian woman's face as Fergus dragged her away.

"You just had to rub it in her face, didn't you?" Fergus said, slightly amused. Serene nodded.

"I'm not ashamed of my scars or the men I've taken into my bed. She shouldn't be pining away for Teagan anyway, not with her husband right next to her." Serene said. Fergus shook his head and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Fergus asked. Serene sighed and shook her head.

"No, I'm just trying to avoid the family battle royale that'll happen if Brandon finds out. I don't regret it either. We both needed that night." Serene said.

"Yes, we did. I just wish it didn't have to be just one night." Fergus said. Serene sighed, smiled and placed a hand on his cheek.

"We were both sad, lonely and overly drunk. We both wanted comfort and to be able to feel that thrill again. Unfortunately, I've been having problems and I don't think any kind of a relationship with anyone will help me." Serene said sadly. She truly did like Fergus, just as much as Teagan. Yet with the veil so thin around her and demons looking for a way to snatch her, she felt it best not to allow the temptation.

"I can understand. Brie has told me some of what's been going on. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Your plan to send Bella, another child and this Kara to Highever within the next month?" Fergus asked.

"I'm sure that Brie has told you about our dealings with the talking darkspawn. They've given me a few months before they can no longer hold back the horde that wishes to attack Amaranthine. Bella has the soul of an old god, and I don't want them finding her and turning her into an archdemon again." Serene explained.

"What about this boy she mentioned? She was going on about how I should try to convince people that he's mine?" Fergus asked.

"He is a Cousland, but not Brieanna's." Serene said.

"But if its not hers and definitely not mine..." Fergus stopped as he looked back into the ball room at his little brother.

"She was an apostate, someone he fell in love with during the blight. Her mother was Flemeth." Serene said.

"Flemeth? Like the witch?" Fergus asked. Serene nodded.

"We killed her to save Morrigan from being possessed by her. That's how she's survived for so long. Morrigan convinced Brandon to sleep with her one last time before the Battle of Denerim, to conceive a child that would absorb the soul of the archdemon, and save me from dying. She didn't know that I was already pregnant at the time and destined to give new life to the old gods. She recently arrived at Virgil's Keep with her son, Brand. She's waiting for Flemeth to come of her, and hopes to lead the woman away from Bella." Serene explained.

"So you would need someone to explain his relation to the Couslands?" Fergus asked. Serene shook her head.

"Just looking at the boy, you can tell his father is Brandon. He looks exactly like him except for his eyes. His eyes are the same color of gold as his mother's. I had a hard enough time convincing Anora that Bella wasn't Brandon's. I need you to help me convince everyone when the time comes that Brand is your son." Serene said.

"Well, Father always said that Brandon looks like our grandfather. Perhaps I can pass him off as that and say that his mother was a woman that was visiting from another country and died giving birth to him?" Fergus suggested.

"That might work, we still have a few years before people will start to notice him." Serene said.

"Why would they notice him anyway? Won't you just keep him hidden in Amaranthine?" Fergus asked.

"He already has his heart set on Bella, and she enjoys his spirit. They will grow up together and it will be a matter of time before it moves into a relationship. Anora has her heart set on having Bryce and Bella together, putting Theirin blood back on the throne." Serene pointed out.

"She could if Brandon..." Fergus started. Serene shook her head.

"Morrigan promised that Brandon would never see her or their baby. Perhaps I might reveal Brand's true father to him when we all take our Calling, but I will not break my promise to Morrigan. She has done so much for me these last couple of months. I owe her this." Serene said. Fergus nodded and rested his head on hers.

He wished very much that Serene would give up and allow another man into her heart. Granted he knew of several men would be in line to be that man she moved on with, he would do his best to be on the top of that list. Even though she was his sister's age, he didn't care. As the two of them stood out on a balcony and watched the moon, a servant approached them and cleared his throat.

"Pardon me, your grace. His majesty wishes to speak with you." The servant said. Fergus sighed, took Serene's hand into his and brushed his lips again her knuckles. Serene couldn't help but blush deeply.

"Enjoy your night." Fergus said. He turned away and followed the servant. Serene sighed and wished for the night to be over. Everyone in the other room was vying for her attention or affections. It was almost like it was the blight all over again. The only thing she wanted to be in his arms again, safe, happy and together. It was a simple request that was apparently too hard to do. Serene started to sing softly to herself.

_Just one year of love_

_is better than a lifetime alone._

_One sentimental moment in your arms_

_is like a shooting star, right through my heart._

_It's always a rainy day, without you._

_I'm a prisoner of love, inside you._

_I'm falling apart, all around you_

_My heart, cries out to your heart_

_I'm lonely, but you can save me._

_My hand reaches out, for your hand._

_I'm cold but you light the fire in me._

_My lips search for your lips_

_I'm hungry for your touch_

_There's so much left, unspoken_

_And all I can do, is surrender_

_to the moment, just surrender._

_And no one ever told me, that love would hurt so much_

_And pain is so close to pleasure_

_And all I can do is surrender to your love_

_Just one year of love_

_is better than a lifetime alone._

_One sentimental moment in your arms_

_is like a shooting star, right through my heart_

_Its always a rainy day, without you_

_I'm a prisoner of love inside you_

_I'm falling apart, all around you_

_and all I can do is surrender_

"That was beautiful, Mother." Duncan said after she was finished. Serene rolled her eyes, hating his timing on when he just popped up around her.

"Is there ever going to be a time when I'm mourning that you won't pop up and badger me about leaving and searching for him?" Serene asked.

"You wouldn't be mourning him if you went to find him. Then you wouldn't have to sing sad love songs from your world." Duncan said.

"You know I can't just leave this place. That would be like me leaving you fend for yourself. A small child, unaware of the world and defenseless." Serene pointed out. Duncan nodded, understanding where she was coming from, but Fereldan wasn't exactly a newborn child.

"I think you're just hiding behind that excuse because you think he won't want you." Duncan pointed out. Serene sighed and lend again the railing on the balcony.

"Maybe. It would be like me going after my mother, after all these years of going from home to home. Should I forgive her for what she did to me just because she came back after so many years?" Serene asked.

"What she did to you was malicious and on purpose. Father doesn't know about Bella or how much pain you've gone through or that it required a grey warden to kill the archdemon. If he knew what exactly he left behind, he would come running back." Duncan answered.

"Maybe, but I'm just not ready to put myself out there." Serene said.

"That is the one thing I'm not looking forward to, human emotions. Its rather a waste of energy." Duncan said. Serene was about to say something to him when a man happened upon her. He was carrying a large parchment and a few things of charcoal.

"Pardon me, Arlessa, but I was wondering if I might bother you to pose for a portrait?" The man asked. Serene rolled her eyes.

"And what kind of pose were you looking for exactly? Something showing how proud the Hero of Fereldan is of the country she saved?" Serene snapped. The artist took a step back and swallowed hard. There had been many that thought he was mad for even thinking the woman would agree to such a request dress as she was now.

"I would actually like to capture you as you are, if I could. There is a beautiful sadness that rolls off of you. You don't show it often, you're a very good actress. I think the world needs to see exactly who the Hero of Fereldan really is." The artist said.

"So you wish the draw a woman that's bitter at all the sacrifices she's made for Fereldan, longing for that one selfish thing she thought she would never lose?" Serene asked.

"Actually, yes." The artist said bluntly. Serene looked a bit surprised. Most of the artists that came to request her to pose for them wanted something that showed her as a beautiful woman or a powerful warrior. This one wanted to paint the truth, the sadness that was underneath.

"Oh, well, if that's the case, how would you like me to pose?" Serene asked. The artist's face lit up at getting his chance to paint the most beautiful woman in a moment of vulnerability.

"Oh, yes. If you don't mind, I would like for you to look out at the moon as you were before. You seemed to be looking or hoping for something. It was rather breathtaking in my opinion." The artist said.

"How will you see my face then?" Serene asked.

"See the garden below us? That's how I saw you earlier, with the Teryn. I didn't overhear anything, I just say you talking. I almost sketched that moment, but thought it was too sad. You both looked like you were longing for something or someone you couldn't be with." The artist explained. Serene nodded and waved for him to leave her.

"Hurry on and get started. If Anora comes yelling at me about hiding, I'm blaming it all on you." Serene said.

"I will have to make sure that the queen sees what I've done. Perhaps she will not be so angry afterwords." The artist said. He took off at a run and found his place in the garden. Serene sighed sadly and lend against the railing. She looked down at the artist, who smiled and nodded at her pose. With one more sigh, Serene looked up at the moon and decided to pray one last time to the maker.

"Of all the things I've ever wanted in life, I always wanted a family. You gave that to me, but took it away just as easily. I'm reluctant to trust my faith in you. The old gods want to be full blooded siblings, but I don't know if I truly want to go through the pain of looking for him. Even when I do find him and we have give new life to the gods, what will happen to me? Will I die suddenly, leaving my family behind? Will I return to my world, only to die from the impact of the car hitting the ground? I would much rather live what short life I have here, die in the deep roads like the other grey wardens. Hopefully, in Alistair's arms, taking our final breaths together. If you can give me that, send me so kind of sign. I don't want to be like my mother, I don't want to leave my babies or my family. I want to be happy and die with Alistair."

* * *

**The song Serene sang is 'One Year of Love' by Queen. Its one of my favorite ballads they did. I thought it fit in well with the story, they had one year of love before things went south. I know there are a good few of you out there just waiting for the love to come back... all in good time my little pretties... all in good time. **

**;-)**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N - Just to give you a heads up, there is a huge time gap between the last chapter and this one. The last chapter was about three months before the Battle of Amaranthine and the Mother. This chapter takes place four years after. We'll also be bouncing back and forth from directly after the battle and the present. The important parts of what happened during those fours years are mentioned in this chapter, but mostly it was just the rebuilding of Amaranthine and the Keep and Serene moping around. **

**Uber cookies for all, but especially to Elizabeth-chan and alyssacousland for their wonderful and constant reviews. I love to see a review alert in my inbox even more than the alerts about everyone adding this story to their favorites and alerts. I would be happy to hear what everyone thinks so far. So please leave a comment, even if its just to say cookies! lol**

* * *

Serene paced angrily in the snow outside The Lotus, waiting for the messenger from Weisshaupt. The man was suppose to arrive earlier that morning, but now it was way past noon and still no word. Her patience was wearing thin with the First Warden and his damn messengers. Ever since the Battle of Amaranthine four years ago, she was constantly sending messengers back and forth to the First Warden. If this one didn't tell her what she wanted to know, she was heading to the damned man herself.

"You're going to wear a hole into the Deep Roads if you keep pacing like that. Mistress Annabeth won't like that very much. Come inside where I can see about warming you up, yes?" Serene turned to see Tarin, her secret companion that she had taken up with during the rebuilding of Amaranthine. Tarin was a beautiful man, which was good since he worked in a brothel. He was tall and lean with bright red hair and stunningly blue eyes. He was pale skinned, which was odd for Serene since the only other Antivan elf she knew was Zevran. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her inside The Lotus to get warm.

Serene met Mistress Annabeth while trying to find a place to stay one night that wouldn't cause her to have some kind of rage fit. Bella had turned one around the time of the Battle and she was bitter about missing it. Now that the darkspawn had retreated for good, everyone was starting to move on with their lives. Nate's sister had her baby and happiness filled the home. Anders finally convinced Brieanna that he would be hers and only hers. Felsi and the baby moved into the city to be a family with Oghren. It would still be a few weeks before Serene could make the journey to Highever to fetch Bella and Brand.

Annabeth had known right away who Serene was. Almost everyone knew the sadden face of the Hero of Fereldan thanks to a certain artist's painting. She pulled Serene off the streets and offered her a bed for the night. Unfortunately, Annabeth didn't have any rentable rooms, only ones that came with company. Reluctantly, Serene had agreed to take the bed and chose to share Tarin's. Little did either of them know what would come of the relationship that would follow them for four years.

Tarin had been asked to share his bed with Serene for free, which Tarin had no qualms about. If he were a man on the street and saw Serene, he would have sacrificed everything he had just to share his bed with her. The first night, she merely wanted to be held but soon he managed to coax her into an Antivan massage and further into having a night of wild passionate sex with him.

Their relationship was that of a friendship of lovers. Serene told Tarin everything, making him the only one outside of the wardens and Couslands that knew about her whole life. There were times when Annabeth would allow Tarin to visit the keep for a few days and the two would merely talk and enjoy each others company. Though many inside the keep wanted to question Serene's relationship with the elf, she seemed a bit happier and the fade demons seemed to stay at bay as long as she was seeing Tarin.

"It is rather cold outside, my dear. Perhaps ice has formed and has given the ship a hard time getting into port. Pacing outside will only wear you out. I'm sure we can think of better things to do inside here that can wear you out." Tarin said suggestively. Serene laughed and buried her cold face into Tarin's warm chest.

"I'm just so tired of playing messenger tag with that man. I fear I'm going to have to head up there myself so we can just get this screaming match over with." Serene said. Tarin placed his cheek on her head and pulled her closer to him.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that actually. My fierce grey warden yelling at the top of her lungs at the mighty first warden. He'd probably piss his pants before you even got a word out." Tarin joked.

"If that were the case, he wouldn't have been egging me on in this never ending game of messenger tag. I know I should go anyway, but I just don't want to go." Serene said sadly. Tarin swallowed hard as he prepared to tell Serene what was in store for him, hoping it would not bring her too much pain. Suddenly the door burst open, letting in gusts of cold air and a grey warden managed to push his way through and close the door.

"Um, pardon me, but I'm looking for Warden Serene. I was told she would meet me here in this brothel." The warden said, slowing his words down as he noticed where he was. Serene sighed and stood up.

"I am Serene. I'm guess you're the First Warden's messenger?" Serene asked. The warden took off his helm to reveal a young man, probably in his early twenties, with thick brown hair and brown eyes.

"I am Warden Lieutenant Aiden. I've been sent here at the request of the First Warden to escort you back to Weisshaupt for further questioning. You are also requested to bring your daughter as well." Aiden said. Serene frowned.

"Requested to bring her?" Serene asked, wondering why they wanted to see her daughter. Aiden nodded.

"The First wishes to have her check over by our mages. It is odd how she was born without the taint, given her parents were both grey wardens, weren't they?" Aiden asked. Serene nodded and sighed.

"I will escort you up to the keep. From there we'll find out when we can leave. I don't plan on traveling with you on my own. I'm sure you understand. Now excuse us for just a moment." Serene said as she pulled Tarin up to his feet and moved to his room. Aiden averted his eyes, hoping to hide the blush on his face, seeing the warden commander left with a brothel worker.

"It seems you will be leaving sooner than you thought, yes?" Tarin said. Serene nodded and sighed.

"I truly don't want to go and now they wish the see Bella as well? Something is just not right." Serene said. Tarin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Well, at least Fereldan can survive without you for at least a few years, though I hope you won't be gone that long." Tarin said.

"One can only hope, but I fear this might be goodbye for us." Serene said sadly. Tarin nodded as he kissed her forehead.

"Yes, I will,unfortunately, not be here when you return." Tarin said. Serene frowned and looked up into his blue eyes.

"Are you trying to run away from me too?" Serene asked, half serious half joking. Tarin shook his head.

"Mistress Sanga has purchased me from Annabeth. It was something the two of us agreed upon. It is common knowledge that you have been in my company several times. There are several nobles in Denerim that wish to be with a man that has pleased the Hero of Fereldan so. There is even on lord that requests me so that I might brutalize him, think it is you that is doing such. Apparently you slapped him around a bit once or twice during a Landsmeet and he rather liked it." Tarin said.

"I understand. I just thought that maybe you'd always be here." Serene said sadly.

"Oh, my dear warden. We both knew this wouldn't be more than what it was and it would end eventually. I will not deny that I have strong feelings for you, my dear, but I have known that there would always be a possibility you would never come back when you leave. Whether its because you've passed on or because your knight had come to rescue you. I do sincerely hope your knight finds you before you return here." Tarin said.

"If only the maker's blessing was still with me. Though you are right, we knew there would never be an us. I guess I used you as an emotion crutch for so long that it will be hard to stand alone here again." Serene said.

"Then I shall pray to the maker in hopes he will send you your knight. I hope to be invited to the wedding, and perhaps even the wedding night?" Tarin said, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. Serene laughed and kissed him on the lips.

"If I let everyone who wanted in our bed join us on our wedding night, it would be a huge orgy or huge fight over whole gets to be where first. Or we could take turns tanning a hide." Serene laughed.

"Yes, Lord Vaughan might actually enjoy a beating in a setting as such." Tarin said.

"Oh my. Vaughan is the lord that wishes you to brutalize him?" Serene asked.

"Yes. He pays me quite well to take him roughly from behind. I try not to laugh when he cries out your name for mercy, to forgive him." Tarin said.

"You should invite Bann Shianni to watch. She might even give you ideas to make the pain worst for him." Serene suggested.

"I've heard him cry her name out as well. Apparently he has wronged a great deal of woman, but mostly wants to be in your good graces. It is an odd request, but he does pay quite well. I could actually free myself with the money he gives me, but I don't have much in skills outside of the bedroom." Tarin said.

"You should give his money to the elves in the Alienage. He use to go there and gather up the women for his parties. Shianni and Eirn were just a few. He had Eirn's brother killed because he fought back trying to save them, on their wedding day of all things." Serene suggested.

"Then that is what I shall do. I will have to meet this Shianni. She sounds like a woman that might make me yearn for you less." Tarin said.

"Yes, she is quite spirited. Just watch yourself while you're there and keep in touch with me. Just because we can't see each other again, doesn't mean I don't count you as a dear friend of mine." Serene said.

"I wouldn't dream of forgetting you, my dear. Now you best get going before that warden comes bursting in again." Tarin said. Serene nodded and pressed her lips against Tarin's. He yielded to her tongue and danced with hers. He could feel the tears falling from her eyes and he let his own fall. There had been several times in the four years they were together that he thought that maybe she would ask Annabeth to release him from his contract so he could stay with her, but he knew she wouldn't. He knew as soon as her Alistair returned to her, if the man was smart, he would be forced to leave as much as Serene didn't want him to.

"You take care of yourself, Tarin. Keep in touch and I'll make sure to stop by the Pearl when I'm in Denerim." Serene said. Tarin nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I will never forget you, my dear. I have your painting that I shall hang on my wall in the Pearl." Tarin said.

"Then Vaughan will never leave you alone." Serene said as she managed to chuckle and smile.

"Ah, well then I'll just hide it somewhere else then, but you will always be with me." Tarin said. Serene nodded and kissed him one last time before running from the room. She ran into Aiden and nodded as she walked out with her cloak. Aiden followed behind her and they made it to the keep before nightfall.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Serene had asked a servant to gather all the wardens in her office to meet Aiden. There were many new additions since she had first taken up the post here at Vigil's Keep. Sigrun, the dwarf they had found in Kal'Hirol, had died during the defense of Vigil's Keep four years ago. Justice left Kristoff's body soon after the battle as well to give the warden's wife peace. Velanna disappeared without warning, most assume into the deep roads in search of her sister. The lost of the three of them took a toll on Serene, but she managed to recover.

At Brandon's insistence, Serene did a tour of Fereldan and recruited heavily while she was traveling. Eirn Tabris was an elven warrior she rescued from Vaughan. Eirn and Shianni still tease her for her rage fit she threw on Vaughan for his treatment of the elves. Maybe that's why he paid Tarin so well for his treatment. It was something she would wonder about but would never ask the bastard herself.

Serene's trip to the Circle Tower was slightly less disturbing than her first visit and also very beneficial. She acquired a mage and a templar, May Surana and Ser Cullen. She vaguely remembered Cullen from the first time they were there, paranoid man stuck in a bubble. He requested that he and May be conscripted in hopes to save their baby that she was secretly carrying. Serene heartily agreed to his request, but made sure they didn't take their joining until the baby was at least two years old. She was afraid that one, if not both of them, would not survive. At least they would get to know their baby. She thanked the maker everyday for a month that they both survived the joining.

The trip to see Bhelen was interesting. The recruit she had gotten there had tried to steal the weapons that use to belong to Duncan. Bhelen was willing to have the man executed for his crime, but Serene decided to recruit the dwarf instead. Doran Brosca proved to be a great warden and kept the keep in good spirits along with Oghren. There were times, Serene would sit back and think of how many different shades of red the two dwarves would make Alistair be with their crazy innuendos.

Then there was the Dalish elf that followed them back to Amaranthine. Darian had scared the crap out of Serene when she had gone off to the stream near camp to wash up. He approached her while she was bathing and nearly throttled him until she realized she was naked. He reminded her of a mix between Zevran and Tarin, which is why she spared him long enough for him to ask her to make him a warden. After making it clear to him that he wouldn't see her naked again, she agreed to take him.

With all the different personalities, they actually managed to get along well enough. Serene knew she would have to recruit again, but for now she wanted to get use to everyone. There were a few that clashed against each other, Darian making passes at just about everyone while Serene and Brieanna giggled as he reminded them of Zevran. Eirn, on the other hand, would bash him upside his head for invading her personal space which would cause Serene to intervene. Over the years though, the two became accustomed to each other and were at least civil.

As the Fereldan wardens entered Serene's office, Aiden was slightly shocked at how casual they were towards her and the fact Brieanna was also joining them. He turned to ask Serene why when he noticed the interaction between her and the Dalish warrior, whom had decided to sit behind her desk.

"Up you before I beat you with that painting you think you've got cleverly hidden in your room." Serene ordered as she flicked one of the elf's pointed ears.

"Ow, if you want to abuse me, all you have to do is ask." Darian said suggestively. Serene rolled her eyes and pushed him out of her chair. She looked at the door and smiled at Varel, who was the last to arrive, closing the door. Brieanna looked over Aiden in a way that made him turn bright red. Eirn and May joined Brieanna as she laughed.

"Who's the fresh meat?" Brieanna asked suggestively. Anders pinched her and she giggled. The two dwarves chuckled as Aiden blushed further.

"Looks like this one ain't done much polishing of his sword." Oghren said. Serene shook her head and sighed.

"This is Warden Aiden from Weisshaupt. Apparently the First is done with playing tag with me and requests mine and Bella's presence before him. Given the situation, Brieanna and Anders are coming with me. I wanted to see if anyone else wants to come and then delegate from there." Serene informed them. Brieanna started to bounce up and down in her seat.

"We could pass through Antiva on the way up. We'll make it just in time for Baron Laren's ball. He's been asking about me attending and bringing my lovely warden with me." Brieanna said. Serene groaned loudly, knowing exactly what kind of ball she was talking about.

"Do we have to?" Serene whined. Brieanna nodded her head.

"Yes, its an open and free invitation, Serene. And you deserve to have a little fun after everything that's been going on. I might even be able to get our cute little warden here in as well. Besides you need a distraction for a little bit, unless we should stop by Highever first?" Brieanna suggested. Aiden blushed to an old color of purple realizing what Brieanna was talking about.

"Just like the pike twirler." Oghren laughed. Serene sighed and decided that it would be best to agree with Brieanna for the moment.

"Fine, we'll stop in Antiva to go to this ball. With that being said, Darian is staying here." Serene said firmly.

"What? Why must I be left behind if there's a chance to see how other countries live?" Darian asked innocently. Serene gave him a pointed look and rolled her eyes.

"Who would you leave in charge, Commander?" Varel asked. Serene nodded in thought for a moment and looked at Nate.

"I haven't decided if I should bring Kara along, in case something should happen to Brie and myself." Serene said, aiming towards Nate. She had recently discovered Kara's reason for staying in the Keep full time instead of going home to her family in the Alienage. If she did take Kara with her, she wouldn't force Nate to stay behind.

"Like hell I would let that happen." Anders snapped as he pulled Brieanna into his lip, protectively. Brieanna giggled and kissed his nose.

"I think I would rather pass on a daily display of them on each other." Nate grumbled. Serene caught what he said and nodded. She didn't want to take Cullen and May, mainly because she didn't want to separate them from little Neria, their two year old daughter. Judging by Aiden's reaction to both dwarves inappropriate comments, neither would be going. That left Eirn to be a possibility. Serene turned to the elven woman.

"What about you?" Serene asked. Eirn was a bit curious as to what was outside Fereldan and wanted to go. She wasn't sure about going to that ball Brieanna was talking about, perhaps she could stay with Bella during it. What really peaked her interested about going was the beet red warden that stood next to Serene's desk. Before coming to Vigil's Keep, she thought all shems were like Vaughan, but human warden's changed her view. Anders would wink at her from time to time, mostly to rile her up. When Brieanna winked at her, she blushed profusely and fled the woman's presence. Nate, she had been a bit afraid of at first, since he use to be a noble and all, but when she saw him with Kara and Bella, she decided that Vaughan was different from the rest.

"Well, if it gets me away from that creep of an elf, sign me up." Eirn said. Serene nodded and laughed slight. Then she frowned knowing that she wouldn't have the excuse of having to watch Bella to get out from going to that damned ball.

"Well, if that's all settled. I'm leaving Nate in charge." Serene announced. The dwarves grumbled under their breathes, bitter they weren't even considered to go. Brieanna started to think of costumes for all of them, or at least her, Anders and Serene. She knew Eirn wouldn't want to go and it might take too much of her time trying to coax Aiden as well.

"Um, how soon can we leave?" Aiden asked, finally able to talk after losing his ability to talk for a few minutes. Serene looked at Brieanna and then to Eirn.

"I don't have much to bring with me, just armor and weapons." Eirn said.

"Well, we can always pick up clothes as we travel for Bella. She due for another growth spurt. There's a ship leaving for Bastion tomorrow afternoon. That'll take a week and then we can travel by horse to Antiva City." Brieanna suggested.

"Wouldn't it be faster to go through Orlais to get to Weisshaupt?" Aiden asked, hoping to avoid going to the ball the woman had mentioned. Serene chuckled and sighed.

"Brie has her heart set on going to Antiva. It'll only add an extra week or so to our travel to the fortress. We've been going back and forth for so long, a few months more of waiting won't kill him. Unless he's about to take his Calling?" Serene asked. Aiden shook his head in defeat.

"No, Commander. He has several years yet." Aiden said. Serene motioned for everyone to leave and the room slowly cleared out. Aiden stood in the room with Serene and Nate.

"Serene, you know about me and Kara?" Nate asked. Serene nodded and laughed.

"I've known you both of almost five years. You might be able to stealth around where I can't see you, but she can't. Plus her father wanted to thank me for allowing his daughter to serve full time at the Keep. Since I didn't remember telling her that, I slowly started putting two and two together. I'm fine with it though. She's been around warden babies since she's worked here, she might as well have one of her own." Serene said. Nate smiled and nodded.

I'll help her keep an eye on Brand, unless you want to bring him with you?" Nate questioned. Serene shook her head.

"They would get into so much trouble on the road. I'd rather only deal with one rugrat at a time. Besides, rumors would spark that I have two children and fingers would point madly at who the father is." Serene said.

"Do you think Morrigan might ever come back?" Nate asked. Serene shook her head.

"I think we've seen the last of her, unfortunately. Flemeth was very close to Highever when Morrigan left me on the road. I think it was just by chance we got close to her. I've heard a few rumors about Flemeth being in Kirkwall, so another reason why not to travel through Orlais." Serene said.

"Well, I'll go let her know the news. She'll want to get Bella's things packed for her and such. Good night Serene." Nate said and he left the room. Aiden shifted on his feet oddly and Serene giggled.

"I think I can manage to talk Brie into leaving you behind for the ball. I think Eirn will need some help watching Bella anyway, if you catch my drift." Serene said. Aiden swallowed hard and nodded his head.

"I would greatly appreciate that, Commander." Aiden said.

"I think you can tell I'm not as formal as the wardens in Weisshaupt. You may call me Serene." Serene said. Aiden nodded.

"I'll try to remember that." Aiden said. Serene nodded as she stood up.

"Lets find you a room for the night and get you settled. I would recommend you lock your door and don't open it for anyone, especially those two dwarves. Don't let Oghren talk you into a drinking game, or else you might find yourself upside down in the main hall like Darian did one time." Serene said as she led Aiden out of her study and towards the guest rooms.

"Is it always like this around here?" Aiden asked as he noticed all the laughter coming from different rooms.

"It has been for the past two years. Brie, Oghren and I have fought too long against darkspawn to let things get boring and dull around here. We've lost a few good wardens as well during the last darkspawn attack. I'm sure the wardens up north would frown on our closeness here, with the knowledge that tomorrow might be our last. I just feel that since we have such a short life span, we should live it happily as we can, or at least everyone else should." Serene said.

"I've seen the painting of you. One of the Orlesian wardens brought it to the fortress during their visit last year. I guess you would understand how difficult it is, trying to push everyone away to avoid hurting them." Aiden said.

"Well we've got a few months for you to understand me more and my stupid decisions. For right now, lets just get some rest before we start tomorrow." Serene said. She opened a door and pushed him inside.

"Thank you, Serene. This is much more than I expected of you." Aiden said. Serene nodded and forced a smiled on her face.

"It's not your fault the First sent you. Now rest up, its going to be busy tomorrow." Serene said. Aiden nodded and closed the door as soon as Serene walked away. Serene walked to her room and found Bella curled up on her bed. She quietly changed for bed and pulled Bella close to her.

"I won't let them take you away from me. They'll have to kill me first." Serene whispered as she kissed Bella's forehead and slowly fell asleep.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N - Thank you so much alyssacousland for hanging in there. I think she secretly wants to bop me on the head so I'll stop dragging out the inevitable... lol Thank you everyone for reading the story so far and there are some treats coming up that I think everyone will like.. lol**

* * *

The voyage by sea was a bit longer than expected, but luckily the ship was continuing on to Antiva City after Bastion, much to Serene's dislike. The captain only had one room to spare for them, but there were plenty of cots for them. Serene found as soon as they got underway she suffered from seasickness. She had set her cot up against the corner of the room and huddled up against the wall, snapping at Anders whenever he tried to help her.

Aiden was still amazed at how these Fereldans acted towards each other and he found himself warming up to them, whenever they didn't all tease him to death. The only one that didn't tease him was Bella, and he was sure the little girl was giggling at him when he wasn't looking. Aiden was use to being teased by the wardens in Weisshaupt and wasn't to shocked until one morning he was stuck sitting in on a discussion between Serene and Brieanna.

"Good lord, Brie. No wonder all the elves in Highever perk up when someone mentions your name. It's not because you are overly kind to them, but that you've had some form of sex with all of them." Serene said as Aiden walked in the room with breakfast. He had insisted on helping Serene since his orders where to ensure she made it to the First Warden.

"I wanted to be known as a kind and caring master, so to speak." Brieanna said. Serene shook her head and watched as Aiden tried desperately not to hear them.

"So that brings your tally up to what, five hundred then?" Serene joked.

"We're actually talking about lovers, not casual midnight encounters." Brieanna said.

"So one hundred?" Serene asked. Brieanna sighed and shook her head.

"Well first there was Roland, then Teagan, Oriana's brother Orion, Baron Laren, Zev of course, there was that brief encounter with Darrien before.., Isabella, her second in command and his cabin boy, Leliana and then you." Brieanna said as she counted the names on her fingers. Aiden blushed deeply as the image of the two women came to his mind. Brieanna tapped her foot on the deck, waiting for Serene to add hers.

"Fine, as lovers go, there was Zev, you, Teagan, Tarin and Fergus." Serene said, though she said the last name very quietly.

"Maker's breath, you had sex with Fergus?" Brieanna asked. Serene nodded.

"It was that night first night I had arrived in Highever. We had gone into his study and were drinking while reminiscing about losing the loves of our lives. Then there was tears, touching and then touching without anything on." Serene said.

"I can't imagine Fergus actually, you know, being a lover to someone." Brieanna said.

"He was married and obviously had sex with her in order for Oren to come about." Serene pointed out. Brieanna stuck out her tongue at Serene.

"You know what I mean. I always thought he would be the sort of man to keep it in his pants until he was married." Brieanna said.

"Fergus reminded me of Teagan in a little way. I guess he just got use to having little ones under foot that he's starting to want one of his own." Serene said sadly.

"You could have left Brand there." Brieanna said.

"And separate him from Bella. I wouldn't put them through that. Plus she would never let me sleep if I did." Serene pointed out.

"Oh well. What about you, Aiden? Manage to at least lure in a girl to a secluded corner to steal a kiss?" Brieanna asked. Aiden fought desperately to keep his blushing down.

"What makes you think I haven't done more than that?" Aiden asked. Brieanna shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Well, since you've walked in, I think we would have been roasted alive with all the heat coming off your face." Brieanna pointed out. Serene giggled.

"Almost as bad as that night on the way to Redcliffe. She was so far in a daydream that she could boil food." Serene pointed out.

"Oh my. I almost forgot about that night. That was quite an image in my head, one I'm still hoping to fulfill one day." Brieanna said.

"Well, who knows. But I think we should let Aiden skip the ball. First times are suppose to be sweet and loving. I'm sure Roland didn't just pin you to the wall and make your brains turn to mush?" Serene asked.

"Fine, I'll give you that one. I guess Aiden here can baby sit with Eirn. I'm going to find Anders." Brieanna mumbled as she got up and left the room. Aiden smiled appreciatively at Serene.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if she made me go." Aiden said as he handed her a plate of fruit. Serene smiled and nodded.

"Knowing her, she would have tried to lure you away so she could do evil things to you herself. Its better if Anders gets it instead. Besides, you can always say no. She just has a way of convincing people to say yes in the end." Serene explained. Aiden swallowed hard.

"You don't think she'll try to push the subject again, will you?" Aiden asked.

"No, but if she does, I'll just tell her that she's only allowed to play with one grey warden at a time. If she wants to play with you, she's going to have to give her current one up. I highly doubt Anders will take that sitting. I'm sure you're aware she is the only one of us that's not a warden." Serene said.

"I noticed that and wondered, but it's not my place to tell you what you should or shouldn't do." Aiden said.

"Too right you are, not that I would listen to you anyway. You don't know the Couslands like I do. I was going to end up with one of the Couslands so I thought I might as well stick with Brieanna. I wouldn't have to deal with the other noblewomen glaring at me all the time. I'm not too happy with my title of Arlessa, but its better than Teryna or worst, Queen." Serene said.

"I thought it was original you that was suppose to be Queen anyway." Aiden wondered.

"It was, but Brandon Cousland wasn't going to be my king." Serene swallowed hard and fought back the urge to cry. "I'm a bit tired now and would like to rest. Would you mind giving me some privacy?"

"Of course. I'm sorry if I said anything that bothered you." Aiden said.

"It's alright, just give me a little while." Serene said. Aiden nodded and quietly left the room before she started to cry.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The party arrived in Antiva City a week before the ball. Brieanna dragged them all through the streets to see all the sights before they managed to talk her into finding a place to stay. As happy as she was to be off a damn boat, Serene was still exhausted and want to rest the first day. Aiden, wanting to avoid being talked into going to the ball, stayed behind with the idea of making sure Serene was okay. Brieanna dragged everyone else along to shop for some clothes for Bella.

During the trip, Aiden began to understand how Serene would be so casual around her wardens. The relationship between her, Anders and Eirn was something more like siblings. He tried to ignore the fact that Brieanna too was part of the tight knit group, knowing all the grey warden secrets. Serene had explained to him one day that Brieanna would have to take Bella should something happen to her. With the majority of her family being a grey warden, Serene thought it only fair to allow her to know their secrets and would fight anyone to keep Brieanna from becoming one.

Aiden became jealous of Anders and Eirn for being part of such a group. He had never felt close to any of the other wardens in Weisshaupt, not even to call them a friend. Serene had noticed the slight green look in his eyes and placed a hand on his.

"If things pan out as I think they will, perhaps I can convince the First to send you back with me. Perhaps to keep this mutinous commander in line, so to speak." Serene said with a smile. Aiden swallowed hard and fought the tears that welled up in his eyes.

"You would do that, for me? You hardly know me." Aiden said.

"You are a good man, I can tell that. Eirn has even warmed up to you and that is saying something. Bella has asked about you as well, about what will happen to you when we go home. As for hardly knowing you, that doesn't matter much to me. I only knew Brieanna a few days before I started to spout out all my deep secrets to her. Hell, Nate tried to kill me for killing his father, though that was not a pretty image, so Brandon tells me. I'm a good judge of character and I have been lucky not to have lost a recruit in the Joining. I might not fully trust you, but I have a good feeling about you." Serene said.

Serene was hoping to snag a few wardens from Weisshaupt and Aiden was going to be her first one. She liked him very much and he would do well working with Cullen. His heart would do well with the templar skills. They could use another templar within the order. She let herself daydream about the night she had another templar train a warrior, but was suddenly brought out of it by Brieanna.

"Quit that. You don't like it when I do it to you." Serene snapped. Brieanna rolled her eyes and pulled Serene up to her feet.

"We need to go get measured for our costumes. I found someone that can work with my ideas." Brieanna said.

"What exactly are your ideas?" Serene asked, dreading what the answer might be.

"I can't say here because Anders will hear us and will know who we are at the ball. What fun would that be if he knew what our costumes were and we didn't know his?" Brieanna asked.

"Won't he know who you are anyway by the smell of your..." Serene started to comment but that was when the red faced Aiden cleared his throat.

"Before you two get too graphic, I'll take my leave." Aiden said right before he quickly fled from the room.

"I like him. Can we keep him?" Brieanna asked.

"I'm hoping to keep him as well. Bella is bonding to him and it would be more trouble keeping him away than taking him with us." Serene said. Brieanna giggled and pulled Serene out of the room.

"That's good, because I think someone is experiencing her first big crush on a shem." Brieanna said with a slight squeal. Serene gave her a pointed look.

"No meddling. Eirn has had a hard time just being around Nate and Varel, let alone that freak of nature elf. I don't want to lose her." Serene pointed out.

"You just tell that to Bella. She's quite a matchmaker, that one." Brieanna pointed out. Serene sighed and remembered the first match Bella had made.

"I'll remind her of her first attempt at that and to be careful." Serene said sadly.

"Well, come on. We've got to get our costume's started. Yours will take some time with all the feathers." Brieanna said.

"Feathers?" Serene asked, trying not to be afraid when Brieanna mentioned feathers.

* * *

**Just a heads up, the next chapter will contain a great deal of smut, as this is the same ball that Brieanna encountered Zevran so many years ago. It won't be suitable for people under 18 or those that don't approve of semi public smut where people will be watching. Mostly to learn a few moves or to help give their own enjoyment that extra something to make it explosive. Yet there is something important will happen, amongst the smut, something very important. Though if you don't read the smut, it will eventually be brought to light, but if you do... there might be cookies for the one who spots it!**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N - I just want to thank everyone that has added this story to their favorites/alerts and left comments. You guys rock more than words can say. As I said at the end of the last chapter, this one is smut filled and has some purpose. Cookies will be given out as to why the smut is important.. (other than to just write smut.. lol) **

**I would also like to say that this chapter is greatly inspired by Wyldehart's Tainted Dreams Chapters 22 to 25. I've had the idea of the ball since I thought up Brieanna, she gave me the idea to make it a masquerade. It actually works rather well with how I want to story to progress and I would just like to acknowledge her wonderfully smutty story that I've been waiting for an update one. lol**

* * *

Serene felt like a Vegas show girl in her costume. The dress consisted of a yellow base corset and miniskirt that barely covered her ass. The corset didn't even cover her breasts. She had felt overexposed until the feathers were attached. Feathers of yellow, pink, and purple where attached to the top of her exposed breast, keep them cleverly hidden but still easily accessible. Feathers consisted of the rest of her dress, the right side about an inch below her bottom and the left side flowed gracefully onto the floor. Her mask was much similar to her dress, a yellow base with colored feathers on top. The mask itself completely covered her forehead and the edge of the mask followed her scar down to her left jaw, much similar to the feather skirt of her dress.

Before Serene had gone off to have her dress assembled, Brieanna took the time to help trim or rather shave some things. The soft red-brown curls that had covered the mound of flesh between Serene's legs was gone. Brieanna said something about it would help in her flirtations should she find someone she wanted to pull away from another woman. Serene highly doubted she would feel that way, but she allowed Brieanna to do what she wanted.

To finish the costume, Serene's body was covered with gold glitter, her lips painted pink and her eye makeup purple. She wore purple heeled shoes with pink silk ribbons wrapped up to her knees. Her now waist length red-brown hair was tied loosely at her neck by a pink ribbon. A phoenix is what the dress maker called her, catching fire only to rise anew from the ashes.

Serene was escorted into the ball by a servant wearing what looked like a sheet with eyes holes. She guessed it was so the participates wouldn't go after them like someone had so long ago. Serene giggled slightly as she remembered Brieanna's story. As she fought the urge to pluck at a few of the feathers on the right side of the skirt, the servant opened the doors to the ball and ushered her inside.

The ballroom was huge and dimly lit to help with the mood. Several areas of the room were set so that one could enjoy another guest without having to leave the room. Serene's nerves went crazy at the idea of having some random stranger deep within her while people stood there and watched. Much to her surprise, it sent a thrill through her body.

Serene scanned the room to see if maybe she could spot Brieanna or Anders. Brieanna had told her that her costume would be pretty obvious, but Serene didn't see anyone like that. As she spotted the bar and decided that perhaps some liquid courage will help her mingle with the other guests. As she got close to it, she saw Duncan.

"What are you doing here? Here to tell me I shouldn't be here?" Serene asked. Duncan smiled and shook his head.

"I just wanted to tell you have lovely you look tonight. Enjoy yourself tonight." Duncan said. He suddenly vanished before Serene could question him more. That was rather odd that he didn't give her a lecture about being there. She shook her head and approached the bar.

"Give me something that's not too strong but will make me less anxious." Serene said. The sheet covered servant nodded and poured her a shot of bourbon.

"Trying to calm the nerves, beautiful phoenix?" Serene turned to see a man plainly dress in a low cut tunic and loose fitting breeches. He had deep brown eyes and golden hair. He wore no mask and had a thick antivan accent.

"I'm hoping to, Lord Laren." Serene said. The Baron laughed as he wrapped his arm around Serene's waist.

"You may call me Laren as Brieanna does. She has told me much about you and I am one of the few that has that lovely painting of yours as a mural in my house. Though the empress is looking to have one done as well. You are much more lovelier in person." Laren said. He gently pressed his lips against hers.

"I'll have to take your word on it." Serene said. Laren licked his lips and sighed.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to monopolize my time, at least for now. I do hope to have a chance to sit down and drink your sweet nectar later." Laren said. He kissed her hand and slowly moved away from her. Serene blushed and was about to turn back towards the bar when someone grabbed her hand. She was spun around and stopped against a lean, strong back and wrapped in warm arms.

"I love beautiful birds that glow." The man that held her said. She turned slightly to see a leanly built man who was painted blue and only had a blue silk covering over his erection, which was clearly aroused. His mask looked like little blue bolts of electricity. The last thing that gave the man away was the slight ripples of electric current caressing her skin.

"Anders?" Serene whispered as the flow tickled her nipples.

"Aw, and here I thought I had found a woman I hadn't seen naked before." Anders whispered as he slipped his hands under the feathers that covered her breasts.

"When have you seen me naked, Anders?" Serene moaned. Anders chuckled as he brought his lips to her ear.

"Not counting the fade or my own dreams? I accidentally and quietly walked in on you and Brieanna." Anders whispered. He slowly moved a hand down her body and slid between her legs.

"I thought you were going to have so fun before settling on someone." Serene managed to get out between moans as Anders stroked her wet folds. Anders smiled and withdrew from her. He licked his fingers of her juices and winked at her.

"Just thought I'd get a quick taste before someone else did. Perhaps tomorrow we can pick up where we left off." Anders said as he walked away from her. Serene huffed as she felt flush and aroused. Not a moment later, another man scooped her up into his arms and thrust his tongue into her mouth. He roughly grabbed her bottom and slid a finger into her already wet sex. Serene moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to pull him deeper into her. The man chuckled as he withdrew from her, causing her to groan in disappointment.

"Do not be angry, pretty bird. Would I want to be throttled I would take you in a heartbeat. Tonight I wish to dominate, and you are much to fiery to dominate. May you find your slave soon, lovely bird." The man dressed as a dark red fox said as he bowed to her and walked away. Serene grumbled under her breath. She could submit if she wanted to, though at the moment she wanted someone to be deep within her, regardless of how he got there.

"May I have this dance, Lady Phoenix?" Serene turned to see a man painted completely in indigo. His mask looked like the head of a fade demon, horn and white colored lens. She couldn't see what color is eyes really where. Serene nodded and allowed the demon man to take her into his arms and onto the dance floor. He held her close to his bare chest as they circled around the dance floor.

"What kind of demon might you be?" Serene asked. The man lifted her chin and pressed his lips hard against hers. Serene was determined not to let this one just kiss her and then run off, so she quickly locked her fingers in his hair and pressed her tongue along his lower lip. He moaned with pleasure and allowed her to enter his mouth, dueling his tongue for dominance. He managed to free his mouth from hers and slowly made his way to her ear.

"Desire." The man said, which caused a bolt of excitement straight down between her legs, yearning for his desire there. Serene purred as his lips made their way to her neck. As soon as he found his way to her shoulder bone, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in, my friend?" A man dressed in black feathers asked. The demon man sighed and winked at Serene.

"Should you wish for me to continue to steal your soul, come find me later and I would do nothing else." The desire demon said. Serene blushed deeply and was passed onto the new man that looked much like a crow.

"I hope you weren't too involved with him, yes? It has been long since I've been between such powerful legs." The crow said. Serene squinted hard as she looked him over. His voice was vaguely familiar, though everything else was painted black and his mask had yellow lens on the eyes. Without warning, he attacked her breasts, swirling his tongue in a manner that she had only had once before.

"Zev?" Serene whispered as she fought back the urge to cry. The crow brought his mouth to her ear and nibbled on it.

"Yes, my dear warden. I see our beloved woman has talked you into her world of sexual pleasures, yes?" Zevran asked. Serene nodded and moaned as he worked slow down her neck. As he started to make his way down to her breasts, she saw the desire demon man being pleasured by the mouth of a woman dressed like a pirate wench of sorts. As much as she loved Zev, there was something about this desire demon that made her want him more than anyone else at the moment.

"Zev, I've missed you so much and I would love to continue this, but the irony of the situation calls me." Serene said. Zevran looked over his shoulder at the desire demon he broke her away from. Zevran sighed and kissed her deeply.

"Then enjoy your night, my dear warden. You deserve it more than anyone else here." Zevran whispered as he kissed her hand and disappeared into the crowd. Serene made her way over to her desire demon. Unfortunately the pirate woman had his full attention and made it difficult for her to pull him away from her. Serene wanted him badly though, as she watched the woman bob up and down his arousal. She wanted to have him buried deep within her all night.

Grumbling that she was talking Brieanna's advice, Serene plucked a random feather from her dress and let it fall to the floor. She turned her body so that when she bent down to retrieve it, and he would luckily look up at that moment, he would be gifted with a clear view of her netherlips. She retrieved the feather, letting it caress her leg and her cunt lips before she straightened up. She looked over her shoulder and winked at her demon man as she started to walk away. She giggled as she noticed how quickly he was trying to get away from the pirate woman.

Serene made her way to an empty sitting area and sat down. She placed the feather back in her dress and smiled as she noticed the demon man pushing his way through the crowd to get to her. As he saw her, he quickly stopped by the bar to grab them both a drink and then made his way over to her.

"Are you sure you're not a real desire demon? I nearly got bitten seeing that." The desire demon asked as he handed her a drink. Serene took the drink and clinked the glass against his before downing the drink.

"Would you like for me to make it better for you?" Serene asked seductively. She placed her glass off to the side and slowly crawled into his lap. The demon man quickly downed his drink and pulled her into his lap.

"I want to be inside you." He whispered in her ear. Serene shifted his cloth covering over his erection and adjusted her feathers. She grasped his shoulders as she slowly sheathed him within her hot sex. She sighed, feeling herself stretch around his arousal, and slowly started to move her hips around. He moaned softly and grasped her hips to move her up and down his shaft.

Serene tried to keep herself under control, but it had been so long since the last time she had been with Tarin, she started to lose control. Her demon man didn't seem to mind as she set a fast pace to their friction. Serene could feel herself on the verge of an orgasm and began to tremble in anticipation. Suddenly, the demon twirled her onto her back and thrust into her deeply. As she hit her peak, he continued to pound into her, reveling in the tightness of her muscles squeezing his arousal.

Serene's moaning and cries of pleasure brought about a crowd of people who watched the two of them. The women were jealous that he seemed to have the stamina that would rival a grey warden. The men merely wished that the pretty phoenix was beneath them instead of the well endowed desire demon. There were also a few couples that were trying to out perform them, but weren't quite measuring up. Serene felt the world melt away as she hit another orgasm hard. Her desire demon thrust into her a few more times before filling her with his seed. As the two came down from their climaxes, the crowd around them applauded their performance.

"Um, thanks." The demon man said as the two of them blushed as they finally noticed the crowd. Serene buried her face in his shoulder and giggled slightly.

"That was quite a performance though, my desire demon." Serene whispered. He blushed deeper and helped her to her feet.

"Would you like to get a drink? I need something to help regain my strength. I'm not quite down with you yet." The demon man asked. Serene nodded as she readjusted her dress and took his hand. A few people groan in disappointment as the two left the area. Serene found she could hardly walk on her own and kept herself molded to his body.

"Wow, that really took alot more out of me than I thought it would." Serene said softly. The desire demon chuckled as he handed her a drink.

"Then perhaps we should find one of the more secluded areas for the rest of the evening. I hear the Dalish worship the phoenix and I plan to worship you all night." He said. Serene felt herself moisten in anticipation, thinking of his mouth all over her. She was glad she had passed up a night of being with Zevran or Anders to be with this desire demon made flesh.

The two manage to sneak away a bottle of wine and a plate of fruit and cheese to a secluded area where they were alone. They talked about the vague details of their lives, trying not to reveal too much of themselves so the other might know who the other was. She told him she was a grey warden and he told her that he had done some odd jobs for the wardens here and there. They joked about past lovers and the possibility they actually knew each other. Soon talking was the last thing on her desire demon's mind as he slipped a finger between the folds of her cunny lips and slowly worked it in and out.

"Were I a real demon, would you surrender to me?" He asked. Serene lend back and moaned softly trying to gather enough thought to speak.

"I wouldn't have to think about it. I have been tempted by demons before, but you are one I don't think I would even bother fighting. They have absolutely nothing on you, my dear demon." Serene moaned. He smiled and captured her mouth with his. Soon their tongues fought for dominance as he slid another finger into her dripping sex. She bucked against his hand, wanting more of the delicious friction he was offering her. He couldn't take the throbbing need coming from his arousal and quickly thrust into her deeply. He let his drenched hand settle on the sensitive nub of her clit and rubbed it in time with his thrusts. She was bucking under him, wanting nothing more than to have he deeply within her. Sensing her need, he moved her onto her hands and knees and picked up his pace.

Serene cried out in pleasure as she slapped herself back against him hard. They continued to pick up speed as she came around him several times. After several minutes of furiously pounding against one another, he filled her once again with his seed and collapsed down to the cushioned floor, pulling her down with him. Serene sighed contently and panted hard to catch her breath. Not even with Zevran had she been so satisfied before and it would be hard to find anyone that would come close. As their hearts started to calm down and they were coming down from the ecstatic high from the pleasure, someone cleared their throat. Anders and a woman dressed like a black cat stood before them.

"Geez, of all the erotic costumes around here, you pick the man in the desire demon costume. Ironic, don't you think?" The cat woman asked. Serene looked closely and laughed hard as she recognized who the walking pussy was.

"What can I say, if they had come to me as half appealing as this one, I might have given up a long time ago." Serene said. Brieanna shook her head and sighed.

"I should have known you were with the one man everyone was talking about. He picked a good woman to hide away with, but its getting late and we need to head back." Brieanna pointed out. Serene nodded and pouted. She turned to her desire demon and kissed him deeply.

"I hope to see you again. If you ever want to work with the wardens again, come to Vigil's Keep and I can think of a few jobs you can do." Serene said as she winked at him. The demon man ran his arms up and down her body and sighed.

"Perhaps I will. Good luck on your journey, my beloved bird goddess." He whispered as he kissed her. Serene put both hands on the side of his face, fighting the urge to rip off his mask so she could see who her desire demon was.

"Good luck to you as well, my desire demon." Serene said. She thrust her tongue within his mouth for one last tongue battle before Brieanna pulled her away from him. Brieanna managed to get a good look at what Serene had been riding all night and winked at him.

"I can always think of a few things you can do around Vigil's Keep. It'll make your trip more than worth it." Brieanna said. The demon man blushed deeply and followed them out of the manor. He stood on the steps and watched as the beautiful phoenix walked out of his life, just as quickly as she had walked in.

* * *

**Okay, so maybe not as much smut as I thought I would have, but its time to get this chapter out and onto Weisshaupt. Now if anyone can tell me why this chapter was important... i've got a special cookie for you.**


	48. Chapter 48

Brieanna and her silver tongue managed to get them all passage on a ship bound for Marnus Pell, which was about a weeks journey by horse from Weisshaupt. The voyage from Antiva city took almost four months, but it helped them avoid going through the Tevinter Imperium. Anders felt it was necessary so they could avoid the possibility the mages there would discover exactly want Serene was. Maker knows what kind of things they would do to her if they knew.

Aiden noticed the change in plans, but actually didn't mind it. It meant more time to be with them and around them. He truly hoped the First Warden would allow him to transfer to Fereldan and serve under Serene. Perhaps then he would be privy to the secrets they kept and be part of their family.

Aiden noticed something else as their voyage went by, Serene wasn't seasick this time. He found it odd, because the waters weren't any calmer than before, perhaps a bit rougher. She had actually been out on deck a few times, watching the water as they sailed. After two months of waiting for her to start being sick, he pulled Brieanna aside and asked her what she thought.

"I haven't really noticed it much, Aiden. I just thought that maybe the ride to Antiva was a bit rougher than now." Brieanna said. Brieanna frowned that she hadn't noticed the difference like Aiden had, but then she smiled wickedly at the young warden.

"Pay close attention to the commander, are you?" Brieanna asked as she wiggled her eyebrows at him. Aiden shook his head and took a step back.

"Not in that way, no. I was just noticing it. She's actually been acting rather odd since you all came back from that ball." Aiden said. Brieanna laughed.

"That's because she was thoroughly satisfied in a way she hasn't been in a long time. We women tend to be much more happier when the men around us figure that out." Brieanna said. Aiden swallowed hard and tried to ignore what she was talking about.

"Well, I just found it rather odd and thought you might want to know." Aiden said quickly before he fled from her. Brieanna frowned and returned to the room to find Bella quietly playing on the floor and Serene napping.

"Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary with her?" Brieanna asked. Bella looked over at her mother and then Brieanna.

"Not that I can tell, though I don't much bother trying to keep a close eye on her. Not like Aiden anyway. That is his purpose for traveling with us. The First wants to see if I display anything unusual around him." Bella said.

"Should we be careful around him?" Brieanna asked. Bella shook her head.

"The fool underestimated Serene's ability to inspire loyalty. If her plans to convince the first to allow Aiden to come back with her, he plans on running away to join us anyway. He always wanted to be part of something, something he would be proud to put his life on the line for. The grey wardens gave him that feeling, but since traveling with us, he wants more." Bella explained.

"Much like another young virgin we once traveled with." Brieanna commented.

"They do have some personality similarities, I will admit. Though perhaps his thoughts have some merit to them. The activity of the fade around Serene had become more dormant as of recently. Ask Anders to see how the veil is around her." Bella suggested.

"Can't you tell?" Brieanna asked.

"This body is not a mage, even though my soul has power. I draw my power from within myself and not the fade. I cannot see it anymore." Bella explained. Brieanna nodded and went in search of Anders. Brieanna made her way to the main deck of the ship and looked out at the ocean around them, reflecting the sunset.

"Its moments like this that make me glad I decided to come." Anders said as he wrapped his arms around Brieanna from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Me too. I'm glad you came as well." Brieanna said. Anders sighed and pulled her flesh to his body. He had some pent up tension he wanted to unleash on her so badly it ached, but they never found the chance because of Bella.

"I want you, now." Anders whispered against the skin of her. Brieanna moaned softly and lend back against his chest as she felt the tingles of his magic across her skin.

"As much as I love having people watch, I was looking for you for a reason." Brieanna moaned. Anders sighed and kissed her cheek.

"What is it that you wish of me, love?" Anders asked. Brieanna sighed and lend back into him.

"Do you really mean that? You love me?" Brieanna asked, hoping finally he would actually say the words. Anders smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I love you. I think I've loved you for quite sometime. I just didn't want to admit it because I thought I would lose my freedom." Anders said. Brieanna smiled and was finally relieved that he wasn't stringing her around for his own amusement.

"I would never keep you prisoner." Brieanna said.

"I know, but I am prisoner. I do everything you want me to, whether I like it or not. Its not a bad thing, I enjoy being under your spell." Anders said. Brieanna blushed deeply for the first time in a long time. It had been an on again off again thing between her and Anders. Hopefully it would be no longer.

"You know what you need to do to make me yours." Brieanna said. Anders chuckled and nodded.

"I do now, but enough of romantic talk. Why were you looking for me?" Anders asked.

"Aiden thinks there's something off about Serene. She hasn't been sick since we left Antiva City. I'm a little concerned myself now that I think about it. She had her head in a chamber pot our first sea trip, why isn't she now?" Brieanna said.

"What does Bella think about all this?" Anders asked.

"She's noticed that Serene seemed to be a bit more calm now. I just thought that was because of that demon man she had been with at the ball. She can't see the fade and we were both wondering if you could take a look." Brieanna said.

"Lets go." Anders said as he laced his fingers into Brieanna's and walked towards their cabin. Anders smiled at Bella and then turned to look at Serene, who was still sleeping. As he stepped closer to her, he frowned.

"What is it, Anders?" Brieanna asked.

"Its the veil. Before I could clearly see the tears in it around her, but now it's all patched up. Its almost as if it was never torn to begin with. That's probably why she's been sleeping so soundly." Anders said as he approached the bed and let his healing magic run through her body. Everything seemed to be perfectly fine with her. He couldn't find the reason to how the veil had suddenly patched itself up around her.

"Anders?" Serene asked as she opened her eyes and saw the mage standing over her.

"Is she alright?" Brieanna asked. Anders nodded and smiled down at Serene as he continued to check her. Then something stood out to him and he turned to Brieanna.

"How long do you think we've been away from Antiva? Two, maybe three months?" Anders asked.

"Going on three months. Why?" Brieanna asked. Serene sat up and noticed where Anders' hands were hovering. Shock coursed through her body as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"The desire demon." Serene said, amazed she was even able to speak. How could she not have seen it before, how could she not have sensed it? The maker sure had quite the sense of humor when it came to the big details of her life.

"You mean the man that you were with at the ball, dressed as the desire demon?" Brieanna asked. Serene nodded and placed her hands on her abdomen.

"It was Alistair. All the times the desire demons came after me as Alistair and he would come to me dressed as a desire demon." Serene said softly.

"How can you be sure it was even Alistair? Didn't Duncan say he was in Orlais?" Brieanna asked. Serene shook her head.

"It was Alistair. I'm pregnant." Serene said.

* * *

**A/N - Gotta love the irony of that... lol thank you to all that have been reviewing and reading... I 3 U!**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N - Thank you all for reading and reviewing. As some of you guessed, Serene's Antivan Desire Demon was Alistair and she is pregnant with the second old god. Don't rejoice yet, our estranged hero is not due for a return just yet. **

**There are some spoilers from the Calling here, so if you haven't read the book and don't want to know like the biggest secret EVER, please forgive me because it's a major part in the rest of the story. **

**I love you all and please feel free to leave a review. It helps motivate me to put out another chapter!**

* * *

They managed to arrive to Marnus Pell without incident. They purchased a covered cart a few horses before leaving the city towards Weisshaupt. Brieanna and Anders rode off to the side of the cart to protect it while Aiden drove the carriage. With Serene in the middle of her fifth month, they all thought it would be best to keep her in the cart with Bella.

Their short trip through the Tevinter Imperium was uneventful, with no problems from any of the mages. Their problems were ahead of them, waiting on the other side of the Imperial Highway in the Anderfels. Serene had informed the First Warden of her route to the fortress and had a small regiment of Wardens waiting for her. After a good twenty minute screaming match between Brieanna and the leader of the regiment, they agreed to allow Serene to travel in the cart.

Things didn't get better when the arrived at the Fortress. Brieanna was being forced away from the others, since she wasn't a warden. The First sent Aiden back to his normal duties, which he went to reluctantly since he was quite attached to them all, including the mage. All the changes were understandable, but the next change he made was his first and possibly his last mistake, at least while Serene was stay at the fortress.

"I want the girl tested for any possible traces of the taint and in the morning sent to the chantry." The First Warden announced, once it was only his wardens that were with him and Serene. Serene's nostrils flared angrily.

"The hell you will." Serene snapped as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Excuse me, Commander?" The First snapped back.

"I came here willingly and calmly, mostly. Four years we've been back and forth about this. Now that I'm here and I've agreed to submit myself and my daughter to your damned test, you think I'm just going to sit back and let you take her from me?" Serene asked. The First glared at her. She was almost as annoying in person as she was on paper. That's probably why the archdemon didn't destroy her soul, too big of a pain in his ass.

"We do not allow grey wardens to have children." The First said.

"Then you'd better go let Anora know that, because she's got one as well, and I'd like to see you take Bryce from her." Serene snapped. Before the First Warden could snap back a reply, an elven mage approached him and whispered something into his ear. He grumbled for a moment and nodded.

"I will allow this for now. We will see how this all pans out over time. You do realize you won't be leaving here until after your child is born. It has been awhile since we've actually had a child born here. Fiona here will be assisting you with that. Now that will be all." The First Warden said. Fiona smiled and approached Serene slowly. Serene smiled at the elf and went to follow her, but stopped to turn to face the First.

"If you think we're done, we are far from done. I plan on leaving here with both of my children. Whether your head is still attached or not, its up to you." Serene snapped as she turned on her heels and followed the elf out of the hall.

"Impossible woman. No wonder she survived the Blight. The Maker is punishing me, isn't he?" The First asked aloud to the hall. None of the other wardens said anything.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Serene followed Fiona while carrying Bella, whom was clutching to her body. Serene tried to calm her daughter down. There was no way in hell she was going to let anyone take her daughter or her son from her without killing her first. That would be the only way she would leave her daughter alone in the world, is if there was no life in her to continue.

Fiona led Serene to a room on the other side of the fortress, and it seemed as far away from the First as possible. That was fine with Serene, she wanted nothing more to do with the man. She wasn't too happy about his order for her to stay here until Duncan was born. Yet the idea of possibly having him on the road was less appealing.

"Is there something wrong?" Serene asked as she noticed Fiona glancing back at her and Bella.

"No, nothing really." Fiona said softly. Serene frowned.

"Something must be because you keep looking back here. We'd better flush out any issues now. I have no hard feelings towards you, yet. I'm sure you would like to keep it that way." Serene said. Fiona nodded and looked straight at Bella. There was just something about Bella that reminded her of someone.

"Who is her father?" Fiona asked. Serene sighed.

"He was a warden I traveled with during the Blight. As much as I wish I didn't, he is still very dear to me and I would give anything for him to be here for the birth of his son." Serene said.

"How can you be sure that it is his?" Fiona asked. Serene sighed and kissed Bella on the cheek.

"I just am. I've had a few lovers since him, trying to fill the void he left behind and never got pregnant by them. It was him. It was Alistair." Serene answered. Fiona's hand flew to her mouth as she froze in shock.

"Alistair? Alistair Theirin?" Fiona asked. Serene nodded and wondered what was wrong with the elf. She looked over the elf and saw nothing really special except for her eyes, the same ones Bella had, Alistair's eyes.

"His mother wasn't a servant girl in the palace, was she?" Serene asked. Fiona's eyes started to tear up as she shook her head.

"No, she wasn't." Fiona whispered. Serene held out Bella to Fiona.

"Would you like to hold your granddaughter?" Serene asked. Fiona let out a sob and wrapped her arms around the both of them, bursting into tears. Fiona remembered that first night when she and Duncan had left Alistair in Maric's care. She missed him terribly and almost begged Duncan to go back to the palace for him. She saw the anger in Serene's eyes when the First Warden said Bella was to be sent to the Chantry. It was the way it was with the wardens, but it seemed like Serene would not accept that.

"I hope you don't mind me being involved with your birthing?" Fiona asked. Serene shook her head and tried to stop her own tears from falling.

"It's only fitting you help deliver your grandson." Serene said as she pulled the elf back into her arms, feeling that she had a mother for at least awhile.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Anders chuckled to himself as he listened to the debate between a seven month pregnant Serene and First Warden Matthew. At first when he discovered Serene was pregnant, he thought Oghren had been kidding about her temper. Serene was unleashing her full temper onto Matthew, and her nickname spread throughout the order like wild fire. There wouldn't be a warden in Thedas who didn't know who the raging hurlock bitch warden was.

"Why do you have to be so damn difficult, woman? I swear you're some shriek the maker sent here to make my ears bleed." Matthew snapped. Serene rolled her eyes.

"If you would damn well just agree with me instead of dragging this all out like you always do, I wouldn't be in your face." Serene snapped, but then she lowered her voice. "Fiona doesn't carry the taint, so why can't Brieanna stay with me as well? I've hardly seen her in the last month and I would be far more cooperative if you allowed her to stay in my room with me. Anders will keep her out of trouble or if you like, you can ask Aiden to keep an eye on her as well."

"If I say yes, will this be the last time you're in here yelling at me, woman? I'm rather tired of all of this." Matthew asked.

"I just want to point out you brought this on to yourself. You milked this out for four years. You could have come to Amaranthine, you know." Serene pointed out. Matthew sighed but was glad that she at least stopped yelling at him.

"Fine, you win woman. Send your mage to fetch his woman. If it means you don't yell at me ever again, I won't force you to give up your children." Matthew said.

"And you will transfer Fiona and Aiden to my command." Serene added. Matthew looked at her and felt his anger flare up. He looked her in the eyes and saw she was dead serious.

"Aiden I can let you have. He might do well in your care, but Fiona..." Matthew started but Serene shook her head, trying to keep calm.

"Isn't it bad enough she was forced to give up her own child? Would you have her help bring her grandson into the world just to make her watch her grandchildren leave her?" Serene asked. Matthew sighed.

"Fiona is doing research here, about the Architect." Matthew said.

"I told you I've dealt with him. She can do her research in Amaranthine just as well as here. The wardens have denied her of her son, all I ask is that you let her know her grandchildren. They need to know their family when I go off to my Calling. I am asking nicely and calmly. Please?" Serene asked.

"Why is she so important to you?" Matthew asked.

"I know she is Alistair's mother. With all the rumors flying out of here and all over Thedas, its only a matter of time before he comes back. I want him to know his mother and why she had to leave him." Serene explained. Matthew sighed again as he rubbed his temples.

"So you will stop screaming at me if I allow you to take Fiona with you back to Amaranthine?" Matthew asked. Serene nodded.

"No more raging hurlock bitch warden." Serene agreed. Matthew chuckled at the nickname that he had actually told others about.

"Fine. That is where I draw the line though. No more of my wardens will be taken by you." Matthew said. Serene smiled and nodded.

"I have no intentions of taking anymore of your wardens. Though I can't be held accountable for the ones that run away and follow me back to Fereldan." Serene said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Alright, woman. Out of my office. I've got work to do." Matthew said. Serene bowed and left the room. She met Anders, who was standing outside.

"Remind me the next time I need to have an argument to be pregnant. Now got get Brieanna, she's probably going crazy and let Aiden know he's got nothing to worry about, he's going with us when we leave." Serene said. Anders smiled widely, kissed her cheek and ran off to go find Brieanna. She slowly made her way to her room and was met by Fiona and Bella.

"You really do sound like a hurlock with all that screaming you did." Fiona pointed out. Serene chuckled and picked Bella up.

"I hope you don't have much things you call your own. I don't know how much that little cart we bought in Marnus Pell can hold." Serene said.

"What do you mean?" Fiona asked.

"You're moving to Amaranthine." Serene said simply. Fiona felt like her heart was going to burst. This woman was just too good to her, letting her be apart of her family, her son's family. She only hoped that Alistair would realize what he had with this woman and come back to her.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N - I just want to say super cookies for alyssacousland and her wonderful reviews and a big thanks for keeping me distracted to all the cheeky monkeys on jinx1983's forum: Dragon Age Ridiculously Awesome Authors! If you ever get a chance, pop in and say hi! though you'll have to be careful, there's sneaky monkeys running amuck!**

**For all of you who are brooding about the lack of Alistair, never fear for he makes a small cameo here and a little insight as to what he's been doing and how he's gone through the past five years without knowing anything about Serene. There is also a surprise awaiting you further along... and I'm debating whether to drag it out another chapter or unleash it now... lol we'll see...**

* * *

Serene was lying down on her back in a grass field outside of Weisshaupt. It was getting close to summer in the Anderfels and Duncan was getting heavier by the minute it seemed. Both Anders and Fiona swore up and down that he was due any day now, but they had been saying that for at least two weeks, to both her and Matthew. The First Warden felt like she had worn out her welcome and was ready to see her gone from his fortress.

Serene chuckled to herself as she thought of Matthew. Aside from driving her crazy with all the tests he had put her and Bella through and the neverending battles about how she ran her command, he wasn't half bad. He was probably in his late thirties, shoulder length black hair that had the occasional white hair, though more had appeared since Serene arrived in the keep. He had stunningly beautiful green eyes and his skin was almost the same color as Zevran's. He was actually rather attractive when he wasn't pissing her off.

After their last yelling match, they had become more civil towards one another. During the meals she actually joined the wardens for, he would banter lightly with her. There were a few times she snapped at him to hide the blush that would rise to her cheeks after one of his offhanded remarks. She wouldn't let him know he could have that kind of affect on her.

Serene had taken to wearing thin linen dresses that kept her cool enough during the spring. Duncan was going to be bigger than Bella had and the extra weight caused her to be irritable and hot all the time. The dresses left little to the imagination of her body's curves which made just about every warden in the keep stop to look at her as she waddled around. It pleased her that they would find her attractive even in her current state, but what pleased her more was the deep blushes Matthew would get when he would overhear her conversations with Anders and Brieanna.

Serene smiled and blushed as she twirled a lock of her hair around a finger. Matthew was an attractive man, not really her type, but then most of her lovers weren't her type to begin with. He reminded her of Duncan when she met him in Ostagar, saving her from Cailan. Matthew would have had a few lovers in his life as a warden and he would know what to do.

Serene grumbled under her breath in frustration. Before she had Zevran at her beck and call when she had certain cravings, even Teagan had been willing to indulge her. She had thought about asking Brieanna a few times if she and Anders would mind helping her out, but she decided against it.

Matthew wasn't hard on the eyes and as long as she wasn't trying to steal more wardens from him, he might just even say yes. She was ready to have the baby now, and she wanted her water to break. She only hoped that her water would break after Matthew had brought her to her climax.

As Serene continued to daydream of ways to seduce Matthew, something started to rustle around in the bushes. It was enough to pull her out of her daydream and she sat up to watch, perhaps it was just a small animal. Her sword slowly became unsheathed, just in case. After a few moments a cloaked man fell out of the bush and into the middle of the clearing.

Serene jumped to her feet surprisingly quick and had her sword pointed at the cloaked figure. He managed to push himself up and look at her, his hood falling off his head.

"Do you happen to have any water?" The man said, pleading with his eyes. Serene felt the shock run through her body as she held her sword stronger with both hands.

"What the fuck?" Serene snapped.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Alistair collasped onto the bed in the small room he had been renting in Val Royeaux for the past five years. He had spent the first year wallowing in his own self misery that had set in after he arrived in Orlais. A month after arriving, he got into a drunken bar fight with another warden and was taken to the Commander of Orlais. That's where he learned that only a grey warden could kill the archdemon in order to end the blight. Since Brandon was now king and the rumors grew that Riordan and Loghain died before the archdemon, Serene must have dealt the killing blow.

Leonie Caron had taken it upon herself to keep Alistair from the taverns. Alistair had made it clear he wasn't a grey warden anymore and to humor him, she found him odd jobs here and there to keep him from falling back into the drink. He was kept so busy that he didn't hear about the crazy grey warden commander of fereldan or the rumors of a child born in the palace. He had never even heard about the painting of the real warden commander of Fereldan until Celene sent him to Antiva City to Baron Laren for the painting. He didn't look at it, for fear all the work he had done the past four years would be for nothing. He didn't want a reminder that it was his fault that Serene was dead.

He was just about to fall asleep when he heard his door open, close and someone plopped down on his bed. With a groan, Alistair turned his head to see Leonie. He rolled his eyes and buried his face back into his bed. Leonie laughed as she pushed him off the bed.

"Leonie, what in the maker's name do you want?" Alistair grumbled from the floor.

"I heard you were in Antiva City to see Baron Laren. Did you happen to get a invite to his ball this year?" Leonie asked. Alistair blushed deeply as he remember that night in Antiva. It had to be one of the best nights of his life and he didn't even know who it was he shared it with. Leonie giggled at his reaction and he glared at her over the edge of the bed.

"Someone sold me the ticket. Why do you ask?" Alistair grumbled as he managed to pull himself up off the floor.

"There are rumors going all over the place, even within the grey wardens. You must tell me if they are true or not." Leonie said. Alistair rolled his eyes and laid back down on his bed. He knew better than to think he would be going back to sleep anytime soon. He had an on again off again relationship with the woman, but it was mostly a deep friendship that filled the void he had caused in his heart.

"What rumors?" Alistair asked.

"Hm, I've heard several from a few friends that I have in the crows. One said the guildmaster was there in search of his lost love. Then there are the rumors flying around about the grey warden commander of Fereldan." Leonie said.

"I don't know about the commander, but I met a warden from Fereldan there." Alistair admitted.

"Just met?" Leonie asked, hoping he would tell her about the night. She had learned early on not to ask Alistair about his past relationships. She could see in the way he smiled that he would never love another person again as much as his first.

"Maker's ass, Leonie. What do you want to know? Just ask it already and let me go back to sleep." Alistair snapped. Leonie stuck her tongue out at him, she had fun coaxing information out of him and he was talking the fun out of it.

"Did you take part in any of the festivities at the ball, indulged a woman or two with you assests?" Leonie purred as she ran her hand up the inside of his thigh. Alistair blushed deeply as he remembed the woman he indulged with.

"Very much so." Alistair said softly. Leonie curled up on her knees and stared at him expectantly.

"Come, Alistair. You must tell me of this woman. She must have been quite a woman for you to retain such a reaction after all this time. I am quite jealous of her." Leonie said excitedly, reminded him of Leliana when she was talking about shoes.

"She was gorgeous. She was dressed as a phoenix." Alistair said.

"Oh, the Dalish worship the phoenix." Leonie commented. Alistair nodded.

"I worshiped that phoenix all night." Alistair said. Leonie giggled.

"You said you met a Fereldan grey warden there, was you phoenix her?" Leonie asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Alistair wondered.

"Oh, I was just wondering. Perhaps it was the warden commander. She's in Weisshaupt now, causing First Warden Matthew to have the worst headache ever. He demanded that she give up her children, a five year old girl and her unborn child. They said she threatened to show him what a rage bitch hurlock really was if he thought he would touch either of her children. She's also convinced him to release a few of his wardens to her as well." Leonie said. Alistair frowned.

"Rage bitch hurlock?" Alistair asked, wondering if maybe he heard it wrong.

"Strange, isn't it. Her warden mage and the noble that's traveling with her warned everyone she got testy when she was pregnant with her daughter, and that was during the blight." Leonie said. Alistair frowned at the bed sheets and then at Leonie. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"What is her name?" Alistair demanded.

"The commander or the noble?" Leonie asked as she struggled to free herself from his grasp.

"The commander of the wardens in Fereldan. What is her name?" Alistair asked. Leonie frowned and managed to pull away from him.

"Serene. Don't tell me you didn't know her name?" Leonie said. Alistair's face drained of all color. Serene wasn't only alive, but she had a daughter. If she was pregnant during the blight then it must have been...

"Is she still in Weisshaupt?" Alistair snapped out as he started to dart around the room, packing his bags.

"By the time you get there, she might be on her way back to Amaranthine. She's due to have her baby any day now. Matthew has no plans to hold her there longer than probably a week or two after the baby is born to make sure its ready for travel." Leonie said. Alistair's heart stopped. Nine months ago he was in Antiva city and Serene was due to have a baby again. Could the Maker have been that cruel to bring them together for one night after almost five years?

"What should I do?" Alistair said as he flopped down on his head. Suddenly all the pieces clicked for Leonie. Serene was his first love, the woman that he lost during the blight and now she was having a second child. He would most likely want to be back in her life, if she would let him.

"Do you think the second is yours too?" Leonie asked quietly, knowing she was about to lose one of the best lovers she had ever had, and a good friend. Alistair nodded.

"She was the phoenix. She said she was a grey warden in Amaranthine." Alistair said. Leonie nodded.

"Then let us wait to see if the news of the baby comes this way. It will take months to get the Weisshaupt, but if you stay here you might just catch her." Leonie said. Alistair looked into the brown eyes of the blonde woman he had spent his time with. He knew that she cared about him and knew it would kill her to let him go. Even when they were not lovers, they were still good friends.

"I think that is wise too. Thank you, Leonie. I know this can't be any easier for you than it is for me." Alistair said. Leonie smiled sadly and kissed him on the cheek.

"I knew you never truly loved me like I wanted you to. I wanted you to forget all about her. Now I just want you to be happy, my friend. We should see about presents. Women love to receive presents for their babies." Leonie said as she pulled him up and off the bed.

"We don't even know what she's having." Alistair whined, hoping the woman would let him go back to sleep.

"You have a daughter, yes? We can buy her things and hope perhaps this one would be a boy?" Leonie said. Alistair sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I wonder what she'll name it, if its a boy." Alistair said.

"What would you name him, if you were there?" Leonie asked.

"Duncan." Alistair said.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"I don't have any thought of hurting you, I'm just thristy." The man said. Serene glanced at her waterskin and looked back at the man. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"Yeah, that's what you want now, but soon you'll be offering to help relieve tension or whatnot. This isn't my first time, demon." Serene snapped. The man eyed her waterskin, almost wanting to risk her slicing him open.

"How about this, you throw it to me so I won't work my demon magic on you, if I really am a fade demon that is." The man said. Serene glared for a moment, used her foot to kick the skin over to him. The man bowed gratefully to her and picked up the skin to drink from it greedily.

"So you come to me now when I think about lying with another man? Anders swore the veil was closed around me." Serene grumbled as she watched him. The man shrugged as he wiped the bit of water that escaped from his mouth.

"Perhaps I'm not a fade demon at all. Judging by that sword, I'm guessing you're not a mage. Don't they try to come after mages?" The man asked. Serene shook her head.

"They come after those that are weak minded or on the verge of giving up everything." Serene said sadly. The man took a step closer to her and found her blade pointing closer to him.

"You don't look like someone who is weak or giving up." The man said as he tossed her skin to her. Serene watched it fall next to her and turned her attention to the man.

"Well, if you're not a desire demon, what's your purpose here in Weisshaupt?" Serene demanded.

"Is that were I am? Maker's Breath that's a bit further than I thought I was. At least I still have my pants on." The man said with a slight chuckle. Serene growled slight as she took a step towards him.

"Not really helping yourself here." Serene snapped.

"What is your name, if I might ask? You speak with a Fereldan accent it seems." The man said.

"Serene. I'm the Warden Commander of Fereldan." Serene answered. The man frowned and took a few steps back.

"A new one already? I would have thought Duncan was still holding on, a constant reminder to Loghain of an Orlesian threat." The man said.

"What do you know of Duncan?" Serene snapped as she took a few steps closer to him, leaving a good foot between him and the tip of her sword.

"He was a good friend of mine. I traveled for a time with him." The man said. Serene looked at the man, taking in his appearance now that she was closer. It was the same face, same hair, same build, but his eyes reminded her of Cailan.

"You're not a fade demon?" Serene asked. The man shook his head.

"I think that would be a rather cruel joke to the both of us. I'm sure you don't want an old man like me, and I'm sure your husband would run me through if he were to find out I was trying to take advantage of you." The man said. Serene's temper flared for a moment and the suddenly another thought crossed her mind.

"You're not Alistair and you're definately not Cailan." Serene said. The man gave her an odd look before he noticed she had dropped her sword and the color in her face had left. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and Serene fainted. The man reached out and caught the pregnant Serene and looked helplessly around for help.

"Why would anyone let a woman wander around in this condition alone?" The man mumbled under his breath.

"Serene? Where are you? It's almost time for dinner. You've even got Matthew worried." A woman's voice called.

"Help!" The man called. He could hear the sound of running feet and suddenly a young woman came running into the clearing.

"Oh, Serene, what in the maker's name..." The woman stopped as she looked at the man who was trying hard to keep his balance with a pregnant Serene in his arms. The man squinted at the woman and thought he recognized her. Though it had been almost fifteen years since he last saw her, he was pretty sure who she was.

"Brieanna Cousland?" The man asked. Brieanna nodded and tried to speak, but the shock of the sudden appearance of the man in front of her had made her voice leave.

"Fate really is a tricky whore." Brieanna said as she managed to find her voice.

"Um, okay. So do you have some place we can take her?" The man asked. Brieanna shook the shock off her face and nodded her head. She turned around and led him back to the keep, all while thinking that things were just now getting interesting.

* * *

**I'm sure you can figure out who the mystery man is, but I will reveal him in the next chapter. Please don't be shy, leave a review!**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N - sorry for the delay in the update everyone. The cheeky smut monkey of the DA Ridiculously Awesome Authors (check out the forum by the way.. awesome writers and fun convos between them.. and there's a cheeky smut monkey... tell your friends ;-) ) was too busy passing around the smut. Its good smut, tasty smut and we should all have some in our lives... do you happen to know where they sell the smut? lol**

**I would like to say uber cyber cookie thanks to Jinx1983 (she's the owner of DA RAA.. go check it out... NOW!) KCousland (for the bajillion reviews in my inbox ;-) ) RandomWittering, megglesnake, Kira Tamarion, Kiki Aries, alyssacousland (super cookies) Elizabeth-chan (even though she's usually too lazy to log in.. lol) for all the wonderful reviews you've left me so far. All my smutty monkey love goes out to the other Ridiculously Awesome Authors out there, waiting for an iron rod to go into a furry gap cracker. (lol sorry, I just couldn't resist!)**

* * *

Brieanna paced in front of the door of Serene's room while Anders examined her. She still hadn't regained consciousness and Brieanna was trying desperately not to focus on the man that was leaning against the wall opposite of her. She just couldn't believe it, after all this time he just happens to stumble upon Serene.

"Brieanna, could you please stop pacing and tell me what in the Maker's name is going on here?" The man asked. Brieanna stopped and glared at the man, deep into his blue eyes and then looked away to hide the blush of the memory of her first real crush.

"Who gives a shit about what's going on? Where the fade have you been for the past fifteen years?" Brieanna snapped as she glared at the wall.

"I think I caught some of that, but are you talking to me or the wall?" The man asked with a slight chuckle in his voice. Brieanna snapped and before she could even think to control herself, she spun around and slapped him across his face.

"Don't you dare try to joke about this. You've been hiding out somewhere, leaving your people to deal with a blight and Loghain and now that you've just popped out of nowhere, I'm suppose to treat you like I'm still ten?" Brieanna snapped.

"Brieanna, I'm sorry. I just..." The man stopped as he saw the tears streaming from her eyes.

"I loved you, Maric. I wanted to be you, so much. A great ruler and a hero. Then you died and then everyone else died and all I can see now is the man that just ran away from everything and let my whole world fall apart." Brieanna said as the tears streamed down her face. Maric sighed sadly and wrapped his arms around the young woman in front of him. There was much he needed to know, and much he needed to tell.

"Um, yeah. I think I'm going to need Fiona's help here." Anders said as he poked his head out of the door.

"What's wrong? Is she hurt?" Brieanna asked. Anders shook his head.

"She's fine, but she's gone into labor. Fiona's spent more time around this kind of stuff, I haven't." Anders explained. Brieanna nodded and shoved Maric towards the door.

"Have him hold her hand. She'll feel a little better than the man responsible for most of the pain in her life is with her. Maybe she can dislocate his shoulder." Brieanna mumbled under breath as she walked away to find Fiona.

"You're not Alistair are you?" Anders asked. Maric frowned and shook his head.

"Alistair? He's my son." Maric said.

"Oh, that makes no sense at all, at least what Brie said anyway. Well I heard that she was quite a menace when she gave birth to Bella, so I hope you will forgive me if I can't heal you right away." Anders explained as he pushed Maric into the room. Serene was fully awake and pushing when the men walked into the room. Anders quickly pushed Maric to stand next to her as he knelt between her legs. Maric went to move away when Serene nearly yanked off his arm.

"You know this is all your fault, you know that right?" Serene snapped. Maric looked at Anders.

"Is there a woman around that doesn't think this is my fault?" Maric asked. Anders shrugged.

"She is a bit distracted right now and probably thinks you're Alistair. She was screaming at me earlier about mice and mages. She's also tried to kill me a few times over the past couple of years screaming about a fade demon." Anders explained. Maric frowned.

"Alistair and her?" Maric asked. Serene grabbed his arm and yanked him down to her.

"No, the damn easter bunny. God, the brains definitely didn't come from you. At least not the ones in your head." Serene snapped. Maric tried to pull away from the woman, but she had a grip on him that seemed to be made of iron. Anders chuckled and turned his attention to the space between Serene's legs.

"Um, should you really be down there?" Maric asked. Anders looked up and frowned.

"Weren't you there when your son was born?" Anders asked. Serene snorted.

"Of course not. None of the damn Theirin men were there for their babies." Serene snapped. Maric's face paled and Anders gave her a look.

"You be nice or I will start doing things I'm not suppose to." Anders pointed out.

"Go ahead, might make Duncan come out faster. Though sex didn't help with Bella. It was funny though." Serene chuckled.

"You had sex while you were in labor?" Anders asked. Serene shook her head.

"I wish. I had just finished when my water broke. Poor Teagan thought he did something to Bella. I still tease him." Serene said.

"I thought you said Alistair was the father?" Maric snapped.

"No, I said it was the damn easter bunny. Where the hell is Fiona?" Serene snapped.

"Brie went to get her. I'm sure she'll be here in a second. Think you can hold off killing Gramps here?" Anders asked. Serene grumbled under her breath and then nodded.

"You might want to let her know before she comes in here though. She might be as surprised as Brie to see Santa here, alive." Serene pointed out. Anders chuckled remembering how humorous it was trying to understand what Serene was talking about when she was explaining Christmas.

"If he's Santa, and daddy's the easter bunny, what's that make me?" Anders asked. Serene glared at him.

"A raccoon if you're not careful." Serene snapped as she lifted her foot to put her heel to his temple. Anders smirked as he went to check her dilation like Fiona showed him and gently rubbed her clit just enough to get her flush.

"I'll do more than just break your water if you're not careful." Anders whispered. Serene glared at him, more for turning her on than anything else.

"Just go see what's taking so long, sparkle fingers." Serene said.

"Oh, I see how it is. Next you'll be making a comment about my robes." Anders joked.

"Oh, I've got plenty of comments about those. Mostly from Brie. Something about it feeling odd that she pulls open her pants and you pull up your skirt." Serene said.

"Fine, but I'm telling Oghren about the fade demon." Anders said. Serene laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure he's gonna say something about a pike twirler and something inappropriate about statues. Go get Fiona or I will sit on your face until Duncan slids out." Serene snapped as she gave him a pointed look. Anders stuck out his tongue and left the room. Maric shifted uncomfortably next to the bed.

"So you're sure its a boy?" Maric asked. Serene nodded and groaned as a contraction hit her.

"Are you going to attempt small talk with me?" Serene asked.

"I'd like to at least. If you truly are having my grandchild." Maric answered.

"This will be the second one. Bella is most likely with Fiona right now, like she always is. Woman is trying to make up the years she lost with Alistair." Serene said.

"So this Fiona is Alistair's mother?" Maric asked. Serene rolled her eyes.

"How many other mage healers in the grey wardens do you know that go by the name?" Serene snapped back. Maric blushed slightly and tried not to get angry at the woman before him, about to have his son's baby.

"I'm sorry, it's just been a long time since I've been around people." Maric said.

"Save that story for later. I could actually care less about where you've been for fifteen years. I think it would be more important for Brieanna to know. Your death affected her in a big way. She seduces just about everything that walks. I would know." Serene said.

"Its hard to see little Brieanna as anything but a little girl with pigtails sitting on my knee asking about my war stories. Bryce didn't seemed to discourage that from her." Maric said.

"I wouldn't mention her family when you talk to her. They were all killed except for Brandon and Fergus. Rendon Howe was responsible for it under Loghain's orders." Serene said and spat on the floor after mentioning the bastard's name.

"By the maker, I had no idea. I should have known something like this would happen. Flemeth said he would betray me, each time worst than the last." Maric said.

"Flemeth was just a crazy old witch who just wanted to manipulate people to her will. She's probably running around in the Free Marches somewhere trying to find a new body." Serene said.

"New body?" Maric asked.

"That's how she's lived this long. She wrangles men into her lair, rides them hard, has a daughter and when her body is about to die, she kicks her daughter out her body and takes it for her own." Serene explained. Maric went to ask her another question when he felt something dig into his arm and nearly pull it out of socket.

"Maker's breath, woman. I need that arm." Maric cried as he tried to break free. Serene gave him a pointed look and fought back the urge to start crying.

"Don't want to lose an arm, make it useful. Duncan is coming whether there's a healer here or not." Serene said as she flung him towards her legs. Maric looked down between her legs, blushed furiously for gazing at his son's lover and gulped.

"Um, I'm not sure I can do this." Maric said. Serene rolled her eyes.

"I have to start pushing and someone is going to have to catch him to prevent him from flying across the keep. Just think about the little baby that's coming out of my body and not the actually area of the body you're looking at." Serene instructed. Maric swallowed and nodded as he awkwardly crouched between her legs. She began to scream as Maric noticed a tuft of red-brown hair protruded from her body. Slowly the tuff turned into the top of a head and Maric fought the urge to run screaming from the room. This was the reason the father wasn't allowed in the room for the birth.

"Um, so you're naming him Duncan?" Maric asked, trying to keep himself calm more than trying to distract her. Serene let out a loud scream as she pushed again causing more of the baby's head to come out.

"After the former Warden Commander." Serene managed to grumble out.

"Former? You mean Duncan is dead?" Maric asked sadly. He cared about Duncan, almost as much as he cared about Loghain, maybe even more.

"We can talk all about that later. I think this is going to be the push. Get ready." Serene groaned. Maric swallowed hard and tried to focus on the birth of his grandson. Serene screamed for what seemed like forever as the head finally came all the way out and the shoulders started to slide out. Maric grabbed a blanket that was nearby and was prepared to catch the baby. He was glad he was ready because rest of the baby slid easily out of Serene and into the blanket, screaming. Maric beamed proudly at his grandson in his hands.

"He's beautiful." Maric said. He noticed some of the utensils nearby and cut the umbilicol cord. He was suddenly shocked when Serene started to push again and all sorts of odd things came out of her. Serene saw the shocked look on his face and chuckled.

"After birth. It's suppose to be like that. Can I have Duncan now?" Serene asked as she held out her arms. Maric nodded as he swaddled the baby and handed him to Serene.

"That was amazing." Maric said. Serene sighed and nodded.

"Yes, it is. I'm sure if you had seen either Cailan or Alistair born, you would have been a better father to them both." Serene snapped.

"Hey, just a minute there." Maric interrupted, trying to defend himself. Serene stopped him and shook her head.

"We'll have words later, many words. I need to rest now, so you can hold Duncan until either Fiona or Brie come in to kill you. You and I both know that if you had been there for Cailan, things wouldn't have turned out the way they did. Thank god Alistair didn't turn out as bad as him though." Serene snapped as she held out Duncan and Maric took him.

"I'm just glad that Alistair has someone like you." Maric said. Serene's eyelids grew heavy and she was trying to fight sleep off for a bit longer.

"We'll have words later." Serene mumbled before she lost her battle, falling asleep. Maric sat down next to the bed and cooed at the baby in his arms.

"I think I've muddled things up for much too long. She's right about one thing, I would have been better had I seen Cailan and Alistair born. I wasn't there for them, but I will be here for you, and your sister. I just hope that my sons will forgive me." Maric said.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N - I just want to say a special thank you to Jinx1983 and Isabella Monroe for keeping me throughly distracted the past few days. Jinx's Ridiculously Awesome Authors Forum is overly distracting with all the crazy monkeys running amuck.. well at least I'm running amuck. Isabella's new story Mirror Images has me going completely crazy... in a good way. Check out the forums and the story, trust me!**

**Thank you to all that have been reading and reviewing. If you get a chance, check out my companion story, What Could Have Been. The story of what life would have been if Serene had been born in Thedas.**

* * *

To say that Fiona was a little shocked to see Maric sitting next to Serene's bed while cooing at the baby in his arms was an understatement. At first she thought the damn woman's craziness had taken a hold of her and she was seeing fade demon's as well. Slowly her mind acknowledged reality and she wanted to cry, thinking that it could have been that way for her. Having Maric sit by her bedside while holding Alistair in his arms, it would have been perfect and maybe they would have been better for it.

Fiona started to cry tears of regret and sorrow, maybe things would have been different has she come to Maric when she was pregnant. Perhaps Alistair would have lived a better life. As the thought crossed her mind, Fiona's tears turned to those of fury. She wanted Alistair to live a free and happy life, not be some dirty secret hidden in Eamon's stables. That was almost as bad as the noble that bought her as a child.

Before Anders had a chance to open the door, the door splintered into a thousand pieces as it exploded. Fiona pushed pass him and fled back to her room, leaving everyone with a fearfully shocked look on their faces. Fortunately, Anders was able to put up a barrier before any splinters could hurt anyone.

Anders and Brieanna made their way through the gap in the wall where the door use to be to see Maric looking completely shocked, a wide awake and angry Serene and Duncan wailing away in Maric's arms. Brieanna sighed and walked into the room, plucking Duncan from Maric's arms.

"Shush, baby. Grammy is just a little spit fire toddler when she's pissed. Just like your daddy when he doesn't get his way." Brieanna said as she tried to calm Duncan down.

"Brie!" Serene said sternly.

"What, its not like he doesn't know. I bet he even knows what was happening when he was conceived. Don't you Duncan? Just don't do that creepy thing like Bella did after a few days, okay?" Brieanna commented. Serene rolled her eyes and sighed. She was about to say something when Matthew stuck his head in the room.

"What in the fade happened here? I thought I told you to stop destroying my keep, woman." Matthew snapped. Serene glared at him.

"This is why I'm taking Fiona with me. That woman has a worst temper than me. She blew the door off the hinges." Serene said.

"And what exactly pissed her off like that. I haven't seen her that mad since she came back from Fereldan the last time." Matthew said.

"Gee, I wonder why." Serene and Brieanna said as they both looked straight at Maric. Matthew looked at the man sitting next to the bed and glared at him. This was definitely not a warden and he didn't remember Aiden telling him about this man.

"This is Maric. He kinda stumbled upon Serene the other day." Brieanna said. Matthew shrugged.

"Should make him replace the door, but seeing as he's got a bit of resemblance to these damn spawn that keep popping out of you, I'll see if I can't get one of the warden's to bring one." Matthew said. He nodded towards Serene and then walked away.

"Well, I think the three of us should go see how Fiona is. Or at least figure out how to defuse her before she blows up again." Brieanna said. Serene nodded and glanced over at Maric.

"Pretty sure why she did, and I don't blame her. Let her hold Duncan for awhile, maybe let her feed him. If she starts getting misty eyed, take him away and run." Serene said. Brieanna nodded and pulled Anders with her as they walked out of the room.

"I guess Fiona hasn't been able to reign in her temper." Maric said quietly.

"I don't see why she would have to. She had every right to be pissed of. I'm just glad that Duncan didn't get hurt in the process." Serene said.

"So Duncan really is my grandson?" Maric asked.

"Yes he is. I'm sorry I was a bit snippy earlier, but you try pushing out a ten pound baby through your vagina and see how pleasant you are." Serene pointed out.

"I wasn't there when Rowan had Cailan. I can see why the midwives suggest the men be somewhere else." Maric said.

"Not that you would have been in there anyway, huh?" Serene asked. Maric sighed and nodded.

"I guess you've heard about my relationship with my son." Maric said.

"Sons. You have, or rather, had two sons. Unless you know of another woman, Anders looks a lot like you as well." Serene pointed out.

"I haven't been with a woman since Fiona really. Wait, had two? What happened?" Maric asked.

"Perhaps I'd better start from the beginning and its going to be a long story." Serene said. Maric nodded and sat patiently as Serene started to tell him the story starting from when she awoke in Ostagar.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Anders slipped around Brieanna's waist from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder, looking down at Duncan. The baby looked so natural in her arms. Anders watched Duncan look up at him and he knew that was the moment.

"Brie, I wanna ask you something." Anders whispered. Brieanna nodded and went to lay Duncan down, but Anders stopped her. He shook his head and pulled the two of them out of Fiona's room, where the woman was resting from tantrum earlier.

"What is it that you want, Anders?" Brieanna asked.

"I want this, you just like this." Anders said.

"Um, you have me just like this. Unless you mean that you wanna go at it right here." Brieanna said.

"No, I want this. You, me and a baby." Anders said.

"You want to have a baby with me?" Brieanna asked. Anders shook his head.

"I want more than that, Brie. I want a family. I want you and a baby." Anders said.

"What are you asking me?" Brieanna asked.

"Will you marry me? Be my wife and have dozens of little babies with me?" Anders asked. Brieanna smiled and nodded.

"I don't know about dozens, but we'll see about maybe keeping up with Serene." Brieanna said. Anders took her face into his hands and kissed her passionately, or at least as much as he could without causing Brieanna to drop Duncan.

"I never thought I would feel this way, about anyone. Never thought I would be in one place for so long of my own free will with just one woman. You've changed me, Brie." Anders said. Brieanna giggled.

"I honestly think you stuck around this long hoping Serene would convince you to join me and her. I did that too you know. Tried to convince Alistair to sleep with me so I could sleep with her." Brieanna pointed out. Anders laughed and shook his head.

"Perhaps at first, but after awhile I was just following her because you were. I love you, Brieanna Cousland." Anders said.

"I love you too, Anders." Brieanna said.

"So I guess I have to ask Brandon and Fergus about this?" Anders asked. Brieanna nodded and looked down at Duncan.

"We just need to bring this one and Bella with us, along with Serene. Fergus has a soft spot for Serene and Brandon will probably be too scared to try anything with Serene glaring at him." Brieanna pointed out. Anders nodded and watched as Duncan fell asleep in Brieanna's arms.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"That is a lot to process, Serene. I wanted to go on the maiden voyage of our first naval ship and I come back to a shattered country?" Maric said in disbelief.

"Well, Brandon and Anora aren't doing too bad of a job. From what I hear, much better than when Cailan was king. I'm a bit bias though." Serene pointed out.

"How so?" Maric asked.

"Well, I'm in love with the better Theirin man and he did try several times to get into my pants, quite literally, when we were at Ostagar." Serene explained. Maric sat back in his chair and sighed.

"I couldn't do right by either of them." Maric said sadly. Serene shrugged.

"Maybe, or maybe not. Cailan was trying too hard to be like you and Alistair tried his damnest not to let you be a shadow on his life. From what I've heard from Brieanna, Alistair is very much like you were during the occupation. Reluctantly having to lead an army to save Fereldan. He was going to be king before I screwed everything up." Serene said.

"I guess we have a lot to make up for when it comes to Alistair." Maric said.

"I can understand your intentions, its what Fiona asked you to do. I just think maybe there was someone better to watch over him. Though it could have been worst, he could have been raised by Loghain." Serene pointed out.

"I should have listened to Flemeth and not Loghain. I should have given Alistair to Bryce or something with children." Maric mumbled. Serene shrugged.

"And I should have slapped my mother in the face after she stumbled back into my life after twenty years, but I didn't. I can't worry about the mistakes that I've made, no matter how much they've affected my life. I have to try not to repeat them so that my children don't live with a shell of a parent. It's mine fault they will grow up without a father for awhile. Poor Bella had to watch me stumble around drunk for almost two years. I almost jumped off the battlements of Vigil's Keep because a fade demon told me to." Serene said.

"How did you managed to get free of that?" Maric asked, remembering his encounter with a fade demon.

"Nathaniel Howe knocked me back." Serene said.

"You seem to think everyone deserves a second chance, even those that have wronged you." Maric pointed out.

"Well, those that deserve it. I spared Loghain because I didn't want Alistair to die and leave me all alone. Nor did I want to take the only other family Brieanna had left. Damn bastard didn't even live long enough to see the archdemon fly." Serene said.

"Would you give Alistair a second chance?" Maric asked.

"I've come to terms that both of us handled that situation wrong. The rumors about me and my children have probably reached him by now. The guilt will kill him and he will come back. When he does, there will be nothing to forgive, its all I want." Serene said.

"Do you think he would ever forgive me?" Maric asked hesitantly.

"That is a hard question, Maric. He's been through a lot because for the decision you and Fiona made. You could have gone against her wishes and raised Alistair as your son, giving him the one thing he's lived without for most of his life, a family. The same thing with her. It kills her to know that if she just fought a little harder, maybe should could have kept Alistair and raised him on her own. We'll just have to wait and see. I think Alistair is the least of your concerns right now, though he did get her temper." Serene answered.

"What do you mean?" Maric asked as he frowned.

"I was sleeping peacefully, as was Duncan until she blew up the door. As I remember, you had Duncan curled up in your arms. He does look a lot like his father and it was probably a scene plucked from her deep desire. She hates herself for not fighting like I have for my children. She hates that she didn't come to you when she was pregnant. She's afraid of what Alistair will say to her when he meets her. I highly doubt she will hear anything worst from him than she's heard from me." Serene pointed out.

"I screwed everything up, didn't I?" Maric asked himself aloud.

"Maybe, but sometimes we're not strong enough to correct our mistakes by ourselves. We need others to help us be strong. I was alone for such a long time, but Alistair made me realize how much I needed him. When we arrive back at Vigil's Keep, I'm sure you'll figure that out too." Serene said.

"What? You want me to come back with you?" Maric asked.

"Of course, unless you plan on hiding here in Weisshaupt for the rest of your life while the remainder of your family lives happily together, or do you plan on causing a huge uproar in Denerim? Fereldan is doing quite well now with Brandon and Anora on the throne. You'll be able to live like you want, love who you want." Serene pointed out.

"Why would you do this for me? You hardly know me aside from stories you've heard." Maric wondered.

"You have that same goofy ass grin and you reek of cheese. Plus I've always wanted to be part of a family and Alistair as well. Since I don't have parents of my own, I will just have to settle with his. Besides, don't you want to see your grandchildren grow up? All you'll have to do is sit back while I do the hard work and you come along and spoil them." Serene said as she laughed.

"That sounds almost normal. Something new for a change." Maric laughed.

"Then its settled. As soon as I'm cleared to travel, we're heading back to Amaranthine. Though you should really look into getting some armor while your here, probably enchanted to withstand lightning." Serene said.

"Why?" Maric asked, wondering what exactly she was going on about.

"Were you not frightened awake by the door exploding? If I'm going to bring you back with me, I'm hoping to do it in one piece." Serene pointed out. Maric chuckled and then sighed. It had been fifteen years since he was last in Fereldan. With all the stories Serene had told him about the Blight and all, he wasn't so sure that he was ready to go back. Yet the look she was giving him told him that he was going back whether he liked it or not. One thing was certain, the Maker had blessed his son when he met this fiery woman that gave him two beautiful children.


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N - For some reason this chapter kicked my back end a few times... not to mention the power went out a few times over the weekend. Luckily I didn't lose anything. I just want to say a big thanks to all that have added this story to their favorites and alerts, and warm cookies for all those who have reviewed. Makes me all warm, gigglingly and happy in the pants to get them.**

**A gianomous cookie to the wonderful Jinx1983 for her wonderful forum that showcases several of the best authors for dragon age here on . You should definitely check out her forums and the stories of the ridiciously awesome authors that are there. **

**Finally, I'd like to say uber thanks to Isabella Monroe for sending her Tristen over for the weekend. That man is like the energizer bunny, he keeps going and going and going... If you're curious about Tristen, check in out in one of my favorite Isabella stories, Mirror Images. Its AU and very good, especially if you like a man that's got the best of Zevran and Alistair in one man... I know I do.. lol ) **

* * *

As they stopped to make camp, Serene handed Duncan to Fiona out of routine so she could get a chance to clean up and eat before giving him his evening feeding. Life was so much better recovering from her second pregnancy than her first. The thing she loved more than having grandparents around was the fact Anora was not. The woman drove her insane with the stalking her about a possible married between Bella and Bryce. Even if Bella hadn't already chosen Brand, she would have told Anora no, just to spite her.

Aiden and Eirn went off to see if they could catch something more appetizing than leftover jerky and cheese. The only one that didn't mind the dried out meat and cheese was Maric, which caused Serene and Brieanna to giggle half the time. Anders helped Brieanna set up the tents as Serene settled down to lean against a log. Maric started the fire and had opened his mouth to offer to cook.

"No thank you. I don't want to chance it if the cooking skills are hereditary in your family. I'd rather eat the jerky than another helping of grey gunk surprise." Serene said. Brieanna giggled from the other side of the fire. Maric chuckled as well.

"I always try to offer. It makes me feel useless if I don't do something or at least try to." Maric said. Serene could hear the sadness in his voice, he was most likely thinking about his time during the occupation or the time he traveled with the grey wardens. It merely reinforced her decision to keep Maric away from Denerim. Fereldan had barely gotten over the lost of Maric when she lost Cailan. The country was well on the way to recovery from both the civil war and the Blight. Fereldan didn't need a Theirin on the throne to survive. It would eventually have another Theirin king, should Anora have more children.

"I remember those few times on the way to Redcliffe Alistair tried to cook. I've never seen a man run away from a group of women so fast." Brieanna said as she settled down by the fire after setting up all the tents.

"Especially after Zevran killed that buck. I think he would have chased Alistair down as well if he weren't busy skinning it. I think Morrigan threw a few frostbolts at him." Serene said.

"I remember Rowan beat me senseless for giving her and L... Holy Maker." Maric train of thought stopped as Serene opened her tunic and exposed one of her breasts. She turned to look at him and gave his beet red face an odd look.

"What? Do you know of another way to feed a newborn without my break out my breast?" Serene asked. Several people within camp chuckled under their breath. Maric tried desperately to recover, but he was having a hard time trying to look away. Serene just rolled her eyes and set Duncan upon her chest. As soon as his mouth was close enough, Duncan latched onto her breast and suckled out his meal.

"Sorry, I just never saw Rowan do that with Cailan or a wet nurse." Maric managed to say. Serene shook her head and took the offered blanket from Fiona. She draped it across her shoulder to keep Duncan warm as he ate.

"We can see if there's a wet nurse in Amaranthine when we get home." Brieanna said. Serene sighed and closed her eyes.

"What would be the point really? Its not like there's so much for me to do that I can't just stop for a bit to feed him." Serene asked.

"What if Darian walks in and starts to ogle you more than he usually does?" Brieanna asked. Serene shrugged.

"Can't be any less creepier than him ogling me." Serene pointed out as she motioned towards Maric. At this, Maric turned bright red and looked away from the younger women. Both broke out laughing and nearly doubled over to the ground.

"I guess that apple fell on the sunny side of the tree." Brieanna said. Fiona snorted in disgust and rolled her eyes.

"You are just as bad. That temper tantrum he threw at the Landsmeet came from you. It was a good thing he wasn't a mage or else we'd still be pulling splinters out of me." Serene pointed out. Fiona rolled her eyes and shook her head. Before Fiona could say anything, Eirn unceremoniously dumped a deer in front of Serene.

"Almost caught the stag too, but someone doesn't know how to use a bow." Eirn said as she sat down next to Serene and started to skin the doe. Serene looked at Aiden and noticed his hair was a bit mussed up a bit. Serene chuckled and Aiden blushed at the look she was giving him.

"It looks like you had your hands on another type of stag though." Serene pointed out. Eirn looked at Serene questionably and then to Aiden, who's face was a deeper red than Maric's. Eirn rolled her eyes and stabbed at the deer.

"You horny shems and the men that throw themselves at you." Eirn said. Serene and Brieanna laughed as Eirn grumbled and Aiden hid in his tent. Fiona shook her head and made her way to her tent.

"At least he's not a noble. They're the worst kind of shem." Fiona mumbled under her breath and went into her tent. It was loud enough that everyone heard her.

"You'd think after all this time she'd be over it by now." Brieanna said as she helped Serene adjust her tunic before taking Duncan from her.

"Well, she's going to have to get use to it. Half of the wardens are nobles or part of a noble family." Serene said as she watched Brieanna burp Duncan.

"I wonder how she'll feel about Bella being the next Teryna of Highever and Duncan possibly King. If Anora has another baby and its a girl, I doubt she's going to pass up the chance to put a Theirin back on the throne." Brieanna pointed out.

"I don't think its the babies she's worry about, but herself." Serene looked over at Maric, who had finally managed to look away from her. "That's something you'll have to work on, whether she likes it or not."

"When Fiona sets her mind on something, she sticks with it." Maric said.

"If that's so, the Theirin charms are stronger than you think. You changed her mind about nobles at one point, Maric. As much as I would like to convince her otherwise, our problems with her started when you showed up. Now I know that solving problems like this isn't the strongest trait you might have, but you're going to have to fix it." Serene said.

"What if she doesn't want it fixed?" Maric asked.

"If she didn't care, she wouldn't have caused that door to blow up. She wants to desperately be apart of this family, which is also your family as well. As much as I would like to fix this myself, it doesn't work that way. She doesn't have an issue with me, especially since I damn near caused a fight between me and the First Warden for her." Serene said. Maric sighed sadly and looked down at the small girl curled up against his chest. He hadn't even noticed Bella was in his lap until now.

"I wouldn't know where to start." Maric said. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the girl. Bella sighed contently and nuzzled closer to his chest. Maric let a tear fall down his face.

"Maybe start out by talking about Duncan and Bella. That's all you two have right now. Neither of you know much about Alistair, but you will have to be prepared for him when we get to Amaranthine." Serene said.

"Do you really think he will come back, after all this time?" Maric asked.

"You came back didn't you?" Serene pointed out as she took Duncan into her arms and went into her tent. Maric soon found himself alone by the fire with Bella in his arms.

"I never thought I would see the day I would have grandchildren. I guess I always thought I would die before any would be born, like my mother. I've done wrong by everyone, but I swear to you, I won't do wrong by you or your brother. I missed out on your father's life and your mother is giving me a chance to make up for that. Maybe you two can help soften him up for me. Its bad enough I'll probably have burns for the rest of my life dealing with Fiona, but it'll be worth it. You're all worth it." Maric said to the sleeping child in his arms.

"I think we can... I just..." Fiona sighed as she sat down next to him. Maric looked over at the woman next to him.

"I cared about you, Fiona. There's a part of me that still does. Do you think we can figure something out, give them the family they deserve?" Maric asked sadly. Fiona smiled weakly and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I never stopped caring about you, Maric. Even though my mind kept telling me it wasn't real. Seeing you hold Duncan like that made me think of what could have been, you holding Alistair after being by my side during birth. It was almost like a desire demon plucked it right out of my head." Fiona said sadly.

"I would have done that, you know. Stayed by your side and all." Maric said. Fiona sighed and let the tears fall from her eyes. She gently pressed her lips against his and pulled away after a moment.

"Good night, Maric." Fiona whispered, then she turned and fled to her tent. Maric watched her as she disappeared.

"Good night, Fiona." Maric whispered.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Nate watched as Kara waddled behind Brand and Neria. She was heavy with child, going on seven months and not a day went by that it didn't make his heart stop that it was true. He had proposed to her when they found out she was pregnant, but she had said no. She didn't want him to marry her because she was pregnant with his child. She promised him that if he still wanted to after the baby was born, she would gladly marry him.

"Excuse me, Warden. There's someone here from Orlais. She's looking for Lady Serene." A servant said, pulling him out of his daydream.

"I'll go meet them. Kara, I'll be right back." Nate called. Kara smiled and nodded as she watched Nate walk away. He followed the servant outside where two wardens were standing by a cart.

"Greetings, Warden. I've come with a gift from the Empress." The female warden said. The other warden didn't look much like a warden at all, more like a messenger or something of the sort.

"Welcome to Vigil's Keep. I was told you were looking for the commander, but she's not due back until tomorrow evening. I can see that you are accommodated for the night." Nate said. The woman approached him and held out her hand.

"I am Leonie Caron. This is..." Leonie went to introduce her companion when Oghren walked out of the keep and joined Nate.

"By the ancestor's hairy balls. About time you showed up back here you nug humping pike twirler." Oghren chuckled and let out a loud belch.


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N - Yes my friends, the time is nigh and what you've all been hounding me for is upon us. Along with some much needed smut, so be warned. **

**Thank you KCousland, alyssacousland, Elizabeth-chan and most importantly of all, Jinx1983 for your wonderful reviews. Makes me all warm and gushy inside... like a pie!**

**For all you cheeky smut monkeys out there... here is my little answer to one of the challenge. I might pull this chapter out on its own... I haven't decided yet.**

* * *

It was late afternoon when they all managed to stumbled into the Crown and Lion Inn. Serene asked for the private room so Maric wouldn't have to keep his hood on the whole time. The waitress was much too young to remember about Maric so it was safe for him as they had a meal. Eirn excitedly chattered with Aiden about going to one of the traders to see what they could get for the deer skin she had collected. Brieanna was whispering to Anders about possible wedding places while Fiona was trying to get Bella to eat a foul smelling concoction that made the near six year old speak.

"If you don't get that out of my face woman, I will make you eat it." Bella snapped. Fiona glared at the girl and then looked over at Serene. Serene merely shrugged and poked around in her stew. Brieanna stretched out her arms.

"I think a bath is in order and an early night. I'll go see about rooms." Brieanna offered. Brieanna went towards the door when Serene jumped up to her feet and slammed her hands on the top, causing everyone to jump.

"No! I want to go home! I'm tired of getting up early and camping and eating food that I have to pay for. I miss sitting around and trying not to choke as Oghren makes inappropriate comments to see how far he can push Cullen into snapping. I even miss that damn bastard Darian." Serene snapped.

"But we won't get to the keep until late. I think the trip would be too much for Bella and Duncan." Brieanna said, hoping to show Serene reason.

"No! We can trade the cart in for a carriage. I don't care what we need to do, but I'm going to sleep in my own bed for the first time in almost two years and I don't plan on getting up anytime soon." Serene snapped back.

"Serene, I know you're tired, but the keep will still be there in the morning." Brieanna said softly. Serene shook her head. There was just something in her that wanted to be back home.

"I don't give a damn. I want to leave here in an hour and that's final. If anyone else has a damn problem with that, they can suck my damn leaky ass tits." Serene snapped and stormed out of the room. Anders chuckled under his breath, more at the red faced reaction of Aiden, Fiona and Maric than the actual outburst.

"Well, we'd better hurry up before she gets too far ahead." Anders suggested as he stood up and headed towards the door. Brieanna sighed sadly and shook her head. It was odd that Serene would be like this now, it was usually when she was under a lot of stress or pregnant. Brieanna looked over at Bella for a moment and caught the young girl's eyes.

"Everything will be better." Bella said and she winked. Brieanna rolled her eyes and secretly wished that Bella wouldn't cheat like that. The girl always seemed to know when something was going to happen that would change things.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

All of the wardens were crowded around the practice ring as Cullen tried to teach Oghren how to smite a mage. May wanted no part of their lesson, but sat by and watched the two warriors attempt to beat each other senseless. As they fought to get back up, they all felt something in the taint, but it wasn't darkspawn.

"They're back!" May said excitedly as she ran out of the area towards the main gate, with the others following behind her. May came to a halt as a carriage, driven by Eirn and Aiden, pulled into the gate.

"I thought you weren't hauling shems around." May called out. Eirn gave her a pointed look and jumped down from the carriage.

"I'm hauling around the tots, the shems managed to cram themselves in there." Eirn said. Anders laughed as he jumped out and helped the women out of the carriage. May ran over to Serene and scooped up Duncan from her arms.

"He's so cute. What's his name?" May asked.

"Duncan." Serene said. She frowned and felt like she was having an odd moment. Almost like she was living a Star War's scene. There was someone nearby that gave off an odd but familiar feel in the taint. She shrugged it off as her being crazy and joined the others.

"I thought you would be staying in Amaranthine for the night." Nate said as he pulled Serene into his arms for a hug.

"She went all ragey bitch on us and ran off. We didn't have much of a choice." Brieanna said bitterly. Maric chuckled under his breath as he helped Fiona out of the carriage as well and picked up Bella to carry her over to the others.

"Is that who I think it is?" Nate whispered to Brieanna. Brieanna nodded and was about to say something when Oghren belched loudly.

"Eh, about time your sorry ass got back here. That pike twirler of yours has been hiding up in your room since he got here. Probably beating the iron rod while smelling those small clothes." Oghren said. Serene rolled her eyes and pulled Oghren into a fierce hug.

"I've missed you and your terribly inappropriate comments." Serene said as she kissed the dwarf's forehead.

"Missed me did ya? Even in those cold, lonely nights?" Oghren chuckled as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Serene shook her head and laughed.

"I don't think so, Oghren. I..." Serene stopped as what Oghren had said a moment ago sunk into her head. "There's a pike twirler, in my room?"

"Aye. Probably good and ready to don the velvet cap, forming the moaning statue..." Oghren chuckled but stopped as Serene took off running for the keep.

"Well, we do have a wet nurse on hand for when Kara gives birth." May pointed out as she carried Duncan into the keep.

Serene skittered around the keep, running into random servants. She would have stopped to apologize but she had to find out, she had to see for herself. She burst into her room and felt her heart stop as she saw someone staying at the window by her bed. He turned around slowly and his warm hazel eyes met her crazed filled ones.

"Serene?" Alistair whispered. Serene sobbed loudly as she ran across the room and pinned him against the wall, smashing her lips against his. Alistair moaned at the feel of her in his arms, the night they had spent together in Antiva came flooding back to him.

Before Alistair could do anything more than moan into her mouth, Serene had both of their pants and smallclothes ripped off and she had him sheathed inside her. Serene cried out in pleasure and grasped his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his waist. Alistair let out a deep growl from deep within his chest as he spun them around and pressed her into the wall, filling her completely as he had dreamed of doing for over a year.

The need to be with the other was so raw, and animistic. It was like the night in Antiva never happened, like they had been apart for over six years. All the feelings that were brought on by the choices that were made at the Landsmeet were gone, like they never existed. All that was between them was the love they shared for each other and the need to be one.

Serene cried out as her climax hit her hard, harder than she had ever felt it. Her body tightening around his hardened sex caused him to shoot his seed deep within her. Nothing felt more right to either of them than this moment and they knew that there was nothing else they ever wanted.

Alistair pulled her close to his body as he lain out on her bed. He slowly untied the laces of her tunic and pulled it over her head. The sight of her bare creamy chest, her breast a bit larger than he remembered and had something leaking from the rosy tips. Alistair captured her lips savoring the taste of her that he had thought he had lost.

Serene moaned softly as he made his way along her jaw to her neck. He let his hands roam over her body, gently squeezing each of her breast and watched curiously as the liquid flowed for her. Being worst than a cat, Alistair ran his tongue along the line the liquid made on her breast. Serene moaned deeply and dug her fingers into his hair, hoping he would continue. Her breasts not only made this nectar, but it made her mewl in ways he never thought she could. It caused him to hardened instant.

Alistair growled as he latched onto her breast, suckling on the milk that flowed into his mouth. It was the most delicious thing he had ever consumed aside from the seductive juices that flowed from her intoxicating sex. Just the thought of those juices urged him to move his hand to the mound of flesh and plunge two fingers deep with in her. His finger and middle finger slid in and out of her as he rubbed the pad of his thumb on her clitoris, causing her to tremble constantly as she road the pleasure of her orgasm for quite sometime. He didn't let up either, alternating breasts and slowly the rhythm with his hands.

When she had finally been dried of her milk, Alistair could no longer fight the urge that throbbed in his groin. He removed his hand from her and plunged deep within her hot sex. He missed the feel of her body wrapped around his erection, throbbing around it and milking him to distraction. It was no different now, with the throbbing, but being inside of her again was different. The feeling drove him wild and fed his need for her to the point that he would literal kill himself if she sent him away now.

Serene cried out his name in pleasure as the friction from his hardened member hit that one spot within her that caused all reason to leave her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tried desperately to get him to hit it harder with every thrust. Alistair felt her demand and answered it as best as he could, thrusting as fast and as hard as he could. He put everything he had into worshiping her as he should have for the past six years. She was his beautiful phoenix goddess, here to raise him back from the ashes.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Alistair started to wake up slowly almost midmorning the next day. He felt the warm body next to him and he pulled her close to his chest. As he pulled her close, he heard someone grumble in frustration, which caused Alistair to open his eyes. He found himself looking into the green eyes of a red headed elf. He frowned at her and then noticed she was holding something to Serene.

"Forgive me, my lord. Your son asked that he feed from his mother and not a wet nurse this morning." The elf said quietly. Alistair looked at her and wondered if she was crazy. She giggled slight and shook her head. "You've never been around your children, but you will learn that they are very different and have ways to convey what they want. Perhaps this was all just a clever way of getting him in here so he may speak with you. He has latched on now. Once he is done with this one, you must roll her over so that he can latch onto the other. Then you must pat his back until he burps."

"You sure know what you're doing, don't you?" Alistair asked. The elf nodded.

"I've helped raise you daughter, Bella, May and Cullen's daughter Neria and Morrigan's son Brand. I think I know a thing or two about babies." The elf said.

"Morrigan? She's here?" Alistair asked. The elf looked down at Duncan, who had already finished with one breast, ready for the other.

"It is not my place to speak of such things. I will let Serene tell you when she is ready. If you need me, ask the servants to fetch Kara. You should be alright though. She will have some explaining to do when she gets around to it. Hopefully she breaks it to you before you two come up for air." Kara said with a smile and walked towards the door. She cracked it and went to exit, but looked over her shoulder at him. "I don't know much about you, other than what I've heard from Oghren and Brieanna. I saw the look on her face when she realized you were here and I haven't seen her that happy, ever. I hope you mean to stay."

"I mean to stay, for as long as I can." Alistair promised. Kara nodded and quietly closed the door behind her. Alistair sighed and looked down at the small boy that was looking up at him.

"I guess better late than never." Duncan said clearly and aloud. Alistair thought he died of shock.

"Maker's breath, you can talk." Alistair said. Duncan sighed and rolled his little baby hazel eyes.

"This is going to take some time. Its a good thing she's a heavy sleeper." Duncan said.

* * *

**YAY! Alistair is back and is bonding with his old god souled son. Things can't possibly go wrong now, right? **

**Please don't be shy! Reviews make me all happy in the pants!**


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N - I just want to thank everyone that has stuck it out with me for so long. I especially want to thank KCousland, Kiki Aries, saphiretoes, Kira Tamarion, alyssacousland and RandomWittering for their wonderful reviews. Please don't be shy everyone, let me know what you think about the chapter or story. If I need improvement, please let me know! **

**A special thanks goes out to Isabella Monroe who's character Tristen keeps me giggling like a school girl with a crush. If you ever get the chance, check out her newest story Mirror Images. Although I greatly recommend all of her stories... read them and hopefully she'll get around to the story I want her to finish! LMAO! I LOVE YOU ISABELLA! **

**And I would be a bad monkey if I didn't mention my ninja beta, Jinx1983, who is now happy in her pants to beta my stories. Check out her forums for the Ridicuously Awesome Authors of Dragon Age. There is also a forum off showcasing these wonderful authors as well. Check it out, pay homage or just goof around with the monkeys that are housed there.**

**Thank you all again for your continued reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of the ride. Just make sure to keep your arms and legs in at all times! 3**

* * *

Serene watched as her family sat together outside, enjoying the summer sun. Bella and Brand were playing tag with Neria as Duncan and the baby Howe played with blocks. She purred as Alistair wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her flesh to him.

"Its good to see you up and about, love. You've finally decided to listen to Fiona?" Alistair asked. Serene sighed and nodded.

"Only after she agreed to talk to Maric. I swear their worst than we are. Are you ready for all of this?" Serene replied. Alistair sighed and cupped the swelling belly that carried his twins.

"I think so. Even after that story of you pulling Brie's arm out." Alistair said. Serene chuckled and kissed his temple.

"It's the truth, and I nearly pulled out Zevran's too. But that wasn't what I was talking about." Serene pointed out.

"I know, I don't know if I'm ready for that just yet. I was relieved to discover that Goldana wasn't my sister, but now I'm about to have a sister of my very own, its a bit scary." Alistair said.

"Maybe you should talk with Fergus, he knows all about dealing with rambunctious sisters." Serene said.

"Do you think she'll be that bad?" Alistair asked. Serene laughed and placed her hands on his.

"With everyone here at the keep like this, it'll be long after we're all dead before she can even get a suitor to come close to the keep." Serene answered. Alistair sighed and kissed her deeply, causing Brand to gag at them.

"That's icky." Brand said. Serene giggled and Bella pushed him over.

"Did you think it was icky when you did it to me?" Bella snapped. Brand turned bright red and took off running.

"He kissed her? They're only six." Alistair asked as he watched the boy flee the area.

"They have their hearts set on each other. Why do you think Anora is so hell bent on her daughter being the heir to the throne. Duncan isn't as picky." Serene said.

"Oh, like I wasn't picky?" Alistair asked as he started to tickle her. Serene laughed and tried to get out of his arms, causing them to fall to the ground.

"You weren't picky at all. You fell for the first set of breasts you saw." Serene said playfully. Alistair managed to pin her down on her back and hovered over her.

"I never wanted any other since." Alistair whispered and he gently kissed Serene on the lips.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Serene grumbled loudly as she started to wake up. She stretched out in her bed and found that she was alone. She jolted awake and frantically looked around the room, hoping the glorious night she had just had wasn't with another fade demon. She sighed with relief as she saw Alistair kneeling by the fire, changing their son's diaper.

"Alistair?" Serene asked softly. Alistair looked up at her and smiled. Duncan giggled and a well aimed stream of urine hit Alistair's face.

"Really, Duncan?" Alistair asked the baby beneath him. Duncan giggled and smiled a toothless grin up at his father.

"Bella got me a few times when she was that age." Serene said. Alistair grumbled under his breath and finished changing his son's diaper.

"You wake up just as I figured it out." Alistair complained. Serene laughed and pulled herself out of bed, grabbing her robe and throwing it on.

"Well, at least you have a chance to learn. I nearly had a heart attack when I had to change Bella. Wynne, Leliana, Brie and Zevran wouldn't let me do anything with her for the first two months, except hold her while feeding her." Serene said. Alistair picked up his son and brought him over to the bed.

"I noticed he wasn't around. He's not dead, is he?" Alistair asked. Serene shook her head and sat down next to her boys.

"No, I finally ran him off about four months after the battle. Brie and Oghren are the only ones that I just can't seem to get rid of." Serene said as she brushed a stray hair out of Duncan's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Alistair whispered. Serene looked into his face and saw the tears fall from his eyes. Serene shook her head and wiped the tears away.

"Its alright, Alistair. We both made mistakes, but its time we moved on. We are going to be okay." Serene said softly. Alistair smiled and placed a hand on her cheek.

"How can you say that, after what you've been through all this time?" Alistair asked.

"You came back. Of everyone that has left me, you came back. That's all that matters now." Serene said as she nuzzled her cheek into his hand.

"The maker truly blessed me when he had you fall into that field, didn't he?" Alistair asked.

"If I wasn't there, who would have saved you?" Serene said with a smile on her face.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Are they coming down anytime soon?" Darian grumbled. Oghren let out a loud belch and chuckled.

"They've got about six years worth of issues to work through. If Branka had ever come home, I woulda done the same thing." Oghren said.

"Well, he does have a good point, Oghren. There are a few issues that he has to deal with that will require them to at least come up for air today." Brieanna pointed out. Before anyone could say anything else, a servant came running into the hall.

"Forgive me wardens, but the scouts have spotted a procession heading this way." The servant said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Who the hell would be coming here with a procession?" Oghren asked. Brieanna groaned and shook her head.

"Someone go wake up the older teenagers. I'm gonna go drag Serene and Alistair out of their cave. We'll need to find out how long before they get here." Brieanna snapped. She started to mumble under her breath and started pacing.

"Brie, who's coming?" Anders asked as he put a hand on her shoulder. Brieanna closed her eyes and let out a loud sigh.

"Brandon and I'm guessing Anora since there's a procession with them. Brandon would have sneaked in here and we probably wouldn't have known it until it was too late. We need to find out how long till they all get here, be ready to accommodate them all and find a way to explain Maric and Brand." Brieanna said.

"I would have to say Cullen would be best to wake Fiona. She tends to get a bit upset when disturbed." Anders said. Eirn shook her head.

"She's already awake,she has been up and about since early this morning." Eirn grumbled.

"How would you know?" Darian asked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Because you perverted jerk knife ear, I sleep on the other side of their wall." Eirn snapped.

"Well, um, with that being said, we don't have to worry about her trying to kill Maric anytime soon. We still need to get them all up." Brieanna said.

"I'll go check with the scouts and get a better idea of when to expect them." Nate said. He turned and left the hall. May turned to Cullen.

"Why don't you take Bella with you? That way she can calm Fiona down so that you might not even have to smite her." May suggested. Cullen nodded and went to fetch the girl.

"Okay, I'm off to probably see two naked people in the middle of making another child." Brieanna said.

"Can I come with you?" Darian asked. Brieanna gave him a pointed look and then turned to walk out of the room. She didn't stop until she got to the door of Serene's room. She couldn't hear anything going on inside, but that didn't mean nothing was happening. Instead of knocking, Brieanna walked into the room and saw both Alistair and Serene fully dressed and playing with Duncan on the floor.

"Good morning you two. Coming out for air anytime soon?" Brieanna asked. Alistair got up, walked over to Brieanna and pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you for being stronger than me. Maker only knows how long she would have lasted without you." Alistair whispered gracefully into Brieanna's ear.

"I love her too, Alistair." Brieanna whispered back.

"Still, you did what I could not." Alistair said.

"Look as much as I would love to put you through a guilt trip right now, we've got a bigger problems to deal with." Brieanna said. Serene frowned as she picked up Duncan and joined them.

"What's going on?" Serene asked.

"A scout saw a royal procession headed this way. We're trying to figure out how long before Brandon is here with Anora. I'm sure they're both going to be shocked by the presence of Theirin men in the keep." Brieanna said.

"Son of a bitch, no disrespect to your mother, Brie. Why can't I just enjoy something for once?" Serene grumbled.

"What would be bringing Brandon here?" Alistair asked.

"I think he had scouts waiting to report Serene's return to Fereldan. It's been awhile since Serene has been at a Blight Celebration." Brieanna answered.

"Alright, Brand is here visiting his favorite aunt. Though I think it would be best to keep him out of sight while they're here. Brandon isn't as stupid as I wish he was. He'll take one look at that boy and know. Anora is easier to fool. Though she won't be fooled by the other man." Serene explained.

"Want me to take Duncan for a bit? I've got poor Cullen trying to wake them up." Brieanna asked.

"Them?" Serene asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't think you were the only horny woman in the keep last night? I woke up this morning wondering why I found Eirn in the armory asleep." Brieanna said.

"Oh, well. Apparently its hereditary for them to be overly charming." Serene said. Brieanna cooed at Duncan.

"Well you are definitely charming and currently the only male in your family I don't want to beat some sense into." Brieanna said to Duncan.

"Hey, don't you start because the Cousland men are just as bad. That's why we're going to have to rush all of this. We'll be down in a bit. Please have them brought to my study." Serene said. Brieanna nodded and took Duncan as she left.

"What is it that we're having to rush here?" Alistair asked. Serene sighed turned away from him.

"We acquired a few wardens while we were in Weisshaupt. One that you need to meet. We've also picked up someone else. You need to meet these people. I just wish I had more time to explain all of this to you. Its going to be a rather big shock." Serene explained.

"Unless you plan on telling me that you've brought back Duncan, I doubt it'll bother me." Alistair said as he kissed her forehead.

"Well, in any case, I'm here with you, as is Bella and Duncan. You need to keep them in mind before you do something rash." Serene said as she walked out the door. Alistair frowned as he followed her.

"Why would I do something rash?" Alistair asked.


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N - Sorry for the delay of the update. I've been taking crazy pills and my attention span is like 5 seconds. Hard to sit and type when you want to move around and do stuff. Thank you to everyone that has been reading, reviewing, and adding to their alerts and favorites. I get all happy in the pants when I see an alert email in my box. LOL!**

**Special thanks goes out to all the Cheeky Monkeys out there. And especially my ninja beta Jinx1983, who also has a forum going of a good bunch of the Dragon Age writers here. Check out her profile to see the link to the site or my own. Stop in and say hi, check out what your favorite author does when they aren't updating. Don't forget to show some love to the authors as well. **

**3 all!**

* * *

Serene guided Alistair to her study where Fiona was waiting. As they walked into the room, Fiona jumped to her feet and felt her heart pound deep in her chest. All those years of pretending she didn't feel any guilt for leaving him came flooding back and caused her heart to break.

Alistair watched as the mousy haired elf burst into tears. He wasn't sure why she was crying, but he felt the urge to take her into his arms. Perhaps she was here to find out the whereabouts of her child. He turned to Serene and gave her an odd look. Serene cleared her throat and gestured for them all to sit down.

"Alistair, this is Fiona. She is the warden mage I managed to wrangle from the First Warden." Serene said. Alistair smiled at Fiona, which caused her heart to ache even more. What would he do when he found out what she had done to him. She swallowed hard and forced a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I've heard a lot about you, Alistair. Duncan was a dear friend of mine." Fiona managed to say without bursting into tears. Alistair swallowed hard and wonder what exactly was going on now.

"She came here with Duncan and a few Orlesian Wardens a few years after the Orlesian Occupation. They came to Fereldan requesting Loghain's help, but ended up with Maric." Serene explained. Fiona was glad she had told her story to Serene before all of this. She didn't know if she could handle telling the story and looking him in the eyes at the same time.

"I knew Maric had travelled with the Grey Wardens. Cailan never stopped talking about how he wanted so bad to be just like him." Alistair said.

"This was about twenty eight years ago, right Fiona?" Serene asked. Fiona hiccuped and nodded, afraid to speak or she would start crying now.

"What are you getting at, Serene?" Alistair asked, frowning at the sitiuation. Serene sighed.

"Fiona, Duncan and Maric were the only ones that survived the journey into the deep roads. What I'm getting at is, you mother wasn't a servant girl in the palace. She is a grey warden elven mage from Orlais. Fiona is your mother." Serene said. Fiona burst into tears and Alistair frowned.

"No, my mother was a servant girl and she died giving birth to me." Alistair said. Serene shook her head.

"There's no doubt in my mind that she is your mother, Alistair. I wouldn't be telling you if I didn't think it was important to you, us and our children. I've had over a year to get to know this woman and I see the guilt she's lived with your whole life. I understand her reasoning in what she did, but I don't exactly agree with it." Serene said.

"What exactly was the reason for abandoning me?" Alistair snapped at Fiona. The poor woman flinched, but couldn't find the strength to speak. She gave Serene a sad look and Serene nodded.

"It was right after the occupation, Alistair. Fereldan was still healing from it and the whole thing with Sophia Dryden. You were the product of everything most Fereldans hate or fear the most. Besides, grey wardens usually aren't allowed to keep their children, unless they threaten to rip the balls off every single man in the keep and shove them down the First Warden's throat." Serene said, laughing slightly at the last part. Fiona hiccuped a small laugh as well.

"Why didn't you fight for me? Why did you just leave me to be raised in the stables?" Alistair asked.

"Even if I had the strength to fight for you, what kind of life could I have given you? Had the nobles known you were the child of an elven mage it would have been worse." Fiona managed to say.

"Alistair, she would have either had to raise you in the Alienage, where even the elves would have resented you or in the palace where they would have called you the king's whoreson. She didn't want that kind of life for you." Serene added.

"It would have been better know that someone loved me. That someone cared. I spent most of my life feeling like I was a complete accident and unwanted. You could have at least given me that much." Alistair yelled. Fiona tried desperately not to sob harder than she already was. Serene's heart broke for the woman.

"Stop it, Alistair. She's been through enough. She's gone through life feeling the same way. At least you weren't sold into slavery. At least you weren't discovered as a mage. There's always someone out there that has it worse than you. Don't you think they both feel bad for all they have done to you?" Serene snapped. Alistair frowned.

"They?" Alistair snapped. Serene sighed. She had hoped to ease into the subject, but maybe it was just better to rip the bandaid off.

"Yes, they. Apparently Maric is not dead. He has spent the last fifteen years doing Maker knows what. He happened across me while we were at Weisshaupt." Serene snapped.

"And you thought I would just be happy to see him or her?" Alistair snapped.

"Damn it all, Alistair. I know what its like to be abandoned. If my father had come for me, apologizing for everything and wished to make things right, I would give him a shot. I know you always wanted a family and now we have one together. Besides, you will have to explain to Bella and Duncan why you've been away." Serene snapped, panting with anger. Alistair was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. After a moment, Bella stuck her head in the door a smiled at Alistair.

"Can we come in now?" Bella asked. Alistair's heart melted at the sound of her voice. She was almost as beautiful as her mother. Serene managed to smile and nodded. Alistair watched as the door opened and Maric followed the little girl in. All the anger in Alistair boiled up in his blood.

"Where the hell have you been, all of my life?" Alistair yelled. Everyone in the room flinched at his words. Bella smiled and walked over to her father. She pulled on his pants to get his attention. Alistair bent down and looked his daughter in the eyes.

"Would you prefer I do the same, Father?" Bella asked. Alistair didn't bother to fight the tears that fell down his face. Maric slow moved to stand by his son's side.

"If I had known how Eamon was raising you, I would have gone against Fiona. Or perhaps sent you to live with the Couslands. Allow me to make things right, Alistair. Let me be a part of your children's lives." Maric said. Before Alistair could say anything else, there was a soft tap on the door before Kara stuck her head in.

"Nate sent me to tell you that Brandon is here. He's demanding to see you now." Kara said softly. Serene pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a loud sigh.

"If its not one thing, its another. Will the Maker ever give me a break?" Serene mumbled under her breath. Fiona managed to chuckle.

"We can go blow up things later." Fiona offered. Serene smiled and shook her head.

"Its days like this I wish that Duncan had brought Brieanna to Ostagar and left Brandon in Denerim." Serene said. Kara opened the door a bit wider and a little boy walked in.

"Auntie Bree said I'm suppose to stay with Grampa." The boy said. Alistair took in the looks of the boy that looked exactly like Brandon, except for his eyes.

"Serene?" Alistair asked wearily. Serene shook her head.

"The less you know now about him, the less likely we won't have to worry about him being taken away. I will tell you after Brandon leaves." Serene said. Alistair frowned but decided it would be best to agree with Serene.

"I'll stay with them in case they need something." Kara said as she waddled her way into the study.

"Is every woman in this keep pregnant or have a child?" Alistair asked. Kara laughed as she settled down on the couch with Maric's help. Both Bella and Brand settled on both sides of her and started to stroke her round belly.

"Just about." Serene said as she gave Fiona a pointed look.

"What?" Fiona asked, finally able to talk.

"Nothing, just thought you might want to might want to make a point of apologizing to poor Eirn. Brieanna found her sleeping in the armory this morning." Serene pointed out.

"Why would she have slept there?" Maric asked. Serene rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"She happens to stay in Deliah's old room." Serene said, hoping one of them would catch her meaning. Maric, being the typical oblivious Theirin, frowned in confusion but Fiona turned bright red and covered her face.

"This is all your fault, you know. You wanted us to be one big family." Fiona mumbled behind her hands.

"Yes, but I didn't expect it to be a happy family that was going to expand with more aunts and uncles." Serene pointed out. Bella and Kara giggled slightly as the anger grew in Fiona. "You're one to talk." Fiona snapped.

"Hey, I didn't ask to have half a football team. You talk to your maker about that." Serene snapped back. Alistair and Maric watched as the two women snapped back at each other. Fiona uncovered her now angry face.

"I'm not exactly sure what that means, but you listen here, you damned shem woman..." Fiona said angrily. Maric and Alistair stepped between the two angry women and the children, in case something exploded or was thrown.

"No, you listen. I don't give a rats ass about all the issues we all have right now. I brought you here with me so my children could have a big family like I've always wanted, like Alistair as well. Now we can yell and scream at each other all we want or we can just let go of all this damn guilt. Don't Bella and Duncan deserve that much?" Serene snapped.

Everyone in the room looked down at the floor in shame for a moment. Serene had a point. They all felt guilty about something they had done to another person in that room. Kara nervously pulled on the seams of her dress and secretly wished for the silence to end. As the moment continued she rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"The king is still here and is most likely here to see the Warden Commander. I suggest she get her ass out there to see him or I'm going to go nuts with all this guilt in here." Kara snapped. Serene sighed and nodded.

"Alright, lets get this over with." Serene said. She headed towards the door and then turned towards Alistair. "Are you coming?"

"What? Me?" Alistair asked.

"Yes. Unless you're leaving again, you're part of the grey warden's here and my second." Serene said. Alistair swallowed slowly and nodded.

"I guess we can all talk about this later." Alistair said. He looked into his mother's eyes, the same color as his own and saw pain, but also love, love for him. Perhaps if Serene could forgive him for leaving her alone all those years, he could forgive his mother.

"Come on, a baby is only going to keep Anora distracted. Brandon need something shiny to keep him from sticking is nose in places it doesn't belong." Serene said as she slipped out of the door. Alistair walked over to Bella and kissed her on her forehead.

"You don't know how sorry I am." Alistair whispered to her. Bella smiled and nodded.

"I do, and I forgive you. You were lost in the woods but you've found your way home. Now we're all together as we should be. Don't dwell on the past." Bella said. Alistair tried to hide the shock on his face at how adult she sounded.

"She is an old god reborn. I'm sure Duncan does it too." Kara pointed out. Alistair nodded, remembering his conversation with his 6 month old son.

"I'd better get going. I'm sure they're all looking forward to seeing me again." Alistair said. Kara giggled and smiled.

"At least Anora will be glad. She still thinks from time to time that Bella is Brandon's daughter, even though its quite clear, having met you, that she's not. Just get going already." Kara said as she motioned for Alistair to leave. He smiled at the redheaded elf and moved quickly out of the room to catch up with Serene.

"Do you think everything will work out, in the end?" Maric asked. Kara smiled and nodded. She had spent six years working with the wardens and she had discovered that even if they had a deep seated hatred for someone before they become a warden, things changed once they survived the joining. She had seen how Nate and Brieanna had acted towards each other at first. Even Brandon was a little hostile towards him, but the years helped the Couslands heal what Nate's father had done to them.

Eirn was the same way. She hated humans with a passion. She had her wedding disrupted and her husband to be killed the same day by a nobleman's son. She had manage to escape with her life, but it cost her the ability to trust people until she became a warden. Now she was even seeking out a human man for companionship.

As Kara watched Fiona and Maric exchange a worried look with each other, Kara smiled. There was nothing Serene couldn't overcome in the end. From what she had heard from Brieanna, she had already berated the two about their treatment of their son. There was nothing that Alistair could say to make them feel worst. He would survive so long as he stayed by Serene's side.

"Yes, everything will be fine." Kara said.


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N - Sorry all for the delay of this update. I was feeling pretty crappy and didn't want to do anything but veg! I'm on a pep high so fingers crossed that it sticks! Thank you to all of you wonderful readers and a special cookie for those that review! I love you all!**

**A special shout out to my ninja beta Jinx1983! She's actually been broken and is writing her own story now! The World Spins Madly On! Check it out because I know you'll love it. **

**Finally a special thank you to Isabella Monroe for keeping me throughly distracted with writing smut with each other! It was almost like doing the real thing ) and if you are all good monkeys, you might get to see it!**

**If you ever have the free time and would like to see what some of your favorite DA authors are doing when they're not updating their stories fast enough for you, check out Jinx's forum board where most of them hide h t t p :/w w w .d a r k s t o r m. c o . u k / c m d a / (remove the spaces!) and say hi!**

* * *

Serene heard Brandon before she got into the sitting room of the keep. He was arguing with Brieanna about something. It had apparently been going on for a while since all she could catch was that is was about them being gone for almost two years with no word. There was another voice that was talking, Serene wasn't sure if it was Anora or perhaps May. Serene rolled her eyes and prepared for the fight she was about to walk into to.

"I received no word that you were even leaving, Brie. You're my sister and more importantly, I'm your king." Brandon snapped.

"I see he's changed in the past six years." Alistair murmured. Serene shook her head and walked into the room with Alistair behind her.

"She was under the orders of the Commander of the Grey. Who doesn't have to answer to you. Why is it I have to explain that to every Ferelden King?" Serene said as she walked into the room. Brandon's face softened a bit as he saw her, but then he frowned as he saw who was behind her.

"What in The Maker's name is he doing here?" Brandon snapped.

"He is a Warden of Ferelden, so he belongs here." Serene replied.

"So what, he comes back and you just forget everything you've been through?" Brandon asked.

"Not that it is any of your business what I do, but yet. I've forgiven him and will make an attempt to forget. I've wrong him too, you know." Serene pointed out.

"Oh no. Poor Alistair abandoned his pregnant lover because she let the man that killed all the Grey Wardens except for us live." Brandon said.

"Get over yourself Brandon. My life is none of your concern." Serene said.

"I should have fought harder for you. I would have never done this to you." Brandon said as he shook his head. All of the Wardens took a step back. Brieanna slowly made her way over to Alistair and pulled him back with the others.

"The years haven't been kind to us in the form of her temper." Brieanna whispered.

"Oh my god, Brandon. Do we really need to have this fight, again. In front of your pregnant wife?" Serene snapped. Anora looked like she was at the point of tears as she held Duncan in her arms. May stood behind them, in case things got a tad explosive.

"Perhaps you should just get it over with. It's obvious that you only married me because you had to." Anora said sadly. Serene rolled her eyes.

"Of all the Couslands, you lack their charm, at least with me. Maybe you should have spent more time with your brother instead of trying to be like your sister." Serene snapped.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Brandon asked.

"I'm not going to sleep with you, Brandon. I wasn't going to seven years ago, and I'm not going to change my mind. I'm more likely to sleep with Brie or Fergus again than you." Serene snapped.

"You slept with Fergus?" Brandon asked. Serene sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, who cares really? I'm sure that Anora is just glad I haven't slept with you. Maybe that's why Morrigan ran off. You just don't know how to let things go." Serene snapped.

"You know that's not why she left." Brandon said. Serene sighed.

"It was her decision to leave, just as it is my decision to let the father of my children be apart of their lives, and my life. This is something you're going to have to get used to, Brandon. I know you don't like it, but you're just going to have to deal with it. Alistair is my second and nothing will change my mind." Serene said.

"How do you know he just won't leave you when times get hard again?" Brandon asked as he glared at Alistair.

"He'll just get yelled at by a woman he never had a chance with in front of me. No, wait, that's just you!" Serene snapped.

"Heh, probably knocked her up good with all that pike twirling they did last night." Oghren added.

"It was almost as impressive as the other two." Darian added. Serene gave the elf a look that screamed for him to shut up or pain would follow. Anders caught the look and laughed.

"Damn, out done by a templar. I never thought I would see the day." Anders chuckled.

"Hey, at least we can get women pregnant. What's your problem, shooting blanks?" Cullen asked. May chuckled under her breath as Anders gave her a pointed look.

"I'll have you know that precautions have been taken to ensure there isn't a pregnancy yet." Anders pointed out.

"With all the women you've been with or just Brieanna?" Cullen asked as he grinned widely. Anders huffed and wondered when the man grew a backbone. Anders was about to reply to him when Serene cleared her throat.

"That's all well and good, but I still want to know why the hell you are here and not in Denerim, Brandon." Serene demanded, bringing the topic back on course.

"You and Brieanna just up and left Ferelden with no notice for almost two years." Brandon said.

"I was summoned to Weisshaupt along with Bella. I got pregnant along the way and the First Warden wanted me to stay so the healers could evaluate the pregnancy." Serene answered quickly.

"And how it is that this boy is Alistair's as well?" Brandon asked.

"Random chance encounter at a party thrown by a noble in Antiva." Serene answered. Brieanna chuckled under her breath as Alistair turned pink.

"More like the ironic moment of her life." Brieanna said. Serene shushed her and glared at Brandon.

"You could have sent a messenger with all these questions instead of dragging your family here to rehash an old argument. I am the Grey Warden Commander and only answer to that jerk First Warden in Weisshaupt. Now why are you here?" Serene snapped.

"I wanted to see you." Anora finally said. She was visually upset hearing the argument between Serene and Brandon.

"You could have sent a messenger for me to come visit, Anora. You didn't have to drag half of Denerim with you." Serene said, smiling at the pregnant woman. Anora shook her head.

"You know it takes half of Denerim to get you to even come to see us. You hardly bring Bella with you and I'm sure you would have kept this one a secret." Anora said as she looked down at Duncan her arms.

"Well, I would have eventually brought him to Denerim. Arl Eamon would throw a fit if he knew Alistair was back and not here to take the throne." Serene pointed out.

"Doesn't he want the throne?" Anora asked, giving Alistair a sideways look. Alistair shook his head furiously.

"Maker's Breath, no!" Alistair said. Serene chuckled slightly.

"I'd rather avoid having a power struggle here. Ferelden is working well without a Theirin on the throne, we don't need to shake things up again. Especially since there's children on both sides. We'll wait and see if we can't managed to get a set of children interested in each other. You know you should give up on Bella and Bryce." Serene pointed out. Anora frowned.

"Why?" Anora asked.

"Well, while I was away on Warden business and she was younger, she grew attached to Fergus' son." Serene said. Brandon frowned.

"Fergus has another son?" Brandon asked.

"He wanted to keep it quiet, Brandon. The boy was born after the Blight and his mother died in childbirth. He didn't want to make a big deal of it." Brieanna explained.

"Seems like I'm the only one that hasn't met my nephew. When will I meet him?" Brandon asked.

"Eventually, Brandon. He comes to stay here from time to time, since he and Bella seemed to be inseparable and he enjoys Neria as well." Serene said.

"Is he here now?" Brandon asked. Serene shook her head.

"No, he's off with Bella and Kara right now. Perhaps when they get back." Serene said. Brandon nodded and sighed. Anora stood up, holding Duncan.

"I think I'd like to rest now, if you don't mind Serene." Anora said. Serene shook her head.

"Of course not. We have rooms prepared for you already. Serah will show you to your room." Serene said as she motioned towards a servant. A young girl approached her and Brandon started to help her to the room. Anora jerked her arm away from him.

"No, Brandon. Serene is right. You had no right to bring me all the way up here and then demand such things from her in front of me. I wish to be alone for now." Anora snapped. She walked over to Serene and handed her Duncan. Serah smiled patiently and led Anora out of the room.

"Way to go, Brandon. Be glad that Anora is nothing like Serene when she's pregnant or she would have slapped your head off your shoulders." Brieanna pointed out. Brandon went to reply to Brieanna when Serene pulled her hand back and slapped him across his face.

"That is exactly why you and I would have never worked." Serene said. She let out a breath and then walked out of the room with Alistair on her heels.


End file.
